¿Harriet Lily Potter?
by Amneris Erinnys
Summary: ¿Y si Lily y James Potter en vez de tener un niño hubieran tenido una niña? ¿Y si los Dursley hubieran tenido mellizos? Futuro HPDM, cada vez más UA! Año en curso: fin de 2do. Chapter 17: 19200 palabras!
1. De cómo Harriet vivía con sus tíos y pri

**Title:** ¿Harriet Lily Potter?

**Summary:** ¿Y si Lily y James Potter en vez de tener un niño hubieran tenido una niña¿Y si los Dursley hubieran tenido mellizos?

**Disclaimer:** NO escribo esta historia con intenciones comerciales, sólo lo hago por diversión. Todo es de JK Rowling, menos Matt , Joe y Duncan. En un futuro (semi lejano) será un HPDM. Los primeros capítulos rondan las 1500-2000 palabras, con el séptimo se hacen más largos, y con el 11 en adelante rondean las diez mil. Al comienzo el ritmo es muy rápido, con mucho diálogo, pero por el capítulo 10 se desacelera un poco. La idea es que el comienzo de la historia fluya, para poder llegar más rápido a la parte interesante ;)

**Nota:** a petición de una lectora, ahora hay un foro para comentar la historia. El link se encuentra en mi profile )

* * *

**Chapter 1: De cómo Harriet vivía con sus tíos y primos.**

Cuando Harriet Lily Potter Evans vino al mundo un caluroso 31 de Julio de 1980, fue el día más feliz de sus padres James y Lily. Y de su padrino Sirius Black, por supuesto. La niña era la reina de la casa, porque con sus ojos verdes cautivaba a conocidos y desconocidos.

Pero el mundo de felicidad en que nació se destruyó cuando el malvado mago Lord Voldemort mató a sus padres cuando tan sólo tenía un año. Pero extrañamente ella repelió el Avada Kedrava, _destruyendo_ al mago y obteniendo como _regalo_ una cicatriz con forma de rayo y, la capacidad de hablar Pársel. Claro que esto último no lo supo hasta MUCHOS años después.

Fue así como Harriet fue a parar a la casa de sus tíos por parte de madre: Petunia y Vernon Dursley. Los señores Dursley eran una pareja de _muggles_ ingleses muy conservadores, que tenían una casa muy limpia en Little Whinging, Surrey, y eran padres de dos mellizos de la edad de Harriet: Dudley y Duncan. Dudley había heredado la contextura de su padre y el color rubio de su madre, en cambio Duncan heredó los colores oscuros de su padre y la contextura delgada de su madre. Si uno miraba a los tres niños cenar, podía llegar a creer que Harriet y Duncan eran los mellizos y que Dudley era el primo.

La primera idea que tuvieran Vernon y Petunia cuando _llegó_ Harriet, fue mandarla a un internado apenas tuviera edad de asistir al colegio. Pero por entonces la niña sólo tenía un año y tres meses, y los jardines infantiles no se la recibirían hasta que cumpliera dos. Así que tuvieron que rehacer su hasta-entonces-vida-perfecta para educar a Harriet.

Pero durante esos meses que transcurrieron antes de enviar a los niños al jardín infantil, y sin siquiera darse cuenta, los señores Dursley se fueron encariñando con esta niña risueña y obediente, que siempre lograba calmar a sus primos cuando peleaban y que nunca se quejaba cuando su ración de cereales era más pequeña que la de sus primos.

Fue así como de tener su cama en el armario, la trasladaron al cuarto pequeño cuando cumplió dos años ("Y siéntete orgullosa porque te permitimos tener habitación propia"). De tener sólo un elefantito de goma, pasó a tener un oso de peluche y una muñeca de trapo ("Así es más fácil de lavar"). De tener dos vestidos y un pijama, pasó a tener siete (uno para cada día de la semana) y dos pijamas (uno de invierno y otro de verano). Aunque estos pequeños avances no se veía reflejados en el día a día.

Cada día partía las siete de la mañana. Tía Petunia levantaba a los tres niños, los vestía y les daba su desayuno, y después los llevaba al jardín. A la hora del almuerzo se llevaba a Dudley y Duncan de vuelta a la casa y dejaba a Harriet la jornada completa (hasta las seis de la tarde). Después de irla a buscar, los bañaba, los sentaba para cenar y los mandaba a dormir. Y como venían tan cansados del jardín infantil, no se quejaban.

Así fue su vida, feliz (porque casi nunca veía a sus primos), hasta que comenzaron a asistir al colegio. Aunque no se veían durante la jornada escolar, porque los tres asistían a escuelas distintas (para potenciar su independencia), sí se veían en las tardes, lo que era una tortura para la pobre Harry (porque así le decían sus compañeros).

Si asistían a colegios distintos, también significaba que tenían pandillas distintas. A veces los "amigos" de Dudley y los "amigos" de Duncan se juntaban y espantaban a los pocos amigos que Harriet se atrevía a invitar a la casa. Por lo que la niña se terminó quedando sola.

Es en este escenario que comenzamos nuestra historia, en una fría mañana de fines de Octubre de 1990.

**000**

Harriet iba corriendo hacia el colegio, protegiéndose con su paraguas de la suave llovizna. Ese día tenía una importante prueba de matemáticas, y quería llegar temprano para poder estudiar con calma. No es que fuera una alumna excepcional, pero le iba muy bien considerando lo poco que se esforzaba. Prefería usar sus horas libres jugando béisbol que estudiando cosas que no le interesaban. Y sus tíos constantemente se lo reprochaban, diciéndole que estaba tirando por la borda todos sus esfuerzos por educarla "como Dios manda".

Cuando llegó a su sala de clases, se sentó en su banco habitual (el último al lado de la ventana) y se puso a estudiar. E hizo bien, porque después en la prueba le preguntaron muchas de esas cosas que aprendió a último minuto.

Cuando llegó el almuerzo, Harriet se fue a sentar debajo del árbol bajo el cual se solía sentar, pero descubrió que unos niños mayores que ella ya se habían instalado ahí. Así que, muy a su pesar, tuvo que irse a sentar con los demás chicos al comedor. Cómo odiaba ese lugar...

Y para continuar la mala racha, el único puesto libre estaba en la mesa que ocupaban los chicos _top_ del colegio, que eran compañeros de curso de Harry: Matt Müller (moreno y simpático) y Joe Jefferson (rubio y grosero). El verdadero problema radicaba en que, hacia unos meses, Joe le había confesado a Harriet que ella le gustaba mucho y le había ofrecido unirse a su pandilla. Y ella le había dicho "No, gracias" porque¡sólo tenían diez años! Y ella sentía una especial "atracción" por Matt, no por Joe.

Desde entonces Joe se empeñaba en hacerle la vida imposible.

Tomando valor de flaquezas Harriet se decidió:

-- Disculpen. ¿Ese puesto está desocupado?  
-- Sí, está desocupado –contestó Joe-, pero si te quieres sentar ahí tendrás que pagar una penitencia –terminó, sonriendo maliciosamente.  
-- ¿Qué clase de penitencia? –inquirió con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-- Tendrás que darle tu postre a Matt y a mi un beso en la mano.  
-- No traje postre hoy –(mentira)-, y no te besaré la mano.  
-- Entonces tendrás que prestarme tu tarea de Biología.  
-- Hecho –y se puso a almorzar, ignorando completamente las miradas de los dos chicos.

Cuando Harriet estaba por terminar, Matt, que se había quedado esperándola, le preguntó:

-- Harry. ¿Es verdad que las pandillas de tus primos te molestan cuando vuelves a tu casa?  
-- Sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo –empezó a comer su flan de chocolate-. Sería bueno que te fueras, después Joe me dice que por mi culpa tu nunca estás cuando te necesita.

Matt sonrió como respuesta y continuó:

-- ¿No que no habías traído postre hoy?

**000**

A la hora de la salida, la que en la mañana era una llovizna, era una tormenta. Harriet tenía que sujetar muy fuerte su paraguas, para que no se le volara. No llevaba ni una cuadra del colegio y ya se sentía calada hasta los huesos. De pronto escuchó que alguien la llamaba:

-- ¡Harriet!. ¡Harriet! –volteó y vio que era Matt Müller que venía en bicicleta.  
-- ¿Qué pasa, Matt?  
-- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

La bicicleta del chico era uno de esos modelos antiguos que traían una "ampliación" sobre la rueda trasera para un pasajero extra, y esta tenía un fierro a cada lado para poner los pies.

-- ¿No te parece peligroso? Puedes perder el equilibrio.  
-- No te preocupes, siempre paseo así a mi hermano menor.  
-- ¿Y que hago con mi paraguas entonces?  
-- Mira –dijo sacándose la mochila y colgándola por la parte delantera del manubrio-, tú te sientas atrás y te abrazas de mi espalda. Podemos probar si funciona andar con el paraguas abierto, o sino lo guardamos, OK?  
-- Mh, bueno, pero todavía tengo miedo –contestó y se sentó atrás (pero antes Matt secó el lugar con su manga). Se abrazó del chico con su brazo izquierdo y pasó la mano derecha con el paraguas delante de Matt, aunque fue éste el que en definitiva movió el brazo. De ese modo el paraguas les protegía las cabezas a los dos.  
-- Sólo falta una cosa. Señorita¿cuál es su dirección?

* * *

Próximo capítulo (2): De cuál era la relación entre Harriet, Dudley y Duncan 

Ah! Bueno, supongo que parece algo raro, pero es un experimento. Hay algunas cosas que no van a cambiar sea Harry chico o chica, pero otras sí. A mi modo de ver, si Petunia tenía dos niños¿cómo no se iba a encariñar con una _niña_? A casi todas las mamás les gustaría tener niñitas. Y aprovechando que le cambiamos el sexo a Harry¿por qué no duplicar a Dudley? Y como ustedes deben saber, no es bueno que gemelos o mellizos se críen en el mismo curso, así que¿por qué no diferentes colegios? También me pareció que _Harry_ era un buen nick para Harriet. Y considerando su habilidad en el Quidditch, podía ser muy buena en el béisbol.


	2. De cuál era la relación entre Harriet, D...

**Capítulo 2: De cuál era la relación entre Harriet, Dudley y Duncan.**

Cuando estaban entrando a Privet Drive, vieron a la pandilla de Duncan (Joshua, Kevin, Gerald y Thomas) y a Duncan jugando fútbol en la calle mojada bajo la lluvia.

-- Así que ellos son los amigos de tus primos...  
-- Sí, pero sólo son los amigos de Duncan. Me pregunto dónde estará Dudley...  
-- No te preocupes por él –frenó frente al número cuatro-, preocúpate mejor de cambiarte de ropa. Te vas a enfermar.  
-- Tienes razón, gracias por preocuparte, pero tú también te vas a enfermar si te vas así de mojado hasta tu casa. No creo que a tía Petunia le moleste que entres un poco a secarte.  
-- Te lo agradecería mucho –sonrisa agradecida-, y si quieres, te puedo traer todos los días. Mi casa queda cerca de aquí.  
-- Mh, tendría que pensarlo.

Apenas Harriet abrió la puerta, se escuchó la voz de tía Petunia que le ordenaba dejar el piso impecable. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, que era donde estaba Petunia, los miró con recelo.

-- Disculpa tía, pero Matt se ofreció amablemente a traerme hasta aquí, y creí que sería bueno invitarlo a secarse un poco antes de seguir su camino.

El rostro de Tía Petunia se suavizó y lo invitó al living, donde estaba la estufa eléctrica encendida. Estuvieron unos diez minutos callados, disfrutando de la estufa. Pero dieron un brinco cuando escucharon "una estampida" bajar la escalera. Eran Dudley y sus cuatro amigos (Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon) que estaban jugando en el computador y ahora querían comer.

-- Parece que aquí estaban –dijo Matt, mientras los escuchaban en la cocina.  
-- Se-sería bueno que te vayas antes de que te vean –dijo Harriet preocupada-, no quiero que te peguen.  
-- Bueno, gracias por dejarme entrar –beso en la frente-, nos vemos mañana.

Harry lo acompañó hasta la puerta y se aseguró que al irse la pandilla de Duncan no le hiciera daño. Apenas lo perdió de vista, subió corriendo a su pieza y se encerró. Respiró aliviada y dejó su mochila sobre el escritorio.

"Supongo que ahora tengo que cambiarme de ropa".

Se sacó la parca que llevaba y el uniforme mojado, y se puso su "ropa para estudiar": zapatillas negras, panties rojas, falda negra y, chaleco con líneas horizontales negras y rojas.

Como a eso de las cinco, Harriet terminó sus tareas y bajó a tomar té. Encontró a los mellizos tomando té y viendo la tele.

-- ¿Dónde está tía Petunia? –les preguntó "casualmente" mientras se hacía unas tostadas.  
-- Fue a comprar –respondieron al unísono, sin despegar los ojos del televisor.

Continuaron viendo televisión y Harriet continuó preparando tostadas. Decidió hacerse un poco de huevo revuelto para acompañar el pan, y les ofreció a ellos también. Aceptaron. Cuando terminó, se sentó a la mesa a tomar té, en la TV comenzaron los spots publicitarios, y Duncan y Dudley se sirvieron de los panes que ella preparó.

-- ¿Quién era ese chico que te trajo en la tarde? –preguntó Duncan.  
-- ¿La trajo un chico? –dijo Dudley asombrado.  
-- Un compañero de curso –contestó ella-. Es la primera vez que hablamos más de cinco minutos.  
-- ¿Y por qué crees que lo haya hecho? –dijo Duncan.  
-- Seguramente le di pena.  
-- No me agrada ese chico –dijo Dudley (que ni siquiera lo había visto)-. Seguramente es otro de esos que quiere que les hagas las tareas.

Aunque no lo parecía, Dudley y Duncan eran muy posesivos con ella, porque la consideraban casi como su "hermana menor". Cada amiga o amigo que Harry traía lo sometían a "prueba". Hasta ahora, todos habían sido etiquetados de "interesados". Por eso Harriet estaba sola.

Por esa razón no defendió a Matt en esta ocasión: porque ni ella estaba segura de sus intenciones.

**000**

El sábado, tía Petunia envió a Harriet a comprar al supermercado las cosas para la semana. A ella le agradaba hacerlo, porque así se relajaba y podía disfrutar un rato lejos de tío Vernon, pero no contaba con un encuentro casual con Joe Jefferson.

Estaba Harriet sacando los duraznos en conserva y metiéndolos en el carrito, cuando sintió una mano que la tomaba de la cintura y la daba vuelta.

-- Hola preciosa, que gusto verte aquí, tan SOLA...  
-- ¡Joe! Suéltame –el chico la soltó-¿para qué quieres hablar conmigo?  
-- Quería saber si es verdad o no... que Müller te ofreció llevarte todos los días a tu casa.  
-- Sí, es verdad, pero le dije que no porque mis primos le querían dar una paliza.  
-- ¿Y por qué harían eso? –preguntó con una ceja levantada.  
-- Porque no les gusta que chicos INTERESADOS se acerquen a mí –dijo con una media sonrisa.  
-- ¿Interesado YO? Pero si mi amor por ti es verdadero...  
-- No seas ridículo, OK? Nadie ama de verdad a los diez años –dijo y se fue, dejando a un Joe muy desilusionado.

**000**

Para Navidad, tía Marge había invitado a los Dursley a su casa el 24 y 25, así que dejaron a Harriet escuchando las historias de gatos de la señora Figg. Para su sorpresa, Harry había recibido de parte de sus tíos unas zapatillas nuevas, de sus primos su cámara de fotos antigua (que estaba en buen estado), de la señora Figg unos chocolates caseros, _y de Matt Müller una carta de amor_. Prefirió hacer como que el regalo no le había llegado, pero desde entonces lo miraba con otros ojos. Cada vez que lo veía se sonrojaba furiosamente y huía lo más rápido posible. Pero no lo pudo seguir evitando eternamente. Una fría mañana de marzo Matt la encaró en la entrada del colegio.

-- Harriet. ¿Por qué me estás evitando? Y no digas que no es cierto porque sí lo es.  
-- Matt, yo –tragó saliva- no creo que sea bueno que tu sientas _eso_ por mí. Sólo somos niños.  
-- ¿Y no podríamos ser amigos, entonces?  
-- Bueno, amigos sí –y se estrecharon las manos, sonriendo.

Desde entonces Matt llevaba a Harriet todas las tardes a su casa, y esta lo ayudaba con las tareas (en el colegio). A veces, ella lo acompañaba a jugar fútbol con sus amigos y otras veces él la acompañaba a jugar béisbol al parque. Resultó que Harry era muy buena bateadora (era muy rápida) y también era muy buena pitcher. Parecía tener un "don" con las pelotas.

**000**

Un día en que Harriet no asistió a clases porque estaba resfriada, Dudley, Duncan y sus amigos decidieron esperar a Matt en el camino a su casa. El chico no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que fue muy tarde. Lo rodearon y lo obligaron a bajar de la bicicleta para hablar cara a cara.

-- Bien, _Müller_, nos gustaría que nos contestaras unas preguntas –dijo Duncan-, si no es mucha molestia, claro.  
-- ¿Por qué eres amigo de Harriet? –preguntó Dudley, haciendo sonar sus nudillos.  
-- Porque es muy simpática –"simpática tu abuela" murmuró Dudley- y porque me gusta mucho. Es muy linda.

Esto desarmó a los otros chicos, que no sabían si reírse o pegarle.

-- ¿Cómo que te gusta? –preguntó Duncan confundido-. ¿Te da ganas de besarla y esas cosas?  
-- Bueno, no sé si de besarla –se sonrojó hasta el cuello-, pero cada vez que la veo o que me sonríe mi pulso se acelera, y me pongo tan nervioso, que muchas veces no sé qué estoy haciendo.  
-- Está mintiendo –dijo Dudley-, ningún chico normal se enamora de una chica a los diez años.

"Lo mismo que dijo Harriet" pensó Matt, extrañado.

-- Yo creo que está diciendo la verdad –contestó Duncan-. Y por eso creo que sí merece ser amigo de Harry.  
-- Está bien –acordó Dudley-, pero pobre de ti –a Matt-, si por tu culpa mi prima sufre, OK?

**000**

Cuando Joe Jefferson se enteró que hasta los primos de Harriet le habían permitido a Müller ser su amigo, la rabia lo consumió. Y le dio una paliza al chico que lo dejó dos semanas en cama. Así que durante la última semana de Junio y la primera de Julio, Harry fue a visitar a Matt a su casa todos los días. Los padres del chico estaban muy contentos de que su hijo tuviera una amiga que se preocupara tanto por él. Y Matt también, por supuesto.

Durante esas dos semanas aprovecharon de contarle al otro toda su vida, y fue así como Harry se enteró que no serían compañeros en la secundaria Stonewall, porque Matt se iba a una institución privada que quedaba muy lejos. "Lo más probable es que sólo nos podamos ver en verano" le había dicho el chico. Y eso era algo que los dejaba muy tristes.

Cuando el chico pudo levantarse, Harriet no lo pudo visitar tan seguido, porque tía Petunia consideraba que ya tenía edad suficiente para ayudarla a limpiar. Por eso Harriet debía lavar los platos, ordenar la ropa de las camas, regar las plantas y recoger la correspondencia. Dudley y Duncan debían cortar el pasto, encerar el auto los sábados y acompañar a su padre a jugar golf.

Y cuál no fue la sorpresa de Harriet, cuando aquella mañana del 24 de julio, al ir a buscar las cartas...

* * *

Próximo capítulo (3): De cómo la vida de Harriet cambió en 180 grados.

Bien, creo que tengo que intervenir. La idea de darle primos a Harry fue para complejizar su vida, ya se verá en el próximo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. De cómo la vida de Harriet cambió en 180...

Respuestas a los reviews:  
Snivelly: los Dursley no van a dejar de querer a Harry (muy en el fondo), porque las cosas se presentan más complicadas de lo que parece. Espero que te guste este capítulo.  
Sly: Gracias por tu review. Yo también opino que es muy original P  
Selene: Todas tus dudas serán contestadas en este capítulo.  
Lolit: que bueno que te haya gustado.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: De cómo la vida de Harriet cambió en 180 grados**

Como era usual, Harriet fue a buscar las cartas, esa mañana del 24 de Julio. Había cuatro cartas, la primera, una postal de tía Marge desde la isla de Wight, un sobre castaño claro ("una factura, seguro"), una carta de Smeltings (el colegio donde estudió tío Vernon), dirigida a tío Vernon, y un sobre de pergamino amarillo para los señores Dursley. Este último llamó la atención de Harry, porque tenía un escudo con un león, un tejón, un águila y una serpiente rodeando una gran "H". "Curioso", pensó la chica.

Entró a la cocina donde su _familia_ estaba desayunando y le entregó las cartas a tío Vernon. Tío Vernon estuvo muy feliz con las noticias de tía Marge, y los mellizos aprovecharon de pedirle a tía Petunia, que les permitiera ir de pesca por una semana con la familia de Piers Perkins (el amigo de Dudley). Tía Petunia iba a darles una respuesta, cuando tío Vernon se puso de pie, blanco como la tiza, y llamó a Petunia para que lo acompañara a su habitación. Les ordenó que se quedaran desayunando, porque "las cuentas de la casa las manejo YO".

Los tres chicos se quedaron muy impresionados, y tardaron un minuto en reaccionar.

-- Harry. ¿Que cartas llegaron hoy? -le preguntó Dudley. Duncan la miró fijamente, interesado en la respuesta.  
-- La postal de tía Marge, un sobre que parecía una factura, una carta de Smeltings para tío Vernon y, una carta extraña, no sé de que era, para los señores Dursley.  
-- ¿Y por qué no sabes de qué era?. ¿No tenía un logotipo, algo que lo identificara?  
-- No sé de qué era, Dunny. Era una gran "H" rodeada por un león, un tejón, un águila y una serpiente.

Siguieron dándole vueltas al asunto, pero no llegaron a ninguna conclusión.

**000**

Esa noche tía Petunia le dijo a sus "angelitos" que sí podían ir a pescar con Piers. Los chicos se pusieron tan contentos que olvidaron todo lo que los intrigaba en la mañana. Pero Harriet no, y aprovechó para preguntarle a tía Petunia qué era lo que la preocupaba en la mañana. Le contestó que no era nada importante, sólo una factura mal hecha.

-- Tía, me refiero al sobre amarillo con la "H" rodeada por 4 animales.  
-- Siempre hay gente que se las da de original y chistosa. Era de una empresa de diseño.

Harriet se sintió tentada a creerle, pero al ver la cara que pusieron sus primos dudó.

**000**

Dos días más tarde, cuando Harriet estaba regando las plantas, llegó Duncan corriendo.

-- ¡Harry! Mamá salió con Dudley a comprar, es nuestra oportunidad de buscar el sobre.

Subieron como un rayo y empezaron a registrar la habitación de los señores Dursley. Estaban empezando a perder las esperanzas cuando Harry lo encontró debajo del colchón. Acordaron que Harriet lo guardaría en su closet, y cuando tía Petunia volviera a salir lo leerían con calma. Así que cuando tía Petunia y Dudley regresaron, encontraron a Harry regando _como si nada hubiera pasado._

Ese sábado, Petunia y Vernon asistieron a un matrimonio en la mañana. Fue la oportunidad perfecta. Los tres chicos se instalaron en el living, y acordaron que Harry leería.

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería  
Director: Albus Dumbledore  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)_

_Queridos señores Dursley:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarles que sus hijos Dudley Dursley, Duncan Dursley y su sobrina Harriet Potter, tienen vacantes en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Es nuestro deber recordarles que nuestro colegio es el mejor de Europa y del mundo, por lo que tener una vacante es un gran honor. Por favor, observe la lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1º de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no más tarde del 31 de Julio._

_Muy cordialmente  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directora Asistente_

No supieron cómo reaccionar. Se quedaron con la boca abierta, mirándose, sin saber qué hacer.

-- ¿M-me la pasas, por favor? -preguntó Dudley. Harry reaccionó y se la pasó, preguntándose cómo era posible que _ellos _fueran magos. No recordaba tener poderes extraños...  
-- ¿Alguno de ustedes ha hecho _magia_? -preguntó Duncan.  
-- ¿Cuenta la vez, que jugando basketball, salté tanto que quedé sentado en la canasta? -preguntó Dudley, dudando.  
-- Yo una vez, en una interrogación oral con nota -dijo Harry-, lo único que quería era que la profesora no dijera mi nombre, porque no había estudiado. Cuando llegó mi turno, por más que trató y trató, no pudo decir mi nombre. Se quedó muda todo el resto del día.  
-- ¿En serio? -dijo Duncan-. Yo no recuerdo haber hecho magia nunca.  
-- ¿Cómo que no? -contestó Dudley-. ¿No recuerdas la vez que hiciste que se le cayeran los pantalones al vecino?

Estuvieron un rato discutiendo si tenían o no poderes mágicos, y sin que se dieran cuenta, Vernon y Petunia llegaron. Se quedaron escuchando de qué hablaban, y se pusieron pálidos cuando comprendieron que_ seguramente habían visto la carta._

-- ¿SE PUEDE SABER DE QUÉ ESTÁN HABLANDO? -bramó Vernon, entrando al living.  
-- ¡Papá, mamá! -exclamó Duncan-. ¿No que estaban en un matrimonio?  
-- La novia se fugó con otro -dijo Vernon- ¡y contesten mi pregunta!  
-- Estábamos discutiendo si tenemos o no poderes mágicos -dijo Dudley algo asustado-, porque tenemos una vacante en...  
-- ¡Ya sabemos eso! -lo cortó Vernon-. Pero ninguno va a asistir a ese colegio de anormales. Les PROHIBO desarrollar su magia.  
-- ¿Y por qué? -preguntó Duncan, poniéndose de pie-. ¿Tienes miedo de que tus amigos sepan que tienes hijos magos?  
-- ¡No les vamos a pagar para que estudien estupideces! -dijo Petunia-. Van a ir a Smeltings y Harriet a Stonewall. Se acabó.  
-- ¿Y qué pasaría si les contamos a todos en Smeltings que podemos hacer magia? -los desafió Duncan.  
-- Tú no te atreverías a hacer eso -dijo Vernon, pálido.  
-- ¿Ah, _no_? JURO que si nos mandas a Smeltings, lo haré.  
-- Hagamos un trato -dijo Dudley-. Ustedes nos dejan ir al colegio de magia, y ni nuestros mejores amigos se enterarán. Si quieren, tienen hasta mañana para decidirlo.

Duncan salió del living y se fue a su cuarto, Dudley lo siguió y Harry también, agradecida que no le hubieran echado la culpa, como siempre.

Estando en su cuarto sin saber qué hacer, escuchó cómo sus tíos volvían a salir de la casa. Eran como las 12:30, así que bajó a hacer un almuerzo ligero. La idea era dar la impresión de que era una niña buena, y así la dejarían ir a Hogwarts. A las 13:15 ya había terminado y, llamó a sus primos a almorzar.

-- ¿Qué les vamos a decir, que los convenza de que debemos ir? -les preguntó de repente.  
-- Nada, le tienen tanto miedo al "qué dirán" que aceptarán.  
-- Yo creo lo mismo -dijo Dudley- pero tengo la impresión de que no nos va a salir gratis.

**000**

Cuando Vernon y Petunia volvieron, a eso de las sies de la tarde, les mandaron bajar al living. Una vez reunidos, comenzó la charla.

-- Hemos tomado una decisión -comenzó Vernon-. Los enviaremos a ese colegio, pero deben aceptar nuestras condiciones.

Los chicos se miraron y asintieron, temiendo algo imposible de cumplir.

-- Llevaremos en una libreta la cuenta de cada centavo que invirtamos en magia -tragó saliva-, y cuando terminen, tendrán que devolvérnoslo en un plazo de 5 años, con un diez por ciento de interés.

Se miraron: no estaba tan mal después de todo. Pero como eran niños y no sabían de dinero...

-- En segundo lugar -dijo Petunia-, si quieren ver a sus _nuevos amigos_ en los veranos, por nosotros no hay problema, pero aquí no será. ¿Entendido? Ningún mago estará a menos de una milla de mi casa.

Asintieron.

-- Y nada de hablar de sus _cosas_ en nuestra presencia -terminó Vernon.

**000**

El lunes Matt Müller acompañó a Harry a jugar béisbol con las chicas de la secundaria. El equipo en que ella jugó le dio una paliza al equipo contrario. Harry estaba muy feliz. Para celebrar, fueron a la casa de Matt a comer hot-dogs.

-- ¿Sabes? El sábado pasó algo que me tiene muy feliz, pero no te puede decir qué exactamente. Quiero pedirte que me desees toda la suerte del mundo. La necesitaré de verdad.  
-- ¿Qué?. ¿Vas a entrar a Hogwarts? -preguntó Matt muy emocionado  
-- ¿Q-qué? -O.o.  
-- ¡Ay! Perdón, se supone que no debía decírtelo, pero ya metí la pata. Yo también soy mago, pero mis padres prefieren vivir entre muggles, dicen que es más sano. Siempre supe que tenías magia, después de todo eres la niña-que-vivió. El problema es que yo voy a ir a Durmstrang. Me gustaría haber ido contigo a Hogwarts, pero mis padres no quieren. Pero eso no romperá nuestra amistad¿verdad?

* * *

Próximo capítulo (4): De cómo Harriet se hizo de sus primeros amigos y enemigos. 


	4. De cómo Harriet se hizo de sus primeros ...

Wish you like it!!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: De cómo Harriet se hizo de sus primeros amigos y enemigos.**

El día anterior al cumpleaños de Harriet, un hombre enorme y peludo los visitó. Decía llamarse Hagrid y ser el guardabosque de Hogwarts. Según les contó, el director lo mandó para averiguar si irían o no a Hogwarts, porque habían olvidado que al ser muggles no tenían una lechuza para responder.

Aprovechó de contarles por qué Harriet era famosa, y otras cosas importantes sobre el mundo mágico. Les habló sobre Hogwarts y sobre los profesores que tendrían. Les recomendó irse con cuidado con Snape. Y les preguntó qué día les iría bien para comprar sus cosas. Decidieron ir al día siguiente.

Era por eso que ahora se encontraban los tres primos siguiendo a Hagrid por las calles de Londres. Petunia les había entregado dinero antes de salir. En el Leaky Cauldron todos saludaron muy emocionados a Harry, y a sus primos de pasada, felicitándolos por ser sus parientes. Cuando lograron pasar (después de hablar con Quirrel), entraron a Diagon Alley. No podían creer que existiera un lugar así.

Siguiendo la recomendación de Hagrid, fueron a Gringotts primero. Mientras Dudley y Duncan cambiaban su dinero, Hagrid y Harry bajaban a la bóveda de la chica y a la bóveda 713. Cuando salieron, Dudley y Duncan los estaban esperando, porque Harry tenía la lista de las cosas que necesitarían.

Lo primero que hicieron fue entrar a "Madam Malkin, Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones". Madam Malkin los saludó sonriente, y los invitó a seguirla. Los colocó a cada uno en un escabel al final del negocio, junto a Draco Malfoy, que también se probaba una túnica. El chico rubio escuchaba muy interesado la conversación de los recién llegados.

-- ¿Qué tal si guardamos un poco de dinero y nos compramos algo en el mundo muggle? -tentó Duncan-. Mamá no tiene por qué saber.  
-- ¿Y qué te vas a comprar? -preguntó Harriet-. ¿Otro video recorder más¿O un nuevo personal stereo?  
-- ¡¿Que tal el CD de The Wall de Pink Floyd?! -sugirió Dudley.  
-- ¡Sí! -decía Harry mientras Duncan decía -¡No!  
-- Oye -le dijo Duncan a Malfoy-, tú que opinas¿compramos o no el CD de Pink Floyd?

El chico lo miró con los ojos abiertos y contestó: soy mago, no conozco la música muggle.

-- ¿No? -dijo incrédulo Dudley-, no sabes lo que te pierdes. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-- Draco Malfoy¿y ustedes?  
-- Mi nombre es Duncan Dursley, y éste es mi hermano mellizo Dudley.  
-- Hola -dijo este último saludando con la mano. Draco respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.  
-- Y ella es nuestra prima hermana, Harriet Potter.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron considerablemente y examinó con la mirada a la niña. Era delgada y no muy alta, usaba el pelo azabache hasta un poco más arriba de los codos, tenía un rostro muy dulce y unos ojos, espectaculares.

Sintió cómo sus mejillas subían de temperatura, y dijo sin siquiera darse cuenta:

-- Eres mucho más bonita de lo que me había imaginado -y agregó reaccionando-. Es un honor conocerla.

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madam Malkin les dijo a los primos que ya estaban listos.

-- Bueno, supongo que los veré en Hogwarts -dijo Draco.

En Olivanders, Harry compró su famosa varita de acebo y pluma de fénix. Dudley se llevó una de 10 pulgadas, madera de cerezo y pelo de unicornio. Duncan una de 11 pulgadas, madera de jacarandá y escama de dragón.

**000**

Durante el resto del mes, extrañamente, Dudley y Duncan se hicieron amigos de Matt Müller, y pasaban casi tanto tiempo como Harry en su casa. Hasta que llegó el esperado 1º de septiembre, y tío Vernon y tía Petunia los llevaron a la estación de Kings Cross. Matt les había contado cómo llegar al andén 9 y 3/4, así que no tuvieron ningún problema para llegar al tren. Como los Dursley eran muy precavidos, llegaron con unos 20 minutos de anticipación, así que fueron a dejar sus baúles y después volverían a despedirse.

Estaban buscando un lugar en que pudieran estar juntos, cuando escucharon una voz que los llamaba.

-- ¡Hey, Dursley, aquí!

Se acercaron y vieron que se trataba de Draco Malfoy que estaba solo en un compartimiento, y que los invitaba a sentarse con él. Aceptaron de buena gana, después de todo, era el primer mago de su edad que conocían (descontando a Matt, claro).

-- Discúlpanos Draco -dijo Dudley-, pero tenemos que ir a despedirnos de nuestros padres.  
-- Díganles chao de mi parte -dijo Harriet. Asintieron y salieron del compartimiento.  
-- ¿Y por qué no te vas a despedir personalmente?  
-- Porque no me quieren mucho que digamos. Por suerte Duncan me defiende; así me dejan en paz. Y tú¿vives con tus padres?  
-- Sí; soy hijo único, además.  
-- Debes sentirte muy solo -comentó Harriet, mirándolo comprensivamente.

Draco estudió su respuesta con cuidado.

-- Depende en qué sentido. Si es por estar con gente de mi edad, sí; pero si te refieres a mis padres, no. Ellos siempre se preocupan de que no me falte nada para ser feliz. Especialmente mi madre.

Siguieron hablando sobre sus familias. Draco se enteró que los únicos parientes vivos que le quedaban a Harry eran los Dursley. Harry supo que la familia directa de Draco era muy reducida.

Cuando volvieron los mellizos el tren partió, y comenzaron a hablar sobre Quidditch. Matt les había contado de qué se trataba en el verano, e incluso los había llevado a ver dos partidos. Por eso estaban en condiciones de igual a igual con Draco. Cuando pasó el carro de las golosinas, Draco invitó y pagó él. Durante el resto del viaje hablaron sobre Diagon Alley, escobas de carreras, autos de carreras (aquí Draco escuchaba con asombro: "¡¿300 Km por hora?!"), deportes extremos (mágicos y muggles), hasta que pasó Neville preguntando por su sapo Trebor. Después de decirle que no lo habían visto, empezaron a hablar sobre mascotas, y en eso llegó el momento de ponerse el uniforme.

Antes de bajar, Harriet les pidió por favor, que si querían hablarle le dijeran Harry y no Harriet, para evitar escenas como la del Leaky Cauldron. Al bajar, siguieron a Hagrid por el lago y, luego al castillo. McGonagall los recibió y los hizo pasar a la sala junto al comedor. Les dijo su discurso de bienvenida y luego los llevó al comedor. Miraron asombrados el lugar y, fijaron su mirada en el sombrero seleccionador, que cantó su canción explicativa.

Luego, McGonagall empezó a leer la lista. Abbott (¡Hufflepuf!), Boot (¡Ravenclaw!), Brocklehurst (¡Ravenclaw!), Brown (¡Griffindor!), Bulstrode (¡Slytherin!), Crabbe (¡Slytherin!), Harry se preguntó si no sería un error su presencia ahí y, de repente:

-- ¡Dursley, Dudley!

El chico avanzó tímidamente y se colocó el sombrero. Después de unos segundos, este gritó¡Hufflepuf! El chico avanzó mareado hacia la mesa de su nueva, y acogedora, casa.

-- ¡Dursley, Duncan!

Avanzó con seguridad y se puso el sombrero con ansiedad. El sombrero se tomó más tiempo con él que con Dudley, y finalmente gritó¡Ravenclaw! Avanzó hacia su nueva casa con una expresión de orgullo y autosuficiencia.

Continuó la selección, mientras Harriet se preguntaba en que casa le tocaría. Finch-Fletchley (¡Hufflepuf!), Finnigan (¡Griffindor!), Granger (¡Griffindor!), Goyle (¡Slytherin!), Longbottom (¡Griffindor!), McDougal (¡Slytherin!), Malfoy (¡Slytherin!), Moon, Nott, Parkinson, Patil (Padma), Patil (Parvati), Perks, y entonces:

-- ¡Potter, Harriet!

Su trayecto al sombrero fue seguido por muchos murmullos. El sombrero se tomó su tiempo y, después de hablar mucho, gritó¡Slytherin! La mesa de las serpientes estalló en aplausos y felicitaciones. Harriet, algo mareada, se sentó junto a Draco, que le dirigía una de sus seductoras sonrisas (aunque aún no las usara para eso). Mientras, la selección seguía.

El banquete estuvo fabuloso y, el discurso de Dumbledore le dio algo en que pensar. ¿"Si no quieren morir con una muerte dolorosa"? Pero su meditación se interrumpió, cuando tuvo que seguir a su prefecto a la sala común de Slytherin. Era un lugar muy elegante, que le dio la sensación de encontrarse en un castillo. "Ah, que eres tonta, si Hogwarts ES un castillo" se dijo soñolienta. Siguió al prefecto hacia los cuartos de las chicas. Era un corredor muy largo, con 7 puertas. La penúltima era la de 1er año.

Las invitó a pasar y se fue para llevar a los chicos a su cuarto. La abrieron y se encontraron en una salita. Tenía tres sofás frente a una chimenea, una mesa con unas sillas (seguramente para estudiar) y dos puertas, una frente a la otra. Una resultó ser el baño y, la otra llevaba a otro pasillo. Tenía varias puertas, cada una con una placa plateada con el nombre de su dueña. La de Harry era la última (iban por orden alfabético). Se despidió de sus nuevas compañeras, y cayó en un profundo sueño.

**000**

Despertó con unos pequeños golpes en la puerta. "¿Sí?" preguntó. "Levántate, o llegarás tarde a desayunar". "Gracias". Dicho esto se levantó y miró bien su cuarto. La puerta tenía un espejo cuerpo entero y, junto a esta había un armario de ébano, enchapado en plata. Frente a éste último, estaba su cama de 4 postes, también de ébano. La ropa de cama era de seda y satín, y la cortina de gasa: todo verde. Junto a la cama, una mesita de noche al mismo estilo del armario y la cama. Al lado habían dejado su baúl y, en la pared, un cuadro en el que se veía una cascada y, en una roca, un caballero que hablaba con una sirena.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, se encontró a Draco, que la esperaba. Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, recibieron sus horarios y, se sentaron junto a Nott y Zabini.

-- ¿Cómo te cayeron nuestras compañeras de casa? -le preguntó Draco.  
-- No sé, me dormí rápido y en la mañana, ya se habían ido. Ah, y ahí vienen.

En ese momento estaban llegando Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode y Morag McDougal. Y se sentaron junto a ellos.

-- Hola, creo que no nos hemos presentado. Soy Pansy Parkinson. Ellas son Millicent Bulstrode y Morag McDougal-. Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y, Malfoy, Nott y Zabini se presentaron.  
-- Bueno, tú no te tienes que presentar -dijo Pansy a Harriet-, todos sabemos que eres la famosa niña-que-vivió.  
-- ¿Hay algún problema con eso? -le preguntó esta, extrañada.  
-- A parte que por tu heroica acción mi familia perdió casi todo lo que tenía, creo que no, no hay problema- dijo con una "sonrisa".  
-- Eso no es mi culpa. Seguramente fue tu familia la que estaba haciendo cosas incorrectas -contestó, levemente sonrojada.  
-- ¡Si tú no hubieras nacido, yo sería más rica que los Malfoy¡Pero no, tenía que llegar ELLA, la "salvadora del mundo mágico"¡Te odio!

Harriet se fue del comedor sin decir una palabra. Nunca se enteró del silencio que siguió a esta escena.

* * *

Próximo capítulo [5: De cómo "sobrevivía" entre los Slytherins. 


	5. De cómo sobrevivía entre los Slytherins

Reviews:  
Natty Malfoy: Ojala te guste este capítulo, me alegra mucho que te guste la idea.  
Snivelly: Sorry, no te respondí el review anterior, pero como querías que Harriet fuera a Griffindor y yo la mandé a Slytherin... Pero Harry les dará su merecido, sino aquí, en el próximo capítulo. Yo también me alegro que Pansy lo perdiera todo (jeje :D), pero como Harriet es chica, a Snape no le va a caer mal (porque le recuerda más a Lily que a James, claro). Y Draco es y será siempre hijo de mortífagos, pero ¿recuerdas que al comienzo quiso ser amigo de Harry?  
Scarlet Iori: que bien que te gustara ese detalle de Draco (je) y te apoyo con lo de Sirius. Pero yo admiro a Aragorn por todo lo que tuvo que pasar como personaje. Empezó a ser mi ídolo desde la batalla en el Abismo de Helm (me leí el libro primero).  
Drake Bad Girl (¿o Ariala?): Ay, voy a llorar, que emotivo tu review s. Todavía no sé si esto va a ser un DH, pero ya veremos... depende de cómo evolucione su "relación" con los años... ¬¬U Gracias por agregarme a tus listas, es un gran honor.

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 5: De cómo "sobrevivía" entre los Slytherins**

Cuando llegó a su habitación se sentía llena de algo que no podía identificar. Era una mezcla de rabia con pena, que no sabía expresar. Estaba pálida y temblaba, por la rabia, y sentía los ojos húmedos, por la pena. Por eso se sentó en su cama, esperando tranquilizarse.

Cuando llegó a Transformaciones, era dueña de sus emociones. Nada dejaba ver lo que sentía. Una perfecta Slytherin.

En cambio Pansy era un nudo de nervios: no sabía si pedirle perdón o quedarse callada. El orgullo le ordenó guardar silencio.

Harry se sentó sola, en el banco frente a la profesora, para que nadie la molestara. Pero Zabini se sentó junto a ella. "No le hagas caso" le dijo al oído. "Y si necesitas compañía, ahí estaré". "Gracias".

Al finalizar la clase, nadie había convertido el fósforo en una aguja, pero varios habían conseguido volverlo plateado. Harry entre ellos.

**000**

Durante los días que siguieron, Harry pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Draco, el resto con Zabini y, las clases con los Ravenclaws, con Duncan. En Encantamientos, Flitwick había desaparecido al leer su nombre. Y ésta se había puesto muy contenta cuando supo que tendrían clase de vuelo.

El jueves en la tarde, tuvo un encuentro cercano con Snape. Ella iba caminando de la biblioteca a su sala común, con unos libros para la tarea de Herbología. Estaba muy concentrada pensando en cómo hacer su tarea y, se chocó con alguien, cayendo al suelo y desparramando los libros.

-- Disculpe, señor, no me fijé por dónde iba -dijo levantándose, con las mejillas rosadas por la vergüenza.  
-- Más le vale que no se vuelva a repetir¿señorita...?  
-- Potter. Harriet Potter -Snape la miró detenidamente. El pelo lo había heredado del padre, seguro, pero los ojos... eran los de su madre. Y Harriet no podía despegar los ojos de los de Snape. Sentía como si le taladraran el alma. Y eso la hacía sentir muy vulnerable.  
-- Puede seguir su camino. Y camine con más cuidado.  
-- S-sí señor -dijo, y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, sin ser descortés.

En la sala común de Slytherin, se sentó junto a Draco en una mesa. Ellos eran pareja en Herbología. Abrieron los libros y empezaron a trabajar.

-- ¿Sabes? Acabo de chocar con el profesor Snape.

Draco levantó una ceja- ¿Y?

-- Y eso. Me morí de susto. Sus ojos parecen dos túneles. Parecía que estuviera viendo hasta el fondo de mi alma -se le puso la piel de gallina.  
-- Vamos, no es para tanto. Seguro que se quedó mirando tus lindos ojos.  
Harry se sonrojó- ¿Lindos¿Debo tomar eso como un piropo?  
-- No, eso es la verdad. Éste es un piropo: seguro creyó encontrarse frente a un ángel.

Draco sonrió al ver lo roja que quedó Harry, y se puso a reír, cuando ella intentó seguir trabajando, botando el frasco de tinta.

Cuando estaban a punto de terminar, un grupo de chicos y chicas de 5º los rodearon.

-- Por ahí todos están diciendo que tú eres la famosa Harriet Potter -dijo un chico pelirrojo.  
-- Sí, soy yo¿tienen algo que tratar conmigo? -dijo la chica, sintiendo una extraña sensación de deja vu.  
Se miraron- Sólo queríamos dejarte en claro, que no te será tan fácil salir viva de Hogwarts. Cuida tu espalda.

Y se fueron riendo, creyendo que habían asustado a la niña-que-vivió. Pero sólo consiguieron confundirla.

**000**

Esa noche, después de la cena, Harriet estaba terminando su tarea de Transformaciones (que era para una semana más) en la salita de las chicas de 1º, cuando sintió a alguien parado a su lado.

-- ¿Si? -preguntó levantando la mirada. Era Morag McDougal.  
-- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? -dijo mientras señalaba la silla junto a Harriet.  
-- Claro; toma asiento -y la otra chica así lo hizo-. ¿Se te ofrece algo?  
-- Mira, es por lo del lunes en el desayuno -los ojos de Harriet se oscurecieron-. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con la actitud que tuvo Pansy, fue ridícula y demostró que es una niña mimada. Por eso te quiero decir que cuentas con todo mi apoyo. No por ser una Slytherin una es un mortífago, y el mejor ejemplo de eso eres tú. "Harriet Potter, la niña-que-vivió: una Slytherin"¿suena gracioso, no crees?  
-- No sé si gracioso. Cuando Dudley me contó todos los mitos que en Hufflepuf tienen sobre los Slytherins... no sé, me dio un escalofrío. No quiero ni imaginar lo que dirán de mí los Griffindors.  
-- Ah, no escuches a esos chicos: poco saben lo que es _ser_ Slytherin.

**000**

Al día siguiente, Harriet pudo comprobar, en terreno, qué pensaban los griffindors de ella. Estaba apoyada en la pared, esperando el momento de entrar a Pociones, sola, cuando sintió unos pasos. Al girar la mirada, vio que se trataba de todo el 1º año de Griffindor, que venía "en bloque". "Como si le tuvieran miedo al lugar" pensó Harry. Se detuvieron a unos pasos de Harriet, y se instalaron para esperar. De repente, Parvati se acercó a Harriet.

-- ¿Eres Harriet Potter, verdad? -ésta sintió con la cabeza-. ¡Ay, que emoción, no puedo creerlo! Soy Parvati Patil, mucho gusto.  
-- Igualmente -dijo, estrechándole la mano-. ¿Eres una de las gemelas Patil, verdad?  
-- Sí, mi hermana Padma está en Ravenclaw.

Harry asintió con la cabeza- Duncan me lo había contado.

Cuando vieron que Harriet "no mordía", los demás chicos fueron a presentarse. Primero fue Lavander, luego Dean, Seamus y Hermione ("lo sé todo sobre ti"). Neville también se acercó a saludar, pero cuando Ron se iba a presentar, llegó el resto de los Slytherins.

-- Miren quienes están aquí -dijo Draco pavoneándose-, los perdedores Griffindors.  
-- ¿A quienes llamas perdedores? -saltó Dean, pero justo en ese momento Snape abrió la puerta de la sala.  
-- ¿Qué te da derecho a decir eso? -le susurró Harriet a Draco mientras entraban. El chico se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.  
-- Draco, ven a sentarte conmigo -dijo Pansy, arrastrando al chico con ella.  
-- Pero, yo me iba a sentar con Harriet...  
-- No te preocupes, Draco, ella se va a sentar conmigo -dijo Zabini, llevando a Harry a un puesto al otro lado de la sala.

Snape comenzó a pasar lista, y se detuvo ante el nombre de Harriet (A/N¿creían que eso iba a cambiar verdad?).

-- Ah, sí -dijo suavemente-. Harriet Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad -Parkinson y Bulstrode rieron tapándose la boca. Snape les dio su clásico discurso sobre lo genial que era pociones y todo lo que les podría enseñar si no eran puras cabezas de chorlito, y luego empezó a pasar materia.

**000**

Más tarde, cuando de terminó la clase (con Neville en la enfermería y todo), Harriet fue a sentarse junto al lago. Para pensar.

-- ¿Puedo acompañarte? -le preguntó McDougal.  
-- Por supuesto -y la chica se tendió en el suelo junto a Harriet-. Parece que no le agrado al profesor Snape.  
-- Que dices, eso no es verdad. Mi hermano mayor, que salió el año pasado, me dijo que está seguro que Snape es pedófilo y que por eso trata mal a los alumnos.  
-- ¿Y por qué decía eso? -preguntó Harriet con los ojos muy abiertos.  
-- Así como hay "mitos urbanos" hay "mitos escolares", en que se cuentan tenebrosas historias sobre las detenciones con Snape, según me dijo. Pero no me contó ninguna, porque dice que soy muy joven para saber esas cosas.

**000**

En la tarde, después de una especialmente aburrida clase de Historia de la Magia, Harriet se puso en la sala común a escribir una carta a Matt Müller, contándole toda su primera semana, y pidiéndole que él le contara cómo había estado la suya.

Cuando estaba escribiendo "Con mucho cariño, Harriet", llegó Draco y le quitó la carta.

-- Vamos a ver qué es lo que la niña-que-vivió escribe.  
-- Devuélveme esa carta, Draco, no tiene nada importante.  
-- "Hola Matt; casi unasemana ya desde la..." -fue cortado por Harry, que le quitó el papel de las manos.  
-- ¿Quién te dio derecho de leer lo que no es tuyo? Me decepcionas.  
-- Pero no exageres, sólo quería saber qué escribías tan concentrada.  
-- Si me lo hubieras preguntado te lo hubiera dicho gustosa. Pero no: tenías que quitarme la carta, maleducado.  
-- ¡Yo no soy maleducado! -dijo ofendido.  
-- Entonces¡demuéstralo! -los ojos de Harriet brillaron súbitamente, dándole la sensación de encontrarse frente a, no sabía bien, alguien poderoso.  
-- Está bien, lo haré -contestó el chico humildemente. De repente le tenía mucho miedo a la chica-. ¿Puedo acompañarte a la Lechucería? Yo también tengo que enviar una carta.  
-- OK -Harriet guardó sus cosas y partieron hacia allá.

En el camino conversaron sobre Quidditch y al llegar a la Lechucería, sobre las clases de vuelo que empezaban el jueves.

-- Me muero de vergüenza sólo con pensar el papelón que voy a hacer -dijo Harry mientras ataba la carta a la pata de Hedwig.  
-- No vas a hacer ningún papelón -dijo Draco-. Siento que va a ser una tarde espectacular.  
-- Claro, para ti, pero lo que es yo...

En ese momento llegó Ron con una carta, y se asustó cuando vio a Draco, pero se relajó al ver a Harriet. Así que valientemente (es Griffindor¿recuerdan?) entró a la Lechucería y buscó una lechuza que le sirviera.

-- Pero miren quién está aquí: el pobretón Weasley.  
-- ¿De qué estás hablando, Draco? -dijo Harriet mientras llevaba a Hedwig a la ventana.  
-- Que Weasley está aquí enviando una carta con, oh, una lechuza del colegio. Se nota que es pobre¿verdad?  
-- Cierra tu bocota, Malfoy -dijo ron, hirviendo de ira.  
-- Sí, cierra tu bocota, Draco, y vámonos -dijo Harriet-. Tenemos que ir a cenar¿recuerdas?

Y se llevó al chico antes de que pudiera seguir molestando a Ron.

**000**

En el gran comedor, Harriet se dio cuenta que los griffindors se decían algo al oído y luego la miraban. No se le ocurría de qué podían estar hablando.

-- Seguro que se enteraron de lo de la Lechucería -le dijo Draco-. ¿Quieres que los ponga en su lugar? Sería un placer...

* * *

Próximo capítulo [6: De cuál era su relación con las otras casas y con el Quidditch. 


	6. De cuál era su relación con las otras ca...

Reviews:  
Drake Bad Girl : En realidad, eres mi "reviewer" más entusiasta, así que por todo gracias, y espero la opinión sobre este capítulo con ganas.  
AnyT Grandchester: Bueno, si hubiera puesto a Harriet en Griffindor por fuerza se hubiera parecido al original, así que para variar y para explotar el lado "oscuro2 de la niña la cambié.  
yoana: Aunque vayas por el tres, tu opinión me da la oportunidad de explayarme en algo que quería. En Slytherin (y con la vida que le di) Harry tiene un desarrollo diferente de su personalidad. Algunos aspectos se atenúan y otros se acentúan (el desdén por las normas, su "fuerte" personalidad, su don para el mando y otros). Así que en realidad Harriet no es nada más que el lado más Slytherin de Harry, que es el lado más Griffindor.

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 6: De cuál era su relación con las otras casas y con el Quidditch.**

-- ¿Estás loco? Si quieren problemas que se los busquen solos. Y ni siquiera sabemos si son problemas los que buscan.  
-- No importa si los buscan o no: si se meten contigo se meten conmigo también.  
-- Gracias Draco, pero puedo sola, de verdad.

El "cruce de miradas" no llegó a más, a pesar de los intentos de Draco de pelear.

**000**

A la mañana siguiente, Harriet se levantó temprano y fue a desayunar rápido, porque había quedado de juntarse con Dudley a las 10 en los invernaderos. Harry estuvo esperando 10 minutos cuando llegó Dudley corriendo.

-- Perdóname, Harry -dijo él-, pero me encontré con unos compañeros tuyos que no me querían dejar en paz.  
-- ¿Quienes eran esos compañeros míos?  
-- No sé cómo se llaman, pero eran dos chicas con dos guardaespaldas y un escudero.  
-- Mh, ya sé quienes son¿y por qué se metieron contigo?  
-- Dijeron que en Hogwarts entraban brujos, no pelotas. Pero la profesora McGonagall que pasaba por ahí los ahuyentó.  
-- Dudders, no te preocupes de lo que te dijeron, seguro lo hacían porque eres mi primo, para asustarme, pero yo me encargaré de ellos, tenlo por seguro.  
-- Gracias, pero yo me sé cuidar solo, de todas formas. Aunque una ayudita no le viene mal a nadie¿verdad?

Esa tarde, mientras Harriet estudiaba pociones junto al lago, Morag McDouga la buscaba por todo el castillo. La chica había perdido las esperanzas cuando la vio a lo lejos, por casualidad.

-- ¡Harriet, Harriet! -gritó mientras corría hacia ella-. ¡te mueres lo que acaba de pasar!  
-- ¿Que pasó, Morag? -preguntó asustada la morena.  
-- ¡Tu primo Duncan está en la enfermería! Fue atacado y está lleno de furúnculos. Además tiene dos huesos rotos.

Lo primero que vieron cuando llegaron a la enfermería, fue un grupo de Ravenclaws que rodeaban una cama, mientras Madam Pomfrey los intentaba alejar.

-- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó¿ -le preguntó harriet al chico más cercano, que resultó ser Terry Boot.  
-- Alguien lo atacó, pero eso no le interesa a una Slytherin.  
-- Ya, está bien, soy slytherin, pero antes que eso soy prima de Duncan. ¿Qué le pasó?  
-- Perdón, no lo sabía. Al parecer, un grupo de "encapuchados" lo acorraló en un pasillo, lo pateó en el suelo y luego le tiró encima una poción, según lo que dijo antes de tomar la poción para dormir.  
-- Creo que ya sé quienes lo atacaron -le dijo Morag al oído a harry-, los vi ayer en la noche haciendo una poción en el baño. Y llegaron bastante tarde al almuerzo, si mal no recuerdo.  
-- Sí, yo también sospechaba de ellos. Creo que deberíamso ir a la biblioteca, a buscar un castigo que esté "a la altura" de las circunstancias.

Esa noche, Draco estaba jugando Snap explosivo con Blaise cuando _sintió_ que alguien lo observaba. Miró disimuladamente a su alrededor y, descubrió que eran Morag y Harriet. Las chicas "leían" unos libros junto a la ventana y _disimuladamente_ le hacían señas para que se acercara. Draco optó por "dejarse aganar" para ir a hablar con las chicas.

-- ¿Que pasa?  
-- Mira Draco -dijo Harriet-. necesitamos tu ayuda, pero _nadie_ debe saber.  
-- Si le cuentas a alguien -amenazó Morag-, lo más probable, es que nos expulsen a los tres¿aceptas?  
-- Claro¿a quién hay que perjudicar?  
-- A Parkinson, Bulstrode, Goyle, Crabbe y Nott -contestó Harry.  
-- Perfecto¿qué necesitan?  
-- Vamos a hacer una poción un tanto... _especial_ -dijo Morag-. Por lo que necesitaremos unos ingredientes que..._quizás_, tu nos puedas proporcionar.

**000**

El domingo después de almuerzo, Harry y Blaise fueron al campo de Quidditch, a observar las postulaciones para bateadores y buscador del equipo de su casa. para entretenerse habían llevado una ranas de chocolate.

-- ¿Haz jugado Quidditch alguna vez?  
-- ¿Pero _quien_ crees que soy? Yo he jugado en todas las posiciones, pero lo que se me da mejor es ser guardián. ¿Y a tí qué se te da mejor?  
-- En realidad no sé, nunca he jugado Quidditch. Yo antes jugaba béisbol y era buena como bateadora.  
-- ¿Bateadora? Entonces, quizás, seas buena en el Quidditch. Deberías provar el próximo año.  
-- Quién sabe, sería interesante. Lo voy a considerar. ¿Quieres otra rana?

**000**

En la noche, Harriet, Morag y Draco se reunieron en un pasillo poco frecuentado en las mazmorras, cerca del despacho de Snape.

-- Aquí está lo que me pidieron -dijo Draco y, les pasó unas bolsas que llevaba en su mochila-. Papá me agregó una carta preguntando para qué los quería.  
-- O sea que no te creyó lo que le escribiste -comentó Morag, mientras metía unas bolsas en su mochila.  
-- Mándale una carta diciéndole la verdad -dijo Harriet, mientras guardaba las demás bolsas.  
-- Bueno, como quieran¿prefieren que haga la poción yo? Soy el mejor de los tres en esto.  
-- No te preocupes, Draco, es muy simple y fácil de hacer. Por eso es tan "adecuada", lo único "inconveniente" son los ingredientes -dijo Harry.  
-- Opino que enterremos lo que sobre¿les parece? -preguntó Morag-.O mejor aún: se lo mandamos de vuelta al papá de Draco, con la respuesta.

A eso de la medianoche, cuando todos dormían, Morag se deslizó desde su cuarto al de Harriet. Encontró a la chica vigilando un caldero junto a su cama. Del caldero salían vapores azules y morados.

-- ¿Cuanto le falta? -preguntó la recién llegada.  
-- Quince minutos. Después hay que para el fuego y dejarlo reposar por 5 minutos, para que se enfríe. Entonces lo mezclamos con el líquido que trajiste... ¿lo trajiste, verdad?  
-- Sí, sí: acá está -sacó un frasco de su capa-. Me demoré sólo 10 minutos en hacerlo. Más largo fue limpiar mi cuarto.  
-- Gracias amiga, qué haría yo sin ti. Y mañana hablamos con Duncan y lo terminamos.  
-- Sí, ojala esté dispuesto a colaborar. Después de todo, esto lo estamos haciendo por él.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, Harriet fue directo a la mes de Ravenclaw para hablar con Duncan, que ya se había mejorado.

-- Hola Dunny¿cómo te sientes? -dijo sonriente mientras los ravenclaws la miraban ceñudos, como preguntándose qué hacía una slytherin de primero ahí.  
-- Muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué pasa?  
-- Necesito que me acompañes -dicho esto salieron del comedor y, se encerraron en la primera sala que encontraron-. Mira Duncan: yo sé quienes fueron los que te atacaron -el chico la miró interesado-, y no lo hicieron porque fueras mudblood, precisamente. Por lo que hice una poción para darles un escarmiento, pero necesito tu ayuda.  
-- Cuenta conmigo¿qué quieres que haga?

A las 7 de la tarde, Harriet estaba sentada junto al lago esperando a Duncan. Pero en vez de Duncan llegó Dudley..

-- Hola Harry, Dunny me dijo que te pasara esto -y le pasó un papel cuidadosamente doblado en cuatro-. espero que te sirva: porque dijo que mantuviera mi nariz lejos de este asunto.

**000**

El martes, mientras Flitwick les daba tiempo para practicar unos hechizos para bloquear todo tipo de cerraduras, Harriet aprovechaba de hablar con Draco.

-- Toma -le pasó un frasco-, tienes que hecharlo en sus almohadas y sábanas. Nada debe sobrar. Nosotras nos encargaremos de Parkinson y Bulstrode.  
-- Perfecto¿y cuál será mi recompensa por hacerles un favor así?  
-- ¿Recompensa? No he pensado en nada concreto. ¿Qué te gustaría recibir?  
-- Más tarde te lo digo -sonrisa maligna-. ¿Sabes? Recibí una respuesta de mi padre: dijo que le gustaría que nos acompañaras en navidad.  
-- ¿En navidad? -abrió mucho lo ojos-. Pero yo soy prácticamente una extraña y no creo que...  
-- Srta Potter -la cortó Flitwick-, me da la impresión de que ya le salen los hechizos¿o me equivoco? -risas de los Ravenclaws.  
-- Eh, sí -tragó saliva-, eso creo, profesor.  
-- Nos podría hacer una demostración entonces¿no le parece? Quiero que cierre ese baúl junto a la ventana, de mod que un "alohomora" no lo habra.

Harriet se acercó al baúl, levantó la varita, dio dos vueltas con la muñeca y dijo: _¡blocus!_ (blocus bloquear en francés). El baúl fue rodeado por una burbuja azul, que luego se desvaneció.

-- Me parece que salió bien, vamos a probar: _¡Alohomora!_

El hechizo no funcionó, porque se chocó con un "escudo" que brilló azul unos segundos y luego paró.  
-- Excelente, Srta Potter, el hechizo que utilizó salió perfecto -quejas de los Ravenclaws y murmullos excitados de los Slytherins-, pero ahora tiene que aplicar el contrahechizo.

Harry levantó la varita, dio dos vueltas en el otro sentido con la muñeca y dijo: _¡cublos!_ (lo mismo dado vuelta). Volvió a brillar el escudo azul, que se desintegró como si fueran fuegos artificiales.

-- Veamos -dijo el profesor-, _¡Alohomora!_ -y el baúl se abrió con violencia-. Excelente, Srta Potter, 15 puntos para Slytherin por esto¿alguien más quiere intentar?

Se armó un desorden, porque todos querían demostrar que también podían y, de paso ganar unos puntos para su casa.

Harriet aprovechó el desorden para sentarse en la esquina de la sala. En seguida llegó Draco a sentarse junto a ella.

-- Y bien¿vienes con nosotros para navidad?

* * *

Próximo capítulo [7: De cuánta mala suerte podía llegar a tener. 


	7. De cuánta mala suerte podía llegar a ten...

Reviews:  
Drake Bad Girl: Que bueno que te guste y sí: Harriet ES la versión slytherin de Harry (según yo). De hecho, pero esto se sabrá más tarde y te lo cuento en exclusiva (ja): cuando compró su varita, en vez de salir chispas rojas con dorado, salieron chispas doradas y plateadas. Y otra cosa aparte: yo opino que Lily debía tener un caracter bien fuerte, digo, para llevarle la contraria a James... así que le di a la chica los genes que supongo tenía su madre. Que pena lo de tu gato, si no vivieras tan lejos te regalaría uno de los míos (tengo dos chicos ahora).  
Snivelly: gracias por tu apoyo, y según yo, en este capítulo le dan más que su merecido a las idiotas esas...¬¬ Lo que no se entienda lo explico en el próximo, así que pregunta para poder contestar please!  
Herm25: ojalá te guste lo que pasa ahora.  
Natty Malfoy: gracias!! y de ahora voy a hacer los chapters más largos (eso lo tenía decidido de antes)

* * *

_-- Y bien¿vienes con nosotros para navidad?_

**Capítulo 7: De cuánta mala suerte podía llegar a tener.**

-- Eh... -pensó unos segundos-, si sigo siendo tu amiga para entonces: sí. Me encantaría ir -sonrió.  
-- ¿Cómo es eso de "si sigo siendo tu amiga"?  
-- Lo que pasa -tragó saliva-, es que no me duran mucho los amigos que consigo tener. Si no los espantaban mis primos, los espantaba mi forma de ser. Demasiado agresiva para algunos; demasiado pasiva para otros.  
-- Pero tú no eres ni agresiva ni pasiva. ¿Quiénes te decían esas cosas¿Squibs?  
-- No, squibs no. Yo asistí a un colegio muggle.

Caminó rápidamente para llegar a tiempo a su cita con el director. "Bombones de menta", y entró a la oficina.

-- Flitwick, amigo mío; pasa toma asiento. ¿Galletas?  
-- Gracias, pero no tengo hambre -dijo el pequeño mago, mientras se acomodaba sobre unos cojines.  
-- Tengo entendido que hoy pasó algo curioso que me querías comentar.  
-- Sí, se trata de la Srta. Potter -los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron con curiosidad-. Les estaba enseñando hechizos bloqueadores hoy y, mientras todos los chicos practicaban, ella no tocó su varita ni una sola vez. Por lo que decidí recordarle su deber de estudiante: le ordené realizar un hechizo que nunca, en todos mis años de profesión, le ha resultado a un alumno a la primera.  
-- Y supongo que la Srta. Potter lo hizo.  
-- No es que lo haya hecho, sino que además hizo el contrahechizo. Ambos bien. Y puedo jurar que era la primera vez que los hacía, porque la observé toda la clase.  
-- Vaya, eso es algo notable. Pero me da la impresión de que eso no es todo.  
-- Eso es verdad. Me gustaría seguir de cerca su evolución durante este mes y, si muestra avances similares, subirla a segundo en mi clase.

**000**

En el almuerzo, Harriet recibió una carta de Hagrid, que la invitaba a visitarlo después de su clase de Herbología. Así que después de cuidar por una hora que no le faltara agua a unas plantas, lo fue a ver a su cabaña. Fang estuvo muy contento y, casi la votó de la emoción. Harry le contó al semigigante cómo había sido su vida hasta entonces (descontando lo de cierta poción) y Hagrid se mostró muy contento al saber que la chica tenía amigos en ese ambiente hostil.

-- Me parece muy bien que tus otros compañeros te traten bien. La mayoría de los Slytherins son hijos de mortífagos, así que es muy bueno que no te hayan tratado de matar aún.  
-- ¿Draco es hijo de un mortífago? -preguntó la chica, temiendo recibir una respuesta afirmativa.  
-- Lucius Malfoy, su padre, fue uno de los primeros en volver a nuestro lado. Dijo estar bajo un hechizo: juzga tu misma.

Después, en la cena, Harriet estaba muy pensativa recordando su conversación con Hagrid, cuando llegó Hedwig con una carta. Cuando se la quitó, la lechuza se retiró rápidamente hacia la lechucería, para dormir.

-- ¿Qué es eso? -le preguntó Morag.  
-- Es la respuesta de un amigo -contestó, sonriendo para sí.  
-- ¿Un amigo¿Y me lo dices así, de sopetón, como si yo fuera imperturbable?  
-- ¿Qué? -Oo.  
-- ¿Que tú recibes la carta de un amigo que te deja la sonrisa pegada y pretendes que no crea que hay algo más?  
-- Pero Morag, es una carta de mi único amigo pre-Hogwarts. ¿Cómo pretendes que no me ponga contenta?  
-- Ah... en ese caso te creo -y se puso a terminar su sopa, muy avergonzada.

**000**

El miércoles, mientras Quirrel les hacía leer en su libro el capítulo sobre las banshees:

-- Oye Milly -le dijo Pansy a Millicent Bulstrode-, me está saliendo un grano al parecer, porque me duele. ¿Lo ves?  
-- Sí, es ese punto rojo junto a tu nariz¿no?  
-- ¿Se ve rojo? Que horror, voy a tener que echarme una crema ya.  
-- Bulstrode -le dijo despacito Morag a la chica-, te está saliendo un grano en la oreja. Yo que tú me preocupo.  
-- Cállate, McDougal -dijo Millicent-. Pansy¿es verdad lo que me dijo?  
-- Déjame ver -se acercó para verificar-; sí, es verdad: tu oreja está poniéndose roja.  
-- ¡Ay! Que atroz: vas a tener que prestarme tu crema entonces.  
-- ¿Viste Harriet? La poción está haciendo efecto. Espero que todo salga como lo planeamos.  
-- Sí, yo también. Me daría pena por ellas si no encuentran el antídoto a tiempo. Se lo merecen, pero no para siempre.

Esa noche después de cenar, en la sala común de las serpientes:

-- Oye Draco¿hiciste lo que te pedimos?  
-- No. Se me ocurrió que si los cinco presentaban los mismos síntomas al mismo tiempo, nos descubrirían fácilmente, así que lo voy a hacer mañana en la noche. Me parece prudente dos días de diferencia¿y a ti?  
-- Oh -mirada de admiración por parte de Harry-, que inteligente eres, no se me había ocurrido. Y ahora que lo dices, es un muy buen plan.  
-- Gracias -sonrisa de satisfacción-. No es por alardear, pero siempre he sido muy inteligente.  
-- La inteligencia se ve más brillante en la gente que no presume¿sabías?  
-- Harry, Draco -saludó Morag, que llegaba corriendo-. ¡Tengo una idea genial!  
-- ¿Qué es? -preguntó Harriet.  
-- Echar esta poción en nuestras camas y en la de Zabini el viernes en la noche -dijo Morag, mostrándoles una cajita azul y guardándola después.  
-- ¿Y para qué vamos a hacer eso? -preguntó Draco.  
-- Para la "segunda fase" del plan, para que nosotros también seamos víctimas.  
-- Wau -dijo Harriet-¿qué sería de mí sin ustedes?  
-- Pues tendrías que apañártelas sola, darling -contestó Morag y la abrazó.  
-- ¿Y para mi no hay un abrazo? -pidió Draco, poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

Las chicas se miraron y se pusieron a reír. Draco no entendía qué les pasaba.

**000**

Al día siguiente, después de Transformaciones, Harriet estaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo, buscando a Morag, cuando escuchó unos sollozos. Caminó lentamente y, al llegar a la esquina, escuchó voces. Por eso se pegó a la pared y se quedó quieta, escuchando.

-- Yo, no sé -sniff- qué es lo que me está pasando -sniff-. Ayer fue uno, luego dos más -sniff-, en la noche ya eran cinco -sniff-, y hoy son tantos que no me reconozco -sniff-. Y lo peor de todo es que Pansy está igual y cree que fui yo la que le hizo esto -sniff- a propósito -y rompió a llorar. Entre tanto, intentaba hablar-. Y por más que me pongo cremas... no se pasa.

-- Ya, shh, cálmate -le decía Nott mientras la abrazaba-, ya se pasará. Pero sería mejor que fuéramos a la enfermería, seguramente Madam Pomfrey sabe qué se puede hacer.  
-- Pero me da vergüenza andar así por el castillo...  
-- No te preocupes, te tapas con tu capa y yo te guío. ¿Te parece? -la chica asintió-. Entonces vamos.

Los chicos se alejaron por el pasillo en dirección a la enfermería. Y Harriet se fue rápido de ahí, por si acaso...

**000**

Después de la clase de Herbología que tenían en la tarde, tocaba la tan esperada clase de vuelo. Draco, Morag y Harriet llegaron muy emocionados, aunque algo contrariados porque les tocara con los Griffindors. Parkinson y Bulstrode estaban en la Enfermería, esperando a que alguna poción hiciera efecto.

-- ¿Bueno, qué están esperando? Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, apúrense.

Todos los alumnos se alinearon junto a sus escobas.

--Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba y digan "Arriba".

Así lo hicieron. La escoba de Harriet saltó de inmediato y, la de Draco también. Pero la de Morag, al igual que la de Hermione, sólo rodó por el suelo. Después, Madam Hooch les enseñó uno a uno cómo montarse bien en la escoba y, los Griffindors estuvieron encantados cuando corrigió a Draco.

-- Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, darán una patada fuerte. Mantengan sus escobas firmes, elévense unos pocos pies y luego bajen inclinándose suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...

Y Neville despegó. Subió y subió, y cayó. La profesora se acercó para verlo y lo llevó a la enfermería, sin olvidar advertirles lo que les pasaría si se subían a una escoba. Y Draco no se pudo resistir:

-- ¿Vieron su cara, la del gran bodoque?

Zabini, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle se rieron con él.

-- ¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! -le dijo cortante Parvati.  
-- Sí -intervino Morag-¿por qué tienes que ser grosero, Draco? No es necesario.  
-- Era justo lo que lo definía -se defendió Draco-, y miren: la cosa que le envió su abuela.

La Recordadora brilló al sol.

-- Trae eso para acá, Draco -dijo Harriet-. Ahora.  
-- Creo que voy a dejarla en algún lugar, para que Longbottom la busque.. ¿Qué les parece...?  
-- ¡Draco!, No estoy jugando, pásamela -dijo Harry enojada, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio.  
-- Harriet, no es para tanto, sólo le pertenece a un Griffindor...

La chica lo ignoró y, le quitó la bola de las manos, ante el asombro de los presentes. Se alejó del chico, que la miraba atónito y le entregó la Recordadora a Hermione. Un tenso silencio los acompañó hasta que Madam Hooch volvió.

**000**

El viernes, en la mitad de la clase de Pociones, entraron Parkinson y Bulstrode. Ambas tenían parches en la cara, pero se las veía mucho más contentas que el día anterior.

-- Discúlpenos, Profesor Snape -dijo melosa Pansy-, pero Madam Pomfrey nos acaba de dar de alta -Bulstrode le entregó un pase.  
-- No se preocupen -contestó el jefe de la casa Slytherin-, pasen y comiencen la poción, aún están a tiempo.

Las chicas se sentaron orgullosas, mientras los leones se quejaban por lo injusto que era Snape.

Desde el "incidente" de la recordadora, Draco no le hablaba a Harriet. Y ella tampoco hacía intentos por cambiar la situación. Según Draco, a Harriet la habían "comprado" los leones, y según ella a Draco le había dado un ataque de "niño mimado". Por eso hoy la chica estaba haciendo su poción con Morag, y Draco con Zabini.

La cosa no mejoraba con el paso de las horas, hasta que a eso de las ocho Morag se aburrió, y juntó a los dos chicos en la sala común.

-- Miren, comparto los argumentos de ambos, pero si no se hablan, no van a solucionar nada.  
-- No le voy a hablar a esa traidora -dijo Draco-. Mira que defender a Longbottom...  
-- No le dirigiré la palabra a una persona que tiene actitudes tan infantiles, ridículas y...  
-- ¡Yo no soy ni infantil ni ridículo! -comentó Draco aireado.  
-- Sí lo eres -contestó la morena-¿quieres saber por qué? Eres infantil, porque no pudiste evitar jugar con un "juguete" ajeno; y eres ridículo porque le diste más importancia al incidente del que merecía. ¿Qué ganaste con insultar a Longbottom? Que tu fama empeore. En vez de burlarte de lo torpe que son los Griffindors, te burlaste del más débil de ellos. Seguramente les dejaste la impresión de que no te atreves a meterte con los más fuertes. Seguramente creen que eres un cobarde.

McDougal y Malfoy estaban con la boca abierta. Morag por el asombro ("no se me había ocurrido eso") y Draco por el enojo ("¿Q-qué?").

-- ¿No van a decir nada? -dijo la ojiverde, después de un rato.  
-- Eh, sí -dijo Morag-.Aquí tienes la poción de hoy, Draco -le pasó un frasco verde-. ¿Les diste la poción anoche?  
-- Sí¿no notaste que Crabbe tiene un grano en la punta de la nariz?  
-- ¿Y que Nott tiene dos granos, uno a cada lado de su nariz? -dijo Harry.  
-- Mh, jiji... jijijijiji -comenzó a reír Morag, contagiando a los otros dos.  
-- Vaya -dijo Harriet-, la venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frío. De eso no hay duda.

Después de un rato de silencio, Potter y Malfoy decidieron poner fin a su pelea. Y se pusieron a jugar snap explosivo. Cuando Morag se fue a acostar, llegaron a la sala común Pansy y Millicent, estornudando como locas.

-- Me pregunto qué les pasará -dijo Zabini, sentándose junto a Draco y Harriet.  
-- No sé -mintió Draco-, quizás se sentaron en el pasto húmedo.

**000**

A la mañana del sábado, Parkinson y Bulstrode no eran las únicas estornudando. Morag, Harriet, Draco y Blaise también. Según Zabini era un virus, pero sus amigos sabían que era la poción que usaron para parecer "víctimas" ellos también. Pero era demasiado desagradable, así que antes de almorzar partieron los seis a la enfermería. Y Madam Pomfrey les dio una poción que según ella los dejaría "como nuevos".

Y se "sorprendieron" un poco al ver llegar a Crabbe, Goyle y Nott con tantos granos como los que tuvieron Pansy y Millicent el jueves. A la enfermera se le hizo que era un virus en la casa de las serpientes.

-- Voy a tener que pedirle al Director que mande a alguien para chequear qué es lo que pasa ahí.

El estado de los chicos no mejoraba con el tiempo, sino que al revés. A Harriet y a Millicent incluso les dio fiebre. Por eso la enfermera los dejó durmiendo en la enfermería esa noche. Y a Goyle, Crabbe y Nott también los tuvo que internar (pero por los granos).

El domingo, el estado de los chicos era muy diferente. Los "chicos de los granos" se estaban mejorando, Morag, Draco, Blaise y Pansy estaban como nuevos y, Harriet y Millicent ya no tenían fiebre. Sólo estaban congestionadas. Lo cual asombró mucho a la enfermera. "Al parecer era un rota virus" les comentó.

Después del almuerzo Harriet y Millicent fueron dadas de alta, junto a Crabbe, Goyle y Nott.

Por eso era que a las diez de la noche del domingo estaban Potter, Malfoy y McDougal haciendo deberes (como pasaron el sábado en la enfermería, no pudieron hasta entonces). Draco ayudaba a Harriet en Pociones; Harriet ayudaba a Morag en Encantamientos; y Morag a Draco en Historia de la Magia.

**000**

El lunes Harriet se despertó temprano, para ducharse con calma. Bajo el sedante efecto del agua caliente analizó los hechos de la última semana. El plan iba viento en popa y, al parecer, nadie sospechaba aún. Eso la alegraba y preocupaba a la vez. Estaba feliz por darle un escarmiento a la cobarde de Parkinson (mira que atacar a sus primos); pero lo que la preocupaba era aún más grave que el castigo que le darían si la descubrían.

La poción hacía efecto durante siete días. Al 1o, hacía salir granos; al 2o, más granos aún; al 3o, se iban los granos, pero comenzaba una gripe; al 4o, la gripe estaba en su máximo apogeo; al 5o, se pasaba; el 6o, la piel empezaba a envejecer; y al 7o, terminaba de hacerlo. Y era para siempre. El único modo de parar la cadena era tomando jugo de guinda antes del fin del séptimo día.

Y si la poción había empezado a hacer efecto el miércoles, hoy lunes era el sexto día. Quedaba poco...

Apagó el agua y se comenzó a secar el pelo. Salió de la ducha cubierta por una toalla y se encontró a Pansy lavándose las manos y la cara.

-- Vaya Potter¿te bañaste y lavaste el pelo¿Tan culpable te sientes que sólo el agua pudo cubrir tu sensación de culpa?  
-- ¿Culpa¿Y por qué tendría yo que sentirme culpable?  
-- ¿Crees que yo no sé que tú ideaste todo lo que me ha pasado?  
-- A ver, dime: en qué momento yo te he hecho las cosas que te han pasado.  
-- No sé, pero lo descubriré, ya verás. Te expulsaran, lo juro.  
-- Pierdes tu tiempo. Y fíjate dónde metes tus manos: se te están arrugando.

**000**

Después de la última hora de clase del día, Morag estaba haciendo una tarea, cuando vio al profesor Snape entrar a la sala común. Se asustó un poco (mentira: muchísimo, pero disimuló):

-- Srta. McDougal¿dónde está la Srta. Potter?  
-- Durmiendo, profesor. ¿Quiere que la vaya a buscar? -"Por favor" contestó Snape.

Al rato llegó Harriet, peinándose un poco con la mano, enderezándose los anteojos con la otra y, bostezando disimuladamente. Cuando vio que la mandaba llamar Snape, se puso pálida.

-- Srta. Potter, haga el favor de acompañarme a mi oficina.  
-- Eh... sí, profesor.

Más tarde, en el despacho de Snape:

-- La Srta. Parkinson me contó hoy algo muy interesante -comentó el profesor-. Me mencionó una serie de... sucesos, que le han ocurrido en la última semana. Cuál más anormal que el otro. Y todos parecen indicar, que su compañera, Srta. Potter, ha estado siendo víctima de algunos maleficios. Hasta hoy¿sabe por qué eso cambió?

-- No sé, profesor -contestó la niña-que-vivió, tratando de hacerse la inocente.  
-- Porque los síntomas que ha presentado hoy demuestran, claramente, que todo esto es obra de una poción. No la he mandado llamar para preguntarle cuál es el antídoto, eso ya se solucionó, sino para hacerle unas preguntas. ¿Está dispuesta a contestarlas?  
-- Por supuesto, profesor. No tengo nada que ocultar.  
-- ¿Cómo consiguió hacer que la poción envejecedora, que se caracteriza por ser roja, ocultara su real naturaleza?  
-- No sé de qué poción está hablando, profesor.  
-- Srta. Potter, sus compañeros la vieron cuando intercambiaba pociones con el Sr. Malfoy, y el profesor Flitwick la vio en su clase. También sabemos que la Srta. McDougal y el Sr. Zabini están involucrados. Si confiesa que fue su idea, no la expulsaremos -la miró fijamente, esperando...  
-- Sí, profesor: fue mi idea -el triunfo brilló en los ojos de Snape-, pero no me equivoco al pensar que no conoce el móvil de esta venganza¿o sí?  
-- ¿Cuál móvil?  
-- ¿Recuerda el "misterioso" ataque que sufrió Duncan Dursley la primera semana? -Snape asintió-. Por lo que él contó, por lo que nosotros sabíamos y por lo que vimos, descubrimos que fueron Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle y Nott. En represalia por una conversación de lo más intrascendente. Cobardemente, en vez de atacarme a mí, atacaron a mi primo; y si no fuera por la oportuna intervención de la profesora McGonagall, también hubieran atacado a Dudley Dursley. Eso no se los perdono -un brillo extraño tomaron sus ojos.  
-- Si tenía esa información, debería haberla comunicado a un profesor, en vez de tomar la "justicia" por sus manos.  
-- Lo sé, profesor, pero quería dejarles en claro que si el problema es conmigo, conmigo lo tienen que solucionar.  
-- Bien, Srta. Potter, la entiendo. Pero va a tener detención conmigo toda esta semana, a las nueve. Es mejor que una expulsión¿no cree?  
-- Sí, gracias profesor -sonrisa de alivio-. ¿Me puedo retirar?  
-- Todavía no me contesta mi pregunta. ¿Qué le hizo a la poción?  
-- Le pedí a Duncan que le preguntara a su prefecto, qué poción camaleónica no cambiaba los efectos de otras pociones.  
-- Debí imaginarlo. El prefecto de Ravenclaw tiene un don con las pociones. Puede retirarse. Sus "cómplices" no serán castigados.

* * *

Próximo capítulo [8: De la vida en Hogwarts. 


	8. De la vida en Hogwarts

Reviews:  
Natty Malfoy: espero que este te guste )  
Drake Bad Girl: Gracias por los halagos. Este capítulo es más alegre, espero que te guste. Espero tus comentarios con respecto a lo que aquí pongo sobre lo que Draco piensa (fíjate bien, para que o se te pase)._

* * *

-- Debí imaginarlo. El prefecto de Ravenclaw tiene un don con las pociones. Puede retirarse. Sus "cómplices" no serán castigados._

**Capítulo 8: De la vida en Hogwarts.**

Harriet llegó, a propósito, con cara de funeral a la sala común. Al verla, Morag y Draco, que la esperaban en un sillón, palidecieron. Se acercó hasta ellos, los miró vagamente y, se sentó en una silla junto a ellos.

-- ¿Qué pasó? -se atrevió a preguntar Draco.  
-- Nos descubrieron -los chicos se alarmaron-. Saben que los tres estamos juntos en esto: muchos nos vieron intercambiando pociones -suspiro cansado-. Estamos fritos.  
-- Y... ¿qué es lo que nos van a hacer? -preguntó Morag.  
-- El profesor Snape no sabía por qué hicimos esto. Al parecer, cuando se lo dije, disminuyó la pena.  
-- ¿O sea que no nos van a expulsar?  
-- Así es, Draco: no nos van a expulsar.  
-- ¿Y qué nos van a hacer? -preguntó Morag, recuperando el color.  
-- ¿A ustedes? Nada -dijo Harriet sonriendo-. Yo tengo detención toda esta semana.  
-- ¡Aaaaah! -gritó Draco por la tensión acumulada-. ¿Y llegaste con esa cara sólo para hacernos sufrir? De esta no te salvas -y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Harriet, que lloraba y gritaba para que la dejara en paz. Morag los miraba sonriendo, pensando en la suerte que habían tenido. Y en eso vio a sus "cinco enemigos" que salían de la sala común, seguidos por el Head Boy. Se quedó pegada mirando la puerta, con la mente en la luna, mientras que Harriet y Draco, más que hacerse cosquillas, estaban en una lucha libre. Tan escandalosos eran, que ya se había formado un grupo de curiosos. Algunos alumnos de sexto incluso apostaban.

Pero toda batalla tiene un final, y fue Harriet quien logró huir de Draco. Cansada y con la respiración irregular, se sentó junto a Morag. Draco, en tanto, se quedó en el suelo, recuperando el ritmo de su respiración. Los curiosos se fueron y los apostadores se quedaron repartiendo el dinero.

-- ¿Qué hacen? -le preguntó Harry a Morag, refiriéndose a los chicos de sexto.  
-- Se reparten el dinero de la apuesta.  
-- ¿Qué apuesta?  
-- La que hicieron con la pelea que tenías con Draco.  
-- ¿Hicieron una apuesta? Que vergüenza -y se tapó la cara con un cojín.

**000**

En la torre de los leones, los chicos de primero tenían una conversación muy inusual. Dean les contaba a Seamus, Neville y Ron su último encuentro con los slytherins.

-- Estaba dibujando los árboles del bosque prohibido junto al lago, cuando llegaron Crabbe y Goyle. Me querían quitar mi block de dibujo, pero yo me arranqué antes de que me pudieran alcanzar. Gracias a Dios que soy más veloz, porque si no me hubieran alcanzado.  
-- Esos son unos cobardes -dijo Seamus-, siempre van de a dos.  
-- Es extraño -comentó Neville-, los slytherins se muestran muy agresivos cuando sólo van hombres, pero cuando va alguna chica, se ponen más civilizados.  
-- Es porque se quieren hacer los interesantes -dijo Seamus.  
-- Pero no levantan ni los puños cuando está Potter entre ellos -dijo Dean.  
-- Yo siempre pensé que la chica-que-vivió, como había derrotado al heredero de Slytherin, era una Griffindor.  
-- Vamos Ron, todos creíamos eso -dijo Seamus-, pero tú sabes que eso es algo que nunca se sabe hasta que el sombrero decide.  
-- Me hubiera gustado ser su amigo -dijo el pelirrojo-, pero me da algo de miedo acercarme a ella. Es demasiado civilizada para una Slytherin. A veces parece amistosa y, otras veces, parece una loca, con esos ojos tan brillantes.  
-- Sí -lo apoyó Dean-, a mí me da la misma impresión a veces.

**000**

Cinco para las nueve, Harriet se puso en camino al despacho de Snape. Llegó con un minuto de anticipación, así que se puso a hacer hora. A las nueve en punto llamó a la puerta. Snape la dejó entrar y la invitó a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio.

-- Quiero que tome ese mortero del estante, y que muela hasta dejar hechas polvo estas raíces. Cuando se le acaben, saque más de ese caldero. Su detención se acabará a las once. Que lo disfrute.

Dicho esto se retiró, dejando a la chica moliendo raíces de flores. Durante esas dos horas, Harry tuvo que "recargar" su stock de raíces cinco veces. Y Snape volvió diez para las once, con una extraña expresión en el rostro. A la chica le dio la impresión de que no había pasado nada bueno.

A las once en punto la dejó parar y le dijo:

-- Mañana estará usted aquí a las nueve y se irá a las once. Hará lo mismo que hoy. Y así, hasta el domingo, inclusive -Harriet puso cara de "¡¿hasta el domingo?!", por lo que Snape le preguntó-. ¿Tiene algún inconveniente?  
-- N-no, profesor. Ninguno.  
-- Puede retirarse.

Cuando llegó a la salita de las chicas de primero, vio que Morag la esperaba sentada en un sillón.

-- Sí que te sacó el jugo¿no¿Qué te tuvo haciendo dos horas?  
-- Me dejó moliendo raíces. Apenas siento mis manos.

**000**

Durante esa semana que Harriet tenía detenciones, nada "anormal" ocurrió en la casa de las serpientes. Descontando la vez en que Pansy y Millicent se agarraron del pelo en medio de Historia de la Magia, o que Crabbe le tiró "por error" su caldero encima a Zabini. Tuvieron que llevarlo a la enfermería con quemaduras en su pierna.

Como Harriet pasaba la noche en el despacho de Snape, no supo que a sus "cinco enemigos" también les habían dado detenciones esa semana. Los tuvieron limpiando baños de lunes a viernes.

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho durante Octubre. Harriet, Morag, Draco y Zabini, contra Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe y Goyle. Nott se había peleado con ellos y prefería mantenerse neutral. Y era Parkinson la que iniciaba las peleas con las otras casas, no Draco (aunque quería), porque Harry lo tenía amenazado. Si empezaba una pelea sin tener razones para hacerlo, dejaría de hablar con él para siempre.

Draco hacia como que no le importaba la amenaza y que él no peleaba porque se encontraba "por sobre" esas cuestiones mundanas. Pero se veía claramente que sí le importaba, porque durante todo el mes no produjo conflictos. Y aunque sólo Zabini sabía, Malfoy se consideraba el chico más feliz del mundo cada vez que Potter le sonreía. Esa era la razón de que no hubiera peleas: no soportaría dejar de ver a Harry sonreírle. 

La chica descubrió, que si repetía el fin de semana la poción que había hecho en clase, su rendimiento mejoraba la clase siguiente. Por lo que sus pociones eran cada vez mejores. Tanto así, que Snape ya no le lanzaba indirectas, sino que al contrario, la ayudaba "moralmente".

Y en Encantamientos, desde la segunda semana de Octubre, estaba asistiendo a clase con los de segundo de Ravenclaw. Los chicos del águila se ponían verdes de envidia cada vez que la chica hacía algún encantamiento mejor que ellos. Y Flitwick estaba muy contento con su último "descubrimiento" (o sea, Harriet). La consentía en clase, le prestaba libros muy interesantes de la sección prohibida e incluso, le enseñó a hacer los hechizos con los que decorarían el gran comedor para Halloween.

Por eso Harriet no mostró ni una gota de asombro aquel 31 de Octubre. La chica había decorado la sala común con algunos de esos hechizos (murciélagos, sobre todo), con lo que se ganó el respeto de los cursos superiores. Estaba de lo mejor disfrutando el banquete, cuando llegó el profesor Quirrell, gritando que un trol se había escapado. Dumbledore los envió rápidamente a sus salas comunes.

Una vez en su cuarto, la chica su puso a leer uno de los libros que Flitwick le prestó, hasta que el sueño la venció y cayó dormida.

**000**

La llegada de Noviembre incluyó la llegada del frío y de la nieve. No era extraño ver a Hagrid abriendo caminos a través de la nieve. Como a estas alturas del año ya habían aprendido lo básico, las clases eran cada vez más interesantes y difíciles. Ya no se trataba de reparar espejos, sino de mover el escritorio del profesor de lugar; no era copiar una poción de la pizarra, sino que a veces había que recordar la poción del día anterior para hacerla otra vez; ya no era convertir ceniceros en floreros, era convertir ratones en alfileteros. Lo único que no cambiaba era Historia, Herbologia y las clases con Quirrel.

Pero para Harriet la cosa era diferente. Como estaba en segundo en Encantamientos, ella tenía que hacer cosas más difíciles. Incluso aprovechaba el tiempo libre para practicar lo que Flitwick les enseñaba a los de primero. Según Morag, estaba obsesionada.

Desde que decoró la sala común en Halloween, sus compañeros de Slytherin (de primero a séptimo) ya no la molestaban. En cierto modo, admitían que tenía talento y la respetaban. Eran amables con ella y hasta Parkinson no la molestaba.

En resumen, la vida de Harriet era bastante agradable.

**000**

Con la llegada de diciembre, los exámenes de primer semestre se le vinieron encima a todos los alumnos. En todas las salas comunes era usual ver alumnos de quinto y séptimo perder el control de sus emociones. Y eso no ayudaba en nada a los demás cursos, en especial a los de primero, que estaban muy nerviosos por ser este su primer año.

El último jueves antes de las vacaciones Harriet supo que Zabini había invitado a Morag a su casa. Y entonces recordó que Draco la había invitado al comienzo del curso. No sabía si Draco se acordaría aún y, no se atrevía a preguntarle si la oferta seguía aún en pie. No quería parecer interesada.

Estos pensamientos la desconcentraban cuando estudiaba en su cuarto para el examen de pociones del día siguiente. Estaba segura que las sabía todas de memoria pero aún así se sentía insegura. Decidió dejar de estudiar y dormir. No tenía ganas de cenar, se sentía como una bola de nervios.

En el comedor, Draco y Morag se extrañaron de no ver a Harriet con ellos. Cuando terminaron, fueron directo a la sala común, a ver si la encontraban ahí, repasando. Pero se alarmaron al no encontrarla. Morag fue a buscarla a su cuarto y la encontró profundamente dormida.

-- Draco, está durmiendo –le dijo al chico cuando regresó a la sala común.  
-- Vaya, quién lo hubiera dicho "Harriet Potter durmiendo antes de las diez". -- ¿Crees que algo le pase?  
-- No sé, son ustedes las mujeres las buenas para conocer las emociones ajenas. Lástima que ya esté durmiendo, quería reiterarle la invitación a mi casa. Voy a tener que hablarle en la mañana.  
-- Tengo una idea mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, Harriet despertó con un suave olor a rosas. Abrió los ojos y vio una rosa blanca con una nota en su mesita de noche. Se sentó y recogió el regalo, con una sonrisa. La rosa había sido encantada con un hechizo para que se conservara en el tiempo. La nota decía:

_¿Recuerdas la invitación que te hice en septiembre?__  
Aún sigue en pie, sólo necesito tu respuesta.__  
Yours, Draco._

Un suave rubor cubría el rostro de la chica, mientras su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Se levantó rápidamente y se fue al baño. Se dio una breve ducha y se vistió rápidamente. Echó una última mirada a sus apuntes de pociones, y partió a la sala común a encontrarse con Draco.

El rubio ya la estaba esperando y se puso muy contento al ver la sonrisa de Harry.

-- Hola¿dormiste bien? Te echamos de menos anoche.  
-- Hola; sí, dormí bien, gracias por su preocupación. Recibí tu mensaje.  
-- Sí... ¿y? –le preguntó nervioso, mientras se dirigían a desayunar.  
-- Por supuesto que me acordaba. Y si mal no recuerdo, mi respuesta entonces fue que si seguíamos siendo amigos...  
-- ...te encantaría ir. Sí, lo recuerdo.

Continuaron el trayecto sonriendo como tontos, hasta que vieron al profesor Snape cojear.

-- Profesor¿se siente bien? –le preguntó Harriet.  
-- No seas tonta –le dijo Draco-, por supuesto que no. ¿Lo podemos ayudar, profesor?

Snape les lanzó una mirada evaluadora y contestó:

-- Lamentablemente no, Sr. Malfoy. Iba a buscar los exámenes que tendrán que contestar hoy, y no me parece muy ético enviarlos a ustedes a buscarlos. Vayan a desayunar, mejor.

El examen resultó algo así como pan comido para Harriet. Al parecer, había estudiado más de lo necesario. Longbottom y Goyle habían arruinado todo, pero eso ya a nadie asombraba. Hasta Weasley había hecho un buen trabajo.

La hora de Historia que tuvieron después del almuerzo no fue lo suficientemente aburrida como para opacar la emoción por las vacaciones que se aproximaban. Todo el primer año de Slytherin, a excepción de Parkinson, salió en la tarde a jugar con la nieve. Disfrutaron un buen rato tirándole nieve a los Ravenclaws de cuarto que volvían de Herbologia, hasta que la profesora Sprout los descubrió y los envió de vuelta al castillo.

El sábado en la mañana, Harriet despertó temprano, se puso su bata negra, unas pantuflas verdes y la bufanda de Slytherin y, salió de su cuarto. Recorrió los pasillos hasta la sala común con mucho cuidado, cuidando de no hacer ruido. En las chimeneas aún se veían brasas encendidas. Se coló por la puerta de los chicos y, recorrió el pasillo hasta la puerta del primer año. Entró y halló una sala muy parecida a la suya. Se coló por la puerta de la izquierda, y por el pasillo hasta la puerta de Draco.

Sonrió malignamente para sí y entró. El cuarto de Draco era igual al suyo, con la diferencia que en su cuadro se veía un dragón durmiendo sobre unas montañas de joyas. "Muy adecuado", pensó. El chico dormía profundamente, de espalda y con el flequillo esparcido por su frente. "Pobre, se ve tan tierno, pero el deber es el deber". Se acercó silenciosa, aplicó un hechizo silenciador en el cuarto, y saltó encima del chico, gritando: "¡A despertar, despertar, que el mundo se va a acabar!".

El corazón de Draco dio un salto enorme y abrió los ojos, aterrorizado.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo [9: De cómo era la navidad en la Mansión Malfoy. 


	9. De cómo era la navidad en la Mansión Mal...

**Capítulo 9: De cómo era la navidad en la Mansión Malfoy.**

Se encontró a una chica con cara de loca que saltaba encima de él gritando "¡Despierta!". Su corazón latía más ligero que nunca.

-- ¡HARRIET¡¿Qué pretendes, que me dé un infarto?!

La chica dejó de saltar y lo miró radiante de alegría. Se acercó gateando a él y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte, que lo hizo caer, estropeando su intento de sentarse. Lo soltó y se sentó en la cama junto al chico:

-- Siento haberte asustado -dijo con cara de sentirlo de verdad.  
--_¿Asustado?_ ¡Casi me muero! -contestó aireado, sintiéndose repentinamente muy enojado.

Parte de su enfado se reflejó en sus ojos, por lo que Harriet pudo ver:

-- Lo siento, _de verdad, _pero fue la única forma original que se me ocurrió de despertarte -sonrisa culpable.  
-- Podrías haber evitado gritar tan fuerte, todo Hogwarts te escuchó: de eso no hay duda -contestó incorporándose.  
-- Na, no te preocupes. Puse un hechizo silenciador, nadie nos escuchó.  
-- ¿Nadie¿O sea que nadie va a escuchar cuando grites y pidas clemencia?  
-- ¿Q-qué? -fue lo único que Harriet pudo decir antes que Draco la atrapara y le empezara a hacer cosquillas.

La chica pataleó, gritó, suplicó y hasta lloró pero no consiguió nada: Draco había aprendido sus puntos débiles la vez anterior y estaba dirigiendo sus ataques a esas zonas. Un rato después, Harriet estaba tan agotada que se rindió: se desplomó en la cama de Draco y, sólo tuvo fuerzas para cerrar los ojos.

Con toda la "batalla", la cama de Draco se había deshecho, la bufanda de Harry había caído al suelo (junto a las pantuflas) y el pijama del chico se había desabotonado. Pero él también se había cansado y se dejó caer en su cama junto a la chica. La abrazó por la espalda y le dio un suave y amistoso beso en el cuello.

-- Gracias, Harriet. Es la mejor sorpresa que he recibido en mi vida.

Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron, Harry se levantó y se puso su ropa de nuevo.

-- Tengo que irme antes que empiecen a despertar todos. _Finite Incantatem_. Nos vemos en un rato más.

Cuando la chica se fue, Draco miró la hora. Eran las cinco de la mañana. "Potter, esta me la pagas".

**000**

A las nueve de la mañana Zabini, Morag y Harriet fueron a desayunar. Se sirvieron todas las rosquillas que encontraron, así que cuando Draco llegó lo que quedaba para desayunar era bastante aburrido.

Al terminar, fueron al patio y tuvieron su última guerra de nieve antes de partir a Hogsmeade. En la estación se encontraron a los mellizos Dursley, que también se iban de Hogwarts esta navidad.

El tren iba más vacío, así que no tuvieron ningún problema para encontrar un compartimiento desocupado. Los cuatro Slytherins se ubicaron juntos, mientras que los mellizos Dursley se ubicaron en el compartimiento contiguo, junto a unos chicos de Hufflepuf.

El viaje fue muy agradable. Morag les contó que su familia tenía seis propiedades en Europa y, que sus padres estaban viviendo en Grecia ahora. Por eso le habían permitido ir a casa de Zabini. Éste les contó que él vivía en un penthouse en Londres (su padre tenía importantes asuntos en Gringotts). Todos sabían que Harriet vivía con sus tíos, pero ninguno sabía que la Mansión Malfoy estaba en Escocia.

-- No les puedo dar más detalles, porque me metería en problemas.

Cuando llegaron a Londres, unas feas nubes de lluvia cubrían el cielo. La salida del andén nueve y tres cuartos fue lenta. Cuando lograron pasar, se encontraron a los padres de Zabini. Se mostraron muy amables con Draco y Harriet. Más allá estaban Vernon y Petunia, conversando con Dudley y Duncan.

-- Draco, acompáñame. Tengo que saludar a mis tíos.

Los slytherins se acercaron a la pareja de muggles, que al verlos se pusieron muy nerviosos.

-- Hola, Harriet. ¿Cómo has estado?  
-- Hola tía; he estado muy bien, gracias. En un comienzo tuve algunos problemas, pero ya se solucionaron.

Duncan sonrió para sí al recordar "aquel" incidente. Tío Vernon miraba con curiosidad y algo de miedo a Draco.

-- Tío, él es Draco Malfoy, el amigo que me invitó a su casa.  
-- Mucho gusto, joven -contestó tío Vernon, estrechándole la mano al chico.  
-- Igualmente -contestó Draco, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.  
-- Quiero pedirle, por favor -comenzó tía Petunia-, que cuide mucho a Harriet. No quiero que nada le pase.  
-- No se preocupe, eso no va a ocurrir -contestó Lucius Malfoy, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, protectoramente-. Permitan presentarme: Lucius Malfoy, padre de Draco.  
-- Vernon Dursley -contestó el tío, estrechando su mano-. Ella es mi esposa Petunia y mis hijos Dudley y Duncan.

Los chicos sonrieron tímidamente y tía Petunia asintió con la cabeza. Draco se puso cara a cara con su padre y le dijo:

-- Padre, ella es Harriet.

El hombre posó sus claros ojos en la chica y la "absorbió" con la mirada, evaluándola. Ella se quedó estática, mirando los ojos tan parecidos a los de su amigo. La conexión se rompió cuando Lucius miró a tío Vernon.

-- Con su permiso, tenemos un largo camino que hacer.  
-- Adiós tío, tía, nos volveremos a ver al final de las vacaciones.  
-- Chao Harry, que lo pases bien -se despidió Duncan, mientras que Dudley le decía a Petunia "tengo hambre, mamá".

Los Slytherins siguieron a Lucius fuera de la estación y se subieron un hermoso Roll Royce de los años setenta. Tío Vernon los vio a lo lejos y se puso verde de envidia.

El viaje fue muy extraño. En un comienzo Draco charlaba alegremente, contándole distintas cosas a su padre y, de tanto en tanto, Harriet intervenía también. Pero a la chica le empezó a dar sueño y no tardó en quedarse dormida. Cuando despertó, viajaban por un camino rural en medio de las montañas. Harriet preguntó cómo habían llegado hasta ahí y Lucius le contestó:

-- Tomamos un camino privado al salir de Londres. Cuando nos encontramos seguros de la ausencia de muggles, usamos un traslador para llegar hasta aquí. Ya falta poco.

En unos minutos pasaron a través de un hermoso pórtico en el que se leía claramente "Malfoy Manor". Recorrieron unos 600 metros de camino privado, hasta llegar a la Mansión. El camino daba vuelta al rededor de una pileta, justo al frente del Hall de entrada. No les describiré el lugar, porque al final cada uno se lo imagina como quiere .

Cuando estaban bajando del auto salió Narcisa a recibirlos.

-- Draco, mi amor, que bueno que ya estás aquí -abrazó a su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente-. Te eché tanto de menos...  
-- Yo también te extrañé, madre. Me gustaría presentarte a Harriet. Harry, te presento a mi madre.

Narcisa estuvo encantada de saludar a la niña. Felicitó a Draco por tener una amiga tan bonita y los invitó a pasar a la casa. Cuando los niños entraron, se acercó a su marido y se abrazaron durante un rato.

-- Me preocupa que sea amigo de la niña-que-vivió -comentó Lucius-. Su amistad no será mirada con buenos ojos.  
-- Lo sé, amor, pero nada podemos hacer. Sólo apoyarlos. Me pregunto qué dirá el Lord cuando regrese.  
-- Yo también, yo también...

**000**

Cuando los dueños de casa entraron, encontraron a los chicos en una de las salitas de estar. Los elfos domésticos les habían llevado jugo de manzana, bizcochuelos, berlines, galletas saladas, queques, galletas de jengibre (A/N: sí!!! como "el hombre de jengibre"!!!!) y guindas, que era lo que estaban comiendo ahora.

Estuvieron un rato conversando los cuatro, hasta que a Draco y Harry les dio sueño. Entonces Narcisa llevó a la chica a la que por estas vacaciones sería su habitación. Media unos 4 por 6 metros y tenía su propio cuarto de baño. La cama de 4 postes era de plaza y media; junto a ella había dos mesitas de noche (una a cada lado). Junto a una de estas, había un walk-in-closet (en el mismo lado del baño), y junto a la otra unas sillas, un sillón y una mesita. Su baúl lo habían metido en el walk in closet.

-- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, toca la campana junto a tu cama y un elfo vendrá a verte. Que tengas dulces sueños.

**000**

Harriet despertó con un suave olor a chocolate. Abrió un ojo y vio a Draco sentado en una silla junto a su cama, mirándola. Al verse descubierto sonrió y con un movimiento de la mano la invitó a incorporarse.

-- Vamos, siéntate. Te traje el desayuno.

Sentándose, la chica contestó: Gracias, que tierno eres. Normalmente soy yo la que sorprende a los demás por la mañana. Es un cambio muy agradable.

El niño de los ojos plateados le pasó una bandeja (de estas que tienen "patitas") con el desayuno. Un gran vaso de chocolate caliente y un surtido de galletas y tortas era su contenido.

Mientras la niña desayunaba, Draco le contaba lo que harían estos días. Hoy en la tarde irían a Diagon Alley a hacer las últimas compras de navidad. Mañana, tenían todo el día su disposición, a excepción de la cena, que iba a ser "en familia" (Draco puso cara de profundo tedio). El 25 abrirían los regalos después del desayuno y por la tarde y en adelante hasta volver a Hogwarts, podían hacer lo que quisieran.

-- Mis padres todavía no deciden qué vamos a hacer para año nuevo.

**000**

Durante la tarde, Harriet recorrió todos los locales habidos y por haber de Diagon Alley buscando el regalo perfecto para sus amigos. Ya estaba por ceder y comprarle lo primero que viera a Morag, cuando algo le llamó la atención. En un escaparate se veía una serie de relojes con distintas formas y en un letrero se leía "RELOJES ENCANTADOS: predicen el futuro, dan consejos, buscan objetos perdidos y mucho más". Entró en la tienda.

Una bruja de mediana edad la saludó desde el mostrador.

-- Buenas tardes, querida. ¿Se te ofrece algo en especial?  
-- ¿Tiene algún reloj que avise cuándo ha llegado la hora para hacer las cosas?  
-- ¿Tipo alarma o más complejo?  
-- Más complejo, por favor.

La bruja se metió en la trastienda y volvió con lo que parecía una cajita de música.

-- te enseñaré cómo funciona. Uno levanta la tapa y tiene el reloj en ésta. Apretas aquí -apretó un botón azul- y sale la bailarina -se abrió una tapita y salió una bailarina con un canasto-. Escribes en un papel lo que quieres que te avise -escribió en un pedazo de pergamino "atender a los clientes"- y lo metes en el canasto -y eso hizo-. Y cuando llegue el momento...

La bailarina comenzó a bailar y a cantar "Llegó la hora de 'atender a los clientes' ".

-- Para que se calle apretas el botón azul otra vez.

Cuando lo hizo, la bailarina regresó a la cajita.

-- Genial, justo lo que quería. ¿Cuánto vale?  
-- 8 galleons -Harry puso cara de "¿tanto?"-, pero por ser tú te lo dejo en 3 galleons.

Harriet se juntó con los Malfoy a las 19:30 en el Leaky Cauldron. Volvieron por polvos flu a la Mansión. Tuvieron una agradable cena todos juntos y más tarde Harriet fue a dormir. Se sentía agotada después de todo lo que se movió en la tarde.

**000**

En la mañana del 24, Draco y Harriet se asombraron de encontrar a Lucius en la Mansión.

-- Padre¿qué haces aquí¿No que tenías una reunión hoy?  
-- Así es hijo, pero se canceló. Nadie quiere tener reuniones en las vísperas de navidad¿o sí?

Draco le había comentado a Harry que había un pueblo muggle cerca de la mansión, así que:

-- Señor Lucius¿podría pedirle un favor?  
-- Claro¿qué quieres que haga?  
-- Draco me comentó que hay un pueblo muggle cerca de aquí. ¿Nos podría llevar?  
-- ¿Y para qué quieres ir hasta allá?  
-- Es que no he jugado béisbol desde el verano, y me gustaría mostrarle a Draco de qué se trata.

En unos 15 minutos, ya estaban en el pueblo. Draco y Lucius se habían tenido que "disfrazar" de muggles, porque el hombre no iba a dejar solo a su hijo en un lugar así. No les costó mucho encontrar a unos niños jugando béisbol. Y dejaron jugar a Harriet encantados, porque les faltaban jugadores.

Padre e hijo se sentaron en unos asientos cerca de la cancha, para observar a Harry jugar. Y no fue poco su asombro al ver lo buena que la chica era pegando y corriendo.

-- Quizás deberías enseñarle a jugar Quidditch, Draco. Tanto talento no puede desperdiciarse.

Mayor fue su asombro cuando la chica pidió tomar el lugar del pitcher. La dejaron (porque su pitcher era muy malo). Esa sí que fue una sorpresa: la chica y la pelota parecían uno: donde Harriet la quería llevar, allá llegaba.

El partido terminó rápido gracias a la chica. Sus adversarios fueron brutalmente aplastados por sus lanzamientos.

-- Y¿qué les pareció el juego? -les preguntó acercándose, aún emocionada por la victoria.  
-- Básico -respondió Draco-, pero tú estuviste fenomenal. ¿Cierto, padre?  
-- Así es, Draco. Harriet, permítame felicitarla.

La chica se ruborizó y sonrió como agradecimiento. En eso se escuchó una voz, que decía:

-- ¡Potter! Tanto tiempo sin vernos¿no te parece?

La chica se puso pálida y se dio la vuelta. Y ahí estaba, su anterior mayor enemigo.

-- Jefferson. ¿Qué haces en este pueblo? Nunca lo esperé de ti.

Draco y Lucius miraban curiosos la pelea.

-- Estoy visitando a mis abuelos, dulzura. ¿Qué te trae a_ti_ por aquí, ah?  
-- También estoy haciendo una visita, a un amigo.  
-- ¿Un amigo? -el chico empezó a reír-. ¿Desde _cuando_ Harriet Potter tiene amigos?

Eso ya fue mucho. Draco se levantó y se plantó frente al ex-compañero de Harry.

-- Escucha, _estúpido_, Harriet tiene amigos desde que dejó de estudiar en un colegio lleno de gente como _tú.  
_-- ¿Y quién eres tú para meterte en conversaciones ajenas?  
-- _Yo_ soy el amigo al que está visitando. Y si no te _molesta_, ya nos íbamos cuando llegaste.

Lucius se paró y se subió al Roll Royce. Harriet le sacó la lengua al chico rubio de ojos almendra y, siguió hasta el auto al chico rubio de ojos celestes. Joe Jefferson se quedó mirando el auto alejarse, echo una furia.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: Bonus Chapter. 


	10. Bonus Chapter

Éste capítulo está escrito para explicar todas aquellas cosas que considero cabos sueltos en mi fanfic.  Así va a ayudar a comprender mejor la actitud de la gente con respecto a Harriet, y de Harriet con respecto a ellos.  Cuando lo lean se va a entender mejor. Cualquier pregunta, ya saben, pueden dejarme un review o escribirme a mi mail.  Responderé los reviews en el chapter 10.

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero me puse a jugar un juego muy absorvente =s (Baldur's Gate II, por si lo conocen) y después bajé el Gunbound (http: // gunbound . net / por si lo quieren bajar), por lo que menos tiempo aún tuve para escribir. jejeje.

Enjoy it!!!

**Bonus Chapter** ****

***Petunia's POV***

            El día que ésta niña llegó a casa... no sé, me dieron ganas de tirarla por la ventana o a un río. ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir a la inútil de mi hermana morir y dejarme su chiquilla a mí?  Que era una desconsiderada no había duda, pero de ahí a esto... nadie puede.  Realmente, nadie puede: _sólo ella._

            Y lo que es peor, al viejo loco se le ocurrió elegirme a mí por no sé qué magia antigua que bla bla bla.  Seguramente lo tenía todo planeado cuando envió a mi hermana como carne de cañón a esa estúpida guerra que se supone tienen.  Sinceramente, no creo que ese tal Lord algo exista, para mí que lo inventaron para dejarme a su cría y poder irse a recorrer el mundo _libres_, como siempre habían dicho harían.

            No me parece que la culpa sea de la niña, al fin y al cabo, nadie elige a los padres que tiene.  Ni a los parientes o hermanos.  Si no mírenme a mí, tener que ser hermana de una _bruja,_ cada vez que lo recuerdo me dan arcadas...

            Y volviendo a la niña, si le damos una buena educación, lo más probable es que esa parte de rebelde que _quizás_ haya heredado de sus padres se le pase.  No me molestaría aceptarla como mi hija, si es que consigo moldear su carácter.  Considerando que tengo dos niños, cuando crezcan a la primera oportunidad van a huir de casa; no creo que Harriet vaya a hacer eso.  Las niñas suelen respetar más a los padres.  Y aunque se quiera ir, no la voy a dejar si no es pasando por el altar.  No quiero que después se desbande y digan que crié a una puta.

            Y si planteamos esto como un objetivo, la niña va creciendo en muy buen camino.  No es contestadora (como Dudders) ni es cruel (como Dunny), pero es llevada a sus ideas.  Si no quiere hacer caso, no obedece, pero si uno la presiona adecuadamente cede.  Todo depende de cómo se planteen las cosas.

            A veces me sale difícil ser mano dura con ella, es algo que debo admitir.  Heredó los mismos ojos de Lily y de mamá: me es imposible mirarla y no recordarlas a ellas.  Quizás por eso se sale con la suya más veces de las recomendables.

            Sólo le pido a Dios que no haya sacado el carácter de su padre...

***Matt's POV***

            Quién diría que tengo el honor de ser compañero de la famosa niña-que-vivió...  Es mucha la emoción que eso me produce.  A veces, cuando me pongo a pensar en lo afortunado que soy, se me pega una sonrisa estúpida que despierta sospechas en mis amigos.

            Pero entonces un cruel pensamiento se cruza por mi mente y nubla toda mi alegría: aunque la conozco, ella no es mi amiga.  Yo siempre he sido amable con ella, pero debo admitir que nunca le he demostrado ser su amigo.  Cada vez que trabajamos juntos, soy amable, pero de ahí a decir que somos amigos...  Eso es algo que me gustaría cambiar.

            El otro día llovía tanto que parecía que el cielo se había abierto y se venía el diluvio. Por lo que me apuré al salir y pillé a Harriet saliendo del colegio, toda mojada.  Decidí hacerme el lindo y le ofrecí llevarla a su casa.  Fui muy convincente y aceptó.  Fue la mejor forma de conseguir su dirección =)

            Desde entonces que la acompaño en los recreos, le ofrezco mi amistad descaradamente y le ofrezco transporte, pero todavía no se decide.  Tantos años en que sus _supuestos_ amigos la abandonan han calado hondo en ella.  No se fía fácilmente de nadie.  Me parece una actitud muy sabia a veces, pero cuando esa actitud está relacionada conmigo me desespera. ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que confíe en mí?! 

            Para navidad me esmeré y le escribí una carta muy linda, según mi hermana (se la pasé para que le diera el visto bueno).  En ella le decía todo lo que me inspira: desde la desesperación cada vez que se enferma y falta a clases, hasta la felicidad de saber que sus sonrisas son para mí.  El problema con esa carta fue que no tuvo el efecto que pensé: en vez de hablar conmigo, huye de mí.  No le decía nada grosero ni nada desubicado, sólo lo que sentía.  No sé qué le pasa.

            Ya han pasado varias semanas desde mi carta y la encaré.  Le pregunté qué diablos le pasaba que me evitaba todo el día, y me contestó algo muy raro: que no creía que fuera bueno que yo sintiera esas cosas por ella.  ¡Como si fuera posible lo contrario!  Hasta Jefferson está medio enamorado de ella, lo que es mucho decir.  Aparte de ser un patán, no le interesan las chicas para nada.  Y que se interese por Harry confirma mi posición.

            Al final, aceptó a ser mi amiga.  Lástima que vamos a tener que ser amigos por carta: Yo voy a ir a Durmstrang y, si mi instinto no me falla, ella va a ir a Hogwarts.  Van a ser siete largos años...

***Dudley's POV***

            No entiendo por qué mis padres se enojaron tanto con nosotros por ver esa carta, después de todo, nosotros éramos el centro de ésta.

            Aunque desafiar así tan abiertamente a mi padre fue algo complicado: siempre había tenido fantasías en las que yo me ponía firme y lo encaraba, negándome a hacer lo que fuera que me ordenaba.  Pero nunca se me pasó por la mente que fuera algo de este calibre lo que me llevaría a hacerlo.

            Pero hay que ser justos (aunque sólo sea en mi mente): fue Duncan el que se puso firme, yo me apoyé en él para rebelarme, no fue todo mi mérito.  Aún así, se siente muy bien.

            Es como ser el protagonista de alguna novela en que el héroe tiene que enfrentarse a todo lo conocido para descubrir algo totalmente distinto.  Más o menos como "salir del clóset", pero sin la connotación de homosexualidad de esta frase.

            Me pregunto qué es lo que Duncan pensó cuando dudó de tener poder mágicos.  Yo recordé inmediatamente varias ocasiones en que hice cosas raras, y otras tantas en que fue Duncan el que las hizo.  Hasta recordé unas en que Harriet se portaba extraña.  Fue como la guinda de la torta de mis fantasías: todos mis sueños de niño se hacían realidad (bueno, casi todos: sólo me falta ser estrella de cine).

            Durante los días que siguieron mi mente se desviaba de lo que estaba haciendo y me ponía a fantasear.  Me preguntaba a qué tipo de magos nos pareceríamos, a los de los cuentos orientales, a los de los cuentos medievales, o a los de los mitos americanos.  Todo tipo de cosas se me ocurrieron, pero nada se igualaba a la realidad.  A veces, el mundo real supera a la ficción.  Me costó creerlo, pero así es.

            Aunque todavía no puedo entiendo por qué me tocó en Hufflepuf, ¿qué tengo yo de fiel y leal?  Quizás debería verlo de otro modo: ¿qué tengo yo de valiente, estudioso o de astuto?  De malo, sí: tengo harto, pero soy muy cobarde como para cumplir esas ideas maquiavélicas que se me ocurren.  Así que, definitivamente, Slytherin no soy. 

            Y eso me hace pensar, ¿por qué _Harriet_ en Slytherin?  Las posibles consecuencias me asustan: mucho.

***Draco's POV***

            La primera vez que vi a Harriet, aunque entonces no sabía que era ella, me pareció una chica muy bonita.  Estaba probándose la túnica con sus primos en el negocio de Madam Malkin, y conversaba con ellos de cosas que yo no podía entender.  ¿CD?  ¿Pink Floyd?  ¿Personal stereo?  ¿Video Recorder?  Más tarde aprendería que eran cosas de muggles.   Y por la forma que tenían de hablar y de mirar todo, descubrí que sus primos eran mudbloods, pero no les dije nada: mejor tantear el terreno y después atacar.

            Y qué buena decisión resultó ser esa.  Si yo hubiera sido grosera con sus primos, seguramente no seríamos amigos.  Como ellos quedaron en otras casas, no necesito hablar con ellos más que lo indispensable, por lo que mi reputación de Slytherin sigue intacta.  

            En ése primer viaje en el tren, aprendí que Harriet no era la niña arrogante que yo esperaba.  Era bastante insegura, tímida, pero debajo de eso se veía claramente una voluntad de hierro.  Mis observaciones fueron correctas...  Es una de las personas más decididas que conozco: no pocas personas se hubieran doblegado ante la acusación tan injusta que le hizo Parkinson. 

            Hablando de Parkinson, yo ya le escribí una carta a mi padre en la que ponía, muy claro, que no estoy dispuesto a acercarme a esa arpía sólo por sus negocios.  Enfaticé el hecho de que no la soporto y que es una estúpida, a ver si conociendo a la hija mi padre se lo piensa dos veces antes de involucrarse con los padres...

***Pansy's POV***

            Aquél día en el desayuno, no pude aguantar las ganas de descargar todo mi resentimiento en Potter.  Es cierto que cuando el Señor Oscuro desapareció, el ministerio allanó mi casa y encontró tal cantidad de objetos tenebrosos, que casi me meten a mí a la cárcel.  Mis padres fueron a parar a Azcaban y fue mi hermano mayor, de tan sólo 14 años, el que tuvo que encargarse de mantener a todos sus hermanos.  Cuando mis padres pudieron salir de prisión, casi todo estaba perdido, pero pudieron recuperar las propiedades más antiguas y pudimos reestablecer nuestro nombre.  Aún así, somos muy pobres en comparación a la época del que no debe ser nombrado.

            Debo admitir que fue Potter la que se portó con mayor dignidad.  Yo parecía una chiquilla consentida y ella una gran dama.  Fue muy perjudicial para mi reputación.  Por eso, pagará todos los días de su vida: de eso me encargo yo.

***Zabini's POV***

            El primer día noté que se estaban formando bandos en mi casa.  Por un lado, los descerebrados de Crabbe y Goyle, con la fea de Bulstrode y, por otro, Potter y Malfoy.  Nott todavía no se definía, al igual que McDougal. Por una cosa de _look_, me fui con Potter y Malfoy.

            Durante esa primera semana, los grupos estuvieron acomodándose. Finalmente, según yo, quedé en el grupo de los _winners_. Y debo admitir que es un grupo muy interesante... 

            Potter es la niña-que-vivió (eso lo dice todo); Malfoy es, bueno:; él es hijo de Lucius, y con eso también lo digo todo. McDougal es de las pocas familias Slytherin que no siguieron al Lord. Tengo la leve sospecha que, incluso, formaron parte del bando contrario. Una cosa es ser neutral, y otra seguir al viejo loco... Y yo, yo no estoy ni ahí con lo que el Lord quería lograr, pero mis padres fueron sus seguidores incondicionales. Nunca fueron de los mortífagos mejor ranqueados, pero lo fueron.

            Hablando de mis amigos... nunca entendí por qué se juntaban en lugares tan extraños (junto al despacho de Snape: ¡suicidio!). Hasta que se destapó lo de la poción. No entendí por qué era tan _peligrosa_, hasta que Morag me pasó la receta y vi los efectos. ¡¡Todas las personas que estaban dibujadas parecían pasas!! Realmente, hay que cuidarse de enojar a estos locos. No me gustaría ser su enemigo.

***Snape's POV***

            Debo admitir, aunque sólo sea a mi, que no me esperaba que Potter fuera a quedar en mi casa. Siempre pensé que sería una Griffindor insoportable igual que su padre.

             Lo que me despierta muchas dudas: ¿serán ciertos los rumores que decían, que en la línea tan _puramente _Griffindor de los Potter, hay sangre Slytherin? Puede ser cierto, como puede que no. Tendré que vigilarla más de cerca, podría dejar de ser tan injusto con ella en mi clase, después de todo, es de las que más se esfuerza y que mejores resultados obtiene.

            Pero que Flitwick la haya subido a segundo... no sé, no me parece la técnica más _pedagógicamente correcta_. Lo único que va a conseguir es que se le suban los humos a la cabeza y que algún día haga una tontería. Por lo menos Minerva concuerda conmigo: tiene talento, pero nunca tanto como para darle muchas ventajas. Es buena en pociones, porque se esfuerza. No merece subir a segundo. En transformaciones es de los mejores de la clase, porque practica mucho. Tampoco merece subir a segundo. En Encantamientos sí que parece tener un don, pero de ahí a subirla de curso... En Herbología, subir a alguien de curso sería ridículo. Y en defensa... bueno, con Quirrel no se puede contar. Si hubiera alguna forma de _probar_ que está metido en cosas raras...

            Hay algo curioso, que acabo de notar: Lily Potter era muy buena en Encantamientos, quizás la hija heredó más genes de la madre que del padre. Tienen un carácter parecido, lo mismos ojos... son bastante parecidas. Curioso, pocas veces me ha tocado ver hijos que se parezcan tanto a los padres.

***Dumbledore's POV***

            Severus me comentó algo que me tiene intrigado. Tiene serias dudas que la línea Potter sea tan pura como pensábamos. Dice que quizás el Lord lo sabía y que por eso intentó deshacerse de ellos con tantas ganas. Me propuso un plan que me parece muy eficaz: esperar a ver si Harriet tiene comportamientos extraños y, entonces, aplicarle un hechizo muy sencillo que he usado en muchas ocasiones, pero nunca con menores de 100 años ^^U

            Después de ser aplicado, rodea con un aura de color a la persona, con lo que podemos saber si tiene en sus venas sangre de alguno de los cuatro fundadores del colegio. Una vez, me tocó aplicarle el hechizo a un antiguo profesor mío, que había muerto en un trágico accidente. Cuál no fue nuestra sorpresa, al ver que su cuerpo se rodeaba de un aura amarilla, azul, roja y verde. Nunca tuvo hijos, por lo que esta extraña combinación desapareció. 

            Quizás era el único descendiente de Helga Hufflepuf que quedaba. Los descendientes de Rowena Ravenclaw viven en Rusia, y los de Griffindor y Slytherin en Gran Bretaña, pero no sabemos quienes son. Nuestras sospechas caían en los Potter o los Longbottom, para Griffindor, y en Tom para Slytherin. Pero su veta Slytherin venía por el lado de su madre, que se casó con un muggle. Lo más probable, es que la hayan sacado de los árboles genealógicos de su familia y, es ésta familia a la que queremos descubrir.

            Nunca pudimos aplicar el hechizo en los cuerpos de los Potter, y ningún Longbottom a muerto aún. Por lo que la duda aún sigue.

            Sería gracioso que la suposición de Severus fuera cierta, el descubrimiento ameritaría un banquete, cuando menos. Sí... y podríamos pedirle a los elfos que cocinen esos deliciosos pasteles que me gustan tanto, ¿cómo eran sus nombres? No puedo recordar bien. Torta de melas, no no, torta de meñas...no sé...

***Hermione's POV***

            Cuando encontramos a Potter lejos de los demás Slytherins, aprovechamos para conversar con ella. Es muy educada con nosotros, no parece una serpiente. Lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle, y ahora me arrepiento, fue que yo lo sabía todo de ella. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Lo que menos necesitaba era gente que la estuviera observando como pájaro raro. Aunque según Ron, lo es. Pero yo no lo creo, es una alumna como nosotros, con un punto oscuro en su pasado y nada más.

            Por ahí he escuchado que Ron quiere ser amigo de la chica, me parece que lo dijo Seamus. ¿Será verdad? Con esa actitud cerrada que tiene y prejuiciosa creo que le va a ser muy difícil. No me llevaba bien con Ron, hasta que en Halloween, cuando yo estaba llorando en el baño, entró un trol a ese cuarto. Me puse a gritar por el susto y, llegaron Ron y Dean a salvarme. No sé qué hubiera sido de mi sin ellos. Cuando llegaron los profesores, inventé una historia para salvarlos del problema. Desde entonces soy muy amiga de Ron.

            Por ahí he escuchado rumores que dicen, que Malfoy, McDougal y Potter envenenaron a unos compañeros. Me pregunto si será verdad. Y si es así, más nos vale alejarnos de ellos.

***Amelie's POV***

            Cuando supimos que Potter había sido trasladada a nuestra clase de Encantamientos... uy, me dio mucha rabia. ¿Por qué tenían que trasladarla a _ella_? Cuando yo postulé a subir en Encantamientos el año pasado, no me dejaron, ¡porque decían que era muy joven! Y ahora van y en un mes la cambian. ¡Un mes! Yo postulé a los 6 meses, cuando estaba segura que era buena, no como ella. Nadie sabe si le salen las cosas fácil por suerte o por talento.

            Ya veremos cómo se las arregla cuando tenga que batirse a suelo con alguno de nosotros...

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy, porque tengo ganas de publicar luego. Los demás POV serán intercalados como mini bonus en los próximos capítulos. Y no les cuento cómo se llama el chapter 10, porque no me acuerdo y el cuaderno está muy lejos =P R/R!!


	11. De las situaciones incómodas y felices e

Nota de la autora: LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO!!! perdón por tomarme tanto tiempo en continuar la historia (como cuatro años!!), sé que estaba abandonada, pero la vida no me dejaba seguir :S. Sé que no tengo perdón, pero lo mejor que puedo hacer para pedirles disculpas, es continuarla :) y espero que los entretenga. Ahora los capítulos van a ser mucho más largos, porque se lo merecen :D (6901 palabras tiene éste capítulo! Y el próximo tiene más de 10.000) osea, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el larguísimo _hiatus_ en que estaba. Llevo ya como un año y medio desde que comencé a re-escribir lo que sigue, y debo decir que a ratos no me convence, pero a ratos si, juzguen ustedes¡espero sus comentarios, sean flores o tomates, todo se agradece!

Aclaración: los maravillosos personajes son de Rowling¡gracias por escribir el séptimo! Y de paso digo que mi historia se va a poner cada vez más alejada del canon, de modo que no hay por qué preocuparse de spoilers :) aquí no estarán.

* * *

_Lucius se paró y se subió al __Roll__Royce__. Harriet le sacó la lengua al chico rubio de ojos almendra, y siguió hasta el auto al chico rubio de ojos celestes. __Joe__Jefferson__ se quedó mirando el auto alejarse, hecho una furia._

**Capítulo 10: De las situaciones incómodas y felices en Malfoy Manor.**

Una vez dentro del auto, Lucius le preguntó a Harriet qué significaba ese encuentro que había presenciado. Y ella trató de explicar la situación dando la menor cantidad de detalles posible, consiguiendo que Lucius quedara tanto o más confundido que antes. Lo que le hizo mucha gracia a Draco, quien no perdió tiempo y comenzó a molestar a Harriet. La niña al comienzo sí se molestó, pero al final del trayecto ya reía con tantas ganas como Draco, de modo que llegaron muy alegres a almorzar a la mansión.

Allí se encontraron con la sorpresa de una visita inesperada. La madre de Draco había invitado para el almuerzo nada más ni nada menos que al profesor Snape. El hombre de mirada penetrante no mostró ni una gota de asombro por ver a Harriet allí, así que se sumaron al almuerzo de inmediato.

La conversación fue ágil y entretenida, para asombro de Harriet. El profesor Snape tenía muchas cosas que contar a Lucius respecto de experimentos en pociones que estaba realizando, lo que mantuvo a los chicos atentos todo el tiempo.

Casi sin darse cuenta, llegaron los postres y la conversación se tornó más familiar. Lucius comenzó a hablar sobre los planes que tenía para unos terrenos en York, y sobre una nueva adquisición que había conseguido ingresar sin contratiempos al país: una alfombra voladora. A Harriet le interesó mucho, y Draco le ofreció llevarla a dar una vuelta en ella si le interesaba, de modo que los niños se retiraron rápido y fueron corriendo hasta la bodega en que estaba guardada.

-- Harriet, quiero que te quede clara una cosa antes de sacar la alfombra -comenzó Draco-. Cuando mi padre dijo que entró la alfombra sin problemas, se refería a que consiguió burlar la fiscalización del ministerio, porque en Inglaterra éstas alfombras están prohibidas.  
-- Oh, pero¿y por qué las hacen entonces? -preguntó con curiosidad.  
-- En los países árabes no son ilegales -fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

Después de tardar un momento en correr sillas, bolsas y cajas, llegaron a un gran rollo de alfombra, que sacaron con mucho esfuerzo. Después de descansar un poquito, lo estiraron y se subieron encima. Tenía un lindo diseño geométrico, en tonos rojos y azules, con muchos flecos en las orillas.

-- Vaya, si no supiera que puede volar, yo creería que la compraron por lo bonita.  
-- De hecho, las fabrican en múltiples diseños, pero mi madre la eligió justamente por eso -y sonrió levemente, como recordando-. Si quieres ahora damos una pequeña vuelta al jardín¿te parece?  
-- ¡Claro! Si a eso vinimos -contestó la morena con una gran sonrisa, que dejó a Draco muy alegre.

**000**

En pocos minutos se encontraban volando sobre el gran jardín de los Malfoy, desde donde podían observar casi toda la propiedad, y los edificios más altos del pueblo. Estaban tan entusiasmados, que no notaron como rápidamente el cielo se había cubierto de nubes, y se vieron sorprendidos por un aguacero inesperado. Se vieron obligados a volver lo más rápido posible a la mansión, lo que provocó un pequeño accidente.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Draco gritó a Harriet "¡Sujétate!" pero la niña tenía las manos congeladas y no tuvo suficiente fuerza para afirmarse, y salió rodando de la alfombra cuando ésta tocó tierra. Harriet rodó unos metros en el pasto, y frenó al chocar con el escalón de la entrada.

El grito que Draco dio hizo que rápidamente los tres adultos salieran a ver lo que pasaba, y encontraron a Harriet sentándose lentamente, con un feo corte en la mejilla y la sien derecha, más unos cuantos rasmillones en los brazos. Draco apenas y habia alcanzado a llegar junto a su amiga, cuando entre Lucius y Snape la levantaron y la llevaron adentro, para examinarla mejor. Eso hizo que el chico se quedara con la boca abierta y una horrible sensación de impotencia, mientras dejaba que la lluvia lo azotara. Su madre miraba con aprehensión hacia adentro, pero decidió que era mejor hablar con Draco de inmediato.

-- Hijo¿qué fue lo que pasó?  
-- Nos pilló la lluvia, y volvimos lo más rápido que pudimos, pero Harriet no se sujetó bien y salió volando... es mi culpa, madre, debí reducir la velocidad antes, lo siento mucho -dijo profundamente triste. Su madre vio la tristeza en sus ojos y no tuvo fuerzas para castigarlo.  
-- Lo sé, amor, lo sé. Ahora entra y dile eso mismo a tu amiga, y van a sentirse mucho mejor ambos. Yo le contaré tu versión a tu padre, de él me encargo yo, así que no te preocupes.

**000**

Cuando Draco entró, encontró que habían llevado a Harriet a una salita cercana, donde la tenían envuelta en un chal, cerca de la chimenea, tomando una taza de chocolate. Tenía una venda en la cara, y el profesor Snape le estaba aplicando una pomada amarilla de penetrante olor en las heridas del brazo derecho.

-- Tuvo suerte, si hubiera chocado con algo más peligroso estaríamos curando heridas mucho más graves -le decía en ése momento Snape a Harriet-. Bien, ya terminé con los brazos, ahora espere un momento, vuelvo enseguida.

Draco se apartó del marco de la puerta, para dejar pasar a Snape. Lucius miró a su hijo, con la clara intención de interrogarlo, pero cambió de parecer, porque dijo:

-- Hola hijo, creo que tienes una conversación pendiente con la señorita, los dejaré conversar tranquilos -y salió del cuarto.

El rubio se acercó a su amiga con paso lento, pero decidido, y se sentó en una silla cercana.

-- Lo siento.

Harriet abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo miró expectante.

-- Debí disminuir la velocidad antes, así no te habría pasado nada. Perdóname, por favor.  
-- Pero, claro que te perdono, Draco. Además, no hay nada que perdonar, fue un accidente y punto.  
-- Aún así, me siento mal, porque por mi te hiciste esos razguños.  
-- Ya, Draco, no le des más vueltas, además, ahí viene el profesor Snape.

Y así era. El hombre llegó tan veloz como se fue, y le quitó con cuidado la venda de la cara, para poner un poco de una poción aceitosa, que sanó superficialmente la herida. Luego le puso encima una nueva venda, y le dijo:

-- Esa herida tomará un tiempo en estar superada, unos dos días, calculo. Por mientras le pongo esta venda, para que no se le olvide cuidarse. Y respecto de los brazos, cuando las heridas estén listas la pomada se saldrá sola. Ahora, termínese ésa taza de chocolate, que sino Narcisa tomará cartas en el asunto y le aseguro que no quiere que eso pase -. Se retiró con una media sonrisa, como si ése último comentario significara algo más y le diera una risa que apenas podía contener.

Después de unos dos segundos de silencio tras la salida del profesor, Harriet le comentó a Draco: "Creo que igual me da vergüenza presentarme con la cara vendada a la cena de Navidad". A lo que Draco le respondió, en tono amenazante pero jovial:

-- Si tu no bajas esta noche a cenar, yo mismo te traeré, aunque tenga que hacerlo arrastrándote¿ok?

Y estallaron en risa, imaginando la escena. Difícilmente Draco haría algo así, y lo sabían muy bien.

Poco después llegó Narcisa, y tras constatar que Harriet ya estaba bien, la mandó a su cuarto a descansar. Y por eso Draco estaba ahora mostrándole unos libros de la biblioteca familiar, que había ido a buscar especialmente para ella. Eran "Criaturas Mágicas Acuáticas" y "Dragones del Mundo", los cuales venían con fotos a color con información muy detallada. Draco decía que su favorito era el Hocicorto Sueco, porque no le gustaban los dragones que cualquier mago pudiera encontrar por ahí. Y Harriet decía que prefería mil veces más a cualquiera que no echara fuego, pero como no era posible, mejor no meterse con ellos. Y así se llevaron casi toda la tarde en conversaciones irrelevantes, pero que los mantuvieron entretenidos.

De pronto se vieron sorprendidos por la aparición de Dobby, el elfo doméstico, que venía a ayudar a la señorita a prepararse para la cena, a petición de la ama Narcisa, que además le ordenaba al amo Draco que se fuera a preparar también. Y así se separaron.

**000**

Los padres de Draco se encontraban en ese mismo momento en una oficina, conversando un tema bastante delicado e importante para su futuro, y en especial para el de su hijo.

-- Para serte sincera, no creo que este negocio sea tan importante, comparado con el negocio que estás realizando con los Edgecombe o con los Crabbe. Me parece que es muy arriesgado.  
-- La ventaja que tiene éste, es que es más a largo plazo, estos otros negocios se terminan en unos pocos años más, en cambio éste va a durar unas dos a tres décadas.  
-- ¿Y cómo están tan seguros de eso?  
-- Bueno, es un intento de insertar nuevas necesidades, y como nosotros vamos a ser los primeros y "originales", siempre vamos a tener a nuestro favor ser considerados como los únicos o los mejores.  
-- Aún así me parece extraño. La idea de crear productos para los jóvenes me parece perfecta, después de todo, los muggles ya comprobaron que ellos son los que se abren más rápido a las cosas nuevas. Pero no entiendo que beneficios trae al negocio el comprometer a Draco con Pansy.  
-- Es un resguardo. Si nos une algo más que el dinero, se los van a pensar más antes de dejar el negocio botado. O cuando menos, no van a ser capaces de robarle a su propia hija.  
-- ¿Y si finalmente no se casaran, qué pasaría con el negocio?  
-- Simple, yo voy a poner la mayor parte de capital inicial, asi que si ellos se retiran, yo les compro su parte y listo.  
-- ¿No crees que sería mejor preguntarle a Draco que le parece? Recuerda que te envió una carta diciendo que se lleva pésimo con ella.  
-- No tengo otra alternativa. Los Parkinson no son una familia en la que se pueda confiar al hacer negocios, y sólo cuando se involucran los sentimientos se lo toman más en serio. Draco sólo tiene once años, y cuando crezca va a poder abrirse y conocerla mejor. Si es que saben desde ahora que se van a casar, pueden hacer un esfuerzo por limar asperezas y hasta quizás, se puedan enamorar. Y si se llevan mal, basta con un objetivo común para ser una familia.  
-- Siempre es mejor que vaya acompañada de amor, Lucius.  
-- Lo sé, Narcisa. Draco va a tener que saber obedecer en esta situación.

Se levantó del sillón en que conversaba con su esposa y fue a buscar una botella de coñac, que sirvió en dos vasos. Cuando le pasaba uno a Narcisa y se sentaba, continuó:

-- Imagínate por un momento, lo que le pasaría a Draco si no se llegara a casar con Pansy Parkinson. Él es ahora amigo de Harriet Potter, lo que es un enorme peligro para él y para ella. Si el Señor Oscuro vuelve luego, porque no dudo que lo hará, lo primero que hará será reunir a sus antiguos mortífagos. Luego de torturarnos y de dejar las cosas en orden, nos dará tareas, y estoy seguro que si se entera de esta amistad, yo o Draco, alguno de los dos va a tener que llevarle a la niña. Y eso es mucho riesgo para Draco. Imagínate si para ese entonces ellos tuvieran un lazo más profundo -pensó unos segundos, y se le ocurrió un ejemplo-. Imagínate si estuvieran casados. No quiero ni imaginar lo que les pasaría, y a nosotros por haberlo permitido.

Mientras lo escuchaba, Narcisa se horrorizaba con la simple posibilidad, tanto así que tuvo que admitir que Lucius tenía razón. No quería que su hijo fuera a pasar por todo eso, porque ella misma sabía lo que era perder a alguien querido a causa de Voldemort. Aunque sus hermanas seguías vivas, no las podía ir a visitar, porque sería un gran riesgo. Draco no podría ser amigo de Harriet sin ponerse en peligro. Pero a ella le parecía que ellos hacían una hermosa pareja, y le habría encantado que fueran otras las circunstancias, porque así podrían ser amigos y quizás algo más.

-- Tienes razón, amor, como siempre. Ahora sólo nos queda contarle a Draco, para que de a poco se aleje de su amiga, o para que esté preparado. Yo creo que lo mejor será contarle después de Navidad, sabes que no será una noticia feliz.  
-- Como quieras, querida, como quieras. Ahora, debo ir a prepararme. Snape quedó de llegar puntual, y lamentaría no estar listo para ese entonces.

**000**

Cinco minutos antes de las siete de la tarde, Harriet salía de su habitación, lista para recibir a los invitados. Usaba una túnica de gala verde botella, y una capa de gala verde pistacho. No era sobrio su atuendo, de ninguna forma, pero como era niña tenía que aprovechar. Rápido llegó a la salita donde se recibiría a los invitados, y encontró a Draco listo, vestido de elegante negro, conversando con su madre y otra mujer que no reconoció.

-- Harriet, linda, que bueno que ya llegaste -la saludó Narcisa-. Déjame presentarte a la Sra. Parkinson, su hija es compañera tuya.  
-- Mucho gusto -contestó Harriet por educación, porque la verdad no le daba _nada_ de gusto conocer a la madre de Pansy "soy insoportable" Parkinson.  
-- Hola, _querida_, eres una niña muy linda -contestó la mujer, esbozando una sonrisa falsa pero suficiente para mantener las apariencias.  
-- Madre, si no te molesta, me gustaría acompañar a mi padre en la puerta, para saludar a los invitados -dijo veloz Draco, antes que el ambiente se pusiera tenso.  
-- Claro, hijo, ve si así lo deseas. Harriet, me parece que te gustaría más acompañarlo que quedarte escuchando nuestras aburridas conversaciones. Nos veremos luego.

Draco y Harriet salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de ese lugar. Mientras caminaban hasta la puerta, conversaban:

-- Te juro que me muero si me respondes que sí, pero ¿vino Pansy también?  
-- Su madre dijo que estaba un poco indispuesta en la tarde, pero que esperaba llegara con su marido antes de comenzar a cenar.  
-- Uf, yo que esperaba tener unas relajadas vacaciones -dijo la niña con tedio y algo de aburrimiento.  
-- Para tu alivio, en la cena los puestos están designados, y por lo que pude ver, a Pansy la van a sentar entre sus padres. Espero que no hayan cambios de última hora.

Llegaron a la puerta justo a tiempo de ver al profesor Snape aparecerse, en la única parte de la propiedad en que estaba permitida para magos que no fueran los dueños de casa. Venía vestido, como era lógico, de negro, pero para asombro de Harriet se notaba que el pelo estaba limpio y sedoso. Y mientras se acercaba al trío en que estaban los niños, se hacía más patente que se había esmerado en verse mejor, lo que intrigó mucho a la niña. Tenía un aura de seguridad que en el colegio le faltaba, como si aquí se sintiera mucho más a gusto.

-- Severus, tan puntual como siempre -dijo Lucius, dándole un apretón de manos al profesor de pociones, mientras que él lanzaba un fugaz mirada a los dos niños antes de responder.  
-- Nunca había visto que tuvieras tan singulares guardaespaldas, Lucius.  
-- Bueno, te aseguro que más que mis guardaespaldas son mis adornos -comentó con una sonrisa-, porque con la corta edad que tienen dudo que sean capaces de defenderse ni de un troll.  
-- No lo creas tanto, Lucius, en Halloween tres griffindors derrotaron a un troll que escapó de las mazmorras. Estoy seguro que los niños aquí presentes nos pueden dar muchas sorpresas.  
-- Por supuesto, no espero menos de ellos. Por favor, Severus, adentro Narcisa está esperando para saludarte, nos veremos luego.  
-- Con permiso, entonces -dijo el profesor, y se dirigió a la casa.

Harriet tuvo la sensación de haber sido observada con _demasiada_ intensidad por los ojos del profesor, en un fugaz momento en que cruzaron las miradas. Eso le dio escalofríos y algo de miedo, que pasaron tan rápido como llegaron. Después de todo, el profesor tenía _algo_ muy exótico en su forma de mirar, que no encajaba con su personalidad, y que lo hacía mucho más interesante, como si tras todo ése envoltorio agresivo y duro, realmente hubiera algo bueno que encontrar. Prefirió dejar semejante teoría para después, porque ahora estaba llegando más gente, y sería bueno que se aprendiera sus nombres lo antes posible.

**000**

Draco había tenido mucha razón cuando, de forma indirecta, le había hecho saber que los invitados no serían de su agrado, porque el único con que se sintió algo más cómoda fue el profesor Snape, por paradójico que pareciera. Todos los señores y señoras que llegaron estaban muy bien ubicados en puestos de poder, pero no tenían ni una gota de simpatía, y el cinismo que practicaban al hablar era tan evidente, que hasta Narcisa había fingido sentirse un poco enferma para arrancar lo más rápido posible de allí.

Harriet sabía que su estadía en esa fiesta no sería una experiencia agradable, pero sí había aprendido muchísimo sobre las costumbres de la "alta sociedad" mágica, y cada vez le agradaban menos. Lo único rescatable, era un baile extrañísimo que había aprendido después de la cena, que según le contaron, databa de antes del año 800, y era de origen germánico.

Aprovechando el cansancio como excusa, se había refugiado en su habitación, donde poco después llegaría Draco, hastiado del acoso que la madre de Pansy le hacía. Se instalaron entonces en sus sillones, y comenzaron una partida de snap explosivo, hasta que sintieron que no quedaban invitados en la mansión, por lo que -¡al fin!- se pudieron ir a dormir tranquilos.

**000**

A la mañana siguiente, que era Navidad, Harriet se despertó con un osado rayo de sol que se filtró entre las cortinas. Tras unos breves segundos de confusión, recordó qué día era, y se levantó cual resorte de la cama, para correr al closet, donde se puso su bata y pantuflas. Estaba por llegar a la puerta, cuando esta se abrió, dejando pasar a Draco, quien llegaba con una radiante sonrisa. Que se esfumó cuando la vio levantada y vestida.

-- ¡Harriet! Yo te quería despertar -mini puchero-, pero bueno, si ya estás despierta¡feliz navidad! -dijo el rubio. Luego extendió su mano como saludo navideño, pero Harriet la miró incrédula, como preguntándose para qué le daba la mano. Luego meneó la cabeza ligeramente cuando entendió el sentido del gesto y le contestó:

-- Feliz navidad para ti también, Draco -y se le abalanzó encima, dándole un abrazo muy apretado, con el que pretendía darle a entender que realmente sentía lo que le había dicho. El chico se quedó mudo de la impresión, pero eso no le impidió abrazarla también, mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía que todo su cuerpo se estremecía y que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz, y quería que esa extraña sensación de felicidad y emoción nunca se acabara.

Pero todo tiene su final, y cuando se separaron no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, al ver la sonrisa de su amiga.

**000**

Después de ducharse y de desayunar, finalmente se encontraban los cuatro junto al gran árbol de navidad que estaba instalado en la sala de estar principal de la mansión. Cada uno iría abriendo sus regalos por turnos, para que todos pudieran saber lo que los otros habían recibido, como era tradición en la familia Malfoy desde hace unos dos siglos a esta parte. Y siguiendo la tradición, parte el jefe de familia, en este caso, Lucius.

El primer regalo que abrió, fue el de su invitada: un pañuelo de seda fina, que curiosamente hacía juego con la túnica que llevaba ése día, por lo que se lo puso de inmediato. Siguiendo el ejemplo de su marido, Narcisa abrió el regalo de Harriet primero: un echarpe de seda china, con un diseño floral claramente oriental, que le encantó. Para no desentonar, Draco también abrió primero el de su amiga: un diario con cubierta de escamas de dragón, con su nombre grabado con letras de oro en el margen inferior. Lo dejó con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir, hasta que su madre le susurró al oído: "dale las gracias, hijo", lo que lo hizo reaccionar, y agradecerle a su amiga.

Harriet decidió que el primer regalo que abriría sería el de su anfitrión, que resultó ser una caja de 50 finos bombones de chocolate y manjar suizos. De Narcisa recibió un hermoso vestido, que según le dijo, era un modelo de 1910, hechizado para que siempre le quedara perfecto. Draco le regaló una mochila nueva, hechizada para siempre ser liviana. Y dentro estaba guardado un conejo de peluche, que saltaba como uno de verdad. De Morag recibió una cartera, un par de guantes de vestir y una bufanda a juego, de la famosa diseñadora mágica Mariè Couturier. Blaise le regaló una guía sobre las lechuzas del mundo mágico, y Hagrid una flauta de madera. Los Dursley le hicieron un regalo como familia: un album de fotos de Lily cuando niña, y otro de las vacaciones en que habían estado los cinco juntos. Y su amigo Matt le regaló una miniatura mágica del castillo de Drácula (y una foto suya con sus nuevos amigos en Dumstrang). Sorprendentemente, la tarjeta de la capa de invisibilidad no decía quien la enviaba, pero la letra les dio la pista de que fue Dumbledore.

Cuando todos creían que ya habían visto todos los regalos, Narcisa sacó de un mueble un regalo sorpresa, que le dio a Harriet. Ella, muy sorprendida, le preguntó por qué se lo daba, y la mujer le contestó que era un recuerdo de la infancia que quería darle, puesto que no era adecuado para Draco. Resultó ser una cadena dorada, que tenía una figurita de rubí colgando: Cerbero. Harriet le dio las gracias de todo corazón por tan lindos regalos, y lamentó no tener más dinero para comprarle otro regalo a Narcisa.

Antes de almorzar, la niña fue a dejar los regalos a su habitación, y ahí descubrió que el collar traía una tarjeta en su paquete. Decía: "Para Harriet, de Narcisa. Este collar permite que su propietario, no cualquier persona que lo tome, pueda cambiar de apariencia a voluntad, tal como lo hacen los metamorfomagos, sin necesidad de aprender un encantamiento especial. Te recomiendo practicar su uso frente a un espejo, y recuerda que la clave es la concentración. Si te concentras volverás a tu forma natural. No le digas a nadie sobre las propiedades especiales que tiene, ni si quiera a Draco, porque te puede salvar la vida en caso de emergencia. Feliz Navidad. PD: quema este papel." Y así hizo, contenta con su nueva "arma secreta".

**000**

Los siguientes días fueron todos especiales. El 27 fueron con Draco y sus padres a dar un paseo por Londres, recorriendo los lugares históricos mágicos más importantes. A la hora de almuerzo, fueron a un carísimo restorán de comida mexicana, que era uno de los favoritos de Narcisa. En la tarde volvieron a la mansión, y los niños estuvieron jugando Quidditch hasta que ya no se mantenian en pie.

El 28 recibieron unas visitas de miembros del ministerio a la hora de almuerzo, que finalmente se quedaron el resto de la tarde y a la cena, por lo que los chicos se sintieron muy contrariados. Esto, porque tenían planeado volver a jugar Quidditch y con las visitas no pudieron.

El 29 se quedaron todo el día dentro de la casa, porque una intensa nevasón les impidió salir. Aprovecharon la oportunidad para ir a la gran biblioteca de la casa y hacer sus tareas, que habían dejado totalmente olvidadas. Esto, sin embargo, no les impidió gastar mucho de ese tiempo en hacerse bromas como tirarse bolas de papel o intentar tomar por sorpresa al otro y hacerle gritar. Lamentablemente, en esa biblioteca algunos libros se enojaban con el ruido y comenzaban a gritar obcenidades para que se callaran, lo que los asustó tanto que se retiraron lo más rápido posible. Finalmente, terminaron sus tareas en la salita donde estaba el árbol navideño, y bien entrada la noche se fueron a dormir, agotados.

El 30 se despertaron temprano y terminaron sus tareas, y a la hora de almuerzo ya eran libres nuevamente. Y lo celebraron haciendo muñecos de nieve, fuertes y búnkers en la espesa nieve del jardín. Habrían seguido ahí toda la noche si no fuera porque a las ocho un elfo doméstico los fue a buscar para cenar. Sin darse cuenta, después de cenar estaban durmiendo como dos angelitos, nuevamente exhaustos.

El último día del año estaba cargado de ceremonias, y se hizo notar. El desayuno fue especialmente abundante y delicioso, lo que los dejó a todos muy contentos. Para variar un poco el uso de la escoba, dieron unas vueltas a la propiedad a caballo, lo que entusiasmó mucho a los niños, que a la hora de almuerzo no dejaban de hablar sobre herraduras, sillas de montar, y competencias de salto.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Harriet se encontraba en su habitación, poniéndose traje de gala, para celebrar el año nuevo. Eligió una túnica que compró en Diagon Alley, pensando que con ella impresionaría a Morag, pero al recordar el vestido que Narcisa le regaló, sintió que su propio gusto no estaba a la altura, y le dio mucha pena. No estaba para nada acostumbrada a tener que elegir conjuntos elegantes, y se sentía insegura en ellos, aunque la favorecieran claramente.

Bajó al salón sin precipitarse, y encontró a Lucius sentado en un mullido sofá, con una copa de champagne en la mano, y una expresión de profunda tranquilidad y satisfacción. Inconcientemente le sonrió, y recibió como respuesta una invitación a tomar asiento. La niña, algo cohibida, se acercó y se sentó en una linda silla junto a su anfitrión, que comenzó a conversar con ella.

-- Querida Harriet, no tienes para que sentarte en una silla tan rígida, pudiste elegir entre todos los sofás de este salón.  
-- Aquí me siento cómoda, gracias. Esos sofás tan blandos hacen que sienta como si me estuviera hundiendo en ellos.  
-- Ya veo, entonces hiciste una buena elección. Y mira quien viene aquí -dijo y se levantó, para ir a recibir a su esposa, que llegaba elegantemente vestida, con unos colores que la hacían ver mucho más hermosa. Se dieron un cálido abrazo y un breve pero intenso beso, que hicieron a Harriet apartar la mirada avergonzada e incómoda, pensando que no debería haber visto algo tan íntimo.

Para su alivio, en ese momento llegó Draco y separó a sus padres con un breve, pero certero: "Compórtense". El niño siguió su camino y se sentó en el lugar que antes ocupaba su padre, y al hacerlo dedicó a Harriet una sonrisa satisfecha, contento por la cara de admiración con la que ella lo miraba.

Y es que Harriet no se había dado cuenta de que estaba con la boca abierta, porque estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a su amigo. Ella sabía que él era bastante lindo, y que con los años mejoraría mucho más, pero para ella era su amigo, y no un hombre al que se pudiera mirar de otra forma. Pero la túnica de gala azul piedra que lleva Draco resaltaba cada uno de sus puntos fuertes, y lo hacían ver como todo un niño-Adonis. Cuando Draco se acomodó un poco más en el sofá, ella reaccionó, y cerró la boca rápidamente y se sonrojó mucho, profundamente avergonzada por su lapsus.

No mucho más tarde llegaron unas selectas visitas, y se dio inicio a la que sería su última cena del año. Que antes de finalizar, dio paso al baile que Harriet había aprendido la vez anterior. Sólo que como ahora ya se manejaba bien en él, lo disfrutó plenamente, y fue capaz de apreciar por qué a la gente le gustaba tanto. Exhausta, apenas y puso resistencia cuando Narcisa le ordenó ir a dormir, aunque se alegró de ver que Draco no quería dejar de bailar con ella. Pero el sueño era mucho y rápidamente se entregó al sueño.

**000**

A la mañana siguiente, primer día del año, Harriet no se despertó hasta que Draco le tuvo que tirar un chorro de agua en la cara. Asustada y desconcertada se sentó de golpe, y vio una gran mancha que se parecia a Draco parada junto a su cama. Mientras alargaba la mano hacia la mesita de noche para tomar sus lentes, su amigo empezó a reírse con tantas ganas, que hasta a ella le entró risa. Cuando la risa amainó, Draco se acercó con la bandeja del desayuno para ella. Y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, donde sacó un pedazo de queque de naranja.

-- Bueno, creo que éste va a ser un día muy interesante -fue el saludo que le dio a su amiga, que estaba algo roja de la vergüenza pero perfectamente feliz de tener desayuno en la cama-. Hace una hora que te estoy tratando de despertar, pero ni modo. Eres más dormilona que yo, y eso es mucho decir.  
-- ¿Entonces, qué hora es?  
-- Las diez de la mañana, señorita -Harriet puso cara de culpabilidad-, pero eso es lo de menos. Mis padres salieron temprano, según lo que me dijo Dobby, asi que de todas formar desayunaríamos aquí.

Ella tomó un gran trago de chocolate con leche, y le preguntó con solemnidad:

-- ¿Qué actividad tenemos para éste, nuestro último día aquí?  
-- Al almuerzo, una comida sencilla, sólo nostros cuatro, pero en la noche, hay otra fiesta -mueca-. Creo que quieren que quedemos tan exhaustos que durmamos toda la noche y todo el viaje de vuelta en tren -Harriet movió afirmativamente la cabeza-. O quizás pretenden que yo no escuche los gritos de placer que salgan de su pieza esta noche -Harriet escupió el chocolate que estaba tomando y se ahogó. Asi que Draco tuvo que darle palmaditas en la espalda hasta que se sintió mejor y dejó de toser.  
-- ¡Draco¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así¡Son tus padres, deberías tenerles algo de respeto!  
-- Y yo soy su hijo, y ellos no deberían olvidar insonorizar su habitación en las noches, porque ayer me desperté escuchando unas cosas que un hijo no debería oir. Fue muy vergonzoso.  
-- Pero Draco¿no crées que al contármelo estás haciendo que sea peor? Digo, más incómodo aún.  
-- Bueno -sonrojo-, la verdad no había pensado en eso, pero estaba tan impactado que necesitaba contárselo a alguien-. El chico rubio entonces se sonrojó levemente, pero lo suficiente para dejar su cara toda rosada, lo que hizo que Harriet se enterneciera.  
-- Draco, deja de preocuparte de cosas que no te incúmben. Ellos sabrán lo que hacen, hace rato que son adultos. Tu preocúpate de no sonrojarte por tantas cosas.  
-- ¡Harriet!. ¡No te rías de mi, esta es mi casa!

**000**

Tal y como estaba planeado, en la noche se hizo una fiesta, y Harriet decidió que era el momento indicado para usar el vestido que Narcisa le regaló. Decidió ondularse el pelo por la noche, de modo que combinara con las muchas ondas del vestido, y se ató en el pelo unas pequeñas cintas blancas a juego. Satisfecha con su aspecto, llegó abajo cuando el baile ya se había iniciado, y para su satisfacción comprobó que Pansy no había podido ir, por la cara agria con la que estaba su madre.

Buscó con la mirada a Draco entre la multitud, y sólo logró localizar a Lucius, que conversaba animadamente -y copa en mano- con el profesor Snape. Si Harriet hubiera tenido unos seis años más, podría haber apreciado con claridad lo extremadamente apuesto que su anfitrión se veía esa noche. Seguramente se podría haber sonrojado mucho imaginando al hombre en aquellos asuntos que la noche anterior despertaron a su hijo, pero como aún era niña y por eso mismo, inocente, sólo lo vio como al padre de su amigo. En cuanto al jefe de su casa, estaba vestido como siempre de negro, aunque sus mejillas se veían ligeramente coloreadas. No podía saber si por el vino o por el calor del lugar, que comenzaba a ser sofocante. Cuando comenzaba a retirar la mirada de la pareja para buscar a Draco, sus ojos se conectaron con los de Snape, y volvió a sentir, como la vez anterior, que era absorvida por su mirada. Podría decirse que la devoraba con los ojos, y eso la hizo sentir frágil y expuesta.

Totalmente superada por la situación se dio vuelta y casi chocó con Draco, que la miró unos segundos con la boca abierta antes de raccionar.

-- Harriet, estás preciosa. ¿Te ondulaste el pelo?  
-- ¿Eh? Sí, gracias, me lo ondulé por ser una ocasión especial. ¿Te gusta?  
-- Claro que sí -sonrisa amistosa-, y me encantaría poder presumir de mi amiga¿bailamos? -dijo, ofreciéndole la mano.  
-- Por su puesto -sonrisa radiante-¿para qué son las fiestas si no?

Entonces los amigos se encaminaron a la zona donde la mayor parte de los invitados bailaba, y se sumaron a una sencilla danza de inspiración celta que hacía furor en la comunidad mágica desde que las Brujas de Macbeth la utilizaran en su última gira nacional.

Mientras, eran observados por cuatro pares de ojos. Narcisa los veía con una expresión de completa felicidad y de orgullo, porque sabía que su hijo era muy feliz gracias a su nueva amiga, y se alegraba por él. La madre de Pansy, que estaba junto a Narcisa, los miraba con una expresión osca y de desagrado. No podía entender cómo su futuro yerno podía gozar tanto la compañía de una niña que no fuera su adorada Pansy, y por eso mismo decidió que tendría que hablar con su hija sobre el asunto. Esa amistad debía desaparecer lo antes posible.

Lucius los miraba con actitud de padre satisfecho. Veía a su hijo más feliz de lo que lo había visto en muchísimos años, y sentía mucho dolor por las penas que su forzado enlace con otra le traerían. Pero antes que cuidar esa amistad, debía velar por la integridad física de su hijo, y Harriet era un enorme peligro. La decisión estaba tomada y nada la cambiaría. Ni siquiera el enorme cariño que le estaba tomando a la niña.

A su lado, Snape miraba a los chicos con intensidad. Ya había notado en el colegio que dentro de su grupo ellos estaban muy unidos, y no le hacía ni una gracia. Sabía todos los problemas que les llevaría a ellos mismos y a sus cercanos, aunque ellos parecían no darse cuenta. Draco debería ser un poco más Slytherin y no dejarse llevar tanto por los sentimientos, y Harriet no debería ser tan Griffindor si pretendía sobrevivir en la casa de la serpiente. Pero de pronto su mirada dejó de fijarse en la pareja y se comenzó a fijar más en Harriet. La niña se veía como toda una señorita, a pesar de su edad, y eso lo hizo recordar una ocasión en que vio a la madre de la chica vestida de forma similar. Con esos rizos que la niña se había hecho, sólo las diferenciaban los colores y los anteojos. Y de pronto, su cerebro se llenó de recuerdos, de sentimientos enterrados, de situaciones inconclusas, y apuró su trago. No era adecuado mirar de esa forma a una niña que podría ser su hija, aunque estuviera pensando en la madre.

**000**

Al finalizar la danza, la mayor parte de los invitados estaba agotada, y se dirigieron en masa a las mesas donde estaban los tragos y jugos, para refrescarse, aunque la fiesta estaba lejos de terminar sino todo lo contrario. Draco y Harriet se dirigieron a la zona para "menores de edad", esto es, la mesa con jugos y canapés. Contentos se sirvieron unos vasos y comieron un canapé de cada tipo, hasta que ya no se sintieron cómodos allí, porque inesperadamente se llenó de adultos. Se escabulleron lo más rápido que pudieron, y se quedaron en un lugar del jardín que estaba especialmente acondicionado para conversar.

No llevaban mucho rato ahí, cuando Draco sintió la urgente e imperiosa necesidad de ir al baño, por lo que dejó a la niña sola, en lo que esperaba fuera un plazo breve. Ella no se hizo ningún problema, y se quedó mirando hacia el interior de la mansión, donde algunas parejas estaban retomando el baile. Fue por eso que no sintió al profesor Snape acercándose, y se sorprendió bastante cuando él se sentó a su lado en la banca que utilizaba.

-- ¡Profesor! No lo vi venir.  
-- Espero que no le moleste que esté aquí.  
-- N-no, profesor, para nada -contestó la niña, preguntándose qué haría él ahí.  
-- Te estuve observando mientras bailabas -Harriet se revolvió en su lugar-, y debo decirte que te pareces mucho más a tu madre de lo que parece a primera vista.

La chica abrió los ojos interesada, y le hizo una pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza desde hacía años.

-- Profesor¿usted fue compañero de mi madre en el colegio?  
-- Estábamos en el mismo año, pero en casas distintas-. Cuando miró a Harriet y vio su cara de interés, decidió contarle un poco más-. Ella estaba en Griffindor, aunque a ratos parecía que debía estar en Ravenclaw. Tenía un carácter muy fuerte, y no soportaba las injusticias. Siempre discutía con tu padre, hasta que en séptimo parece que algo cambió -mueca de disgusto-, y comenzaron a salir. Al salir de Hogwarts se casaron, y luego naciste tú y todo lo que ya conoces -terminó, dando entonces un pequeño sorbo a su copa de vodka.  
-- ¿Y usted la conocía personalmente? -Snape hizo una mueca que ella no supo identificar, pero lo que le respondió la dejó estupefacta.  
-- Bastante más de lo que le gustaba a tu padre, pero menos de lo que me habría gustado a mi. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso no tiene por qué ser un impedimento para que nosotros nos conozcamos mejor. Después de todo, con tu madre teníamos unas cosas en común, y creo que eso se puede volver a dar.  
-- ¿A-a qué tipo d-de cosas en común se refiere, profesor?  
-- Me parece que cuando estés un poco más grande, y llegues a ser la hermosa mujer que seguramente serás, podremos hablar de esto nuevamente, por ahora eres muy jovencita para esas cosas.

No supo por qué, pero ése comentario hizo que se le herizaran los pelos, y le empezara a latir más fuerte el corazón, pero por un repentino miedo. De pronto fue hiper conciente de que estaba sola con un hombre que podría ser su padre, mucho más fuerte y experimentado, y no sabía qué tipo de intenciones tenía con ella. Asi que, aprovechando el aparente estado de ebriedad en el que Snape estaba, se levantó silenciosamente de su lugar y arrancó lo más rápido posible hacia el interior de la mansión.

Allí se encontró con que Draco conversaba animadamente con su madre, y que Lucius bailaba con la madre de Pansy, que parecía disfrutarlo mucho. Tratando de poner cara de tranquilidad, se situó junto a su amigo, que apenas la vió sonrió muy contento.

-- ¡Madre! Llegó Harriet, lamento dejarte sola, pero tengo que enseñarle otro baile más.  
-- No te preocupes, hijo, vayan a bailar, yo iré a descansar un ratito.

El chico tomó del brazo a su amiga y la guió rápidamente a la pista de baile, donde comenzó a enseñarle una versión sencilla del vals vienés. Cuando la chica le cogió la mano al baile, comenzaron a conversar sobre la fiesta, pero de pronto Draco notó que ella parecía muy distraída y preocupada. Por lo que le preguntó si algo le rondaba por la cabeza.

-- Es sólo que hace un rato me encontré con el profesor Snape en el patio, que aparentemente me confundió con otra persona -mintió-, y estaba algo ebrio. Por eso preferí entrar. Aún me da algo de susto.  
-- Vamos, Harriet, no tienes nada que temer de Snape. Es nuestro jefe de casa y tiene que preocuparse de conocernos, ayudarnos, y tratar de entendernos. Es normal que quisiera hablar contigo. Yo lo tuve que escuchar un buen rato en muchas ocasiones. Ya verás que no es el monstruo que todos créen. O al menos no lo es con los slytherins -sonrisa culpable-, porque seguro que a los griffindors sí les hace esas cosas horribles.  
-- Aún así me da miedo. Creo que preferiría verlo sólo en clases.  
-- Si te hace sentir mejor, te acompañaré en Hogwarts para que no lo tengas que ver sola.  
-- Gracias Draco, aunque creo que al baño de niñas no me puedes acompañar -dijo sintiéndose algo más tranquila.  
-- Bueno, pero no creo que él sienta la necesidad de entrar a ese baño tampoco. Aunque uno nunca sabe lo que hacen algunas personas en su tiempo libre.

Se miraron unos segundos, y estallaron en carcajadas, que tuvieron que reprimir de inmediato por las miradas que recibieron. De modo que aprovecharon para retirarse de la fiesta. Tenían mucho que conversar, y quedaba cada vez menos para que se acabara la noche. También debían dormir algo hoy si pretendían conversar con Morag y Blaise en el tren de regreso al colegio. Después de todo, estás habían sido unas vacaciones intensas que valía la pena recordar. Aunque Harriet quisiera olvidar ciertos comentarios de cierto profesor ebrio.

* * *

Próximo capítulo[11: De los nuevos peligros y rivalidades. 


	12. De los nuevos peligros y rivalidades

Reviews (anónimos):  
Lyra: lamento decirte que Snape no ha terminado de tener su cuento en este fic :S sorry, pero ya estaba insinuado, cuando Morag contó lo de la pedofilia... era una pista a qué tipo de personaje sería en este fic xD aunque eso era un rumor, ya vas a ver qué tanto tiene de cierto ;) y por su puesto que va a volver a salir Matt xD !!! en el verano xD jaja, y después también, no te diré más. No lo voy a dejar solito al pobre, no no.

* * *

Nota: Todas las dudas que puedan tener respecto de la **piedra filosofal**, serán despejadas en este capítulo. A partir de ahora las cosas se empiezan a poner "interesantes". Y aquí se acaba el primer año. [10190 palabras de capítulo!!!!!!!

* * *

_Se miraron unos segundos, y estallaron en carcajadas, que tuvieron que reprimir de inmediato por las miradas que recibieron. De modo que aprovecharon para retirarse de la fiesta. Tenían mucho que conversar, y quedaba cada vez menos para que se acabara la noche. También debían dormir algo hoy si pretendían conversar con Morag y Blaise en el tren de regreso al colegio. Después de todo, éstas habían sido unas vacaciones intensas que valía la pena recordar. Aunque Harriet quisiera olvidar ciertos comentarios de cierto profesor ebrio._

**Capítulo 11: De los nuevos peligros y rivalidades.**

A la mañana siguiente, los niños llegaron a King's Cross con veinte minutos de anticipación. Se dieron todo el tiempo del mundo para despedirse de los padres de Draco, y pudieron elegir una de las mejores ubicaciones del tren, con cómodos y mullidos asientos. Cuando el tren se puso en marcha, llegaron a su compartimiento Blaise y Morag, que reían con muchas ganas por algo. Mientras hablaban de los regalos que recibieron (Harriet le regaló a Blaise un calendario mágico de Inglaterra), Draco propuso ir a dar una vuelta por el tren, para intimidar a los chicos de otras casas. Zabini lo apoyó al instante, pero las chicas no estaban seguras. Asi que los dos chicos salieron a recorrer el tren y, mientras, ellas se ponían al día de las cosas que no podían contarse con ellos ahí.

No mucho más tarde los chicos llegaron de regreso, junto con la señora del carrito, a la que compraron una gran provisión de chocolates. Cuando estaban a punto de terminarlos, Draco aprovechó el silencio que de pronto se hizo y comenzó a hablarles muy serio:

-- Amigos, tengo una noticia muy importante que darles -. Los tres lo miraron con los ojos como platos, no estaban acostumbrados a semejante tipo de discurso-. Hoy en la mañana, antes de que Harriet se despertara, mis padres me dieron una _gran_ noticia -mueca de disgusto-. Por unos negocios, decidieron comprometerme a matrimonio con Pansy Parkinson.

-- ¡¿Qué?! -gritó Morag y dejó caer, por la impresión, una rana de chocolate sin cabeza.  
-- ¡¿Con ella?! -gritó al mismo tiempo Blaise, mirándolo con incredulidad y asombro.  
-- No puedo creérlo -dijo Harriet, mientras se tapaba la boca horrorizada y meneaba suavemente la cabeza, como queriendo negar lo que acababan de oír.  
-- Tal como oyeron, por más que intenté decirles que la detesto y que esto es una tortura, no me quisieron escuchar -dijo el rubio con rostro abatido-. Mi madre me dijo un poco después, que esto lo hacían para protegerme, pero todavía no puedo entender de qué.  
-- Ciertamente de Pansy no -comenzó Blaise-, pero quizás de otras personas, quizás alguna chica que no... -dejó la frase a medias, captando las posibles consecuencias del asunto y temiendo haber hablado más de la cuenta.  
-- Quizás intentan alejarte de alguna chica que no les parezca adecuada -dijo Harriet, con un leve dejo de pena, completando la frase del chico negro.  
-- ¡Harriet! No estarás pensando en ti¿o si? -le preguntó Morag, con una voz aguda.  
-- Vamos, que no creo que sea por ella -trató de apaciguar el asunto Draco-. Mis padres la pudieron conocer bien y sé que la quieren mucho, pero también es comprensible que tengan temor, porque en la guerra estuvieron en el "otro bando" del que estuvo Harriet, pero ya me han dicho varias veces que no les gustaría volver a pasar por eso.  
-- Asi que tu crées que no soy yo la razón -dijo con poca convicción la ojiverde.  
-- En realidad, creo que algo de eso tiene que haber, aunque no estoy de acuerdo. Pero no me parece que sea suficiente, tienen que haber más razones.  
-- Más que razones, yo me atrevería a decir galeons -comentó Blaise, dejando al cuarteto mudo y pensativo por varias horas.

**000**

Cuando llegaron al castillo, se encontraron con un hermoso paisaje, pero con un frío muy duro, por lo que se alegraron mucho de entrar al gran comedor a cenar, aunque eso significara volver a la rutina y dar por terminadas las vacaciones. Tuvieron un pequeño encontrón con unos griffindors a la salida del comedor, pero sólo llegaron a empujones. Por eso la profesora McGonagall se acercó a ver qué ocurría, y Hermione sacó rápidamente a Ron del lugar, al igual que Harriet hizo con Draco. Cuando se despidieron esa noche, la niña notó que su amigo estaba algo más callado y retraído que de costumbre.

En la mañana, Harriet se levantó más temprano que las demás chicas, y se dio un relajante baño de tina. Mientras disfrutaba del agua caliente, pensaba en la noticia que el día anterior Draco les dió, y se preguntaba que tan ciertas serían sus especulaciones. Sabia que el padre de Draco habia sido mortífago, pero según Draco, ya no estaba dispuesto a volver con Voldemort si regresara. Pero no era tan fácil salirse, y podía entender que ella era un riesgo. Después de todo, por su culpa Voldemort desapareció, y si era amiga de Draco, el Lord podría intentar acercarse a ella a través de él, y con eso lo dejaría en el centro de su atención.

Se quedó paralizada unos segundos, comprendiendo de pronto que ésa debía ser la principal razón. Lucius y Narcisa comprometían a Draco con otra, para que no se pudiera encariñar con ella, y así no estuviera dentro de ningún plan de venganza de Voldemort. Si Lucius llegase a convencerlo de que Draco sólo era un compañero de casa de Harriet, eso lo haría igual a cualquier hijo de mortífago que estuviera en slytherin, y así estaría seguro.

Pero si llegaban a ser más que muy buenos amigos, o simplemente amigos, Voldemort pondría sus ojos en Draco, y lo obligaría a unírsele, sólo para llegar de forma más rápida a ella. Una repentina rabia la inundó, y la hizo apretar sus propias manos tan fuerte, que con las uñas se sacó sangre, pero no lo notaba.

"Si Voldemort llega a descubrir lo fácil que es llegar a mi a través de Draco, lo puede obligar a hacer cosas terribles, o puede manipular a sus padres para debilitarlo. O puede castigarlo físicamente. O puede hacerle cosas tan horribles que ni me las imagino" pensaba, y silenciosas lágrimas recorrieron su cara. "No puedo permitir que ése viejo loco destruya la familia de mi amigo, sólo por serlo. No es justo que por mí otros tengan que pasar cosas así de feas. Pero si aparento sólo ser una buena compañera de curso, quizás esas cosas no pasen, y puedan estar a salvo". Se secó las lágrimas de la cara y se la lavó con agua limpia, sin notar las marcas en las manos.

Salió de la tina y se envolvió en una mullida toalla. Comenzó a secarse y vestirse mientras su mente seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Sólo pudo dejar una cosa en claro: los Malfoy no podían pagar sólo por una amistad. Ella se encargaría de mantener a Draco a salvo, siempre. Sin importar los obstáculos que tuviera que enfrentar, porque desde el mismísimo momento en que sus padres murieron por ella, esto se había convertido en un asunto personal. No se trataba de la lucha del mundo mágico contra el mago más malo del siglo: sino de la lucha entre Harriet y el asesino de sus padres.

Cuando llegó a la sala común y vio a Draco, ya tenía sus objetivos claros. Voldemort nunca más volvería a arruinarle la vida a nadie, porque ella pondría cada segundo de su vida en impedirlo. Sería una alumna brillante, porque con esos conocimientos tendría muchas herramientas. Sería buena amiga, pero discreta, porque en slytherin hasta las alfombras tienen ojos y oidos. Sería valiente para defender a sus amigos, porque se lo merecían. Pero por sobre todo, sería más astuta que todos sus enemigos juntos, e intentaría estar siempre unos dos o tres pasos antes en esta guerra que aún no comenzaba, pero que todos sabían volvería pronto.

Se acercó lentamente a su amigo y le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa. Él levantó la ceja, interrogante.

-- Hola Draco¿te pasa algo hoy? -le preguntó, mientras lo invitaba con la mano a ir a desayunar.  
-- Hola, no, no me pasa nada, pero tienes cara de estar planeando una maldad. ¿Se puede saber cuál es?  
-- Ja, ja, ja. No estoy planeando ninguna maldad -sonrisa-, pero me parece que nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente¿o no?  
-- Si -suspiro-, a mi me parece lo mismo.

Su conversación pendiente fue breve y concisa. Sólo se dijeron que ninguno de ellos dos quería dejar de ser amigo del otro por su compromiso, y que tratarían de no llamar la atención. Así se aseguraron de dejar todo claro, y pudieron disfrutar de un agradable desayuno.

Aunque pudieron ver que algunas cosas empezaban a cambiar. El grupito de Pansy ya no los miraba con tanto odio, sino más bien con recelo. Ninguno de ellos olvidaría fácilmente los problemas que tuvieron, pero por las miradas que Pansy le lanzaba a Draco, se veía claro que intentarían llevarse mejor. Y como si quisiera echarle leña al fuego, Morag dijo que ella nunca sería amiga de _esa arpía_. Con lo que se ganó una fortísima patada por parte de Blaise y Harriet.

**000**

Enero avanzó veloz y frío, en especial para los slytherins, porque las mazmorras recentían mucho más las bajas temperaturas. Los múltiples trabajos y pruebas los mantenían más tiempo del que les gustaría en la biblioteca o en la sala común. Aunque eso tenía el agradable efecto secundario de mantenerlos cerca de las chimeneas, y por eso, más calentitos y menos resfriados. Los alumnos de los cursos superiores comenzaban a mostrar signos de cansancio, puesto que estallaban ante cualquier interrupción. Y también se notaba que no tenían costumbres muy sanas, puesto que unas cuantas chicas y chicos de vez en cuando llegaban a la enfermería enfermos, por ingesta excesiva de alcohol. Algunas chicas se desmayaban en clases por culpa de anorexias incipientes, o por consumo indebido de bebidas energizantes y pociones adelgazantes.

Pero no todos llegaban a esos extremos tan dañinos. La mayor parte de las serpientes tenía costumbres suficientemente sanas como para no llegar a la enfermería. Aunque eso se hacía cada vez más común con el paso de los años. Y se hizo patente una mañana de inicios de febrero.

Morag y Harriet llevan pocos minutos trabajando en la sala común, para un trabajo de Historia, cuando se escuchó un alboroto y un golpe seco al otro extremo del lugar. Levantaron la mirada sorprendidas, y vieron cómo unas chicas de séptimo levantaban a otra que se había desmayado y golpeado con unas sillas. Se formó un pequeño grupo de curiosos y ya no pudieron ver lo que sucedía. Esa misma noche, se enteraron que la chica que había sufrido el desmayo estaba embarazada. Las malas lenguas también contaban que, al parecer, no sabía quién era el padre, pero eso les pareció demasiada mala intención y no lo creyeron.

La siguiente semana tenían muchas entregas de trabajos, lo que los mantuvo ocupados hasta el jueves, cuando por fin pudieron darse un pequeño descanso. Por eso salieron al lago, envueltos en gruesas capas y con guantes y gorros, para jugar un poco tirando piedras y estirar algo las piernas. A pesar de que el frío ya no era tan fuerte, aún se podían enfermar si no se abrigaban. No tardaron en dejar de molestar al calamar, y se pusieron a hacer figuritas de nieve, con lo que todavía quedaba. Rieron mucho con el intento de Draco de hacer un dragón, que más parecía perrito de la pradera obeso. El chico se sintió tan ofendido, que empezó a tirarles bolas de nieve, con lo que el trabajo de todos desapareció, convertido en pelotitas.

Estaban tan contentos, que no se dieron cuenta que unas cuantas pelotas llegaron a la profesora Sprout, que pasaba por el lugar con unas plantas muy raras. Y se ganaron una detención con ella para esa semana.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común después de eso, se veían abatidos.

-- No me gusta nada cuando nos dan detención -dijo Blaise, y se sentó desparramado en un sofá.  
-- Nos la merecíamos -le contestó Harriet-, no nos costaba nada mirar a nuestro alrededor de vez en cuando.  
-- A mi padre no le va a gustar nada esto, seguro que me va a mandar una carta desagradable -se quejó el rubio-. Es la forma más tonta de perder puntos.  
-- No exageres, Draco, si tu sabes que somos expertos en hacer cosas tontas -comenzó Morag-, como hablar con esa arpía de Pansy, que se acerca. Cuidado, morsa a la vista.  
-- Morag, no deberías decir esas cosas -la regañó su amiga, que aún así miraba con recelo a la chica que se acercaba melosa.  
-- Draco, me gustaría hablar contigo un poco, a solas.

El chico les dirigió una mirada de cansancio, y se retiró al otro extremo del salón, para hablar con su "prometida". Blaise rodó los ojos al techo y se fue a buscar algún libro para estudiar. Las chicas, en cambio, se quedaron en el sofá mirando de reojo a su rubio amigo, murmurando de vez en cuando lo odiosa que encontraban a Pansy y todo lo que les gustaría hacerle una broma pesada.

Pero se tuvieron que resignar a mostrar unas sonrisas falsas cuando el chico regresó y Pansy se despidió de ellas. No bien hubo salido de la sala común, se giraron hacia su amigo y le dijeron juntas:

-- Draco¿qué pretendía? -y se miraron aterradas.  
-- Uy, eso fue extraño -dijo Harriet, y Morag asintió con la misma mirada de espanto.  
-- Creo que están pasando demasiado tiempo juntas -les dijo el chico-, y lamentablemente, eso es lo que Pansy quiere conseguir. Me pidió que nos viéramos más seguido, para hacernos _más amigos.  
_-- ¿Amigos? Pero si hasta hace poco eramos enemigos -comentó Morag, ganándose un sutil codazo por parte de Harriet.  
-- Supongo que tu le dijiste que bueno¿verdad?  
-- Sí, Harriet, eso hice. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-- Porque era lo correcto. Supongo que detrás de toda esa "máscara" debe haber una buena persona, y mientras antes salga a flote, mejor.  
-- Será porque te interesa saber en qué pasos estoy -media sonrisa-¿o me equivoco? Porque a mi me parece que ese "interés" por saber si hago lo correcto o no es un poco, como decirlo ...  
-- ¿Falso? -lo ayudó Morag.  
-- Eso mismo, falso -dijo el rubio mirando divertido a la morena, que estaba poniéndose cada vez más roja-. Yo creo que lo que tú quieres es vigilarme.  
-- ¡Draco! Si yo realmente quisiera vigilarte, no te dejaría ir solo con Pansy por quién sabe dónde -contestó la chica, tratando de negar esa "acusación".  
-- ¿Y por qué crées que yo voy a ir con Pansy a algún lugar que no sea ésta sala común? Nosotros quedamos de compartir una que otra tarde aquí, nunca quedamos de salir como si fueran citas -la morena se iba encogiendo cada vez más en el sofá, y su amiga la miraba muy divertida-. Me parece que tu imaginación es demasiado fértil.  
-- Draco, ya deja de buscarle la quinta pata al gato¿te parece? -le rogó su amiga ya a la desesperada, porque se sentía muy avergonzada de haber supuesto tantas cosas solo por cómo Pansy miraba a Draco (como un ave de rapiña, según le pareció a ella).

Draco y Morag se miraron muy divertidos de la reacción de la chica, y se pusieron a buscar algo que estudiar, para distender un poco el ambiente y así darle a Harriet una oportunidad de disminuir el rubor de su rostro (que la hacía parecer un farol). La morena no sabía qué hacer, y se le ocurrió la opción menos sutil posible: se fue a su cuarto a terminar de estudiar. Cuando sus amigos quedaron solos, se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas, felices por el gracioso desliz de Harriet, porque ella solía ser mucho más cuidadosa con lo que decía.

En su cuarto la chica no se podía concentrar. Trataba de entender qué era lo que había pasado, pero no le veía sentido. Para ella, sólo había dicho unas pocas palabras y ellos armaron un castillo con ella. Eso era, no era su culpa, sino de sus amigos. Y con esa alentadora reflexión finalmente pudo concentrarse y estudiar.

**000**

Una vez pasado el relajante efecto de las vacaciones, los chicos se aclimataron perfectamente a la rutina escolar. Draco logró un precario equilibrio entre su prometida y sus amigos, y Harriet decidió que para no ver a Pansy tan seguido recorrería el colegio en esas horas.

Fue así como, un soleado día de primavera, estaba paseando por el patio cuando decidió ir a visitar a Hagrid. La amistad que habían comenzado hacia más de medio año era más intensa ahora, y la chica estaba muy contenta de tener un adulto con quien hablar que no fuera un profesor. También echaba de menos a su amigo Matt, porque aunque se escribían a menudo, no era lo mismo que hablar en persona.

Cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de la cabaña del semi gigante, sintió voces y risas, y se detuvo indecisa. Le pareció reconocer las voces de unos chicos de griffindor, Granger y Weasley, si no se equivocaba, y le dio vergüenza llamar a la puerta. No tenía intensión de cortar el agradable momento que estaban pasando, y se dio vuelta para marcharse. Cuando estaba unos pocos pasos más cerca del castillo, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y escuchó la voz de Hagrid llamándola.

-- ¡Harriet¿Qué haces aquí¿Te estabas yendo?  
-- Hola Hagrid -dijo la chica dándose vuelta-, yo había venido a verte, pero como veo que tienes visitas, prefiero pasar en otro momento.  
-- ¿Visitas¡Ah, te refieres a Ron y Hermione! No te preocupes por ellos, están aquí por un castigo que les puso el profesor Flitwick. Pasa, no hay ningún problema.

Aún indecisa, se acercó a su gran amigo y entró a la cabaña. Estaba curiosamente caluroso ahí dentro, y pudo notar un gran fuego en la chimenea, que tenía _algo_ -no supo identificar qué- dentro. Un poco más allá estaban los dos griffindors, mirándola con curiosidad y un poco de vergüenza. Harriet se acercó tímidamente a ellos, y cuando estuvo a su lado, pudo ver que tenían que cortar en pedacitos unos gusanos horribles, y meterlos dentro de jarros.

-- Buenas tardes, discúlpen si los interrumpo, pero no sabía que estaban aquí.  
-- No te preocupes, no interrumpes nada -se apresuró a contestar Ron, distrayéndose y haciéndo saltar de sus manos la cabeza de un gusano especialmente gordo, que hizo gritar a Hermione.  
-- ¡Ron! Ten más cuidado con ese cuchillo, ya es la tercera vez que me lanzas pedazos de gusanos -lo reprendió la chica-con-el-cabello-de-arbusto, mientras miraba con vergüenza a Harriet.  
-- Ja ja ja ja, Ronald, tienes que tener más cuidado, hazle caso a tu amiga, la próxima vez ése puede ser tu dedo.  
-- ¡Hagrid! -dijo el pelirrojo mientras le ardían las orejas-. No seas pájaro de mal agüero.

La morena se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa tímida, y se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa. Hagrid se puso a sacar unos repollos tan grandes como un perro y a cortarlos en pedacitos (seguramente para hacer una ensalada). Los dos griffindors continuaron su castigo, con los rostros rojos por la concentración y la vergüenza de que una _slytherin_ los hubiese visto en esa situación.

Harriet se puso a observar la cabaña por enésima vez, preguntándose si no hubiese sido mejor irse, cuando de pronto vió entremedio de unas pieles de animales, lo que parecía ser un libro muy viejo. Entrecerrando los ojos con atención, logró leer una parte del título. _Dragones._ Era un libro de dragones¿para qué tenía uno Hagrid? En Hogwarts no había dragones, aunque quizás estaba pensando conseguir uno de forma ilegal, en inumerables ocasiones le había dicho que le encantaban. No creía que él se fuera a dar el trabajo de conseguir y estudiar semejante libro para nada, con todas las cosas que tenía que hacer.

De pronto, Hermione dio un pequeño chillido y se llevó la mano a la boca, para cortar la hemorragia de un pequeño corte. Ron se puso a reír de su amiga y a burlarse de ella; mientras, Hagrid se levantó para sacar unas pociones y algodón para la chica. Pero Harriet veía todo esto como a través de un velo, porque de pronto no escuchaba nada, no veía claro, y el calor y el latido de su corazón lo cubrían todo.

Pum, pum – pum, pum – dragones – pum, pum – la chimenea encendida con fuerza _en primavera_ – pum, pum – _algo_en la chimenea – giró lentamente la cabeza, y lo vió – pum, pum – ya no tenía duda – pum, pum – era un huevo de dragón – pum, pum – Hagrid tenía un huevo de dragón – pum, pum:

-- ¡Hagrid¡Tienes un huevo de dragón en la chimenea! -se giró para mirarlo-. ¡¿Se puede saber en QUÉ estás pensando¡Es ilegal! Crecen tan rápido, que en un mes va a tener el tamaño de tu cabaña, no vas a poder alimentarlo bien, vas a dejar de lado tus obligaciones como guardaparque¡te pueden mandar a Azkaban!

Silencio. Crepitar de la madera en la chimenea. Más Silencio. Unos pájaros cantando lejos. El sonido del huevo al moverse por el viento. Silencio. El sonido de un jarro al caerse al suelo.

De pronto todo volvío a una velocidad normal para Harriet. Y pudo ver que Hagrid había botado el jarro con poción cicantrizante. Vio que los chicos de la casa del león la miraban con la boca abierta, y también vio que Hagrid empezaba a hacer pucheros. _No,_pensó ella, _no quería herirte._

-- Hagrid, lo siento mucho, no quise ser tan dura contigo, es solo que me asombró demasiado. Perdóname, no llores, tu sabes que te quiero mucho -agregó, viendo como la cara del semigigante se llenaba de gruesas lágrimas. Se acercó rápidamente a su amigo y lo abrazó, aunque apenas le llegaba a la cintura.

-- Lo sé, Harriet -logró decir entre sollozos-, pero es que ésas son las mismas preguntas que me hicieron Hermione y Ron ayer cuando lo descubrieron. Y la verdad no puedo dejar de encontrarles razón. Pero ustedes tienen que entender: éste ha sido el sueño de toda mi vida. Siempre quise tener un dragón. Y ahora que lo conseguí, no quiero deshacerme de él. Mírenlo, es tan pequeño, todavía no nace. Quiero que tenga la oportunidad de conocer a su _mami_, el pobrecito no tendrá dónde vivir si no lo cuido. Quizás _muera_. No quiero que eso le pase.

-- Entendemos cómo te sientes, Hagrid -dijo Hermione-, pero tienes que entender que el problema no es que te gusten los dragones y que quieras tener uno, sino que está prohibido y son demasiado grandes y peligrosos, incluso para que lo cuides tú.  
-- Hermione tiene razón -agregó Ron-, mi hermano Charlie cuida dragones en Rumania, y por cada dragón usan a lo menos a seis magos, así que rápidamente se te iría de las manos. No puedes quedártelo.  
-- ¿Conoces a alguien a quien se lo puedas pasar, Hagrid¿Alguien que lo pueda cuidar bien?  
-- Pero Hermione, el pobrecito nunca nacerá si lo saco del fuego. Sus madres respiran fuego sobre ellos cuando son huevos, y después tengo que darle una alimentación especial varias veces al día. Si no cuenta conmigo, nunca vivirá.

**000**

Los días siguientes fueron un infierno. Harriet se escapaba de sus compañeros slytherins cada vez que podía, para acompañar a Hagrid en la preparación de todo lo que necesitaría cuando el dragón naciera. Y como si fuera poco, a sus primos les habia dado una extraña urgencia por verla cada vez que podian, asi que también debia evitarlos a ellos. Tenía ya muchísimos litros de alcohol para alimentarlo, y estaban preparando bocadillos, como los llamaba Hagrid: unos pancitos con carne cruda, que estaba metiendo en unos barriles para que no se infectaran. Después de todo, a los dragones les gustaba la carne más semicruda que cocida, y no estaban en condiciones de elaborar nada más complejo. A veces coincidía en su "trabajo" con Ron y Hermione, y cuando se iban comentaban lo descabellado del asunto, tratando de encontrar una forma de solucionar el problema.

Un viernes en la mañana llegó Hedwig a la sala común, donde Harriet disfrutaba de una agradable hora libre. Se levantó para abrir la ventana y dejar pasar a su mascota, que le estiró la pata en que llevaba una nota. Con cuidado la sacó, y le ofreció jugo a su lechuza mientras rompía el sello. Dentro Hagrid le decía escuetamente que ya estaba por nacer. Emocionada, salió corriendo hacia su habitación, agradeciendo el que fueran individuales. Sacó de su armario su mochila, metió ahí dentro los libros con los que había estado estudiando, junto con la carta, y se echó una capa ligera encima. Salió disparada hacia la sala común y de ahí hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. No se dio cuenta que Draco la había visto correr, ni que cuando ella salió de la sala común él se metió disimuladamente hasta su cuarto. Tampoco se enteró que él revisó su mochila hasta que encontró la carta, ni supo que la leyó. El chico rubio, asombrado, decidió _tomar prestada_ la capa de invisibilidad de la chica y, poniéndosela encima, la siguió, para averiguar en qué pasos estaba.

Cuando la chica llegó a la cabaña, los griffindors ya habían llegado. Estaban todos alrededor de la chimenea, mirando cómo el huevo se movía insistentemente. Esperaron un poco, y cuando el temblor fue más intenso, Hagrid lo sacó de la olla y lo puso en la mesa. Se quedaron asombradoss viendo cómo se habría poco a poco la cáscara, hasta que un bicharraco horroroso se vió. Estaba todo pegoteado y tenía una forma más de esqueleto que de otra cosa. Pero Hagrid estaba en el séptimo cielo, contentísimo con su _bebé,_ su tierno y lindo Norbert, que ya sabía reconocer a su _mamá_. Los tres chicos miraban la escena con preocupación, y no podían evitar sentir que algo se les escapaba. Todo parecía demasiado surrealista como para ser cierto. Al menos para Harriet.

De pronto, Ron tuvo una idea, y llegó a saltar -literalmente- con su descubrimiento:

-- Lo tengo, Hagrid, ya sé cómo podemos salvar a tu dragón y a ti -el semigigante siguió hablándole al dragoncito como si nada, ajeno a las palabras de Ron. Muy probablemente, ni siquiera lo habría escuchado.  
-- ¡Hagrid! -dijo Harriet más fuerte, moviendo la mano delante de la cara del semigigante-. Hagrid, Ron tiene una idea para salvar a _Norbert_ y evitar que te metan en Askaban.  
-- ¿Ah, me hablaban? -preguntó él cuando el dragoncito estornudó humo y le llegó a los ojos, haciéndolo reaccionar-. ¿Decías, Ron?  
-- Mi hermano Charlie, él nos puede ayudar. Le puedo enviar una carta contándole lo que pasa, seguro que él sabe qué podemos hacer.  
-- La verdad, no quiero que me alejen de Norbert, pero tienen razón, luego no podré cuidarlo. Espero que se demore harto en contestarte, porque así tendré a mi pequeñito más tiempo conmigo.

Eso fue lo último que pudieron decirle a Hagrid, porque de ahí en adelante para él lo único que existía en el mundo era su dragón. Los tres chicos se miraron, y salieron de la cabaña con cuidado. Sabían que era necesario buscarle un hogar _adecuado_ al dragoncito, pero les daba mucha pena Hagrid. Unos ojos grises los miraban desde la ventana de la cabaña, calibrando la información que acababa de conseguir, tratando de ver en qué lo beneficiaba.

**000**

Esa misma noche, estaba Harriet en la sala común poniendo nombres a unas estrellas en su carta celeste, cuando de pronto se sintió observada. Levantó la mirada con cuidado, y recorrió la estancia con atención. Ahí estaba. Sentado junto a Bulstrode y Parkinson, estaba Draco. La miraba de una forma tan penetrante, que sentía como si pudiera perforar su alma con la mirada. Al parecer esa era una peculiaridad de los Malfoys.

Después de unos segundos de observación, sintió como él apuntaba disimuladamente con un dedo hacia la puerta de la zona de los chicos. Harriet asintió suavemente y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Llevó todo a su cuarto y lo guardó en su armario. Después sacó la capa de invisibilidad y se la puso encima. Con cuidado salió de su cuarto e hizo todo el recorrido hasta la sala común, cuidando de no abrir puertas muy rápido, para no levantar sospechas.

Lanzó una rápida mirada donde estaba sentada Parkinson con Bulstrode, y pudo comprobar que Draco ya no estaba. Un poco más lejos estaban Morag y Blaise jugando Snap explosivo con Nott y una chica de segundo (Theodore se había hecho muy amigo de un grupito de segundo). Al fondo, estaban los chicos y chicas de quinto a séptimo en pleno, organizando la que en unos minutos sería una ruidosa fiesta. Sonriendo para sí avanzó con decisión a través del pasillo que llevaba a la puerta de primer año. Entró agradeciendo que estuviera abierta, y vio a Crabbe y Goyle ayudándose con una tarea de pociones, que era particularmente complicada. Avanzó despacio, tratando que no la escucharan, pero dudaba que lo fueran a hacer. Por que estaba segura que no podrían escuchar ni a una banshee con el ruido que debían producir en sus cabezas los engranajes que se movían al estudiar. Sonriendo maliciosamente para sí, abrió con cuidado la puerta que daba a los dormitorios, y avanzó de puntilla hasta la puerta del cuarto de Draco.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta y esperó. Un segundo después el chico abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando con cara de pregunta el pasillo "vacío". La chica se coló veloz junto al brazo de su amigo, que sintió una suave brisa y una tela contra su costado. Sonriendo de lado cerró la puerta y dándose vuelta vio a su amiga aparecer "de la nada" junto a su baúl.

-- Tardaste -le comentó, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la puerta.  
-- Tenía que tener cuidado, recuerda que acá las puertas no se abren solas siempre, y que podría haber chocado con alguien en alguna esquina.  
-- Bla, bla, puras excusas. Yo me vine todo lo lento que pude, y aún así me dejaste esperando.  
-- Vamos, Draco, tu sabes que no es tan sencillo -le contestó ella, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama del chico-. Y bien, para qué querías que viniera.  
-- Necesitaba dejar ciertos asuntos en orden -la chica levantó una ceja y lo miró expectante-. Creo que debes ser mi esclava el resto del año.

Harriet creyó que no había escuchado bien, así que lo miró confundida y le preguntó¿Perdón¿Me perdí de algo? Porque no estoy entendiendo nada.  
-- Entendiste perfectamente, me debes una, así que espero tu esclavitud lo que queda de curso.  
-- ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que te debo? -dijo, volviendo a levantar una ceja.  
-- Mi lealtad y silencio, nada menos. Porque descubrí un pedazo de información que te puede costar la expulsión, y no sólo a ti.  
-- ¿Ah, si? No he hecho nada que amerite la expulsión.  
-- ¿Cubrirle las espaldas al hombre que tiene un dragón ilegal te parece poco?  
-- No serías capaz -su semblante se puso oscuro y duro en un instante.  
-- Oh, sí, y tu lo sabes. Así que quiero tu esclavitud ahora.  
-- No creo que lo vayas a hacer, porque no obtienes ganancia con delatarme¿o si? Más te conviene callar y chantajearme con esa información más adelante, cuando realmente vayas a conseguir algo. ¿O ya tienes algo en mente?

El chico la miró mosqueado unos momentos, y luego, relajando la postura, contestó:

-- Sí, tienes razón, todavía no hay nada que quiera conseguir, aunque expulsar a Granger y Weasel no estaría mal -la chica lo miró feo-. Ok, ok, tampoco los odio tanto como para eso, lo sé. Pero no me gusta que te estés involucrando en ese tipo de cosas. Quizás de qué problema tengas que sacarlos más adelante -la chica intentó abrir la boca para replicar, pero con un gesto la detuvo-. Mira Harriet, sé que a ti esto de ser la niña-que-vivió te molesta, pero no tienes porque convertirte además en la niña-que-saca-a-los-tontos-de-todos-sus-problemas. Si sé, la amistad y todo eso, pero hay límites. Creí que estar en Slytherin te lo había enseñado. Por más buenas que sean tus intenciones, tienes que pensártelo dos veces antes de actuar, porque te pueden estar utilizando. Si siempre te ven dispuesta a ayudar se van a acostumbrar, y después no van a ser capaces de hacer nada solos. Algunas personas pueden abusar de tu buena voluntad, y no eras una hufflepuf como para llegar a ser tonta de buena. El resto tiene que entender que ser la niña-que-vivió no significa que eres su juguete. ¿Estamos de acuerdo? -la chica asintió levemente con la cabeza gacha-. Que bien, porque tienes que tenerte un poco más de amor propio. Aunque tengas a tus tíos, no es lo mismo que tener una familia incondicional, tienes que velar por tu futuro, y llendo a tontas y a locas por la vida sólo te pondrás en peligro. El sombrero sabía lo que hacía cuando te puso aquí. Procura aprender todo lo que puedas, y la primera lección es pensar antes de actuar.

Se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo entre ellos, y el chico se preguntó si no habría sido un poco exagerado con su discurso, pero cuando miró con más atención a su amiga, vio que lentamente su rostro se relajaba y una sonrisa se empezaba a formar. Se acercó a la chica y se sentó a su lado.

-- ¿Segura que estás bien? -preguntó, poniéndo una mano en el hombro de la chica.  
-- Sí, estoy bien, gracias. Nunca me imaginé que iba a escuchar un discurso de hemano mayor viniendo de ti-. Levantó los ojos para mirarlo con cariño y siguió- Gracias por tu apoyo, Draco, no sabes todo lo que me alegra. A ratos es difícil estar en un ambiente hostil como éste, pero con tu apoyo y el de Morag se hace más fácil. De nuevo, gracias.  
-- De nada -sonrisa seductora-, tu sabes que con tal de recibir unos masajes en los pies soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.  
-- Serás tonto -se rió la chica de él, y tomando la almohada del chico le empezó a dar golpes en la cabeza. Rápidamente reían a carcajadas tratando de golpear al otro (Harriet) y de hacerle cosquillas (Draco).

Dos horas más tarde, Draco miraba a su amiga dormir en su cama como un angelito. El chico terminó de escribir el ensayo que estaba haciendo, guardó sus cosas, y despertó suavemente a la ojiverde. La ayudó a ponerse de pie y la cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad. Luego salió por su puerta y caminó decidido hasta la sala común, abriéndole paso a su amiga para que nadie la viera. Aunque la precaución fue innecesaria, puesto que la sala común era un caos por la fiesta. Con una mirada rápida pudo comprobar que sólo habia alumnos de los cursos superiores (la mayoría ebrios), siendo los prefectos los más escandalosos. Moviendo la cabeza con resignación se acercó a la puerta de las chicas, y sintió un suave apretón en su mano izquierda, "gracias Draco, ahora sí te debo una", y movió la mano restándole importancia. "Buenas noches" susurró y se fue a su cuarto sin esperar respuesta.

**000**

Harriet no podía dejar de dar vueltas en círculos en la cabaña de Hagrid. Norbert tenía apenas un poco más de una semana y ya estaba dejando estragos en la cabaña. Sólo tenían que esperar hasta la noche del día siguiente, porque entonces los amigos de Charlie Weasley lo vendrian a buscar. Y ése era el problema que la aquejaba ahora: cómo llevarian al dragón desde la cabaña hasta la torre de astronomia.

Hermione habia sugerido que con un hechizo de glamour disfrazaran a norbert de lechuza, asi si los pillaban el castigo seria menos fuerte. Ron sugirió que llevaran al dragón arriba durante la tarde, así nadie los pillaría después de lo permitido en la noche. Pero venia el problema de que sin protección el_pobrecito_ sería descubierto de inmediato. Harriet sabia que para llevarlo era indispensable su capa de invisibilidad, pero no podían ir los tres con ella, asi que uno tendría que quedarse y cruzar los dedos para que todo saliera bien.

-- Chicos, por favor, no se preocupen tanto, si logran llevar a Norbert ahí antes de que los descubran, lo peor que les puede pasar es una detención -les dijo Hagrid, como si con eso les fuera a dar ánimo, pero se deprimieron más por la triste expectativa.  
-- Yo no sé ustedes -comenzó la griffindor-, pero yo no quiero que mi expediente se ensucie por algo así: "fuera de su sala común a altas horas de la noche" y como si fuera poco "en compañía de un compañero" o "de una chica de Slytherin".  
-- ¡Ey! Si tampoco somos la peste -se le escapó a la morena.  
-- Y yo no soy un trol -agregó Ron, con las orejas rojas.

La castaña abrió la boca como para contestarles, pero la cerró decidiendo que con pelear no resolvían nada.

--Chicos, no se peleen tanto, si no tienen tanto que decidir -prosiguió Hagrid-. Dos de ustedes pueden subir durante la tarde y llevar a Norbert. Luego, uno se queda bajo la capa de Harriet y vigila hasta que se lleven a Norbert. Y pueden ponerle el hechizo de glamour que sugiere Hermione si eso los hace sentirse más seguros.

Los tres chicos lo miraron con la boca abierta, impresionados por lo sencillo que sonaba todo dicho de esa manera.

-- Bueno, yo creo que es mi deber quedarme a vigilar hasta que ellos lleguen -agregó Harriet-, porque después de todo la capa es mía y me parece lógico que yo me quede cuidando.  
-- ¿Pero qué nos asegura que no vas a correr a acusar a Hagrid con el profesor Snape? -se le escapó a Ron en un momento de sospecha.  
-- ¿Crees que estaria tomándome todas estas molestias para perjudicar a Hagrid, pudiendo haberlo hecho durante todo esta semana, sin ir escondida hasta la torre de astronomia y sin quedarme sin cenar?  
-- Ron, no seas mal educado -empezó Hermione, con su tono de sabelotodo-. Harriet ha dado muestras suficientes de buena voluntad. Tampoco es que las necesitara dar, porque es amiga de Hagrid tanto como nosotros y si el confia en ella eso nos deberia bastar.  
-- Yo confio en ti, Harriet, nunca he dudado de ti -dijo el semi gigante, con un leve sollozo.  
-- Gracias Hagrid -le contestó la cuatro ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa-. Entonces todo está decidido. Con Ron subimos a Norbert hasta la torre, y yo me quedo cuidando. Pero necesitaria que alguien me llevara algo para cenar.  
-- Yo te lo puedo llevar -le contestó el pelirrojo, rojo por la vergüenza recién pasada-. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haber desconfiado de ti. Además, mis hermanos saben donde están y me lo pueden decir.  
-- Que bueno que llegamos a un acuerdo, pero me siento inútil -comentó la castaña, mientras se levantaba de su silla y le quitaba al _tierno dragoncito _una frazada que estaba masticando.

**000**

Al dia siguiente, Harriet habia tenido que inventar una excusa sobre una detención con Flitwick por desconcentrarse en clases (aprovechando que tenia esa clase con los de segundo de Ravenclaw) para huir de Morag y Draco, que la miraban llenos de sospechas, pero reticentes a expresar su desconfianza de forma más clara. La chica llegó a la hora convenida con unos pocos segundos de retraso, y por supuesto que Ron aún no llegaba. Aprovechó esos instantes para conversar con Hagrid, o mejor dicho, para tratar de lograr que dejara de llorar. Al poco tiempo llegó Ron y, sorpresivamente, con Hermione. La chica llevaba una bolsa de papel, y se la entregó a Harriet, diciendo que eran unos emparedados que los elfos le habian preparado, con un jugo y galletas. Cuando le preguntó por qué estaba dándole la bolsa (considerando que era Ron el que supuestamente le llevaria la cena), le contestó que no podian correr el riesgo de que descubrieran a Ron paseando cerca de la torre, ni que la dejaran por eso sin comer.

De modo que a los pocos minutos, Harriet se encontró a si misma equilibrando, por un lado, la jaula de Norbert, más su almuerzo, y por el otro, trataba de mantener la capa cubriéndolos. Apenas se podian esconder, y seguramente en unos pocos años ya no los cubriria del todo. Pero por el momento servia y lo aprovecharon.

El viaje les pareció eterno, y terriblemente estresante. A cada esquina rezaban para que ningún estudiante viniera corriendo ni para que se les cruzara ningún profesor. Ni hablar de Peeves. Tuvieron que hacer un rodeo muy grande, porque el poltergeist ocupaba un pasillo muy cerca de la torre, donde tiraba tiza y agua a los transeúntes que se dirigían al comedor para cenar. Finalmente lo lograron, y se disponían a dejar la seguridad de la capa invisible cuando sintieron ruidos cerca. Se quedaron quietos, aterrorizados, y escucharon la voz de unos profesores que no pudieron identificar, pero que se alejaron al poco tiempo. Con el corazón latiéndoles a mil se separaron, rogando para que Ron no fuera visto. Y así la chica comenzó su vigilia.

A eso de las once de la noche tiritaba ligeramente a causa del frio, que habia desestimado, y miraba con melancolía las pocas migas de la cena que hacia bastante tiempo habia devorado. A su lado, Norbert se contentaba con comerle la cabeza al peluche que Hagrid le regaló, y masticaba contento el algodón que del interior salia. La chica no podia ponerse a leer, porque no tenia libros, ni podia cantar, ni hacer ningún ruido, porque la encontrarian. Aburrida, se le hizo eterna la hora, pero la recompensa llegó puntual, y así el problema con el dragón se solucionó satisfactoriamente.

**000**

Unos pocos días después, Harriet despertó sintiéndose ligeramente observada. Se removió incómoda tratando de volver a dormir, pero la sensación no la dejaba, y se obligó a abrir los ojos. Todo se veía borroso, y cuando alargó la mano para tomar sus lentes, sintió algo peludo moverse donde deberían estar sus lentes. Saltando hacia atrás, dio un pequeño grito de susto, y vió una forma peluda salir corriendo de su habitación. Ahora totalmente despierta buscó sus lentes con cuidado, y los encontró en el suelo. Dándose prisa se vistió, y salió algo confundida hacia la salita de su curso, que estaba desierta. Continuó hasta la sala común, donde encontró a algunos alumnos de cuarto haciendo tareas a última hora, y cerca de la chimenea lo vió. Un gran gato peludo gris, de brillantes ojos verdes se acomodaba en un brazo del sofá, y la miraba fijamente.

Sintiéndose como una tonta, pero mucho más tranquila regresó a su habitación, y en el camino se encontró con Morag. La castaña la saludó somnolienta y se metió al baño, donde Harriet la siguió. Se comenzó a lavar los dientes desconcentrada, y por el espejo pudo ver a Morag, que se desvestía para ducharse.

-- Morag -"mh?" le respondió-¿sabes si alguien tiene un gato gris?  
-- Creo que una chica de quinto tiene uno¿por qué?  
-- Se metió a mi cuarto esta mañana.  
-- Ahh¿quieres que te haga un sombrero con ese gato?

Harriet suspiró internamente por ese comentario -Morag solía decir ese tipo de cosas sin sentido-, y escupió la pasta de dientes. Se terminó de enjuagar la boca y comenzó a peinarse, cuando sintió el agua de la ducha correr. Sabiendo que a su amiga no le importaría que se fuera, guardó su peineta y abrió la puerta, pero se _casi_chocó con Pansy, que iba a entrar. Se miraron unos segundos incómodas, y luego cada una continuó su camino, como si nada.

En la tarde, se sentía tan agotada, que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos sobre el ensayo de pociones que trataba de terminar. La profesora Sprout los habia llevado al bosque prohibido (cerca de la salida, eso sí), y los habia tenido recogiendo muestras de una enorme cantidad de plantas mágicas para examinarlas y catalogarlas. McGonagall les habia preparado una prueba sorpresa práctica, en la que le fue sorprendentemente bien (un Excede Expectativas), considerando que la media fue un Insuficiente (Draco estaba como basilisco por su Desastroso). Y después, Binns habia confundido la fecha y les tenía preparada una larguísima prueba escrita, con lo que las expectativas de eximición desaparecieron de la vista.

Ahora se encontraba haciendo su ensayo de pociones, que habia olvidado. Hacia una semana que Snape se los habia dejado, y no lo habia ni mirado, por lo que muy probablemente tendría que trabajar en él toda la noche. Estaba tratando desesperadamente de mantener sus ojos abiertos, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba al lado suyo (_pegado_ a su costado), haciéndola saltar y manchar el ensayo con tinta.

-- ¡Blaise! Mira lo que me hiciste hacer ...  
-- Perdón, no quise asustarte. Pásamelo, yo lo arreglo. -El chico se lo arrancó de las manos, y pasando la punta de la varita sobre el pergamino sacó la tinta extra, dejándolo como si nada hubiera pasado-. Listo¿ves? No habia necesidad de asustarse.  
-- Mh, gracias -bostezo-. Disculpa¿que quieres? Son cerca de las once de la noche.  
-- Te traigo un_regalito_ -dijo y sacó un frasquito del bolsillo de su túnica-. Poción energizante, para que puedas terminar tu ensayo.  
-- Ay, que amable, muchas gracias -sonrisa agradecida-. Que lindo gesto.  
-- De nada, pero no me agradezcas tanto, no hasta que termines ese ensayo. Ni mucho menos cuando Draco esté cerca.  
-- ¿Y eso por qué, acaso se lo robaste a él?  
-- No, era sólo por si acaso -le contestó, y se fue a su dormitorio, pensando "Si no quiere darse cuenta, no es asunto mío".

A la mañana siguiente, apenas alcanzó a terminar el ensayo y tuvo que correr para llegar a clase a tiempo, quedándose sin desayuno. De más está decir que al profesor Snape ni le impresionó ni conmovió su historia sobre trabajar toda la noche sólo por ese ensayo, y la evaluó con la dureza acostumbrada. Por lo menos su esfuerzo le valió un Aceptable.

**000**

A mediados de Mayo, los Slytherins estaban agotados. Ya fuera por el _estrés_escolar, o por llevar demasiados meses en el mismo lugar juntos. Fuera cual fuera la principal razón, no se podía ni reír en la sala común, porque una horda de alumnos mal genio despellejaba al osado que interrumpiera el sagrado silencio. Harriet y Morag estaban un poco preocupadas por la atmósfera hostil, pero una carta del hermano mayor de Morag las tranquilizó. Les decía que era normal ese cambio de actitud, porque las serpientes no eran particularmente sociables, y siendo sinceros no se llevaban bien entre sí, por lo que era normal ese ambiente. Les recomendó tener paciencia, gritarle a la almohada, y morderse la lengua cuando fueran injustos con ellas, porque todos estaban igual de agotados. Lo que no les comentó, y que pudieron comprobar en varias ocasiones, es que muchos en vez de gritar en la almohada preferían ir a ostigar a los chicos de las otras casas. Así, los profesores se veían casi todos los días con alguna serpiente en detención, y no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto. Entre los alumnos existía, además, la noción de que quien no recibiera al menos una detención en su vida, era un lamebotas que quería llegar a Premio Anual o a profesor.

Una de esas mañanas Harriet bajó temprano al gran salón, donde se sirvió un abundante y delicioso desayuno. Estaba por la mitad del mismo, cuando llegó Draco a hacerle compañía. El chico la saludó con un débil "hola" y se sentó a su lado, sirviéndose apenas unas tostadas y un vaso de leche. La chica se entretuvo unos momentos saboreando su pie de manzana, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que su amigo estaba deprimido. Se veía pálido y cansado, su pelo estaba algo opaco, y se limitaba a mover la comida en el plato, sin comer.

-- Draco¿te sientes bien?  
-- Sí, estoy bien.  
-- No te creo, te ves triste¿ha pasado algo que te tenga así?  
-- No, nada especial, sólo estoy cansado. Quiero que lleguen pronto las vacaciones.  
-- ¿Seguro que no es nada con lo que te pueda ayudar?

El chico suspiró suavemente, le dio un mordisco a su tostada, mascó tres veces, y con mucho esfuerzo tragó. Luego le contestó:

-- Pansy me tiene agotado. Desde que decidiste irte cada vez que ella apareciera, es como si la tuviera encima mío todo el dia. Tú no te has dado cuenta, porque no estás cuando ella está, pero es terriblemente... como decirlo... _parlanchina_. Nunca para de hablar. Y no tiene filtro, me habla de cosas de chicas como si a mi me interesara de qué color son los últimos pinches que se compró. No lo hace de mala, es simplemente ella misma. Y eso es lo que me agota.

Harriet se quedó callada unos momentos, pensando que tal vez, si ella hubiera estado... no. Lo más probable es que hubieran peleado y que Draco no estuviera mucho más relajado que ahora. Nadie se relaja viendo a otros pelear.

-- Creo que en esto no me puedes ayudar -continuó el chico, dirigiéndole una sonrisa triste-. A menos que inventes una forma de hacer a Pansy menos frívola, que conociendo a su familia, me parece difícil.  
-- Tienes razón, yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, pero sí te puedo ayudar a distraerte. ¿Te parece si aprovechamos que es sábado, que ella todavía no baja, y nos vamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines? No creo que te relaje ir a hacer tareas a la _sala común,_ de entre todos los lugares estresantes...  
-- Jajaja, tienes razón, eso no es nada relajate estos días. Déjame terminar mi desayuno y salimos.  
-- Ok.

Pero no pudieron salir a los jardines, porque unos pocos momentos después, se escucharon unos gritos en el hall de entrada, luego la voz de la profesora McGonagall, gritos de alumnos, y un hechizo del director. Luego un gran grupo de alumnos fue empujado al gran salón por Flitwick, mientras los murmullos se expandían por todas las mesas.

-- ¿Qué habrá sido eso?  
-- No tengo idea, pero ahí viene Morag, ella quizás haya visto lo que pasó.  
-- ¡Se mueren lo que vi! -dijo su amiga, que llegaba derrapando y jadeando suavemente-. Estaba yo subiendo por las escaleras, cuando veo un tumulto de alumnos que se reían de alguien. Era un chico de Hufflepuf, de tercero me parece, que estaba en pijama en la mitad del hall -tomo aire y continuó-. Los demás nos reíamos de su pijama -¡tenía conejitos!-, y le hacían bromas, pero el no se movió ni un centímetro. De pronto llegaron los profesores, y el chico habló. Dijo algo así como que su amo les agradecía no haber dudado de él nunca, y luego se apuntó con la varita a la cabeza. Y entonces -tomó aire para hacerlo más dramático, y para impresionar a la pequeña audiencia que la escuchaba-, comenzó a decir "Avada..." ¡y el profesor Dumbledore lo petrificó, para que no se pudiera suicidar! Luego lo llevó flotando a la enfermería y Flitwick nos obligó a entrar.

**000**

El resto del día fue caos y rumor, todo uno solo. Los alumnos no paraban de inventar teorías, y entre rumor y rumor, ya nadie sabía qué era cierto y qué era mentira. Lo único cierto -y verificable-, era el mensaje en clave del chico de hufflepuf, y la extraña desaparición del profesor Quirrel. Todo lo demás eran especulaciones. A la hora de almuerzo, los alumnos esperaban que el director hablara y les contara al menos un poco de lo que estaba pasando, pero no apareció. Decepcionados, los rumores perdieron fuerza, pero se hicieron aún más descabellados.

Harriet cumplió su promesa y llevó a Draco a dar una vuelta por los jardines, para librarlo de Pansy, y fueron acompañados por Morag y Blaise, que también estaban agotados de la sangrepura. Aprovecharon el paseo para divertirse, tal y como acostumbraban antes de que el estrés los consumiera, y para la hora de la cena, ya estaban totalmente felices.

Cuando ingresaron al castillo se encontraron con que las cuatro mesas estaban repletas, como si absolutamente todos los habitantes del castillo se hubieran reunido ahí. No faltaba ningún fantasma, y hasta peeves estaba allí, aunque sin causar desorden. Se sentaron casi en la esquina de la mesa de Slytherin, y a los pocos segundos Dumbledore se levantó. El silencio fue absoluto e instantáneo.

-- Lamento tener que darles esta noticia, pero no puedo dejarlos continuar con este mar de rumores de dudosa procedencia. El Ministerio de Magia ya ha iniciado una investigación respecto a la extraña conducta de su compañero, y a la desaparición del profesor Quirrel. Lo único que se me ha permitido contarles es que su compañero estaba bajo la maldición Imperius, y todo indica que fue el mismo profesor Quirrel el que lo embrujó.

Los alumnos lo miraban con la boca abierta, la mayoría, y estupefacción, todos. Después de mirarlos a todos a través de sus gafas de media luna, continuó:

-- Esa es la versión oficial hasta el momento, y es lo que sus padres leerán mañana cuando reciban El Profeta. Pero eso no es todo. Quiero que sepan que la razón por la cual el profesor Quirrel embrujó a su compañero fue para robar un artefacto mágico que me fue confiado hace ya un año para su custodia. Quizás se pregunten por qué lo hizo, y me temo que ya sabemos la razón -la mayoría contuvo el aliento expectante, y unos cuantos hicieron ruiditos de anticipación-. El profesor Quirrel estaba poseído por Voldemort, que ha regresado. Ahora que se dio a la fuga, puede volver al poder en cualquier momento. Todos los exámenes, excepto los TIMOs y los EXTASIS serán suspendidos, y los alumnos de todos los cursos menos quinto y séptimo serán llevados a sus casas dos semanas antes de lo previsto. Eso es todo, pueden comenzar a cenar.

**000**

A la mañana siguiente, Albus Dumbledore recibió en su oficina la visita del Ministro de la Magia, de tres miembros del Wizengamot, y de dos aurores. Todos venían para hacer una segunda interrogación al pobre chico de Hufflepuf, esta vez con Veritaserum para el recuento del juicio. No llevarían al chico a tribunales, pero se presentaría el resultado de la interrogación ante los jueces del juicio.

El ministro no estaba complacido, es más, estaba terriblemente furioso y a la vez asustado. Detestaba que Dumbledore se hubiera ido de la lengua con los alumnos, porque ahora toda la comunidad mágica conocía esos embarazosos detalles. Y estaba aterrado por la posibilidad de que fueran verdad. ¿Qué sería de ellos, con ya-saben-quien de vuelta y además, con el elixir de la vida manteniéndolo con una _vida eterna_? Si eso llegaba a ser cierto, estaban perdidos.

Se dirigieron todos juntos a la enfermería, donde estaba el pobre chico desde el día anterior. El impacto en su equilibrio mágico tras el _stupefy_ del director, sumado al fuerte _imperius_ del cual lo habian tenido que sacar casi a la fuerza, lo habian agotado, por lo que la enfermera lo tenía en reposo y chequeo constante. Nadie sabía cuáles podían ser los efectos secundarios de semejante exposición magica sobre un niño de tan sólo 13 años, y si se consideraba que le administrarían un _veritaserum_, el panorama se hacía más confuso. Por eso el ministerio habia accedido a realizar el interrogatorio allí, y permitir que fuera un especialista, en este caso el profesor Snape, quien administrara la dosis exacta de la poderosa poción.

Una vez que todos los actores se instalaran en sillas, la enfermera despertó al chico de la suave somnolencia en que había caído tras desayunar. Le explicaron de forma simple qué es lo que querían averiguar, y por qué necesitaban administrarle esa poción. El chico ya habia estudiado sus propiedades en clase, y aceptó que lo interrogaran con ella. Snape fue muy cuidadoso y disolvió tan solo tres gotas de la poción en un vasito con agua, la cual bebió el chico de un trago. Inmediatamente su mirada se perdió y entró en un trance. Las preguntas las realizó uno de los aurores, mientras los miembros del Wizengamot que estaban presentes tomaban notas.

Nombre : Ethan Albert Turner.  
Edad y Casa : 13 años, de Hufflepuf.  
Qué hizo este viernes por la mañana : Me levanté, duché, vestí y junté con mis amigos en la sala común, luego nos dirigimos a desayunar, y después fuimos a la clase de Defensa que nos tocaba primero. A la salida de la clase, el profesor Quirrel me pidió que lo acompañara unos momentos a su oficina, donde me pidió que lo ayudara en algo muy delicado.

Todos se quedaron esperando que continuara, pero como no lo hacía, Dumbledore comentó:

-- Seguramente fue en ese momento que lo hechizó, y por eso no puede hilarlo con lo que pasó después.  
-- Eso mismo me parece -contestó el auror que hacía los preguntas-, ahora las voy a hacer más dirigidas, a ver si puede superar el imperius y recordar.  
-- No va a tener problemas con eso, ayer fue capaz de relatar lo que le pasó, eso sí con un poco de legeremancia.  
-- Comprendo -comentó el auror, justo antes de que Fudge pudiera poner el grito en el cielo-, me parece que también tendremos que inducirlo a hablar de esa forma. Junto con el veritaserum, debería ser suficiente.

El interrogatorio duró hasta la hora del almuerzo, pero finalmente consiguieron todas las respuestas que querían, y se retiraron de inmediato. Eso, sin embargo, no los "alivió", sino todo lo contrario, porque ahora estaban absolutamente seguros de que estaban _perdidos_.

El viernes por la mañana, Quirrel llevó al chico de Hufflepuf, Ethan, a su oficina, donde le pidió que lo ayudara, cuando el chico le preguntó qué necesitaba, el hombre lo embrujó con un imperius, y le obligó a seguir sus actividades diarias como siempre. Eso sí, debían reunirse en la puerta del corredor del tercer piso a las 10 de la noche. Y eso hizo el chico. Cuando llegaron allí, pusieron a dormir a Fluffy y con la ayuda del alumno pasaron rápidamente por todos los obstáculos, hasta que llegaron al espejo. La voz que salía de la cabeza de Quirrel le dijo que llevara al chico frente al espejo, y una vez que estuvo ahí, le liberó del imperius y le puso un confundus. Luego lo obligó a mirar en el espejo y el chico obtuvo la piedra. Entonces le volvió a someter al imperius y lo obligó a entregarle la piedra. Regresaron juntos al hall del castillo, y le ordenó quedarse ahí hasta que Dumbledore apareciera. Le ordenó darle el mensaje que efectivamente habia dado, y se fue. Unas tres horas más tarde el chico seguía en el lugar (ya de madrugada), cuando el profesor pasó por su lado llevando su maleta y un chivatoscopio. Le volvió a reiterar su orden, le enseñó el movimiento de varita para el Avada Kedabra, y se fue del colegio. Horas más tarde pasó lo que todos sabían, y así fue como Quirrel se robó la piedra filosofal, debajo de las narices de Dumbledore.

Llegaron a la conclusión de que era la segunda vez que Quirrel llegaba hasta el lugar, puesto que fue capaz de superar todos los obstáculos en un tiempo mínimo, y ya sabía todas las soluciones de las pociones, como también la forma más rápida de ganar en el ajedrez. Seguramente ya habia llegado antes al espejo y al no tener cómo sacar la piedra, había ideado lo del pobre chico de hufflepuf.

Cuando se preguntaron por qué Filch no habia visto al chico antes, lo llamaron, y les comentó todo su recorrido, por lo que descubrieron que por culpa de Peeves (que nada sabía del asunto, porque también lo interrogaron) se habia encontrado cuidando y limpiando en la otra ala del castillo. Y los pocos alumnos que llegaron temprano o no lo vieron (como Harriet), lo ignoraron (como Draco, que ni se fijó), o se rieron de él (como Morag, y Ron Weasley).

**000**

El último día que estuvieron en Hogwarts, Draco recibió una lechuza de su madre. Y se quedó tanto rato con la mirada perdida y la carta en la mano, que sus amigos se empezaron a preocupar.

-- Draco¿te pasa algo? -le preguntó Morag.  
-- No, no es nada.  
-- ¿Alguna mala noticia de tu casa?  
-- Mh, mira, la verdad, no sé si es malo, pero sí que es muy sorpresivo.  
-- Ya, Draco, cuéntanos -intervino Blaise, tratando de sacarlo de ese "trance".  
-- Mi madre está embarazada.  
-- ¿Qué? -dijeron sus tres amigos al unísono.  
-- Está embarazada. Dice que el bebé es para Diciembre. Voy a tener un hermano.  
-- O hermana -comentó Harriet, saliendo del shock.  
-- ¡Que emocionante! Me encantan los bebés -dijo Morag, y aplaudió emocionada.  
-- Pero por qué dices eso -le recriminó Draco-¿que acaso no te has dado cuenta, de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado puede volver en cualquier momento, y mis padres van a tener un _bebé_ que cuidar.  
-- Lo peor va a ser cuando te toque _mudar_ al bebé -comentó Harriet con una suave sonrisa. Blaise se rió con ganas y chocaron las manos, mientras Draco gemía y se tapaba la cara con las manos. Morag se destornilló de la risa y se cayó de su asiento.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo [12: Segundo Curso, Parte I. Verano de 1992. 


	13. Segundo Curso, Parte I, Verano de 1992

Gracias por los reviews, y por sobre todo, gracias por leer mi historia :). Éste capítulo es increíblemente _eterno _(más de 14000 palabras O.o lol), creí que resultaría mucho más corto, pero para su alegría, es largo, y lo publico un día antes de lo que tenía pensado. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_-- Lo peor va a ser cuando te toque mudar al bebé -comentó Harriet con una suave sonrisa. Blaise se rió con ganas y chocaron las manos, mientras Draco gemía y se tapaba la cara con las manos. Morag se destornilló de la risa y se cayó de su asiento._

**Capítulo 12: Segundo Curso, Parte I. Verano de 1992.**

-- Harriet¿te molestaría correr tus piernas un poco? Me duele el cuello.

La morena rodó los ojos y con un gesto de cansancio se reacomodó en su asiento. Satisfecha, Morag volvió a poner su cabeza sobre la pierna de su amiga, y cerró los ojos, somnolienta.

-- ¿Por qué dejas que se aproveche de ti, Harriet? -preguntó Blaise, sin despegar la vista de la revista de Quidditch que leía.  
-- Cuidado Blaise, que tengo los ojos cerrados pero no estoy sorda.  
-- Hicimos un pacto ¿recuerdas? Ella me hacía un masaje en los hombros y yo la dejaba usarme de almohada.  
-- ¿Cómo estuvo mi masaje, Harry? -preguntó la castaña, mirando de reojo al chico negro, presumiendo.  
-- Excelente -sonrió-, pero agradezco que quede poco para llegar a Londres, porque ya se me está durmiendo la pierna.  
-- Lo siento, pero un trato es un trato.

"Es muy abusadora" pensó Blaise, "pero como la otra la deja, no hay quien la pare. A veces me pregunto por qué me sigue cayendo bien".

Volvieron a sumirse en un silencio adormilado, mientras se comenzaban a ver las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos. Harriet estaba mirando por la ventana hacia afuera, y Morag estaba acostada a su lado, usándola de almohada y tratando de dormir. Al frente de Harriet, Blaise leía todas las revistas habidas y por haber, y a su lado Draco dormía hecho un ovillo. Hacía apenas una hora que el chico había sido "liberado" de tener que estar con su prometida, y lo único que quería hacer era descansar. Sus amigos estaban un poco desilusionados, pero entendían su situación y podían solidarizar con él.

En un momento indeterminado, un prefecto pasó y les recordó guardar todas sus cosas para no dejar a sus padres esperándolos preocupados. Los chicos despertaron entonces a Draco y guardaron lo poco que habían sacado de vuelta a sus baúles. A los pocos segundos el tren comenzó a frenar, y luego se encontraban bajando sus cosas al andén, que estaba lleno de familias reencontrándose.

Morag divisó inmediatamente a sus padres, y dándoles un abrazo a cada uno se perdió entre la multitud. Los tres chicos avanzaron esquivando a los alumnos mayores que les tiraban los baúles encima, o a los gatos que se mezclaban entre la gente. Cuando estaban por llegar al arco de salida del andén, escucharon que alguien llamaba a Blaise. Se dieron vuelta y pudieron ver a un hombre negro muy alto, de elegante figura, finas facciones y túnica muy cara, que les sonreía.

-- Padre -lo saludó su hijo con afecto-. Mira, éstos son Draco Malfoy¿lo recuerdas, verdad? -su padre movió afirmativamente su cabeza, y estrechó la mano del rubio-, y Harriet Potter.

El padre de Blaise, Kenneth, tomó la mano de la niña y le dio un suave beso, sin dejar de hacer contacto visual.

-- Me da mucho gusto conocer finalmente a los _otros_ amigos de mi hijo -comentó, mirando de reojo a Blaise, que lo miraba neutro-, pueden estar seguros que son bienvenidos en mi casa. Cuando deseen pueden visitarnos, sería un honor.  
-- Muchísimas gracias, Señor Zabini -respondió Harriet.  
-- Muchas gracias, Señor Zabini, lo recordaremos -contestó Draco.

Blaise y su padre se desaparecieron juntos, y los dos chicos restantes salieron al andén 9, tratando de llamar la atención lo menos posible. Un poco más allá, estaban los cuatro Dursley, conversando. Draco se despidió de Harriet, saludó con un gesto a los primos de ésta y avanzó un poco más allá, donde estaba su madre esperándolo. Narcisa sonrió a la distancia a Harriet, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-- Ya era hora que llegaras, niña, no quiero que toda esta gente nos vea con esa lechuza que traes -dijo su tío Vernon.  
-- Vamos, apúrense niños, antes que nos quedemos atascados en un taco a la salida -les urgió tía Petunia, empujándolos por el andén.

Llegaron a los estacionamientos sin inconvenientes, y tío Vernon metió sus baúles en la maleta del auto con algo de dificultad, por lo que se fue murmurando y frunciendo el ceño todo el camino hasta Surrey. Llegaron de noche a la casa, y Vernon se encerró en su habitación. Petunia y los tres chicos tuvieron que sacar las cosas del auto solos, pero nadie dijo nada. Harriet tenia la sensación de que algo estaba pasando y no le daba buena espina. La cena fue silenciosa y tensa. Los chicos estaban muy conscientes de que no podían hablar de nada "mágico" en la casa, y les costaba encontrar cosas que hablar que no la implicaran directamente. Se fueron a dormir con una extraña sensación de incomodidad.

**000**

A la mañana siguiente, Harriet se despertó con mucho sueño, pero sabia que si quería hablar con su tía sin la presencia de Vernon debía hacerlo antes del desayuno. O esperar a que se fuera a trabajar, pero en ese lapsus muchas cosas podían pasar. Se levantó resignada y se dio una ducha express. Se vistió con la ropa muggle que siempre usaba en verano, aunque la polera y la falda le quedaban algo estrechas ahora.

Bajó silenciosamente a la cocina, y la encontró desierta. Contenta se puso a cocinar unos huevos con tocino, y en eso bajó su tía en bata y con cara de sueño.

-- Buenos días Harriet¿dormiste bien? -le preguntó, mientras comenzaba a cortar unos panes y a ponerlos en la tostadora.  
-- Buenos días tía Petunia, dormí muy bien, gracias.  
-- Que bueno. Aprovechando que tu tío está durmiendo aún¿cómo te fue en el colegio?  
-- Muy bien, aprendí muchas cosas interesantes, y conseguí unos cuantos buenos amigos -le contestó y puso los huevos en un plato para servir.  
-- Uno era ese chico rubio¿no? -le preguntó su tía, recordando a Draco de la vez anterior.  
-- Sí, él es Draco. También tengo una amiga que se llama Morag, y un amigo que se llama Blaise. Son muy agradables, creo que te caerían bien -dijo, mientras se ponía a exprimir unas naranjas para hacer jugo natural.  
-- Mh, quizás -concedió-. Dudders y Dunny dijeron más o menos lo mismo. Creo que me voy a tener que hacer a la idea, simplemente.  
-- Me parece que tío Vernon todavía está molesto.  
-- La verdad, sí. Pasamos unas cuantas situaciones incómodas por esto durante el año. Cada vez que nos preguntaban por ustedes, tuvimos que decir que estaban en una escuela privada en Escocia para chicos talentosos, que es cierto, de alguna manera -frunció un poco la boca al pensar que este "talento" fuera _magia_, de entre todas las cosas que podría significar...  
-- Pero eso no es todo -le comentó Harriet, como para alentarla a contar más.  
-- Exacto, algunas personas insistieron mucho para que les dijéramos el nombre del colegio, y Vernon no quería de ninguna forma, pero al final lo hizo. Gracias a Dios, nada malo ha pasado aún por eso. Lo último que nos falta es que alguien sepa de qué es su colegio y que empiecen a contarle a nuestros conocidos que ustedes son _magos_. Vernon no lo soportaría.

Harriet estuvo de acuerdo con su tía en eso. A ellos no les gustaba la magia, en ninguna de sus expresiones, pero tenían _tres_ niños a su cargo con esa habilidad, y no era algo que los enorgulleciera. Y no eran las únicas personas en el mundo que pensaban así. Si se encontraban con algún prejuicioso por ahí, lo pasarían muy mal. Peor si alguno llegaba a ser un cliente, o jefe... El _deber ser_ social era muy importante para sus tíos, pero nunca tanto como para negar a sus propios hijos. Eso no quería decir que no fueran a haber problemas.

Terminaron de preparar el desayuno en silencio, y se sentaron a comer, cada una absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Unos minutos más tarde bajó Vernon, que se puso algo rígido cuando vio a su sobrina, pero no dijo nada. Harriet le llevó las cartas y el diario, y se retiró a su cuarto, para no molestar.

**000**

Cuando Vernon se fue a su trabajo, sus hijos llegaron casi juntos a desayunar. A esa hora, Harriet estaba regando el jardín, disfrutando de la agradable temperatura de la mañana. No sabia cómo sacarse de la cabeza la sensación de que debía hablar con tío Vernon, o por lo menos escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. Sabia que a él le había costado mucho más que a tía Petunia dejarlos ir a Hogwarts. Pero eso no significaba que pudiera ser grosero con sus propios hijos.

Trató de sacar esas cosas de su cabeza mirando el vecindario, tratando de descubrir los cambios. Una que otra casa parecía recién pintada, había un perro nuevo, y punto. Todo estaba exactamente igual. Mismas plantas, misma gente prejuiciosa, pensó la chica, sintiendo que si las cosas se revertían a como eran antes de ir a Hogwarts, entonces estas serian unas vacaciones muy largas.

Después de almuerzo decidió ir a dar una vuelta, y sin darse cuenta se encontró al frente de la casa de su amigo Matt. Le parecía que algo estaba raro, y decidió tocar a la puerta para averiguarlo.

A los pocos segundos apareció la mamá de Matt, que se sorprendió mucho de verla, y la invitó a pasar.

-- Harriet, que bueno verte¿que haces en esta fecha aquí?  
-- El profesor Dumbledore canceló los exámenes y nos mandó a nuestras casas antes.  
-- ¿O sea que lo que informó el profeta es cierto¿Un profesor usó un imperius en un alumno y luego huyó con un objeto robado?  
-- Eso es lo único cierto de todo lo que escribieron esos días.  
-- Me lo imaginaba, la versión oficial es demasiado breve, debe haber algo importante en ese asunto. ¿Quieres galletas, querida?  
-- No gracias, tía Madgie, recién almorcé. ¿Cuando regresa Matt de Durmstrang?  
-- A ver, no tengo la fecha exacta en ... ¡ah! Sí, ya recuerdo. Dentro de diez días está de vuelta. Seria muy agradable si lo pudieras venir a ver esa tarde.  
-- ¿Y si viene cansado del viaje?  
-- ¿Cansado? No creo. Va a volver a Inglaterra en traslador directamente desde el colegio, y nosotros nos vamos a venir con él de inmediato por la red Flu. A lo más se va a marear.  
-- Comprendo, entonces no le quito más su tiempo, nos vemos en diez días más.

Cuando regresaba a Privet Drive, se dio cuenta de que esa sensación extraña en la casa de Matt, era justamente su ausencia. La de él y la de su hermana mayor, porque el menor todavía iba a la escuela muggle. Apenas entró se dio cuenta que todo estaba demasiado limpio y algo tieso, como falto de vida. Como habían vuelto antes, su amigo aún no regresaba. Corrió lo poco que le quedaba hasta su casa y subió a su habitación. Ahí tomó pergamino y pluma, y se puso a escribir una carta para Matt, en la que le contaba todos los últimos acontecimientos, y lo invitaba a volver al país lo más rápido posible (como si eso estuviera en sus manos, pero nada perdía con intentar).

**000**

En la tarde, Harriet decidió revitalizar sus dotes culinarias. Fue a la tienda y compró todo lo necesario para hacer una torta de merengue. A eso de las siete estaba a punto de terminar, cuando llegó su tío Vernon del trabajo, golpeando puertas y murmurando cosas para si. tía Petunia llegó rápidamente a la cocina y le pidió que se fuera a su cuarto un momento, ella terminaría la torta. Sintiendo la tensa situación, Harriet subió y se encerró en su habitación. Al minuto se empezaron a escuchar unos gritos apagados, que subían y bajaban de intensidad. La chica se sentía muy incómoda, no sabia qué hacer. No le gustaba que sus tíos pelearan, y menos por su causa (bueno, de los tres). Pero sabia que ella nada podía hacer para detener esa pelea, así que trató de distraerse leyendo un libro. Claramente fue inútil, eso no tapaba los sonidos.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de taparse los oídos con las manos y ponerse a cantar bien fuerte, alguien llamó a su puerta. Se levantó, abrió, y se tuvo que correr rápido, porque sus dos primos entraron como flechas. Cerró la puerta y se los quedó mirando.

-- Esto no me gusta nada -empezó Dudley, moviendo sus manos incómodo, sin saber dónde dejarlas para calmarse.  
-- Papá no ha entendido nada de lo que mamá le está diciendo -agregó Duncan, que al parecer sí había estado poniendo atención a la discusión, no como su hermano y su prima-. Cree que le está pidiendo que acepte _la magia_, no que nos acepte a nosotros _a pesar de ella_.  
-- Ya llevan quince minutos discutiendo, simplemente no la quiere oír -comentó Dudley.  
-- Lo sé, pero no podemos dejar a mamá sola con una discusión como esta. Es _por nosotros tres_ que están peleando.  
-- Tu sabes cómo se pone con estas cosas de _anormales_ -le contestó Harriet-, si no quiere escuchar a tía Petunia, menos nos va a escuchar a nosotros. Está tan enojado que sólo vernos le haría perder el control.  
-- Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya perdió el control -siguió Duncan-, y no están consiguiendo nada con esta pelea. Yo creo que deberíamos bajar a solucionar este asunto de una vez por todas.  
-- No me parece buena idea, los gritos ya pararon, quizás la reiniciemos -comentó Dudley pálido.  
-- Creo que Dudley tiene algo de razón, deberíamos dejar que los ánimos se enfríen un poco -lo apoyó Harriet.  
-- Agh, como quieran, pero de todas formas tenemos que bajar, aunque sea para cenar. Permiso.

Dicho y hecho. En diez segundos Duncan estaba en el piso inferior en la cocina, mientras Harriet y Dudley compartían en su mente la misma idea: "¿Y si no nos escucha, nos va a echar a la calle?".

**000**

Al día siguiente, ninguno de los chicos bajó a desyunar temprano. Recién cuando escucharon el auto irse de la casa bajaron, y se encontraron a Petunia sentada en la cocina, tomando un té y con la mirada perdida. Dudley se sentó junto a su mamá y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Duncan le dio un suave abrazo y se sentó al otro lado. Harriet la saludó despacio y sacó una leche chocolatada del refrigerador para los tres. La sirvió en tres vasos y los repartió. Luego se sentó y se sirvió huevo en su tostada. Mientras, Dudley se servía las suyas con mermelada, y Duncan miraba fijo a su mamá.

-- No quiere escuchar -comentó Petunia a ninguno en particular, y dió un sorbo a su té (ya frío).  
-- Ya nos dimos cuenta, mamá -le contestó Duncan, y la miró con preocupación.  
-- Creo que no van a ser unas vacaciones agradables para ustedes, después de todo -leve temblor de manos.  
-- No te preocupes tanto, ya vas a ver como se tranquiliza y nos escucha.  
-- Espero que sea antes de este viernes. Unos clientes vienen a cenar y está tan furioso que quizás...  
-- Vamos, no le des tantas vueltas, ya vas a ver como todo se soluciona -le contestó, y la abrazó bien fuerte. Petunia le devolvió el abrazo y contuvo las lágrimas. Estuvieron abrazados un buen rato, mientras Harriet y Dudley se miraban y sentían unos completos inútiles.

**000**

Cuando el momento de la verdad llegó, los tres chicos estaban reunidos en el living, vestidos con sus mejores ropas _muggles_, peinados (a Harriet le llevó una media hora) y nerviosos. Petunia estaba en la cocina, comenzando a preparar la cena, tratando de no pensar en la escena que sus hijos y sobrina tenían preparada.

Al igual que el día anterior, Vernon llegó mal genio, y se puso tenso apenas los vio en el living. Los ignoró, dejó sus cosas en su habitación, entró al baño, y luego fue directo a la cocina. Saludó a Petunia, se sirvió una tasa de café, y cuando la terminó, fue a encontrarse con los niños al living. Él también sabia que de esta conversación no podía arrancar.

Se saludaron tensos, y cada uno tomó asiento en un sofá o silla. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, hasta que Dudley habló:

-- Papá, se que no te gusta que estudiemos, eh, en el lugar en que lo hacemos -se aclaró la garganta-, pero quiero que sepas que eso no significa que no te respetemos.

A Vernon le dio un tic que conocían como peligroso, así que Duncan se apresuró a completar la idea.

-- No podemos evitar tener las habilidades que tenemos, así como nadie puede elegir nacer buen deportista, cantante, o carpintero. Nuestras habilidades son distintas, pero no quiere decir que seamos malos, o peligrosos. No nos gusta que pelees con mamá por algo que está fuera de su control.  
-- Tonterías. Lo que ustedes necesitan es una mano firme para controlar su, su, espantosa habilidad.  
-- Al contrario, papá. Somos tan, como decirlo... _talentosos_ que no recibir una educación rigurosa es muy peligroso. No todos tienen tantos poderes, y sin "entrenamiento" somos un peligro para la sociedad.  
-- Hasta tú mismo eres capaz de verlo: no son nada más que un peligro -brillo victorioso en los ojos.  
-- Eso no es lo que yo dije. SIN educación somos un peligro, con ella no.  
-- Cuidado con el tono con que me hablas muchacho, que te puede ir muy mal.  
-- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, papá? -Duncan se empezó a poner rojo de la rabia- ¿Acaso nos vas a castigar, a _pegar_, para que no seamos peligrosos?  
-- Mira, chiquillo insolente, vuelves a hablarme así y te encerraré en tu cuarto por el resto de tus vacaciones.  
-- tío Vernon, por favor -intervino Harriet, antes que Duncan pudiera hundirse más-, nosotros no estamos pidiendo que te guste lo que hacemos, sino que nos aceptes _a pesar_ de ello. No queremos traer a nuestros amigos aquí, ni mucho menos hacer demostraciones prácticas en la casa -a Vernon le palpitó la vena de la sien-. Pero lo que sí queremos es que nos escuches. Ya prometimos el año pasado que no hablaríamos de _esas cosas_ en esta casa, y lo hemos cumplido.  
-- Harriet tiene razón -se aventuró Dudley-, sólo queremos que nos trates como antes. Queremos que nos acompañes, que nos escuches, que nos des tu opinión. No porque seamos lo que somos dejamos de ser humanos. Seguimos siendo tus hijos.  
-- Papá -intervino Duncan-, no queremos que te empiece a gustar la magia ahora -Vernon se puso morado por la palabra, pero no se movió-, sino que nos quieras a pesar de ella. Seguimos siendo los mismos. Dudley sigue siendo bueno para comer, y malo para estudiar. Harriet sigue siendo amistosa y relajada. Yo sigo siendo sentimental y hablador. Sólo tenemos unas pocas experiencias más en nuestras vidas. Pero seguimos siendo los mismo chicos que se fueron de esta casa en septiembre pasado.

Vernon se quedó callado un buen momento, con la mirada hacia abajo, y muy tieso. Los chicos apenas podían contener la respiración del nervio. Finalmente, Duncan no lo resistió y volvió a hablar.

-- Papá, por favor, no queremos que nos trates como desconocidos, somos tus hijos, y te extrañamos mucho.

Luego se levantó y abrazó a su papá con fuerza, igual como abrazó a Petunia en la mañana. Vernon se quedó quieto unos momentos, y finalmente devolvió el abrazo. Dudley y Harriet liberaron el aire que estaban conteniendo. El chico rubio se levantó entonces y se sumó al abrazo. Harriet se levantó y se sentó junto a su tío. Vernon la miró y le hizo cariño en el pelo, con lo que el altercado llegó a su fin.

**000**

Los días siguientes fueron una delicia. Volvían a divertirse sin temor, a bromear con calma, y hasta la cena de negocios de Vernon fue entretenida. Él todavía se ponía incómodo y molesto cuando se aludía a la magia o a Hogwarts de alguna manera, pero se mordía la lengua y contaba hasta diez para no dejarse llevar. De esa forma pudo empezar a aprender un poco más sobre el nuevo mundo en el que vivían sus hijos, y de a poco empezó a sentir mayor interés. Nunca tanto como para hacer él las preguntas, pero escuchaba con atención sus conversaciones y memorizaba la información importante, como el asunto del mago Voldemort y su extraña vuelta a la vida.

Por su parte, Petunia se había resignado totalmente a que sus hijos eran igual de extraños que su difunta hermana. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era escucharlos y apoyarlos. Ella sí hacia preguntas sobre su mundo, y una de las primeras cosas que quiso entender era la ridícula rivalidad entre "casas" que diferenciaba a sus niños.

Casi sin darse cuenta llegó el día en que Matt debía volver con su hermana desde Durmstrang, y los tres chicos estaban desde temprano ayudando a preparar las cosas para la fiesta de bienvenida. Los Dursley al igual que Harriet habían mantenido contacto por carta con el chico, de modo que estaban tan ansiosos como ella con el encuentro. El hermano menor de Matt, Leslie, que tenía nueve años, no paraba de dar vueltas por la casa. Su madre, Madgie, culpaba al azúcar de la Coca-cola por esa explosión de energía inagotable. Su padre, tío Hagius, intentaba colocar guirnaldas mágicas en el living, mientras los chicos preparaban la comida. Casi sin darse cuenta llegó la hora, y tía Madgie se apareció en el Ministerio, donde llegarían sus hijos desde Escandinavia.

Los restantes asistentes se congregaron alrededor de la chimenea, desde donde llegarían los chicos. Estaban tan ansiosos que los minutos se les hacían eternos. A Dudley se le ocurrió la pésima idea de querer ir al baño, justo un minuto antes de que finalmente llegaran a la casa. Primero llegó la hija mayor, Eilir (de 14 años), que se fue a abrazar a su padre de inmediato. Después llegó Matt, que dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando vio a sus amigos esperándolos, y se quedó sin saber que hacer. Cuando su madre apareció casi se cayó encima de él, causando un pequeño tumulto.

Los chicos estallaron en risas y Matt se sonrojó como tomate por la vergüenza pero no podía dejar de sonreír. Su padre le dio un fuerte abrazo, y luego su hermano Leslie le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones con el suyo. Harriet y Duncan lo abrazaron juntos, justo cuando regresó Dudley del baño. Los abrazos y saludos duraron un rato más, hasta que tía Madgie los llevó al comedor, donde tenían preparada la cena de bienvenida. Matt y su hermana Eilir fueron a dejar sus cosas a sus habitaciones, y regresaron un poco después con ropa muggle.

Hablaron de todas las cosas que habían pasado mientras estuvieron en el colegio, y analizaban las semejanzas y diferencias entre las escuelas. Matt y Eilir sabían más sobre magia negra que los chicos de Hogwarts, pero en cuanto a magia blanca o neutral estaban más atrás. El ambiente era más relajado en Hogwarts también, pero los chicos de Durmstrang podían salir del castillo cuando lo quisieran, siempre y cuando fueran con un profesor. Y se llevaron en eso la mayor parte de la comida, hasta que empezaron a contarse cosas sobre sus nuevos amigos. Pero no alcanzaron a profundizar en eso, porque en un momento inesperado Leslie cabeceó y metió la cara a la sopa. De ese modo dieron por finalizada la comida y quedaron de verse al dia siguiente a primera hora donde los Dursley.

**000**

Harriet despertó con el sonido de una mosca cerca de su cara. La ahuyentó con la mano, y trató de volver a dormir, pero ya no tenía sueño. Se dirigió al baño, y tras darse una agradable ducha fría, regresó a su cuarto. Abrió su armario y buscó, y buscó, y descubrió que toda su ropa le quedaba algo chica ahora. Mientras estuvo en Hogwarts y usaba túnicas no se dio cuenta, pero había crecido bastante durante el año. Se resignó a su suerte, y eligió lo que le quedaba mejor: una enorme polera rosada de Badtz-Maru con Cinnamoroll, y la falda del colegio. Tendría que ir a comprase ropa nueva cuanto antes. Y quizás nuevos zapatos también, las zapatillas le quedaban algo apretadas.

En la cocina estaba su tía con sus primos, ordenando. Sólo entonces recordó que Matt había prometido venir temprano, y se sumó a la limpieza. Apenas terminaron de ordenar el living se escuchó el timbre, y Harriet corrió a abrir la puerta.

Era Matt, que venia de jeans y polera, con el pelo negro algo húmedo aún. Traia una caja de bombones con licor para tía Petunia, y unos Skittles para sus amigos. Se instalaron en el living y comenzaron a conversar. Primero de la sorpresa del día anterior, luego de la extraña desaparición de Quirrell y su posesión por Voldemort. De ahí saltaron a hablar sobre sus amigos, y los dueños de casa fueron a buscar fotos de aquellos.

-- Mira -empezó Duncan-, estos son todos mis compañeros de Ravenclaw, nos tomamos la foto en febrero. Y estos son mis amigos, Terry Boot, Michael Corner y Padma Patil. A veces son un poco raros, pero nos entendemos bastante bien en el estudio, así que lo pasamos muy bien juntos.  
-- Esa chica, Padma, te está mirando fijo en la foto -le comentó Matt, y Duncan puso cara de incomodidad.  
-- Mh, sí, tienes razón, pero no es lo que crees -lo miró feo, y Matt ahogó una risita-. Ella se lleva mejor con Terry.  
-- Como digas -concedió el chico, y le pidió sus fotos a Dudley.  
-- Ellos son Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan y Zacharias Smith. Son algo extraños, pero acogedores.  
-- El más raro de esos es Smith -comentó Harriet-, nunca lo he visto poner atención a lo que los demás hablan, pero se sulfura si no lo escuchan a él.  
-- Eso no es verdad, esa vez estaba distraído, nada más.  
-- Bueno, bueno, ya no me meto más.  
-- ¿Tienes fotos de tus amigos, Harriet? -volvió a preguntar Matt.  
-- Sí, toma. El chico rubio es Draco Malfoy, él me invitó a su casa en navidad. La chica es Morag McDougal, creo que se llevaría muy bien contigo, a los dos les gusta molestarme -Matt sonrió dándole la razón-, y el chico negro es Blaise Zabini. Algo reservado pero muy listo.  
-- Ese grupito es peligroso -intervino Duncan-, envenenaron a unos compañeros que me atacaron a comienzo de año, y lo más raro, es que lograron que no los expulsaran.  
-- ¿En serio? -la miró con asombro y algo de admiración.  
-- Bueno, sí, pero fue por defender a Duncan. Me agota ese tema¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?

**000**

Unos días atrás, Albus Dumbledore había recibido una lechuza de parte de Lucius Malfoy, pidiéndole una entrevista. El director había aceptado reunirse con él, y se encontraba ahora esperando la llegada del mago. Se preguntaba qué tipo de asunto lo traería a Hogwarts, y si tendría que ver con la reaparición de Voldemort. Después de que le contara a los alumnos lo de la posesión, el Ministro había movido los hilos e impedido que se publicaran artículos peligrosos en el Profeta, porque ahora la investigación la llevaba el cuerpo de Aurores, que estaba rastreando todo el territorio en busca de Quirrel. Lo que menos necesitaban era pánico y mortífagos enterándose del operativo.

Dumbledore se había sentido algo indignado cuando supo de la maniobra, pero cuando se reunió con el ministro pudo ver que no era sólo por miedo, sino que tenía más que ver con estrategia, y se resignó. Ahora no sabia _para qué_ podía necesitarlo Lucius Malfoy, pero esperaba averiguarlo luego.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, recibía al rubio en su oficina, y lo invitaba a tomar asiento. Tras ofrecerle unos sorbetes de limón (que rechazó) y una taza de té (que aceptó), estaban listos para ir al grano.

-- Sé que mi visita lo sorprende, y no me extraña, pero tengo muy buenas razones para venir aquí.  
-- No me cabe duda, y me gustaría saber de qué se trata.  
-- Hay, como decirlo, varios factores que se han conjugado, y me veo en la necesidad de pedir su ayuda.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron, y estuvo tentado de hablar, pero prefirió dejarlo a él.

-- Sé que usted no está al tanto de todo lo que concierne a mi familia, que es lo normal, así que me permitiré ponerlo al día en los puntos que me interesan ahora -se reacomodó un poco en la silla y dejó la taza de té en la mesa-. En el próximo mes de diciembre, mi esposa dará a luz a nuestro segundo hijo -los ojos del director se abrieron con sorpresa-, y en diciembre pasado comprometimos a nuestro hijo Draco a matrimonio con la señorita Pansy Parkinson -el viejo movió levemente la cabeza, comprendiendo la intención de la jugada-. Nuestra familia se está reacomodando a los nuevos tiempos, y estos se presentan de una forma distinta a la que nos hubiera gustado.

Dumbledore comprendió el doble significado de esa afirmación, y reprimió la necesidad de pedirle que precisara. El nuevo escenario que no les gustaba podía significar tanto la ausencia de Voldemort como el regente de la comunidad mágica, o su reaparición. Si escuchaba un poco más podría dilucidar a cual se refería...

-- Sé lo que está pensando, Dumbledore, y el regreso del Señor Oscuro no es algo que me alegre -el viejo se relajó interiormente, y agradeció a Merlín por este cambio en un mago que podía ser tan peligroso-. No quiero que mis hijos tengan que pasar su vida entera complaciendo a un hombre desequilibrado, sólo para conservar la vida. Esa es una vida que ningún Malfoy merece. En efecto, nadie merece vivir un infierno sólo para sobrevivir, y con eso incluyo a sangre sucias dentro de "nadie". Mi desagrado por ellos no ha cambiado, se lo puedo asegurar, pero no por eso voy a permitir que las matanzas destruyan a la comunidad mágica entera. Sangre puras somos la minoría, y si se mata a todos los hijos de muggles _y_ a los mestizos, entonces nuestra comunidad desaparecerá. El Señor Oscuro no tiene límites en su ira, y es capaz de destruir todo lo que esté en su camino para apaciguarla. Y eso incluye a aquellos que lo apoyan y que supuestamente protege.

Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar un sorbo de té, y Dumbledore aprovechó para relajar la postura, puesto que no había notado lo tenso que estaba.

-- Cuando yo me sumé a sus filas, lo hice porque la idea tras su proyecto me agradaba. Sigo pensando que los sangre sucias son un peligro para la integridad de nuestra comunidad _cultural_, pero son la sangre nueva que nos permite sobrevivir. Lamentablemente, por esos años, no fui capaz de ver la conexión. Y acepté su mando, creyendo que con ello llegaríamos a un mundo nuevo, mejor, más _limpio,_ en términos de pureza cultural, no más limpio en cuanto a _vacío_, desierto, muerto -levantó la vista, y encontró a unos ojos penetrantes, que bullían con preguntas, pero que esperaban pacientes-. No quiero ser parte de la destrucción de nuestro estilo de vida, y sólo hay una cosa que puedo hacer para evitarlo, y es trabajar en contra de ellos. Quiero convertirme en espía para _usted_, Dumbledore. Yo no tengo la opción de salirme del círculo del Lord, estoy demasiado envuelto, pero puedo hacer todo lo posible por destruirlo. Y si eso significa poner mi vida en peligro cada vez que tenga que mentir, lo haré. Nada es poco si pienso en el futuro de mis hijos.

Se levantó un poco de su asiento, y sacó de su túnica un pequeño paquete. Lo dejó frente al director en el escritorio y se volvió a sentar.

-- No puedo esperar que me crea de buenas a primeras, porque puedo estar haciendo esto tanto para ayudarlo como para ayudar al Lord. Lo único que puedo hacer, aparte de recibir una dosis de veritaserum, que _no gracias_ no prefiero, es darle pruebas de mis intenciones. En ese paquete se encuentra un objeto que el Lord me ordenó cuidar hace muchísimos años, antes incluso de su desaparición. Es un objeto sencillo, pero por alguna razón el Señor Oscuro lo considera tan importante que sólo me pudo confiar a mí su cuidado. A parte de mis conocimientos de magia negra, y del funcionamiento interno de los mortífagos en la _primera guerra_, no tengo nada nuevo que ofrecer ahora. El Lord al parecer poseyó al profesor Quirrel, pero no hay forma de comprobarlo. Nadie puede saber qué tan fuerte es hasta encontrarse con él, y aún así muchas cosas van a seguir siendo un misterio. Quiero ayudar, pero hasta que él no me llame nada puedo hacer. Si Él hace lo que supongo hará, se retraerá un tiempo, hasta lograr recuperar sus fuerzas, y entonces reunirá a los suyos y continuará sus planes. No quiero llegar a última hora, como muchos harán, rogando por asilo político y entregando información inútil y anticuada. Quiero ser un real aporte, y por eso me anticipo a los acontecimientos. Esperemos que tarde muchos años más en regresar.

Una vez finalizado su discurso, se reclinó en el asiento y con un gesto de la mano, invitó a Dumbledore a abrir el paquete. Dentro de éste había un pequeño diario muggle, muy viejo, que al parecer era de hacia unos cincuenta años atrás. Dumbledore lo miró con curiosidad, y de pronto un _rayo_ cayó sobre su entendimiento. _Tom M. Riddle_.

El viejo miró a Lucius con esa chispa en los ojos y una gran sonrisa. Vaya forma había elegido para demostrar sus lealtades. Hasta en una reunión tan privada como ésta era capaz de sorprender y guiar la situación con mano firme.

"Será un gran aliado" pensó el director, "tiene todo lo que necesitamos, y más, porque sus hijos son todo lo que un hombre necesita para mantenerse firme y continuar a pesar de la adversidad. Gracias Merlín, gracias".

El rubio se sonrió y le comentó:

-- Veo que aprecia mi cooperación.  
-- Así es. Creo que vamos a tener que reunirnos más seguido, debemos empezar a reunir información lo antes posible. Hasta ahora el ministerio está trabajando bien, pero no sabemos cuándo empezarán a fallar.  
-- Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Dumbledore. Creo que no es conveniente que se me vea muy seguido por aquí, así que sugiero que nos reunamos en mi casa.  
-- Me parece bien. En cuanto tenga novedades le enviaré una lechuza.  
-- Hemos reforzado las protecciones en la Mansión, así que las lechuzas ya no llegan -Dumbledore lo miró expectante, y elaboró un poco más su respuesta-. Hemos instalado una nueva protección en la propiedad. Sanguínea. Sólo los miembros de la familia, mi esposa, mis hijos y yo podemos ingresar a la propiedad por la red Flu o por aparición. Cualquier otra persona no puede. Si no tiene la sangre correcta, es imposible.  
-- ¿Y cómo voy a poder ingresar en esas circunstancias?  
-- La única forma de que otros entren es que sean expresamente autorizados a ingresar por nosotros.  
-- ¿O sea que cada persona que vaya tendrá libertad absoluta para regresar?  
-- No. La autorización debe ser dada en cada ocasión. La única forma de dar acceso ilimitado es incluyendo a la persona expresamente dentro de los permitidos a entrar siempre. Y para ello se requiere sangre.  
-- Comprendo. O sea que cada vez que vaya necesito pedir la autorización para entrar.  
-- Claro. El punto de aparición ha sido trasladado a las puertas de acceso de la propiedad, pero en el exterior. Cada visitante debe llamar a la puerta y un elfo doméstico especialmente destinado a ello lo autorizará o no a ingresar, según una lista que le demos. Al autorizar al elfo a dar ingreso a quienes le digamos específicamente, la "autorización" se extiende a él también. Pero no puede dar permisos nuevos.  
-- Y para revocar la autorización basta con que se lo digan así al elfo.  
-- Exactamente. Si lo desea, lo incluiré dentro de la lista de aquellos que siempre pueden entrar a mi casa. Así basta con que avise por la red Flu, o que simplemente se aparezca. Reacomodé mi oficina personal dentro de la mansión, así que voy a estar ahí la mayor parte del día.  
-- Me parece una excelente opción. Las lechuzas pueden ser interceptadas, y hablando de ellas¿a donde se dirigen si no pueden llegar a la mansión?  
-- Al ministerio de magia. Tenemos un "buzón", más bien una bóveda, a la que sólo pueden ingresar lechuzas y mis elfos domésticos. Allí dejan las cartas y mis elfos las retiran.  
-- Creo que esta unión será muy beneficiosa para ambos. Usted está lleno de nuevas ideas que a este viejo le pueden ayudar mucho, y tengo todos los contactos para proteger a los suyos como se merecen. Creo que con esta nueva protección van a ser la familia mejor asegurada del país.  
-- Eso espero. Hablando de familia, mi hijo Draco desea invitar a Harriet Potter por unas semanas a la casa. ¿Cree que haya algún inconveniente?  
-- Considerando las fuertes protecciones que le han puesto, no veo el problema, aunque me gustaría revisarlas. Sería bueno que ella se mantenga en su casa hasta su cumpleaños, así lo podrá celebrar con su familia.  
-- Me agrada que estemos de acuerdo -dijo Lucius, y levantándose se despidió del director.

**000**

Durante Julio, Harriet, Duncan, Dudley y Matt se mantuvieron saliendo juntos todos los días, normalmente a la plaza, y una que otra vez a comprar. Un dia ella fue con la hermana de Matt, Eilir, a comprar su nueva ropa, y la chica la llevó por la red Flu a Londres. Allí la hizo recorrer todas las tiendas existentes, hasta que lograron reponer la cantidad de ropa que ya no podía usar. Para descansar la llevó al callejón Diagon, y le compró un helado en Florean Fortescue.

Estaban conversando sobre nada en particular y disfrutando sus helados, cuando un chico muy atractivo se acercó a su mesa. Resultó ser el novio de Eilir, quien este año entraba a séptimo en Durmstrang. Conversaron un rato juntos, hasta que acompañaron a Harriet de vuelta a su casa, para ir a una fiesta juntos.

Cuando entró a su cuarto encontró a Hedwig en la ventana, esperándola con una carta. Acarició a su lechuza como agradecimiento, le dio comida, y abrió la carta. Era de Draco, que le contaba sobre sus vacaciones, y le preguntaba si le gustaría ir unas semanas a su casa. La chica respondió inmediatamente que sí, y decidió mandar a Hedwig con la respuesta en la mañana.

**000**

En la mañana le contó a tía Petunia sobre la invitación de Draco, y cuando la vio fruncir el ceño, le dijo que sería después de su cumpleaños, por unas tres semanas. Petunia quedó de conversarlo con Vernon, y en la tarde le avisaría. Así la niña quedó libre por el resto del día, puesto que sus primos hoy iban con sus amigos muggles al cine (que le caían demasiado mal como para acompañarlos).

Sintiéndose un poco sola, subió a su cuarto y escribió unas largas cartas a Blaise y Morag (que estaban en el extranjero durante este mes), contándoles todo lo nuevo, y echándolos de menos. No podía hacer nada más mientras no volviera Hedwig, así que poniéndose unas zapatillas se fue a la plaza.

En el lugar, unos cuantos niños de unos cinco años jugaban en los juegos, y sus mamás conversaban en los asientos cercanos. Un viejo daba pan a las palomas, y los autos pasaban esporádicamente por la calle. Se instaló en la zona de más sombra, y se acostó en el pasto. Durante un rato miró las hojas de los árboles, pero luego empezó a dormir. De a poco los sonidos se escuchaban más suaves e inconexos. Unos cuantos ladridos, ruedas de autos y gritos de niños. Y de pronto, unas suaves pisadas cerca suyo. No las escuchó, y dio un salto cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-- Harriet¿estás bien?  
-- ¡Matt! Me asustaste -le contestó temblorosa, y se volvió a recostar. Su amigo se recostó a su lado, y juntos miraron las hojas un rato.  
-- ¿Por qué no fuiste al cine hoy?  
-- No tenía ganas. ¿Y tú, no que tenías que acompañar a tu hermano a la piscina?  
-- Convencí a Eilir para que fuera con su novio a cuidarlo.  
-- Ah, o sea que estamos solos por el resto del día.  
-- Así es. Qué te parece si vamos a ver a nuestros ex compañeros, para averiguar cómo están.  
-- La verdad, no quiero. En navidad me encontré con Joe, y fue muy desagradable. Por mi, que no lo volviera a ver. Igual que a todo su grupito, soportarlos en la primaria fue suficiente tortura.  
-- Supongo que no me incluyes en eso, porque yo era de _su grupito_¿o te parece que soy una tortura?

La chica miró exasperada al moreno, pero cuando vio su sonrisa juguetona, no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-- Sí, no sólo una tortura, sino que también un dolor de cabeza -bromeó, y le dio un suave empujón en el hombro.  
-- ¡Oye! Yo no soy tan desagradable, al menos yo no empujo a la gente -y recibió otro empujoncito más.

Entonces el chico se sentó y atrapó a la chica de la cintura. A penas lo vio moverse, ella decidió huir pero fue muy tarde, porque las cosquillas llegaron de inmediato, y ya nada pudo hacer. Le daba tanto nervio y risa que no era capaz de decir nada coherente, y Matt rápidamente venció.

A la noche regresó Hedwig, y pudo mandarle otra carta a Draco, contándole que tenía permiso de sus tíos para ir, y que estaría por allá el 1ro de Agosto.

**000**

Los días que siguieron pasaron muy rápido para su gusto, y casi sin darse cuenta estaban a la víspera de su cumpleaños. Se reunieron en la casa de Matt a ver una película de terror sicológico japonés gore, provistos de montañas de popcorn y litros de bebidas cola. Durante la primera parte de la película Harriet estaba tan asustada, que el sonido del maíz en la boca de Dudley le ponía los pelos de punta. Dudley estaba impasible, más concentrado en comer que en ver. Duncan no podía dejar de mirarla con ojos críticos, y poco se asustó con los efectos de bajo presupuesto. Matt ya la había visto, y como estaba al lado de Harriet, era el que tenía que dejar que estrujara su mano cuando le daba mucho susto. Por la mitad de la película, Harriet tiritaba como una hoja, no tanto por las escenas, sino por la angustia que le producía el suspenso.

Llegó un punto de la película en que la tensión fue tal, que los tres primos, sorprendidos, dieron un grito muy fuerte y saltaron en su lugar. Dudley se quedó con la boca abierta después, y al rato notó que estaba babeándose la polera. Duncan ya no miraba con ojos críticos, sino que estaba absorbido por la trama (y asustado). Y Harriet había enterrado la cara en el hombro de Matt, para no ver la sangre, los cadáveres y otros efectos más. El chico le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la abrazó el resto de la película, mientras ella apenas se atrevía a mirar del susto.

Y como si su vergüenza no fuera suficiente, cuando regresaban a casa Duncan hacia grititos y saltos imitándola, y Dudley se reía con muchísima fuerza. La niña estaba roja de la vergüenza, y no pudo dormir bien, porque entre sus sueños se aparecían brazos mutilados que te agarraban el pie, niñas de mirada perdida que se aparecían en tu cama, o espíritus de personas que se creían vivas aún.

**000**

El día de su cumpleaños pasó muy rápido. Despertó con desayuno en la cama, y luego recibió una montaña de regalos (_cuatro_ eran de Morag, "No pude evitar pensar en ti cuando lo vi"). Después de almorzar, sus primos y la familia de Matt la llevaron a una laguna relativamente cercana, donde nadaron e hicieron un pequeño picnic.

Cuando regresaron de noche a Privet Drive, tuvo que ordenar las cosas que llevaría al día siguiente, porque Lucius la iba a ir a buscar a las once de la mañana. Finalmente, cuando se pudo acostar, estaba tan emocionada que no podía dormir.

Después de lo que le parecieron unos pocos minutos, sintió que alguien la movía.

-- Harriet, Harry, despierta, es tarde, el padre de tu amigo va a llegar aquí y tú todavía vas a estar durmiendo.

Eso funcionó, porque dio un salto y miró la hora. Diez y media. Corrió al baño y se encerró en él, dejando a su tía perpleja. Se duchó, vistió, y desayunó en veinte minutos. Luego bajó su baúl y se encerró en el baño, tratando de peinarse.

Mientras, tío Vernon leía el diario del sábado en el living, y tía Petunia revisaba que la casa estuviera impecable. Estaba a punto de dar su visto bueno mentalmente, cuando sintió a sus hijos bajar la escalera. Se giró para saludarlos, pero cuando los vio en pijama los retó y mandó a vestirse, o esperar a que Harriet se fuera. De ningún modo permitiría que los vieran en ese estado.

Unos segundos antes que el reloj diera las once, tío Vernon escuchó el motor de un auto detenerse frente a la casa. Disimuladamente miró entre las cortinas, y vio el Phantom VI de Lucius estacionándose. Sintió una puntada de envidia, y una gran alegría, porque todos los vecinos estarían viendo. Se levantó rápidamente para saludar al mago, que Petunia había hecho pasar hasta allí, mientras ella llamaba a Harriet.

La niña bajó, con su pelo casi domado, saludó con un abrazo a Lucius, y procedió a despedirse de sus tíos. El mago llevó el baúl hasta el auto, la niña se sentó en el asiento del acompañante, y partieron.

**000**

Cuando llegaron a Malfoy Manor, a la hora de almuerzo, Draco y Narcisa la estaban esperando listos para sentarse a la mesa. Tenían preparada una variedad de platos tal, que ni en una semana podrían comérselos todos. Y durante la tarde, los chicos se fueron al campo de Quidditch, para practicar (ambos querían entrar al equipo de su casa cuando se iniciara el curso).

El siguiente día pasó tan rápido como el primero, puesto que Lucius llevó a los niños a cabalgar, tal como la vez anterior, y no volvieron a la casa hasta entrada la noche. Harriet apenas tuvo tiempo de meterse a la cama, cuando quedó rendida. Al día siguiente, se despertó como si nada hubiera pasado, y se sorprendió al ver que un elfo doméstico estaba esperando que ella se despertara.

-- Buenos días, Señorita -dijo el elfo, haciendo una reverencia muy pronunciada-, mi nombre es Dobby. El amo Draco desea encontrarse con usted en media hora, en el comedor. El amo dice que hoy van a ir a comprar las cosas para el colegio a Diagon Alley. Permiso -dijo y desapareció con un suave plop.

Cuando estuvo lista bajó, y desayunó con su amigo. Luego se quedaron en la terraza junto a la piscina, esperando hasta que Narcisa llegó. Entonces, y tras un incómodo viaje por la red Flu, llegaron al Caldero Chorreante. Harriet volvió a pasar por Gringotts, porque aunque aún le quedaba dinero, no era suficiente para comprar todos los libros que necesitaría ese año.

Bajó hasta su cámara acompañada sólo por Griphook, el mismo duende que la acompañó el año anterior. Cuando estaba sacando una variedad de galeons, sickles y knuts, la asaltó una duda.

-- Disculpe, pero ¿sabe si hay más cámaras a nombre de mi familia?  
-- Así es, Señorita, la familia Potter tiene un total de cinco cámaras a su nombre, incluyendo ésta.  
-- ¿Cinco¿Y qué contienen las otras cuatro?  
-- Una contiene artículos como muebles, cuadros, y otros tesoros familiares. Otra contiene toda la documentación legal de la familia de los últimos tres siglos. Y las dos restantes eran las que sus padres y sus abuelos utilizaron en vida. Todo ello pasará a sus manos cuando cumpla 17 años. Mientras, sólo sus guardianes podrán tener acceso a ellas. Pero como en su caso sus guardianes son muggles, la legislación mágica establece que ellos no pueden disponer de sus bienes. Así mismo, usted está autorizada a obtener la posesión efectiva de toda su herencia a los 15 años, en vez de los 17, por ser usted mujer. A los hombres incluso en esta condición especial se les mantiene el límite en 17.  
-- Vaya, y por qué pasa eso -preguntó, mientras cerraba la billetera y monedero mágico que Morag le regalara para su cumpleaños.  
-- Porque se considera que las mujeres maduran antes, y por eso pueden recibir su herencia antes. Además, por los años en que la ley se dictó, era común que las mujeres se casaran a partir de los 15 años, y que continuaran su educación mágica casadas, por el tiempo que su esposo determinara conveniente.  
-- Pfff -bufó despectivamente la chica, ya le sonaba que no podía ser tan maravillosa esa ley-. Debí imaginarlo. Más razones para no casarme joven -"como si no bastara con el inminente regreso de Voldemort" pensó.

**000**

Los chicos recorrieron el callejón rápidamente, y reunieron casi todo lo que necesitaban. Cuando entraron a la tienda para comprar sus libros, encontraron al dueño instalando un gran cartel. En él se anunciaba que el famoso mago Gilderoy Lockhart estaría firmando sus libros a mediados de mes. Los chicos miraron incrédulos las poses del tipo, como sin podérselo creer, y rápidamente se llevaron la rumba de libros que les había mandado comprar.

Luego sólo les quedó una tienda que visitar: Artículos de calidad para el Quidditch. Ambos chicos querían comprarse la mejor escoba que el mercado pudiera proveer, fueran o no fueran seleccionados para el equipo de su casa. No por nada iban a ocupar casi todos sus días en practicarlo.

Cuando llegaron, quedaron encandilados con la enorme cantidad de accesorios que se morían por comprar, pero si iban a comprar escobas, todo lo demás podía esperar. Se acercaron a la exposición de escobas profesionales, y descubrieron que la más nueva era la Nimbus 2001. Narcisa leyó el cartel que decía que debían preguntar el precio, y se fue a averiguarlo con el vendedor. Mientras, los chicos leían cada una de las especificaciones técnicas de la escoba, y se les hacia agua la boca. Al poco rato Narcisa regresó, y le preguntó a Harriet cuanto dinero tenía para pagar por una escoba.

-- No saqué dinero para eso. Quiero saber cuanto cuesta y después lo voy a retirar a mi bóveda. Sé que son caras, no iba a ir por ahí con esa cantidad encima.  
-- Harriet, querida, son muy costosas, no creo que seas capaz de pagar por una.  
-- ¿Cuánto puede llegar a costar una escoba como esta, Madre? -le preguntó Draco, mientras miraba con admiración las letras del mango.  
-- Unos mil galeons -trató de adivinar Harriet, pero como la cara de Narcisa no se movió, se aventuró con más-, unos dos mil, dos mil quinientos¿tres mil?  
-- Tres mil quinientos galeons -los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos, y se quedaron con la boca abierta.(1)

Harriet ni si quiera podía imaginar a cuánto podían equivaler en libras esterlinas, así que no se imaginaba que tan cara era, pero considerando el valor de las cosas que había comprado para el colegio y para navidad, podía ver que era mucho dinero. _Muchísimo._

-- Vamos, niños, si el mundo no se ha acabado todavía. Tienen mucha suerte. El vendedor se veía bastante desesperado por conseguir su sueldo para este mes, así que nos hizo una oferta.  
-- ¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó Draco.  
-- Dijo que al tratarse de Harriet Potter y de su amigo, la podía rebajar a dos mil galeons cada una.  
-- ¡Excelente! -dijo Draco, y se le quedó una enorme sonrisa.  
-- Oh, no, esto ya se está haciendo demasiado incómodo -se lamentó la chica, y los dos Malfoys la miraron intrigados-. A cualquier parte que voy, la gente me hace descuentos. ¡Y no es como si no pudiera pagar por lo que compro!  
-- Tómalo como una muestra de agradecimiento, Harriet. Quizás te parezca que tú no haz hecho nada, pero que vivas es el signo de que toda esa gente ya no tiene que temer por su vida. Te quieren, porque por ti ellos también pueden vivir.  
-- Bueno, Harriet -comenzó Draco, mirándola con una sonrisa de lado-, eres la primera persona que conozco que se queja porque los demás _la quieren_.  
-- Ellos no _me quieren_, están agradecidos por lo que yo significo, no por mi como persona.  
-- Bueno, niños, eso es algo que podemos discutir en cualquier otro momento. ¿Aceptan la oferta, o prefieren pagar casi el doble?

Una hora más tarde, y después de un segundo viaje a Gringotts, Draco y Harriet salían de la tienda con una flamante escoba bajo el brazo cada uno.

**000**

Hasta el viernes de esa semana, lo único que hicieron fue estar todo el día en el campo de Quidditch, acostumbrándose a sus escobas. Sólo bajaban a tierra cuando era hora de comer, o tenían que pasar al baño. Tan felices estaban, que se perdieron la visita de Dumbledore a Lucius, y la enorme cantidad de veces que Pansy llamó por la red Flu para invitar a Draco a pasar la tarde en su casa. La chica estaba furiosa, pero nada podía hacer. O eso pensaba, hasta que ése viernes se le ocurrió una idea, que sacaría a Draco del lado de Harriet momentáneamente.

El sábado por la mañana, Harriet se despertó temprano, y bajó a desayunar de inmediato. Para su sorpresa, encontró a Lucius ahí, tomando un té y leyendo el profeta. El mago la saludó, y continuó su lectura. Rápidamente la chica terminó, y se fue a cambiar a su pieza. Luego bajó a la terraza junto a la piscina, y recostándose en una silla de playa (mágica, que se adapta a tus necesidades), se echó su nueva crema mágica protectora contra el sol. El envase aseguraba un ligero bronceado y protección total contra los rayos peligrosos. Esperaba que así fuera, porque aunque era temprano aún, esperaba seguir ahí unas horas. A los quince minutos, los ojos le dolían un poco, así que sacó de su nuevo bolso de playa (otro regalo de Morag) sus lentes de sol (regalo de Dudley), y así pudo dormir.

Mientras Harriet dormía, Draco bajaba recién duchado y vestido a desayunar. Encontró a su madre en la cocina, dándoles instrucciones a los elfos para el almuerzo de ese día. El chico se sirvió su desayuno, y estaba por la mitad de éste cuando su madre se sentó a su lado y le habló.

-- Draco, llegó una carta de los Parkinson hoy en la mañana -el chico bufó y la miró.  
-- ¿Y qué dice?  
-- Nos invitan a una recepción formal en su casa para esta noche. Están invitando a la prensa, y a toda la familia.  
-- ¿Y?  
-- Pero... -Narcisa dudó, y entonces Draco se empezó a poner nervioso-, pero sólo están invitando a _la familia_. Es una vieja tradición, en que sólo los parientes están presentes. Harriet no puede ir.  
-- Ya sabía yo que esa invitación tenía algo raro -se quejó su hijo, y luego suspiró derrotado-. Y es algo a lo que tengo que ir sí o sí¿verdad?  
-- Así es, Draco. La tradición dicta que estas invitaciones no se pueden rechazar, excepto por enfermedad grave, y tú estás bien.

Siguió contándole más detalles sobre la velada, y después de un rato Draco pudo salir a contarle la _buena_ noticia a Harriet.

**000**

En la noche, y para distraer a Harriet, Dobby decidió enseñarle un baile tradicional mágico, que la chica aún no conocía. No todos los magos podían bailarlo, requería mucha destreza, pero todos sabían de qué se trataba. Estaban en el salón donde se realizaban las fiestas formales, y Harriet tenía puesto un vestido formal de verano que Dobby le consiguió. No podía practicar ese tipo de cosas con pantalones, y menos con sus vestidos cortos.

El elfo le daba instrucciones sencillas, y la chica le seguía el paso decidida. Dobby estaba muy contento con sus progresos, pero sospechaba que algo la estaba empujando a poner tanto esfuerzo, porque esa mirada decidida no era algo que le hubiera visto mucho.

Y en efecto, así era. Harriet estaba furiosa con Pansy, no porque organizara la recepción formal (Narcisa le contó que de todas formas debían hacerla en algún momento), sino por una carta que le mandó durante la tarde, que llegó después que los Malfoy partieron. Sólo recordarla la ponía mal genio, y redoblaba sus esfuerzos en el baile, como para demostrarle a nadie en particular que ella era capaz de conseguir todo lo que se propusiera.

_Queridísima Harriet:  
Es un honor para mi poder dirigirte estas breves palabras, en un día tan importante para mi. Hoy será anunciado frente a los representantes de la comunidad mágica, y de la prensa, mi compromiso de matrimonio con nuestro mutuo amigo Draco Malfoy. La unión de dos familias tan antiguas y de tan alta cuna como las nuestras es un hecho lógico, y esperable. La tradición dicta que los semejantes se unen entre sí, de modo que nuestro enlace representa lo mejor de la tradición de nuestra comunidad.  
Sé que para ti, que llevas tan poco tiempo formando parte total de los nuestros, esto debe parecer un poco extraño, y hasta quizás anticuado. Pero las buenas costumbres son algo que nos enorgullecemos en conservar. Para ti, que fuiste educada entre muggles en los años más importantes de tu vida, aquellos en que las tradiciones se comprenden y aprenden de forma natural, todo esto es como un cuento. Lamento decirte que no lo es. Mi compromiso es oficial desde diciembre pasado, y la ceremonia de hoy no es más que una instancia social.  
Me habría sentido muy agradecida si tú hubieses sido invitada, pero al no ser parte directa de ninguna de las dos familias, no fue posible. Quizás, siendo tú la última Potter, y por el alto prestigio de esa casa, se podría haber conseguido una autorización de excepción, pero como tu madre fue hija de muggles, la legislación mágica prohíbe el acceso de los mestizos como tú en este tipo de ceremonias. Claro, cuando tú tengas que anunciar al mundo tu propio compromiso con algún mago como tú, entonces tu condición no será problema, pero entre las familias de tradición como la mía y la de Draco, ese tipo de diferencias no se pueden obviar.  
Realmente, lamento mucho que no puedas venir, pero estoy segura que Draco podrá contarte con lujo de detalles lo hermosa de la ceremonia.  
Besos, Pansy Parkinson._

Todavía sentía como le hervía la sangre al recordar esa carta. La chica era detestable, y no hacía nada por evitarlo, sino al revés. "La odio".

**000**

La mañana del domingo, Harriet despertó por el sol, que se colaba por las ventanas hasta su cama. Trató de seguir durmiendo, pero no lo consiguió. Sintiéndose horrible, no sabía por qué, se levantó y duchó. Cuando se miró al espejo, pudo ver que tenía los ojos un poco hinchados, y entonces recordó la carta. Se vistió sintiéndose desganada, y ni se dio cuenta cuando llegó a la cocina. Dobby la recibió muy entusiasmado, y le puso en frente una gran cantidad de frutas y postres. La chica apenas tenía fuerzas para comer, y la llegada de Draco le quitó el hambre de forma definitiva.

El chico se sentó al frente de Harriet, y se sirvió su propio desayuno. Dio unas pocas mascadas a su tarta de damascos, y dejó de comer.

-- Ni te imaginas lo horrible que fue ayer.  
-- Me lo imagino. Pansy debió estar en las nubes.  
-- Eso es poco. Se creía el centro del universo.  
-- No creo que haya sido todo tan desagradable¿o si?  
-- No, todo lo demás estuvo bastante bien. Buena comida y buena música. Pero no pude disfrutar nada de eso.  
-- ¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó la chica, levantando la vista de su plato por primera vez en toda la conversación.  
-- Por que tuve que estar _todo_ el tiempo junto a Pansy, que si soltó mi brazo en algún momento fue para tomar o dejar un vaso y nada más.  
-- Pero esto es algo a lo que te tenían preparado desde siempre.  
-- Sí, pero... -se revolvió el pelo con la mano y la miró desesperanzado- yo creía que esto me iba a pasar cuando saliera de Hogwarts, o cuando estuviera en séptimo, cuando mucho.  
-- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre ahora y entonces? -preguntó su amiga sin entender el punto.  
-- Que con esta ceremonia _ahora_, no tengo escapatoria. Es tradicional que las familias comprometan a sus hijos cuando son niños, pero esos compromisos se pueden cambiar con el tiempo. De hecho, eso pasa muy seguido. Al final, el compromiso que está vigente cuando se egresa de Hogwarts es el que se considera más serio, y es el que se respeta más.  
-- Sigo sin entender cuál es el problema con la ceremonia de ayer.  
-- Que ahora _toda la comunidad mágica_ sabe que estoy comprometido con Pansy. Y siendo los dos de familias tan conocidas, sería muy mal visto que nuestro compromiso se rompiera. Seguramente cada año se van a hacer recuentos sobre lo que pasó ayer, y apuestas o especulaciones sobre la boda, aunque todavía queden muchos años para eso. La única forma que tengo de librarme de este compromiso, es que mis padres lo cancelen. Y la única forma de romper un compromiso entre candidatos tan... "adecuados", es por una pelea entre las familias.  
-- Y eso es algo que no te parece vaya a suceder.  
-- Cierto. No creo que mis padres se peleen con ellos, porque están iniciando negocios juntos, y tienen que estar muy seguros de lo que hacen si nos comprometieron siendo tan jóvenes.  
-- O sea que lo que Pansy consiguió adelantando este momento¿fue amarrarte?  
-- Así es. Creo que una vuelta en escoba es lo único que me puede subir el ánimo.

**000**

La noticia del compromiso del chico con Pansy se propagó como el viento en las alas del Profeta. Una edición especial incluía fotos de casi todos los comensales, y un largo discurso de la madre de Pansy. Lucius había dirigido unas breves palabras a la prensa y nada más, de modo que todo el chismorreo tenía que ver con quien había o no había estado presente. Gracias a Dios los periodistas del Profeta no sabían que Harriet estaba en la casa de Draco, porque su ausencia les habría hecho el sueldo del mes.

En la tarde, los chicos estaban descansando en una salita, tomando jugos y jugando ajedrez (Harriet seguía haciéndole mucho caso a sus piezas, y perdiendo por ello), cuando recibieron una llamada por la red Flu. Era Morag, que acababa de volver de Grecia con su familia (con un bronceado envidiable), y les informó que iría a quedarse en la casa de Draco toda la semana. Quisiera él o no, le daba lo mismo. No mucho más tarde, Blaise llamó también, y al saber que Morag se quedaría, quedó de pedir permiso en su casa para ir él también. Finalmente, los dos chicos se quedarían con ellos durante esta semana. Eso les subió el ánimo un poco, y cuando se fueron a dormir, estaban mucho más contentos que en la mañana.

**000**

La mañana del lunes 10 de Agosto, Harriet se despertó temprano, se duchó y vistió con ropa para la piscina, y bajó alegre a la cocina. Allí se encontró con Narcisa y Lucius, que conversaban sobre alguien (que al parecer estaba enfermo). Saludaron a la chica, y le contaron que sus amigos habían sido autorizados para entrar y que apenas llegaran un elfo los haría pasar hasta la casa. Contenta por la noticia terminó su desayuno casi tan rápido como Ronald Weasley terminaba los suyos en Hogwarts, y salió a la piscina, a tomar sol y esperar a sus amigos.

Una media hora más tarde, se dio vuelta para que el sol le llegara a su espalda, y escuchó a Draco hablando en la cocina. Unos minutos más tarde, el chico se instaló al lado de ella, y también se puso a tomar sol. Dijo que era para que parecieran un poco más vacaciones de verano, pero la verdad es que por más loción bronceante que se echara, seguía viéndose rosado. Harriet ya tenía un suave color miel. Pero nada se comparaba al _look_ que tenían Blaise y Morag. Blaise, que ya era muy negro, llegó color carbón (estuvo con su padre en Ibiza, y luego con su madre en Sicilia). Morag, que tenía normalmente la piel muy blanca, llegó de Grecia con un dorado de catálogo. Dijo que su hermana había encontrado una maravillosa receta en un antiguo libro de pociones, y que por eso se veía así ahora. Unos elfos domésticos llevaron las maletas de los chicos a las que serían sus habitaciones esta semana, y se quedaron los cuatro junto a la piscina, esperando el almuerzo.

Después de almorzar, y de contarle a Narcisa todo lo que recordaban sobre los lugares en los que estuvieron, se fueron a la piscina. Jugaron y nadaron todo el resto de la tarde, hasta que se puso un poco helado y tuvieron que entrarse.

Después de cenar, Morag se instaló en el cuarto de Harriet, y se puso a contarle todos y cada uno de los pensamientos o hechos que le sucedieron desde que salieron de Hogwarts.

-- Todavía sigo sin entender dónde queda esa isla en la que estuviste.  
-- Es nuestra. Es inmarcable, y los muggles no la ven. Ahí tenemos nuestra casa, y un pequeño embarcadero. Así podemos ir a la isla más cercana, en que hay un pueblo donde podemos comprar todo lo que necesitamos. Es lo más fantástico que existe.  
-- ¿No es un poco aburrido estar tan solos todo el tiempo?  
-- Para nada, tener kilómetros de playa sólo para nosotros es una delicia -dijo añorando ese lugar, pero de pronto recordó algo-. Ah, sí, se me olvidaba. Cuando estábamos allá, mamá mencionó que sería bueno que nos juntáramos en la casa de alguno, para que así nos pudiera conocer, y a los padres de nuestros amigos, y todo eso.  
-- Pero si ya nos conocerá con el tiempo.  
-- Sí, lo sé, pero mamá insistió mucho en que es buena idea que nuestras familias se conozcan entre sí desde ahora, porque los lazos que estamos estableciendo se pueden fortificar si nuestras familias nos apoyan.  
-- Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo.  
-- Ok, voy a empezar por el comienzo. Es tradición en Slytherin que las familias se conozcan entre sí, para poder establecer lazos _convenientes_, si sabes a lo que me refiero.  
-- Que los padres puedan incentivar o boicotear las amistades de sus hijos.  
-- Exactamente. Mi madre está muy interesada en conocerte, le he hablado muy bien de ti –guiño de ojo-, y también le he hablado bien de Draco. A Blaise ya lo conoció, y lo encuentra muy _amoroso_ –rodó sus ojos al techo.  
-- ¿O sea que tú crees que me quiere conocer, porque es tradición y tú le haz hablado bien de mi?  
-- Estás cada vez menos lenta, querida amiga –se burló de ella la castaña, y se rieron un rato.

**000**

A la mañana siguiente, Harriet se despertó muy temprano, y bajó a tomar su desayuno antes incluso que los padres de Draco. Llegó a la cocina, y encontró a un grupo de tres elfos preparando el desayuno. Los tres elfos le hicieron una reverencia, y dos se disculparon por haber tardado tanto en terminar de cocinar. La chica los tranquilizó, y les pidió que siguieron cocinando, porque quería aprender cómo lo hacían ellos. Mientras los elfos volvían a trabajar, conversaba con Dobby, que le contaba cuáles eran los hechizos que usaban para hacer las cosas (como ordenar al cuchillo que cortara solo, que los platos se lavaran a si mismos, y otras cosas "normales"). La chica se interesó mucho, pensando que quizás, cuando ella misma tuviera autorización para hacer magia fuera del colegio, quizás le gustaría cocinar del modo mágico. Finalmente no lo resistió más, y le pidió a Dobby que le enseñara algunos de esos hechizos.

Fue así como la encontró Narcisa, practicando hechizos para cortar, untar, y sazonar la comida. Le preguntó a la chica si le interesaba el tema, y ella le contó que ella solía cocinar todos los días en su casa, y que era algo que ahora le gustaba mucho. Entonces Narcisa la invitó a desayunar con ella, y le prometió que cada noche le enseñaría un poco sobre ese tipo de hechizos, y otras cosas del mundo mágico que seguramente no conocía, como las reglas de etiqueta para servir la comida, y otros parecidos. A Harriet le encantó, porque ahora no tendría que hacerle tantas preguntas básicas a ninguno de sus amigos.

**000**

Durante el día, estuvieron en la piscina, y en un momento, pasaron a hablar sobre el futuro hermando o hermana de Draco.

-- Y bien, Draco¿tus padres ya decidieron cómo van a llamar al bebé? -preguntó Morag, mientras salpicaba a Harriet.  
-- Ya se pusieron de acuerdo con el nombre que le van a poner si es hombre. Se llamará Maximus.  
-- Jajaja, debí imaginarlo -se le escapó a Blaise, y se rió con más fuerza cuando Draco lo miró feo.  
-- A mi me parece adecuado -agregó Harriet, pensando en que el resto de la familia también tenía nombres en latín.  
-- Con ese nombre, le están asegurando un ego descomunal -comentó Morag, y se sumó a las risas del chico negro.  
-- ¿Y cuál va a ser su segundo nombre? -volvió a preguntar Harriet, ignorando a sus amigos.  
-- Le van a poner el nombre de alguno de nuestros abuelos. Todavía no saben si Abraxas o Cygnus.  
-- ¿Y si es chica? -volvió a preguntar la morena.  
-- Tienen unos cuantos nombres que los convencen, pero aún no están decididos.  
-- ¿Cuáles nombres? -preguntó Morag, decidiendo que tenía demasiada curiosidad como para seguir riendo.  
-- Garnet, Clio, Stella, Thelma, Undine, Regina, Blanchefleur, Charis, o Themis. El segundo será Narcisa, sin duda.  
-- Los nombres en latín o griego seguirían el patrón familiar -comentó Harriet.  
-- Pero Blanchefleur haría honor al origen francés de los Malfoy -agregó Morag.  
-- ¿Y por qué no -comenzó Blaise-, se ahorran todos los problemas, y le ponen Maxima?

Los chicos bronceados estallaron en risas, así que Draco y Harriet decidieron que habían tenido suficiente, y entraron a la casa.

**000**

Esa misma noche, Narcisa inició sus "clases privadas" para Harriet. Encargó a Dobby la parte de cocina, así que la niña tendría que levantarse temprano, para que el elfo le enseñara en las mañanas, pero no se quejó. Lo primero que hizo fue referirse a los modales en la mesa. Se instalaron en uno de los comedores familiares, e hizo que Harriet instalara la mesa para una comida formal, tal como lo haría entre muggles. La chica tardó poco en poner todos los elementos, mientras sus amigos observaban (no tenían permitido intervenir). Finalmente, Narcisa le dio su aprobación, y comprobaron que las diferencias eran pocas. La forma de colocar los cubiertos en la mesa era la misma, pero los magos tenían un set de cuchilos y tenedores extra (para carne de animales mágicos). El orden de los vasos no era el mismo, puesto que los vasos se colocaban o retiraban según el menú.

Luego saltaron a la ubicación de los invitados en la mesa según su importancia. Primero hizo que los instalara a los cuatro (ella más sus tres amigos), como si Harriet fuera la anfitriona en su propia casa. Ubicó a Narcisa a la derecha de la cabecera, que sería su puesto, y a Draco enseguida, por ser su hijo. Luego colocó a Morag, y después a Blaise, para que los dos chicos estuvieran juntos y pudieran conversar. Cuando le explicó esto a Narcisa, estuvo de acuerdo con su juicio, porque al tener tres invitados de un mismo rango, se podían dar ese tipo de ubicaciones.

En seguida la hizo ordenarlos, como si Narcisa fuera la de mayor rango. Luego los chicos fueran dos embajadores y las chicas sus señoras (comentó que resolver situaciones así era algo muy común). Colocó a Narcisa a la Cabecera, y a Draco y Blaise, ambos a sus lados (suponiendo que fueran embajadores de países con los que se tuviera relaciones de igual importancia).

Después de probar otras combinaciones, Narcisa le informó que no en todas las ocasiones se daba una jerarquía tan clara, y en esos casos había que agrupar a la gente por grupos. Le comentó los criterios de selección que usaron en una de las fiestas que organizaron en navidad, y cómo repartieron a la gente (según áreas políticas, de negocios, o parentela). Finalmente la despachó, felicitándola por lo rápido que captaba todo, y diciéndole que al parecer no iba a necesitar tantas clases, sino un buen libro.

**000**

El miércoles pilló a Harriet despierta muy temprano, aprendiendo todo lo que Dobby le decía sobre cocina mágica. La ayudó a practicar los movimientos de varita más comunes, y le recomendó un libro de la biblioteca que hablaba específicamente sobre el tema. La chica se instaló allí, y se puso a aprender todo lo que pudiera del libro. A eso de media mañana, sus amigos la buscaban por todas partes. Se estaban comenzando a preocupar, cuando la encontraron, absorbida por la lectura. La arrastraron fuera del lugar, y volvieron a nadar en la piscina.

Durante el almuerzo, y de forma incomprensible, Blaise y Morag averiguaron que Harriet estaba aprendiendo bailes tradicionales, y se ofrecieron para enseñarle todos los que sabían (unos siete). La chica ya conocía cuatro, de modo que le quedaban otros tres más para igualar a sus amigos. Por alguna extraña razón, la perspectiva no alegró mucho a Draco, pero a los demás no les importó.

Llevaron un viejo gramófono al jardín de invierno de la casa, y allí comenzaron a practicar. Blaise era el compañero de Harriet, y Morag la profesora. Ése día practicarían un solo baile (_"El que sirve para conseguir marido"_, comentó Morag respecto de éste). Draco intervenía de vez en cuando, pero al final de la sesión fue patente para todos que algo lo tenía muy triste. No consiguieron que les contara de qué se trataba.

En la noche, Narcisa volvió a hacerle una clase, en esta ocasión, sobre el comportamiento que se espera de una señorita soltera en edad casadera. A Harriet la incomodó profundamente el concepto, pero tuvo que aceptar que era correcto. Estaba soltera, y cualquier día alguien podría querer casarse con ella. Primero se refirió a la forma de caminar, luego a la correcta forma de sentarse (con las rodillas juntas y un pie cruzado tras el otro), la forma de mover las manos (suaves, no como le gustaba hacer a Morag, aunque la chica culpaba a los genes italianos por eso). Y finalmente, a cómo debía dirigirse a la gente con la que no tuviera confianza (siempre de _usted_, y llendo al grano, sin ser grosera). Blaise y Morag tenían una que otra costumbre distinta, como en la forma de dar la mano, o de inclinar la cabeza, pero por lo demás estaban de acuerdo en todo. Draco estuvo tan apagado, que casi parecía que estaba ausente.

**000**

La manaña del jueves Harriet volvió a tener clases con Dobby, que pasó a enseñarle nuevos encantamientos, esta vez, para hacer almuerzos. La chica se entretuvo mucho rato, hasta que los dominó todos. Estaba terminando de mostrarle a Dobby la forma en que todos le salían perfectos, cuando llegó Lucius. Observó un rato a la chica, y cuando terminó, la felicitó.

-- Ahora entiendo mejor por qué el profesor Flitwick te subió en su curso, Harriet, al parecer tienes un talento allí.  
-- Muchas gracias, señor Lucius. Creo que le estoy tomando la mano rápido porque es un tema que me gusta.

El mago se sentó a desayunar, y Harriet lo acompañó. No mucho más tarde llegó Draco, que se veía algo mejor de ánimo que el día anterior. Conversaron un poco sobre lo que sabían sobre el nuevo profesor de Defensa, y en eso llegaron Morag y Blaise, riendo, para variar. El resto de la mañana la ocuparon en enseñarle a Harriet el segundo baile que le faltaba, el que Blaise llamó _de la seducción_. Cuando la chica quiso saber por qué le decía así, le pidió que esperara a que se lo enseñara para ver si le quedaban dudas.

Se formaron en parejas. Blaise la volvió a acompañar, y Draco acompañó a Morag (se necesitaban parejas pares, cuatro, ocho, y así). Primero las chicas daban vueltas alrededor de los chicos, que aplaudían y marcaban el ritmo con los talones, y luego comenzaban una serie de giros con su respectivas parejas. Vueltas, desplazamientos, levantamientos, y más vueltas. Y en el momento en que la música se tomaba el lugar (al comienzo _siempre_ debía incluir canto), se cambiaban las parejas. Y todo se repetía. En los acordes finales, las parejas podían volver a cambiar, o quedarse tal cual. Los chicos le contaron que, generalmente, los hombres decidían cuál de las dos chicas le interesaba más en ese momento. Una invitación para algo más serio podía salir de ahí, o un claro rechazo. Todo dependía de la forma en que se hiciera o no el cambio de pareja final. A veces se daba que dos hombres se peleaban la misma mujer, y en varias ocasiones habían llegado a las varitas por ello.

Morag terminó por avergonzarlos a todos, cuando dijo que su sueño era que el chico que le gustara la arrancara de los brazos de otro en ese momento del baile. Los chicos se miraban como sin poderlo creer, hasta que Harriet dijo en voz alta lo que los tres pensaban.

-- Morag, eso es tan dulce, que raya en lo empalagoso.  
-- Lo que pasa, es que a ustedes les falta ser un poquito más románticos -se defendió la castaña, pero sin sentir una gota de vergüenza. Sus hermanos solían decirle lo mismo.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron nadando, y en la noche, Narcisa le regaló a Harriet un libro sobre etiqueta y tradiciones mágicas, con lo que daba por acabadas sus clases.

-- Creo que esto te puede ser útil, no porque crea que tu eres mal educada, al contrario, eres una niña encantadora. Pero cumplir con las leyes sociales te puede servir para burlar a la sociedad, de modo que, al creerte un modelo de perfección, puedas conseguir de los demás todo lo que desees.

A Harriet se le antojó que semejante táctica manipulatoria sería más que evidente, pero si Narcisa estaba tan segura de que resultaría¿quién era ella para contradecirla?

**000**

El viernes se inició para Harriet de la misma forma que los días anteriores. Luego de aprender nuevos hechizos, Dobby le dijo que sólo le quedaban por aprender algunos específicos para hacer postres, y podría sobrevivir sin volver a tomar un cuchillo en sus manos por el resto de su vida. Antes de almorzar los cuatro, en vez de ir a nadar, fueron a practicar el tercer y último baile. Le contaron que era el que se bailaba en todas las bodas. Y tradicionalmente, _todos_ debían bailarlo. Si podías caminar, debías bailar.

Resultó ser más como una coreografía que un baile. Se formaban filas, y se intercambiaban de puestos, daban vueltas, y hacían reverencias. Siempre muy tiesos y a una distancia _moralmente correcta_ de la pareja de baile. Como era tan estricto en cuanto a los movimientos, se permitía que mujeres o hombres bailaran entre sí, porque lo importante era que todos lo hicieran, no con quién.

Después de almorzar, llegó la madre de Blaise, Niamh, para conocer a los padres de Draco. Se instalaron juntos a tomar té, mientras los chicos se bañaban en la piscina. Mientras las mujeres hablaban de la familia, y otras cosas así, Blaise les contaba a Draco y Harriet un poco sobre su madre.

-- Cuando mis padres se casaron, creían que su matrimonio iba a ser eterno. Pero a los pocos meses de mi nacimiento, la relación se hizo insostenible. Decidieron divorciarse, pero organizaron un programa de visitas totalmente compartido, para que yo pudiera compartir con ellos por igual. Desde entonces, mi madre ha tenido varios maridos. De algunos se ha divorciado, pero dos murieron antes de llegar a ese punto.  
-- ¿Cómo lo hace tu madre para conseguir que los hombres se casen con ella a pesar de su historial amoroso? -le preguntó Harriet.  
-- La verdad, yo creo que ella es muy enamoradiza. Los hombres le encantan, pero no es buena pareja. No tranza sus espacios en lo absoluto, y su pareja es en realidad su última prioridad. La mayor parte de sus exs no lo soporta, y uno que otro fueron tan celosos, que pretendieron prohibirle verme _a mi_, porque me sintieron como una amenaza.  
-- Eso no suena a una relación de pareja sana -comentó Draco, pensando en la estable y sana relación de los suyos.

**000**

El sábado, penúltimo día que Blaise y Morag permanecerían en la Mansión, organizaron un gran almuerzo (Harriet logró ayudar a cocinar), al que asistió la familia de Morag en pleno, más el padre de Blaise, Kenneth, a quien habían conocido en King's Cross. El señor Zabini era hombre de negocios, y trabajaba estrechamente con Gringotts, por lo que tenía un enorme penthouse en la zona más cara de Londres.

El padre de Morag, Balfour, era un escocés, que tras egresar de Hogwarts se dedicó a hacer negocios en Europa. Le fue tan bien, que pudo separarse económicamente de su familia de origen, y compró casas en varias partes (Grecia, Italia, España, Alemania, Francia y Mónaco). En un momento en que vivía en Inglaterra, conoció a su mujer, y allí tuvieron a sus hijos primogénitos (los mellizos Desmond y Glenn, ambos slytherins, ahora de 19 años). Pero por entonces el poder de Voldemort inició la guerra, y huyó con su familia a Europa. En Grecia nació su siguiente hija, Maeve (ravenclaw, de 17), y al año el cuarto, Reilly (griffindor, de 16). En un momento, viendo la situación en Inglaterra como perdida, se trasladaron a Italia, donde nació Morag. Cuando oyeron la noticia de la caída de Voldemort, decidieron que seguirían viviendo un poco más en Italia, porque a los niños les gustaba mucho. Cuando los mellizos cumplieron los once años regresaron, pero se mantuvieron regresando a sus casas en el continente con frecuencia. Además, la madre de Morag, Natalia, visitaba frecuentemente a su familia en Italia, país en el cual nació.

Los chicos se llevaron estupendamente con los hermanos de Morag. La oveja negra de la familia era Reilly, el primer griffindor de la familia en siglos, que resultó ser muy amigo del capitán del equipo de su casa, Olliver Wood. La hermana mayor, Glenn, estaba organizando para el verano siguiente su matrimonio, con un chico cuatro años mayor que ella. La madre de Morag, Natalia (alta, de pecho generoso y buenas curvas, castaña de ojos grises), no paraba de invitar a Harriet a su casa para navidad, tanto que la chica le prometió pedirle permiso a sus tíos para ir.

Finalmente, todos los chicos, incluyendo a los hermanos de Morag, se quedaron en la piscina, mientras los adultos conversaban de política.

**000**

La mañana del domingo llegó lánguida. Draco tuvo que ir a despertar a Harriet, porque eran casi las once de la mañana y la chica seguía durmiendo. Quizás eso era culpa de haberse quedado hasta la media noche en la piscina. Le tiró agua encima, y se rió de ella. La chica lo retó por volver a hacerle eso, pero finalmente se levantó. Abajo la esperaban Morag y Blaise, que tras unos abrazos se fueron a sus casas por la red Flu. El resto del día lo pasaron tomando sol y nadando.

Pero a primera hora del lunes la rutina cambió completamente. A Harriet sólo le quedaban cinco días en la casa, y los aprovecharon nuevamente en el aire. Practicaban hasta altas horas de la noche sobre sus escobas, y se permitieron el lujo de emular todas las posiciones del Quidditch. Estaban bastante parejos, pero Draco nunca pudo atrapar la snitch antes que la chica.

Así, casi sin darse cuenta, Harriet, Draco y Lucius viajaban en el Rolls-Royce hasta Privet Drive. Cuando llegaron a las ocho de la noche, la chica fue recibida con efusivos abrazos por parte de sus primos, y así Draco fue presentado por segunda vez a sus tíos.

**000**

El primer fin de semana de vuelta en Surrey fue extraño. El sábado tía Marge los visitó, pero por alguna extraña razón, no criticó a Harriet como de costumbre. Después, tía Marge conversaba tomando té con Vernon, y los chicos y Harriet veían televisión en la pieza de Dudley. Se fueron a acostar después de despedirse de su _querida_ tía, y la chica se preguntó cuánto habría pasado en la casa durante su ausencia.

El domingo la despertó Hedwig, que traía una carta de Morag. En resumidas cuentas, decía que un solo día bastaba para extrañarla, y esperaba que aprovechara al máximo sus últimos días de vacaciones, y que no olvidara sus deberes. Eso la deprimió enormemente, porque aún lo quedaba una redacción de transformaciones por hacer. Por lo que ocupó todas las horas de luz, y un poco de la noche de ese día para terminar su redacción.

Como una forma de desquitarse por el aburrido domingo, el lunes se juntó con Matt y lo acompañó a jugar fútbol a la plaza, hasta que el chico se agotó y fueron a la casa de aquel a comer helado. Su hermano menor, Leslie, se auto ofreció helado y los acompañó el resto de la tarde. Los siguientes días variaban un poco en las actividades, pero ya sentían esa nostalgia por las vacaciones que se acababan.

El jueves 27 de Agosto en la tarde, Matt le contó a Harriet que al día siguiente debía partir a Durmstrang. La chica puso el grito en el cielo, pero él le dijo que no le había contado antes para que no le diera pena extra. Le creyó a medias, y le pidió que por favor continuaran escribiéndose con regularidad, porque era la única forma de contacto que les quedaba durante el año. Matt le prometió hacer todo lo posible porque se pudieran ver un poco más, pero no le contó su plan.

Por eso es que los últimos días de las vacaciones fueron algo tristes para la chica, y se alegró mucho cuando llegó el día de volver a Hogwarts, porque ahora tenía a sus amigos de vuelta, y así no extrañaría tanto a su moreno amigo de ojos azules.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo (13): Segundo Curso, Parte II. Nuevo curso, nuevas sorpresas.

(1): Según Rowling, un galeon equivale a unas cinco libras esterlinas. Esto es, a valores del 25/Febrero/2008, unos 9,8367 dólares americanos (más o menos), y unos 6,6339 euros.  
Por lo tanto, la Nimbus 2001 en su valor original, de 3500 galeones, equivale a 34428,49 dólares americanos, 23218,57 euros y 17500 libras esterlinas. En su valor final (rebajado) de 2000 galeones, equivalen a 19673,42 dólares, 10000 libras esterlinas y 13267,76 euros.


	14. 2, II, Nuevo curso, nuevas sorpresas

_Reviews (anónimos):  
VeRo: gracias por tu review, me subió el ánimo (estaba tan solita yo TT), y tu comentario sobre el gato, me inspiró a mencionarlo en éste capítulo ;)  
__mychemical romance: Gracias!!! otro salvavidas para mi inspiración. Que bien que te gusta xD_

**Notas:**  
El horario lo hice primero, siguiendo los pocos datos canon que hay al respecto, y luego puse las clases que faltaban para completarlo. Luego revisé el calendario de 1992, así que las fechas corresponden con las reales (el 1ro de Septiembre efectivamente fue un martes). Originalmente planeaba hacer todo el segundo curso en un gran capítulo, pero me pareció como mucho. Luego decidí hacerlo en dos, pero las cosas se fueron tomando su tiempo, así que finalmente serán tres (eso espero :s, uno por trimestre).

¿Y supieron la última? Ya se filtró la portada de HP7 de Salamandra, y es _igual_ a la alemana xD. A mi me gustó, pero parece que a la mayoría no :s. ups.

Me siento tan culpable por este capítulo Y.Y tiene partes tan tristes, y es algo lento. Cuando lo terminen tienen derecho a matarme, pero prometo que esto es lo peor que va a pasar. Aunque aún queda un tiempo antes de que las cosas comiencen a mejorar. Al igual que para _Harry,_ para _Harriet_ su segundo curso no es uno muy feliz que digamos.

Y el nombre del hermano/a de Draco lo eligió mi hermana chica, porque yo no me podía decidir xD así que la culpa es de ella.

**Dedicado a todos quienes leen esta historia y cumplen años en Enero :) Como regalo, **_**21047 palabras!!!**_. (promedio de 10 mil por semana de escritura)

* * *

_Por eso es que los últimos días de las vacaciones fueron algo tristes para la chica, y se alegró mucho cuando llegó el día de volver a Hogwarts, porque ahora tenía a sus amigos de vuelta, y así no extrañaría tanto a su moreno amigo de ojos azules._

**Capítulo 13: Segundo Curso, Parte II. ****Nuevo curso, nuevas sorpresas.**

Su segundo curso en Hogwarts, se inició con el sorteo de los novatos a sus respectivas casas. Estaba especialmente emocionada, porque esta sería la primera vez que no sería el blanco de las burlas de los alumnos mayores. Los chicos, ahora de sexto, que el año anterior la trataron de intimidar, se sentaron muy cerca de ellos, pero los ignoraron completamente. Al parecer, el ambiente tolerante que se había formado a su alrededor en la casa se iba a mantener, por lo que estaba muy agradecida. Ya tenía más que suficiente con los alumnos que seguían quedándose pegados mirando su cicatriz.

La ceremonia le pareció un poco más larga que la suya propia, y agradeció con toda el alma cuando llegó el momento del discurso de Dumbledore, porque significaba que quedaba menos para comer. El director les dio la bienvenida, les recordó los lugares prohibidos, y les presentó al nuevo profesor de Defensa, Gilderoy Lockhart. El tipo era igual de ególatra que en sus fotos, e incluso peor. La chica se giró para comentarle a Morag el horrible pantalón que el profesor llevaba puesto, pero se quedó congelada. Porque Morag, al igual que muchas chicas más, lo miraba embelesada. Harriet miró a Blaise, como pidiendo una confirmación de lo que estaba pasando, y el chico negó con la cabeza, resignado. La chica miró entonces a Draco, que tenía la mirada dura, y fija en la cara de babosa que se le puso a Pansy. A la morena le dio algo de pena por Draco, pero al parecer _ella_ era la extraña, porque sólo vio a dos chicas más libres del "efecto", ambas de su propia casa. La mayor parte de los chicos, por lo demás, se veían bastante molestos.

"Lo que nos faltaba" pensó, "un hombre con complejo de modelo creyéndose profesor". Y después de unos momentos, se agregó "y la mitad de la población de Hogwarts besándole los pies. Merlín, esto será una tortura".

**000**

A la mañana siguiente, se quedó durmiendo hasta un poco más tarde de lo normal, y luego tuvo que ducharse y vestirse apurada, para no quedarse sin desayunar. En el comedor vio a Draco sentado solo, y unos asientos más allá a Pansy, que hablaba con otras chicas de la casa, al parecer, sobre algo muy interesante. Se sentó junto a su amigo, y se pusieron a hablar sobre nada en particular, hasta que el Profesor Snape les repartió sus horarios. Si hoy era miércoles, lo primero que les tocaba era... oh, no, Pociones con los Griffindors. Se quejaron un poco por su mala suerte, agradeciendo que al menos los lunes los empezaran con Herbología, cuando cayeron en la cuenta de que todos los cursos los compartían con otra casa. Todo les tocaba ora con los leones ora con los Ravenclaws, excepto Historia, que era con los Hufflepuffs. Draco agradeció no tener que escuchar a Finch-Fletchley hablando en clase, al menos.

Al poco rato llegaron Morag y Blaise (de quien sabe dónde, porque no los vieron en el comedor) y se fueron juntos a los calabozos. Dieron unas vueltas por los pasillos, hasta que encontraron el nuevo salón de Pociones, que era considerablemente más grande que el del año anterior. Se instalaron cerca de la mesa del profesor, y se prepararon para el inicio de la clase. Snape los trató bastante bien, comenzando con un poco de teoría, que luego tuvieron que poner en práctica, pero no fue nada complicado. Harriet estaba decidida a conseguir buenas notas en la clase, así que se concentró totalmente en su trabajo, recibiendo un Excede Expectativas por su esfuerzo. La siguiente clase fue Historia de la Magia, que no mejoró nada. Por eso se pusieron de acuerdo, y establecieron turnos para tomar apuntes, así podrían aprovechar la hora en algo más beneficioso, como dormir.

Llegaron muertos de hambre (y somnolientos) a almorzar. Harriet estaba apunto de sentarse junto a sus amigos, cuando el profesor Flitwick se le acercó. Lo siguió al Hall, y esperó a escuchar lo que el profesor le tuviera que decir.

-- Primero que nada, Señorita Potter¿cómo lo pasó en sus vacaciones?  
-- Muy bien, gracias profesor, espero que las suyas hayan sido agradables.  
-- Lo fueron, sin duda. Quisiera hablarle sobre nuestro curso -la chica movió afirmativamente la cabeza, esperando que continuara-. Arreglé los horarios, de modo que usted pueda continuar tomando mi asignatura con los ravenclaws ahora de tercero. Pero al igual que todos los demás profesores, junté a las casas. Espero que no le moleste tener que compartir esta clase con sus compañeros de slytherin de tercero, además de los ravenclaws.  
-- Oh, no, para nada, profesor. No veo por qué tendría que incomodarme.  
-- Que bueno que piense así, véalo como una oportunidad para conocer mejor a sus compañeros. Bueno, ya no le quito más tiempo, vaya a almorzar.

La chica se despidió del profesor, y rápidamente se dio vuelta para entrar, pero se chocó con una chica y la tiró al piso.

-- ¡Oh, lo siento mucho! Perdón, no me fijé -se disculpaba, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse-, siento haberte empujado.  
-- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Creo que más fue el susto.  
-- ¿En serio estás bien? Me alegro, creo que me muero de la vergüenza. Disculpa¿cuál es tu nombre?  
-- Ginny Weasley.  
-- Harriet Potter, lamento que nos hayamos conocido de esta forma -le dijo la slytherin, y Ginny le daba la mano algo asombrada.  
-- No te preocupes, en serio, sólo fue un accidente.  
-- Bueno, espero que no vuelva a repetirse. Hasta pronto -dijo y se fue a sentar junto a Blaise.

Ginny se fue a sentar a su mesa, todavía un poco desconcertada, y no escuchó cuando Ron le habló. El chico tuvo que zarandeárla para que reaccionara.

-- ¿Qué te pasó, Gin, por qué estabas hablando con Potter?  
-- Nos chocamos, y se estaba disculpando.  
-- ¿No te pasó nada, estás bien? -siguió insistiendo Ron, pero como Ginny negaba con la cabeza, se tranquilizó-. Que bueno, porque no me haría ninguna gracia tener que escribir a mamá, contándole que tuviste un accidente en tu primer día de clases.  
-- ¿Por qué hay que escribir a mamá? -preguntó Fred, y se sentó junto a Ron.  
-- ¿Ya te metiste en problemas, Gin? Toda una Weasley -comentó George, mientras le revolvía el pelo y se sentaba junto a su hermana.  
-- Sólo se chocó con Potter, pero no le pasó nada -les informó Ron, mientras la chica trataba de comer ignorando a sus hermanos.  
-- ¿Así que Potter, eh? Supongo que ya te diste cuenta de que es muy bonita -le comentó distraídamente George a su hermana, que se sentía muy incómoda.  
-- Eso es cierto, oh hermano mío -continuó Fred-, ya sería hora que alguien de esta familia hiciera algo al respecto.  
-- ¿De qué están hablando? -le preguntó Hermione a Ron, que se encongió de hombros.  
-- Tienes razón, oh hermano -siguió George-, y creo que alguno de nosotros debería establecer relaciones más _amistosas_ con ella.  
-- Así es, hermano querido, y creo que tengo al candidato perfecto -contestó Fred, y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ron.  
-- ¿Q-qué, de qué están hablando? -preguntó el chico, sintiendo de pronto muchas miradas encima suyo. Hermione rodó los ojos y siguió almorzando, sintiéndose algo molesta, pero sin querer averiguar por qué.

**000**

Cuando los slytherins terminaron de almorzar, Blaise, Draco y Morag se dirigieron hacia el lago, para darse el primer chapuzón del año, porque tenían la tarde libre. Pero se quedaron desconcertados cuando Harriet les dijo que no los podía acompañar. Le preguntaron la razón, y les dijo que tenía clase de Encantamientos. Le dieron su pésame y se fueron solos. Estuvieron un rato nadando y disfrutando, hasta que llegó el grupo de Pansy en pleno. Trataron de integrarse, pero no resultó. Pansy no dejaba que Draco estuviera a más de dos metros de ella, y Morag no podía dejar de mirar feo a la chica rubia. Finalmente regresaron al castillo, pero no pudieron llevarse a Draco con ellos.

El chico rubio trató de participar, pero se sentía muy incómodo. Su mente insistía en recordar el baile de presentación de su compromiso, y eso lo dejaba muy triste. Recordaba cada una de las partes de la "ceremonia", todos los bailes, los saludos, los rituales, las fotos para la prensa, y no podía dejar de sentirse triste. Sabía que sus padres lo habían decidido, porque creían que era lo mejor para él. Pero sentía que algo faltaba, que con Pansy se podían llegar a entender, quizás, porque los dos habían sido criados en el mismo mundo y sus códigos eran los mismos, pero algo faltaba. Y eso lo entristecía.

Cuando Harriet llegó a la sala común después de su clase con los de tercero, se encontró a Blaise y Morag leyendo unas revistas (que alguien habia olvidado por ahí), riendo a todo pulmón. Los saludó, se instaló en un cómodo diván, y los observó un rato. Los chicos procedieron a ponerla al tanto de lo que encontraban tan gracioso, pero la chica no les prestó tanta atención. De pronto, su mente hizo _click_, y entendió algo que la intrigaba, pero que no había llevado a palabras aún. Blaise y Morag se llevaban muy bien. Tan bien, de hecho, que parecían dos gotas de agua, o dos mitades, de naranja. Eran como el ying y el yang. Opuestos, pero lo suficientemente parecidos como para ser compatibles. Se preguntó si eso significaba que ellos llegarían a estar juntos, o si no era suficiente. A veces la gente se encaprichaba con la gente incorrecta, o insisten en enamorarse de las personas más inverosímiles. Abrió su libro de encantamientos, y comenzó a hacer su primera tarea. Mientras intentaba escribir su trabajo, su mente volvía al tema de sus amigos (que ahora jugaban Snap explosivo), y decidió que si algo pasaba o no era cosa de ellos, y más les valía que no fuera luego. No le apetecía, para nada, tener que escuchar dramas amorosos. Ojala pudiera posponer eso para más tarde. Por ahora, tenía una tarea que hacer.

**000**

Al día siguiente, Harriet tuvo clases de Encantamientos a primera hora, en una sesión algo movida. Una chica de Ravenclaw, Amelie, que la odiaba desde el día uno, había intentado hechizarla cuando el profesor Flitwick estaba ocupado, pero no lo logró. Los demás ravenclaws, aunque no estaban de acuerdo con la artimaña, la defendieron, y los slytherins no se metieron. Algunos, porque sus familias eran del "otro bando", otros porque no les interesaban los problemas, y el resto porque querían ver cómo se las arreglaba sola. Finalmente nada pasó, pero quedó con una sensación de incomodidad muy fuerte. Nunca había tenido problemas en clase con nadie, y jamás lo hubiera esperado de una chica de la casa del águila.

Cuando llegó a su clase de Transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall la hizo sentarse con un chico de griffindor, Seamus Finnigan. El irlandés le sonrió, y se pusieron a trabajar juntos. Draco había sido ubicado con la chica Brown, Blaise con Granger, y Morag con Longbottom, así que curiosamente nada raro pasó en esa clase. Las parejas de trabajo que la profesora determinó debían mantenerse por todo el trimestre, por lo que los urgió a mantener una actitud colaboradora.

Se fueron al almuerzo comentando la clase, y en la puerta al comedor se encontraron con un grupo de chicas de primero. Entre ella estaba Ginny Weasley, y Harriet la saludó efusivamente. Cuando llegaron a sus asientos, Pansy sentó a Draco a su lado, con lo que _perdieron_ al chico por el momento. Se entretuvieron un rato conversando sobre nada en particular, cuando Morag comentó, en tono soñador, que ahora les tocaba la clase que había esperado todo el verano.

**000**

El tipo era impresionante, de eso no había duda. Pero mientras para unos era una buena impresión, para otros era pésima. Harriet no podía creer que a él _de verdad_ le importara que ellos supieran su color favorito, o su línea de perfumes, pero lo más increible, es que no parecía encajar con todo lo que decía saber. La prueba sorpresa a la que los sometió, era una auténtica pesadilla (inútil a tal punto, que Harriet dudaba de su idoneidad como docente). Estuvo tentada de levantar la mano y preguntarle por qué no se dedicaba a ser modelo para la revista Corazón de Bruja en vez de profesor, pero desistió, porque eso la pondría en el centro de su atención. Algo que NO quería que pasara.

Para su infinita alegría, semejante tortura llegó a su fin rápido, y pudieron entretenerse un momento en la biblioteca antes de ir a su clase doble de pociones. El profesor Snape los puso a trabajar en parejas (parecía ser la moda del día), y al igual que McGonagall mezcló las casas. Harriet con Weasley, Draco con Patil, Morag con Thomas y Blaise con otra chica, Harriet no sabía su nombre aún. Weasley no era una mala pareja de trabajo, pero se ponía tan nervioso por la cercanía de la chica, que varias veces estuvo a punto de estropear la poción. Ron no sabía cómo conversar con ella, porque ahora Harriet tenía un aura de seguridad a su alrededor que lo intimidaba un poco. Le daba desconfianza.

Por suerte, la clase llegó a su fin sin incidentes, y pudieron salir todos sanos y salvos (y enteros, como comentó Blaise). Después de la cena, los chicos se preparaban para dormir, cuando Morag vio un cartel nuevo en la pizarra de anuncios de la sala común. Los interesados en formar parte del equipo de Quidditch debían presentarse para las pruebas ese sábado por la mañana, llevando sus escobas. Y la convocatoria la firmaba el capitán del equipo, Marcus Flint. Harriet y Draco comenzaron a ponerse terriblemente nerviosos, pero sus amigos los tranquilizaron. Pansy llegó a animar a Draco, diciéndole que estaría allí alentándolo para que obtuviera un puesto. Morag miraba de reojo a Blaise y Harriet, haciéndoles señas poco tolerantes, por lo que sacaron a la chica de la "zona de peligro" lo más rápido que pudieron. Lo único que parecía interesarle a Morag era destrozar a Pansy, y eso que aún no sabía nada de la carta que la chica rubia le mandó a Harriet durante el verano.

Finalmente lograron encontrar un lugar tranquilo para estudiar, y pudieron adelantar sus trabajos pendientes. No por ser el segundo día quería decir que no tuvieran tareas. Harriet aprovechó de contarles sobre su incidente con la chica de Ravenclaw, y sus amigos se ofrecieron para acompañarla en la clase, si le interesaba, pero rechazó la idea. Blaise comentó que, en realidad, daba lo mismo, porque apenas se la encontrara sola en un pasillo alejado...

A la mañana siguiente, la profesora Sprout los llevó a un invernadero con plantas más peligrosas, y los puso a cuidar unas plantas horribles. Terminaron todos llenos de tierra, y con unos cuantos rasmillones. Cuando terminó la clase, fueron todos juntos a sacarse la tierra de encima, y Harriet le comentó a Morag, que si no fuera por el fuerte olor a abono que tenían, podrían pasar _casi_ desapercibidos. Su amiga soltó una risita, y señaló el pelo de Pansy, en el que una rama estaba enredada. Harriet iba a decirle que eso le podía pasar a cualquiera, pero una segunda mirada a la castaña la hizo cambiar de opinión.

-- ¿Tú se lo pusiste, verdad?  
-- No es que se lo haya puesto, se le cayó encima, yo solo la _acomodé_.  
-- ¿No podrías hacer un esfuerzo por llevarte mejor con ella? Hazlo por Draco.  
-- Yo traté, al comienzo -Harriet la miró incrédula-. Bueno, bueno, no traté con tanta convicción, pero la detesto. Es una reacción química, no me puede agradar.  
-- Al menos podrías_fingir_ que te cae bien. A mi también me cuesta llevarme bien con ella, pero lo intento.  
-- Que tú seas masoquista no es mi asunto -la morena la miró feo-. Ok, ok, voy a hacer un intento. Por último, para que dejes de insistir.

**000**

La siguiente hora a los chicos de segundo de slytherin y ravenclaw les tocaba clase de encantamientos, así que Harriet se encerró en la biblioteca, y terminó todos sus deberes. Luego se dirigió a almorzar, y sus amigos llegaron al poco tiempo. Rieron un poco sobre lo que les había pasado en la clase, y después se dirigieron a su segunda clase de transformaciones. McGonagall les recordó sentarse en parejas, y los puso a hacer una pequeña investigación, que debían entregar al final de la clase. Seamus comenzó una animada charla-monólogo con Harriet, y la chica escuchaba atenta. Le agradaba lo relajado que era el chico, también le resultaba muy gracioso su acento marcadamente irlandés, y la alegraba que pudiera trabajar al mismo tiempo que hablaba. La hora se le hizo cortísima, y cuando acabó su trabajo se despidió de Seamus de forma muy amistosa.

En la noche, se instaló en la sala común en un cómodo sofá, y Draco se sentó a su lado de inmediato. La chica miró alrededor, y al no ver a la prometida de su amigo, le preguntó por ella. Él dijo que ella lo había _autorizado_ a hacer lo que quisiera esa noche, porque ella tenía "otros planes". Harriet no podía creérlo, recién tenían doce años y ya lo trataba como si fuera su esclavo. Poco después llegó Morag, que se sentó al otro lado de Draco, con lo que el chico quedó en el medio. La chica comenzó a contarles algo que le había sucedido cuando estuvo en Grecia, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de una chica de sexto, la dueña del gato gris que gustaba de ingresar a cuartos ajenos.

-- Vaya, vaya, Malfoy, quien lo hubiera pensado -el trío la miró sin saber de qué hablaba-. Recién estás en segundo, y ya tienes un fan club permanente. En unos pocos años, vas a ser el rey de Slytherin.  
-- Hasta donde tengo entendido, no es necesario tener chicas para ser el _rey_.  
-- Oh, claro, también puedes tener chicos, si sabes a lo que me refiero -le guiñó un ojo-, pero no te recomendaría que te inicies en esas ligas tan pronto, espera al menos a estar en tercero.  
-- Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Algo más que desees comentar?  
-- Sí. Mañana en la noche, para celebrar a los nuevos integrantes que Flint elija para el equipo, se organizó una fiesta _tradicional_. Y todos los alumnos de la casa están invitados. Escuché por ahí que ustedes quieren presentarse a las pruebas, por lo que me pareció _adecuado_ hacerles la invitación un poco más personal. Después de todo, soy del equipo organizador.  
-- Muchas gracias. Ahí estaremos.

La chica se alejó, y los tres amigos se miraron un momento.

-- Creo que ahora entiendo por qué su gato tiene tan malos modales -comentó Morag-. Harriet, querida¿en serio no quieres que te haga un sombrero con él? Esa suave y esponjosa cola gris sería un detalle encantador. Le ponemos una cintita rosada y quedaría _perfecto_.

**000**

La mañana del sábado tanto Harriet como Draco llegaron al campo de Quidditch apenas terminaron de desayunar. Los demás aún no llegaban, por lo que decidieron dar unas vueltas para calentar el cuerpo. Al poco rato llegaron Morag, Blaise, Pansy, y otros chicos más a mirar, y luego los demás aspirantes. Harriet notó entonces que, al parecer, ella era la única chica postulando, y se sintió muy incómoda. No sabía si había alguna regla interna de la casa que no permitiera que jugaran mujeres, pero como en la convocatoria nada se decía al respecto, esperó que no le fueran a poner problemas.

El capitán del equipo era un chico de séptimo, Marcus Flint, que era _célebre_ por sus malas notas, y por su dureza en la cancha. Cuando llegó al lugar corrió a todos los espectadores, y sólo dejó a los postulantes en la cancha. Los puso en una fila, revisó que cada uno tuviera una escoba, y les dio un discurso.

-- Bienvenidos a las pruebas para el Equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. ¿Alguno de ustedes _no_ pertenece a la casa? -los miró uno a uno, y pareció reconocerlos a todos, porque continuó-. Como ya deben saber, cada año se hacen estas pruebas, porque NADIE tiene asegurado su puesto en el equipo. Funcionamos con jugadores titulares y reservas, pero no tenemos puestos únicos. Si un jugador es bueno en dos posiciones, lo podemos usar en ambas indistintamente. Los titulares pueden ser reservas de otros titulares, y podemos tener reservas que nunca sean titulares, todo depende del esfuerzo que pongan y el compromiso que muestren con el equipo.

Se agachó luego junto a una caja, y al abrirla sacó la quaffle. Los miró nuevamente, como tratando de intimidarlos, y continuó su discurso.

-- Aquí ser de segundo o de séptimo no significa nada. Se espera que todos ustedes pongan _su vida_ en el juego, o serán reemplazados. Potter -la miró-, quiero que sepas que no por ser chica se te va a tratar distinto -Harriet movió afirmativamente la cabeza, eso era obvio-. Bien, eso también significa que nadie puede hacer diferencias con ella -los miró aún más serio-. No quiero machismo, ni chistes sexuales en las prácticas. En los vestuarios o fuera de la cancha pueden hacer lo que quieran, no me interesa. Pero en la cancha no aceptaré distracciones. Si alguno de ustedes no está de acuerdo con estas reglas básicas, que se vaya, _ahora_.

Algunos se miraron entre ellos, pero Harriet y Draco se mantuvieron mirando fijo a Flint, sin mostrar dudas ni temor. Dos chicos que parecían ser de quinto se fueron, y otros les lanzaron miradas despectivas. Cuando quedó claro que nadie más se iría, el capitán los mandó a dar dos vueltas a la cancha, para ver cómo volaban. Los amigos terminaron las vueltas antes que todos los demás, gracias a las escobas que compraron. Flint los miró detenidamente cuando se acercaron a él, pero no dijo nada hasta que los últimos llegaron.

-- Ustedes tres, sí, ustedes, fuera. Apenas pudieron mantener el equilibrio -los señalados se fueron murmurando y pateando el suelo, pero nadie dijo nada.

Entonces, comenzaron las pruebas_reales_. Flint los mandó sentar a la sombra, y luego llamó a todos los que querían ocupar el puesto de guardián. Se podía postular a varias posiciones, así que diez chicos se adelantaron. Tuvieron que tapar diez lanzamientos que el mismo Flint hizo, y al final, dos chicos hicieron 10/10, los hermanos Kevin y Miles Bletchley, de modo que compartirían la titularidad y deberían luchar en los entrenamientos por su lugar en cada partido. Los hermanos estuvieron muy conformes y no demostraron ningún problema por tener que competir de esa forma entre sí.

Luego vino la prueba para bateadores. Varios de los que postularon a guardián se volvieron a presentar, y otros postularon por primera vez. Los puso en grupos de tres, en el cuál uno debía proteger a los otros dos de las dos bludgers, y los demás postulantes tratarían de atacarlos. Aunque parecía un tanto caótico en la teoría, todos pudieron entender las reglas, y pronto se encontraron con varios jugadores golpeados por las pelotas. Los que evitaran más bludgers antes de que sus protegidos fueran golpeados serían elegidos. Flint se decidió por Lucian Bole y Peregrin Derrick de cuarto año como titulares, y Vicent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle como reservas.

En seguida iniciaron las pruebas para cazadores. Todos los postulantes fueron divididos en grupos de tres. Y los hizo jugar entre sí. El objetivo era anotar cinco goles cada uno, pero lo que Flint buscaba era habilidad, no eficacia. Los postulantes eran muy disparejos, lo que hizo el asunto algo difícil de comprender. Al parecer algunos no eran capaces de entender que estaban jugando con otros dos más en su mismo equipo, y pretendían hacerlo todo solos, pero otros eran mejores compañeros de juego. Después de unos minutos en que estuvo revisando sus notas, y hablando para sí, Flint (que era cazador) se decidió. Como titulares, eligió a Adrian Pucey, de tercero, y Draco (además de él mismo). Como reservas dejó a Ethan Burns de sexto y Ralf Colvin de tercero.

Por último, hizo las pruebas para buscador, y dividió a los ocho postulantes en dos grupos. Cada grupo tendría que atrapar la snitch tres veces, y luego lo haría el otro grupo. Harriet estaba terriblemente nerviosa, y más aún porque Draco quedó en el suyo. Cuando Flint soltó la snitch, ésta desapareció casi de inmediato. Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas por la cancha, Harriet la vió cerca de uno de los postes. Aceleró su escoba con todo lo que pudo, y cuando estaba por atraparla notó que Draco estaba casi a su misma altura, y otro chico un poco más atrás. Pero ella la atrapó, y se la devolvió a Flint. Repitieron dos veces, y en ambas ocasiones el resultado fue el mismo. El siguiente grupo se demoró poco, pero ningún chico la atrapó más de una vez.

Así que Flint rápidamente dejó a Harriet como buscadora titular, y a Draco como reserva. Felicitó a todos los postulantes por su paciencia, y a los que no salieron elegidos los invitó a apoyar al equipo en los partidos. A sus nuevos jugadores les informó que los entrenamientos del equipo se realizaban los martes, jueves y domingos en la tarde, siendo el primer entrenamiento del año en dos semanas más, el domingo. Y los despidió.

Harriet y Draco estaban que explotaban de la felicidad, y ni se dieron cuenta cuando sus amigos y compañeros los rodearon para felicitarlos. Después de abrazos, palmadas y pellizcos, Pansy logró llevar a Draco aparte para poderlo felicitar _sola_, y Harriet se fue a la cabaña de Hagrid, todavía con la ropa sucia encima. Tocó a la puerta de la cabaña con insistencia, y en seguida se asomó su peludo amigo. Fang se le avalanzó, y cuando pudo sacarse al perro de encima, le dio la noticia. Hagrid se emocionó hasta las lágrimas, y la invitó a probar de una torta que acababa de cocinar (que rechazó lo más amable que pudo). Entonces, entre llanto y risa, Hagrid le comentó que su padre estaría muy orgulloso de ella, porque él fue un cazador para el equipo de su casa. La chica se sintió muy contenta con eso, porque era una nueva forma de acercarse a su padre.

**000**

Durante el almuerzo, EL tema de conversación eran los nuevos jugadores del equipo de Slytherin, porque era la primera casa en realizar pruebas. En todas las mesas se comentaba el tema, y Harriet pudo ver que en la mesa de los leones, el capitán Oliver Wood, atacaba su pollo con fiereza y tensión. Sabido era que a los leones les costaba encontrar a un buen buscador desde que Charlie Weasley egresara, y al parecer le hablaron muy bien de ella, porque cuando los gemelos se acercaron a hablar con él, les respondió con frases cortas y el semblante preocupado. En la mesa de Ravenclaw, el capitán Roger Davies comentaba con uno de sus bateadores, mientras la buscadora, Cho Chang, le lanzaba miradas evaluadoras de vez en cuando. Entre los Hufflepuffs la cosa estaba más relajada, y algunos jugadores lanzaban miradas curiosas a los nuevos miembros del equipo, pero no se sentía esa tensión que rodeaba a la casa del león.

Cuando los chicos (a excepción de Blaise) terminaron de almorzar, se retiraron al mismo tiempo que una gran masa de alumnos, y en el tumulto Harriet sintió que le sujetaban el brazo. Se giró y se encontró cara a cara con el buscador de Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, de quinto año. El joven la felicitó por su nombramiento, y le dijo que le encantaría poder jugar contra ella en el primer partido entre sus casas. La chica sintió toda su cara arder, y le agradeció el gesto. Luego arrancó lo más digna que pudo, y cuando llegó junto a Draco y Morag, el chico supo _de inmediato_ que algo había pasado.

Llegaron a la sala común, y se encontraron con que los preparativos para la fiesta ya habían comenzado. Los sofás y asientos habían sido reubicados, y las mesas apiladas contra una pared, dejando un gran espacio libre al centro. Un grupo de sexto y séptimo estaba empezando a poner la decoración, así que los chicos se instalaron en el cuarto de Draco, y comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa, hasta que Blaise se les unió y regresaron al tema del quidditch.

Cuando Draco consideró que Harriet estaba suficientemente relajada, le preguntó, con aire inocente, por qué Diggory quería hablar con ella. La morena se puso roja como farol otra vez, y Morag casi se dislocó el cuello con lo rápido que lo movió.

-- ¡¿Cedric Diggory te habló?!. ¡¿Y tú no me dijiste NADA?!

Blaise se tapó la boca para que no se notara tanto que se estaba riendo, pero Draco _no podía_ fingir risa, porque esperaba la respuesta tenso.

-- ¡¿Qué clase de amiga eres?! -continuó Morag, y siguió con varias preguntas más, hasta que Harriet recuperó el habla.  
-- Quería felicitarme por mi nombramiento, y dijo que le encantaría jugar conmigo en el primer partido contra Hufflepuff.  
-- ¿Y no te abalanzaste encima de él, no le robaste un beso, _nada_? -le preguntó la castaña, incrédula.  
-- No -le respondió la morena, aún más afectada (si es que eso era posible)-. Le di las gracias y me fui.  
-- Pfff, Harriet, eres tan _lenta_ -Draco miró a Morag escandalizado, pero no dijo nada-. Debiste aprovechar la oportunidad, no siempre se puede hablar con uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts.  
-- Créeme, eso fue lo único que NO se me pasó por la mente.  
-- Te creo, eres demasiado niña para algunas cosas.  
-- Y tú vas demasiado rápido.

Siguieron discutiendo entre ellas un rato, y Blaise vió como Draco suspiraba relajado. El rubio se acomodó contra los enormes cojines que tenía en su cama, y se calmó considerablemente. El chico negro entonces decidió interrumpir la discusión de sus amigas, preguntándoles qué se iban a poner para la fiesta_tradicional_ de esa noche. Morag dio un salto, y se llevó a Harriet a la rastra para buscar algo que pudieran usar, con lo que quedaron solos.

-- Me caen muy bien, pero cuando discuten me agotan.  
-- A mi también, Blaise. Creo que tiene que ver con que ellas son chicas, y nosotros no. ¿Una partida de snap explosivo?

**000**

La improvisada pero no por eso menos producida fiesta fue un auténtico caos total. Los alumnos bailaban y cantaban por toda la sala común, y unos cuantos estaban tan ebrios, que sus amigos los dejaron debajo de las mesas a dormir la borrachera. Nuestros cuatro amigos estaban felices, bailando el baile celta de las Brujas de Macbeth, junto a una masa de compañeros de todos los cursos. Como era un baile con el que se sudaba mucho, algunas chicas (como Pansy) preferían mirar desde afuera y criticar.

El baile era una excelente excusa para apretarse y frotarse unos contra otros, pisar pieces de enemigos, apretar partes privadas, y lanzar miradas lujuriosas, por lo que el caos era la regla número uno. Harriet recordaba la vez en que lo bailó en la mansión Malfoy, en que era tan casto y puro, que el actual parecía una aberración lujuriosa en comparación. Pero lo estaban pasando tan bien que les daba lo mismo.

El resto de la fiesta se repartió entre bailes tradicionales _liberales_ (con mucho roce entre los bailarines), y bailes contemporáneos (o sea, cada cual hace lo que quiere). A eso de la una de la mañana, Harriet estaba no sentada, sino _desparramada_ en un sofá lejos del caos, tratando de recuperar las suficientes energias como para irse a dormir a su cuarto. En un momento en que casi se quedó dormida, llegó Draco y se sentó a su lado. Harriet abrió entonces los ojos, y lo miró con una sonrisa adormilada.

-- ¿Dónde está Pansy? -le preguntó con un sonido algo arrastrado.  
-- Se acaba de ir a acostar, ya no daba más del cansancio. Le prometí que yo también me iba a ir a acostar, pero ya me ves aquí -agregó sonriéndole satisfecho.  
-- Eres malo. Ahora ella crée que tú estás portándote como todo un caballero, pero no, estás de nuevo en la fiesta, charlando con una chica que ella detesta -Draco levantó una ceja y la miró divertido, porque acababa de percibir un cierto aroma a alcohol en Harriet-. Y además, estás lanzándole miradas... _raras_, a esa misma chica que ella odia. Si te viera, me desollaría viva. Y no me mires con esa sonrisita tuya, como si supieras más que yo, o como si estuviera diciendo algo muy tonto, porque no es así.  
-- Vaya, Harriet, parece que estamos un poco paranoicos hoy. A ver, déjame adivinar, algo tuviste que hacer para estar tan a la defensiva -la chica lo miró feo, pero él no se amilanó-. Es posible que, en vez de ser la niña buena que todos creen que eres, hayas hecho una maldad -"yo no hice nada"-. Y también puede ser, que hayas bebido todo el contenido de esa botella de vodka que está a tu lado.

Harriet giró la cabeza para ver la botella, mientras murmuraba "yo no tengo ninguna botella", pero obviamente no la encontró, porque Draco la acababa de correr con el pie para que ella no la viera. La chica se intentó levantar para buscarla, pero el equilibrio le falló y cayó estrepitósamente de vuelta al sofá, y Draco no pudo más. Se largó a reir, mientras Harriet murmuraba insultos que pretendía lo molestaran, pero le daban más risa. Al final, la chica se amurró, se cruzó de brazos, y giró la cara para no verlo.

Al chico le dieron unas ganas enormes de abrazarla y molestarla, porque según él se veía adorable así. Y aprovechando que la chica estaba ebria, eso hizo. La abrazó con fuerza y ella intentó sacárselo de encima, diciéndole que no tenía para qué burlarse tanto de ella, y que la dejara en paz. Pero eso le daba más risa a Draco, y menos ganas de soltarla. Cuando Harriet estaba a punto de lograr que el chico la dejara, llegó Morag, con una sonrisita tonta, pero nunca en el estado de ebriedad de Harriet, y los miró divertida.

-- Vaya, Harry, hace unos pocos momentos que Pansy se fue a acostar, y tu ya estás abrazada de Draco -le guiñó un ojo al rubio y él le sonrió de vuelta-. Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, muy bien, yo creía que eras más lenta.  
-- Yo no he hecho nada, es Draco el que me está molestando.  
-- Pero Harriet -comenzó el rubio, compartiendo miradas cómplices con Morag-, si tu fuiste la que me pidió que te abrazara.  
-- Yo no hice eso. Ya, suéltame -agregó, pero con menos convicción, porque el calor del cuerpo de Draco se sentía muy agradable, y la estaba empujando al sueño.  
-- Me siento ofendido, mejor me voy a abrazar a Morag, a ver si ella sabe apreciar lo que puedo ofrecer.

La castaña se tapó la boca para no reir, porque cuando Draco soltó a Harriet para levantarse, la morena le dijo un suave pero firme "¡No!", y lo abrazó de vuelta. El chico la miró con las cejas levantadas y una expresión entre risa y desconcierto, y la morena agregó "tengo un poco de frío" como excusa. Morag y Draco se rieron escandalosamente, y Harriet se ruborizó con fuerza, pero no lo soltó. Entre las risas, Draco la volvió a abrazar, sintiendo el agradable olor a manzanilla del champú de la chica.

Con la ayuda de Morag lograron llevar a la morena a su cuarto, sacarle los zapatos, y meterla con ropa y todo dentro de la cama. Cuando regresaron a la fiesta (sólo quedaban alumnos mayores), la chica que hacía de cantinera les pidió que por favor fueran a buscar más helado de piña y jugo de frambuesa a las cocinas, porque se habían acabado. Los chicos aceptaron la petición, porque todavía no tenían sueño y eso les serviría para arrancar del olor a tabaco y alcohol del lugar. La chica les dio las instrucciones para poder llegar, y cuando encontraron el cuadro con las frutas, la pera se convirtió en pomo y pudieron conseguir todo lo que quisieron. Los elfos se mostraron algo sorprendidos por ver alumnos fuera de sus cuartos a esa hora, pero los atendieron con su amabilidad acostumbrada.

**000**

Cuando los chicos recorrían los pasillos de vuelta a su sala común, sintieron unos pasos acercándose. Miraron aterrados buscando dónde esconderse, y se refugiaron tras la estatua de un duende, protegidos por las sombras. Se taparon mutuamente la boca con las manos, para no hacer ningún ruido accidental, y esperaron. A los pocos segundos una chica de séptimo, de su propia casa, que venía de la fiesta con un vestido cortísimo, dobló la esquina y continuó por el pasillo en que ellos se escondían. Se detuvo frente a una puerta unos pocos metros más allá, y golpeó tres veces con los nudillos. Los chicos se dieron cuenta, cuando la puerta se abrió unos instantes más tarde, que era la habitación privada de Snape, y se taparon las bocas con más fuerza, aterrados (por ellos y por la osada chica).

-- Señorita Gilchrist, hasta donde tengo entendido, hoy no le toca hacer su ronda de prefecta -dijo y le echó un rápido vistazo de pies a cabeza.  
-- Discúlpeme, profesor, pero necesitaba hablar con usted.  
-- No creo que haya nada tan urgente que no pueda esperar hasta la mañana. Vaya a dormir, después hablamos -el profesor trató de cerrar la puerta, pero la chica lo detuvo con la mano.  
-- ¡Profesor! Por favor, esto no puede esperar.  
-- Señorita Gilchrist, si no quiere que le descuente puntos por despertar a un profesor de madrugada, y por circular por los pasillos borracha, le sugiero que se vaya a dormir.  
-- P-pero, pero... -Snape se quedó mirándola con una ceja levantada, mientras ella buscaba las palabras correctas- ... esto es algo que no puedo decírselo en otro momento. Si no es ahora, de noche, en que estamos solos...  
-- Al parecer, Audrey, crees que te he dado la confianza necesaria para hacerme perder el tiempo -le respondió el profesor, pero no en su tono sarcástico usual, sino en un pequeño susurro aterciopelado.  
-- Y-yo, yo creo -tragó saliva-, que no importa si me tratas mal delante de los demás, Severus -lo miró a los ojos y mojó sus labios-, ni creo que importe que lo nuestro no pueda ser. Porque lo único que me interesa -tomó aire-, es que en privado nos olvidemos de todas esas cosas.  
-- Hay un sólo problema con esa teoría, Audrey -volvió a susurrar, mientras la chica se le acercaba de a poco, hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia-. Yo soy tu profesor, y además el jefe de tu casa, y tu eres mi alumna, además de prefecta. No estamos en posición de olvidar eso, nunca.  
-- Por favor, Severus -levantó las manos, y acarició lentamente el mentón y el cuello del profesor-, deja de fingir. Sé que no te soy indiferente. Cada vez que me miras, siento como si una fuerte corriente eléctrica me atravesara, y tu imagen me asalta todas las noches.

La chica se acercó y suavemente besó al profesor, hasta que él se relajó y rodeó su cintura con las manos. El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más ardiente, y de pronto los chicos escucharon a la chica hablar, entre beso y beso, mientras Snape acariciaba su espalda con una mano.

-- Severus, por favor... tú sabes...que yo... sólo quiero... que me dejes.. por favor... -la chica trató de continuar su súplica, pero Snape la estrechó con fuerza haciéndola gemir. La llevó para adentro, y lo último que los chicos vieron antes de que la puerta se cerraba, fue a Snape apretándole una nalga por debajo del corto vestido.

Se quedaron estáticos, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta. Lentamente se giraron, y vieron en el rostro del otro el shock y el asombro. Morag empezó a mover la boca como pez fuera del agua, y cuando iba a hablar, Draco le pidió con un gesto que no lo hiciera. Se levantaron y caminando lo más silenciosamente que pudieron, se dirigieron a la sala común. Cuando avanzaron unos pasillos, y sus corazones dejaron de latir acelerados, se miraron.

-- Nunca me lo habría imaginado -comenzó la chica, y Draco le dio la razón-. Esto es inesperado.  
-- No sé que me impactó más, si el hecho de que una alumna esté enamorada de él, o que él la haya metido a su habitación, para hacer...  
-- Sí, sí, ya sabemos para qué -lo cortó Morag, roja como tomate, algo raro en ella.

La chica lo miró seria unos momentos, y Draco entendió. Asintió con la cabeza, y entonces entraron con todas las cosas a la sala común, donde la fiesta seguía en su apogeo. Ninguno de los dos volvería a mencionar el asunto, ni entre ellos. Era algo arriesgado, y si llegaran a salir con el chisme, nadie les creería, o los expulsarían por difamación.

La mitad de la casa de la serpiente amaneció el domingo con resaca. Harriet despertó, sintiendo como si su cabeza se fuera a partir por la mitad. "Nunca más voy a volver a beber" se dijo. Tomó una agradable ducha helada, y cuando llegó a la sala común, se encontró a una prefecta repartiendo dosis de una poción a todos los alumnos que, como ella, sentían que la cabeza les iba a explotar. Apenas se acercó, la chica le entregó un vaso con poción, y la tragó al seco. De inmediato sintió como su cabeza se aclaraba y volvía a sentirse bien. Le dio las gracias a la chica, y entonces vio a sus tres amigos, que la esperaban cerca de la puerta. Morag y Draco, aunque lo intentaban, no podían dejar de lanzar miradas suspicaces a la prefecta. Unos minutos antes, un chico de sexto le había agradecido a Audrey por llevarse tan bien con Snape, porque a él nunca le habría hecho el favor de preparar esa poción. Pero ahora los dos sabían que esa no era la única razón.

**000**

La siguiente semana fue bastante movida. Las clases empezaron a recuperar el ritmo normal, y los chicos tuvieron que despedirse de los chapuzones en el lago, para poder terminar sus tareas. A ninguno le gustaba dejar de dormir por hacer las tareas, así que preferían terminarlas lo más rápido posible. Durante la clase de pociones del lunes, Weasley la sorprendió felicitandola por ser parte del equipo. Harriet pensaba que, al tener él a sus dos hermanos en el equipo de su casa, lo que menos desearía sería felicitar a alguien de los rivales, pero Ron intentaba llevarse bien con ella. La chica agradeció el comentario y conversó con él durante la hora, para que se relajara.

El miércoles, cuando a Harriet le tocó su clase de encantamientos con los de tercero, fue sorprendida por Cho Chang. La buscadora de Ravenclaw se acercó a ella durante la clase, y al igual que Diggory la felicitó y le contó que esperaba con ansias el momento de jugar contra ella. Harriet se sintió muy avergonzaba, porque aún no empezaban ni las prácticas y todos ya asumían que sería buena. Esperaba que en esta ocasión tuvieran razón, porque no soportaría las burlas si lo llegara a hacer mal.

El jueves, tras una inútil clase de defensa con Lockhart, Harriet y Ron se entretuvieron criticando al profesor. El problema fue, que lo hicieron durante la hora doble de pociones. A Snape no le molestaba que los alumnos hablaran para ponerse de acuerdo en la preparación de las pociones, lo que le molestaba era que se equivocaran por ello. Pero en esta ocasión, ni Harriet ni Ron habían hecho nada malo (aún), por lo que los dejó hablar. Sin embargo, cuando ya llevaban media hora sin cambiar el tema, lo empezaron a agotar.

-- La próxima vez que lo vea dirigirnos una sonrisa como si fuéramos la prensa, lo voy a matar -comentó Harriet, mientras agregaba tres ojos de ratón a la poción. Ésta tomó un color azul cobalto, tal como indicaba el libro.  
-- Entiendo a lo que te refieres -dijo Ron, y comenzó a revolver suavemente la poción, hasta que se pusiera blanca-. Tuve la mala suerte de ir a comprar mis libros uno de los días en que él firmaba los suyos. Fue un caos. Que tipo más desagradable.  
-- ¿Te fijaste cuando trató que alguno de nosotros se ofreciera para abanicarlo con una hoja de palmera? Me dió la horrible sensación de que me miraba demasiado seguido.  
-- Demasiado seguidas serán las detenciones que le daré, Potter, si no para de criticar a un profesor en mi clase.  
-- Lo siento, profesor -dijo sonrojándose, había olvidado en qué clase estaba.  
-- Lo mismo va para usted, Weasley. Aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, quince puntos menos para Griffindor y diez menos para Slytherin. Y detención conmigo mañana a las ocho. Usted Weasley la tendrá con McGonagall. Ya llevan una media hora criticando a un profesor, y eso no lo puedo aceptar. Ahora continúen trabajando, y no quiero más charlas.

Los chicos se mantuvieron callados el resto de la hora, tristes por el castigo, y sus compañeros les dedicaban miradas recentidas por los puntos perdidos.

**000**

La chica llegó puntual para su detención. Golpeó la puerta dos veces, y de inmediato Snape la dejó pasar. La hizo sentarse en el asiento frente a su escritorio, tras el cuál él mismo se sentó. Colocó sus manos frente a su rostro, en actitud pensativa, y la observó un rato. La chica se empezó a poner nerviosa. No sabía si mirar al profesor a los ojos, o si debía mirar para otro lado. Él no le había dicho nada aún, y la estaba empezando a desesperar. Pero sabía que si esperaba con paciencia, él tendría que hacer el primer movimiento. Y así fue.

El profesor se reclinó suavemente en su asiento, para abrir un cajón de su escritorio. De ahí sacó un recipiente con unas semillas. Colocó el jarro sobre su escritorio, y luego le ordenó a la chica tomar un frasco del estante, y un cuchillo de plata. La puso a exprimir cada una de las semillas en el frasco nuevo. Y la dejó ahí, sola, por una hora. La chica agradeció mentalmente haber ido a comer algo a las cocinas antes de su detención, porque a estas alturas todos debían estar volviendo a sus salas comunes.

Cuando el mecánico acto de exprimir las semillas la superó, su mente comenzó a divagar sobre todo tipo de cosas, volviendo a la razón de su detención: el profesor Lockhart. El tipo era un cara dura consumado. A parte de ser un mago mediocre, no conocía nada que no estuviera en sus libros, y esta cierto punto, porque cuando querían hacerle preguntas más profundas, los mandaba a consultar bibliografía secundaria en la bilbioteca. ¿Cuál era la gracia de tener tantos libros, si no tenían las respuestas que necesitaban? Quizás debería empezar a estudiar defensa por su cuenta.

Sorpresivamente, el profesor Snape regresó, pero con una cara... que le dio escalofríos. Sus ojos, normalmente penetrantes y evaluadores, estaban hirviendo de la furia. Y al parecer, buscaba algo -o alguien- en lo que descargarse. Se dirigió directo a un mueble bar, y dio un largo trago a su Whisky de fuego, directamente de la botella. Luego se sentó en la silla junto a la chica, y comenzó a observar cómo saca el jugo de las semillas. Eso la empezó a poner terriblemente nerviosa, y empezó a hacer errores de principiante, como dejar caer el cuchillo, o que se le resbalaran las semillas de las manos. El semblante del profesor se empezó a poner cada vez más sombrío, hasta que la chica ya no daba más del susto. E hizo una de las cosas más estúpidas que se le podrían haber ocurrido. Se levantó de golpe e intentó arrancar.

Cuando su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta, una fuerza superior a ella la alejó de la puerta y la estampó contra la pared. El profesor la sujetaba de la túnica, y la miraba con esos ojos aterradores. La chica _no podía_ dejar de mirarlos, mientras sentía tanto miedo como emoción. Lo que era una estupidez, pues debería estar rogando de rodillas que no le hiciera nada. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no sentía tanto miedo del profesor.

-- ¿Me podría decir por qué, _señorita Potter_, intentó evadir su detención de una forma tan brusca y maleducada?  
-- Yo no intentaba evadir mi detención, profesor, sino que me salvaba a mi misma.  
-- ¿Se puede saber _de qué_ se salvaba a si misma?  
-- De un profesor borracho, dolido, y encerrado en la misma oficina que yo.

Los ojos del hombre lanzaron chispas por la osadía, pero a la vez se sorprendió por el descaro. La arrogancia era la del padre, pero esa tranquilidad, esa seguridad en su misma, eran características de Lily... El profesor pasó un dedo por la mejilla de la niña, que empezó a tiritar por el contacto. Luego relajó el agarre, y la despegó de la pared. Tomando su mentón con la mano, la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-- Quiero que sepa, _Potter_, que ésta es la última y única vez que le permitieré faltarme el respeto de esa forma. Su padre solía salirse con la suya siempre que lo quería, pero no va a llegar a ningún lado intentando seducirme como lo hacía su madre. Puede retirarse, por hoy le perdonaré el trabajo que no terminó.

La chica se quedó muda e impresionada, y no reaccionó, hasta que Snape le gritó "¡¿Se puede saber por qué sigue ahí?! Le dije que se vaya, AHORA". La chica salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Se detuvo en un lugar alejado a recuperar el aire, y se secó el sudor de la frente.

Esa había sido una conversación extraña. Ciertamente ella no estaba intentando _seducirlo_, de ninguna forma. Pero algo tuvo que haber hecho, para que el cerebro alcoholizado del hombre lo interpretara así. Se preguntó qué significaría, pero decidió que era mejor volver rápido a su cuarto, antes de ganarse otra detención por circular a deshora.

**000**

El miércoles, durante su clase de encantamientos de nivel de tercero, tenían que trabajar en parejas. Harriet había sido ubicada con Amelie Beauvais, la chica de Ravenclaw que la odiaba. Tenían que terminar una investigación corta para el final de la clase, sobre la mejor forma de convertir elementos orgánicos en inorgánicos. Harriet revisaba un libro, mientras la otra chica el otro, y cada una tomaba apuntes en una hoja de pergamino. A mitad de la hora, cada una había terminado de tomar apuntes, y debían redactar su informe. Pero fue un fracaso. Harriet intentaba dar mayor fluidez al texto, y Amelie quería precisión enciclopédica. Pasaron el resto de la hora discutiendo, y no les alcanzó el tiempo para terminar.

Cuando el profesor Flitwick les pidió que les trajeran los trabajos, Amelie miró con odio a Harriet, y esperó hasta que todos los demás entregaran sus trabajos. Entonces se acercó al profesor, y le expuso su caso.

-- Disculpe, profesor Flitwick, pero por culpa de Potter no pudimos terminar nuestro informe -Harriet la miró sin podérselo creér, y la chica continuó-. Se negaba a escribir lo que teníamos que poner, porque quería dejarlo más "fluido". No logré que recapacitara, y por su testarudez nos perjudicó a ambas. Solicito una autorización para entregarle mi trabajo mañana, sola.  
-- ¿Es eso cierto, señorita Potter? -le preguntó el pequeño mago.  
-- Bueno, sí. Discutimos, porque no nos podíamos poner de acuerdo, pero...  
-- Entonces no me queda más remedio que darle una detención. Los trabajos en parejas son para colaborar, y lamentablemente con su falta de cooperación usted perjudicó a una compañera. Señorita Beauvais, puede entregarme ese informe mañana, ahora puede retirarse, quisiera hablar un poco más con Harriet.

La chica se retiró de la sala, lanzándole una mirada despectiva a la morena. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Harriet se defendió.

-- ¡Profesor! Yo no discutí con ella para perjudicarla. Simplemente no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella quería escribir.  
-- Bueno, eso no quita que no hayan colaborado. Usted también va a tener que entregarme el trabajo mañana.  
-- Genial, lo que me faltaba. Discutir toda la hora, para que Amelie se lleve lo que escribimos. Voy a tener que partir casi de cero.

El profesor se quedó pensando un momento, y de pronto su rostro se iluminó.

-- Señorita Potter, sé que esto le puede parecer un poco raro, pero quiero proponerle convertir esa detención en una clase de reforzamiento.  
-- ¿Tan atrasada estoy?  
-- ¿Atrasada? Todo lo contrario. Usted va tan adelantada, que si sigue como hasta ahora, a fin de año va a haber terminado el nivel de cuarto. Lo que yo quiero, es enseñarle a hacer magia no verbal. Eso es algo que normalmente se enseña en sexto, pero tengo la sensación de que usted podrá controlarla por completo si se esfuerza un poco.  
-- ¿Magia no verbal? Pero eso es avanzadísimo.  
-- Exactamente. Pero si nos reunimos unas pocas horas las mañanas de los sábados, sus habilidades se van a ver mucho más favorecidas. Va a ser capaz de comprender mejor la utilidad de cada cosa que se le enseñe, y podrá desarrollarse a plenitud en su magia. Incluso puede que su rendimiento escolar mejore. En uno o dos años, podríamos intentar seguir con magia sin varita.  
-- ¿En serio crée que yo pueda lograr todo eso?  
-- ¡No me cabe la menor duda! Tiene un talento innato para estas cosas, y si lo desea, quizás seamos capaces de ampliar ese reforzamiento a otras áreas de estudio.  
-- Me parece fantástico -sonrió la chica-, porque la verdad, ya estaba pensando en estudiar defensa por mi cuenta.  
-- Si desea reforzar esa área, lo podemos hacer los sábados. Nos vemos aquí a las nueve, entonces. Recuerde fingir que es una detención -le dijo el mago y le guiñó un ojo.

**000**

El domingo 20, Draco y Harriet desayunaron lo más rápido que pudieron, y llegaron al campo de Quidditch antes que todos. Cuando entraron al vestidor de Slytherin, encontraron a Madam Hooch. La bruja los puso en unos escabeles improvisados, y les probó las túnicas que usarían en las prácticas y los partidos. Con expertos movimientos de varita ajustó las prendas, para que se sintieran cómodos al volar. Cuando terminó con los chicos llegaron los demás integrantes del equipo, y procedió a ajustar las túnicas de los otros. El capitán, Flint, les contó que las túnicas se las prestaba el colegio. En caso de que quisieran comprarlas, debían pagárselas a Madam Hooch. Así que cuando la bruja terminó, se acercaron y le pagaron tres galeons y once sickles por el juego de túnicas y protectores.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, salieron a la cancha. En los asientos, unas chicas de cuarto esperaban para ver la práctica. Comenzaron dando unas vueltas a la cancha para calentar el cuerpo, y luego Flint los hizo practicar con las bludgers. Quería que se acostumbraran a volar con su presencia. Así que mientras unos debían esquivarlas, los golpeadores debían pegarles. Flint los retaba cada vez que se alejaban del centro de la cancha, porque la idea era que les hicieran el quite, no que salieran de su radio de vuelo. Harriet estaba muy concentrada esquivando a sus compañeros, cuando una pelota salida de quien sabe dónde, le dió de lleno en la espalda. La chica votó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y comenzó a girar con la escoba. Unos cuantos gritaron, pero entonces logró recuperar el equilibrio y volver a la práctica. No mucho más tarde, Draco recibió un golpe en las costillas, y tuvo que quedarse unos minutos en el suelo, recuperándose.

Al final de la práctica, todos menos Flint y Pucey habían sido golpeados, pero el capitán los felicitó por soportar tan bien los golpes y por mantener la cabeza fría. No quería que sus jugadores se rompieran al primer impacto, por lo que el siguiente entrenamiento sería físico, nada de escobas. Draco, Harriet, Crabbe y Goyle se desilucionaron un poco, pero en los vestidores el chico de tercero, Adrian Pucey, les contó que todos los años se reservaban algunas prácticas para mantenerse en forma. Él había entrado al equipo el año anterior, y les contó cómo funcionaban las prácticas. Durante septiembre, se enfocaban en mejorar los aspectos técnicos (vuelo, resistencia, concentración), y en octubre comenzaban la práctica de estrategias. En noviembre, el mes del primer partido, solían hacer unas pocas sesiones intensivas, y luego unas cuantas técnicas otra vez. Los siguientes trimestres era más o menos lo mismo, pero cada vez con más énfasis en la estrategia.

Llegaron al almuerzo con la moral alta, y Blaise sugirió ir a nadar, aprovechando el último día con sol que tenían, porque a lo lejos se veían unas feas nubes de lluvia. Los chicos nadaron junto al calamar gigante, hasta que el cansancio los obligó a entrar. En el castillo, Pansy logró que Draco se instalara a trabajar a su lado, pero el chico por más que lo intentó, no pudo ocultar lo miserable que se sentía.

**000**

A mediados de Octubre, Harriet, Morag y Blaise se encontraban estudiando juntos en la biblioteca. Aprovechaban la tarde para adelantar trabajo, y así tener el día siguiente libre, porque al ser día de visita a Hogsmeade, tendrían la sala común para ellos solos. Casi.

Madam Pince los encontraba unos chicos encantadores, porque solían trabajar muy duro y conversar poco. Así que los trataba con especial predilección. Los dejaba tomar libros que a otros les confiscaría, y los autorizaba a quedarse un poco más que los demás en el lugar.

Estaban terminando de escribir unos ensayos para McGonagall, cuando llegó Draco a instalarse con ellos. Dejó su mochila sobre la mesa con un sonido sordo, y se desparramó sobre una silla, agotado. Sus amigos se miraron entre sí, y le preguntaron por qué no había llegado a estudiar con ellos antes, como había prometido. Bastó con que el chico dijera _Pansy_ para que entendieran todo. Siguieron trabajando un rato, y Draco trató de avanzar en lo suyo, pero se sentía tan mal genio que no se concentraba. Harriet se apiadó de él, y lo invitó a hacer un viaje a las cocinas, para buscar un rico helado y unas cuantas galletas, para compensar el "mal rato".

Unos minutos más tarde, los dos se encontraban en las cocinas, disfrutando de un _café helado_ (helado de vainilla, café y crema), más torta de melaza (Harriet) y torta Reina Ana (Draco). Conversaron sobre las cosas divertidas que habían hecho en la Mansión Malfoy durante el verano, y se reían con ganas de las cosas que Morag hizo en esa ocasión, entre otras. Cuando terminaron su comida, le agradecieron a los elfos domésticos (costumbre que Harriet le estaba pegando a Draco), y salieron al pasillo, en dirección a su sala común.

Cuando iban pasando por un pasillo desierto, escucharon a los chicos del coro del colegio, que ensayaban en una sala del pasillo. Era una canción muy famosa, que habían bailado con el gramófono, mientras le enseñaban a Harriet el baile "para tener novio" (que en verdad se llamaba _danza de la luna_). Inesperadamente, Draco le quitó la mochila a Harriet, la dejó en el suelo junto a la suya, y tomándola de la cintura, comenzó a bailar la canción. Harriet se rió de su ocurrencia, pero le siguió el juego, contenta. Tuvieron que pegarse un poco más para no chocar con las paredes del pasillo, y cuando la canción llegó a su fin se desilusionaron un poco. Pero a los pocos segundos empezaron a cantarla otra vez, así que los chicos aprovecharon para bailarla completa.

Estaban en la última parte del baile, cuando unos chicos entraron al pasillo. Eran Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode y Parkinson, que al verlos se quedaron como piedra. Los bailarines estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo, que no los vieron hasta que terminaron de bailar. Se separaron con unas sonrisas tontas, y a Draco se le cayó el alma al suelo cuando vió a su prometida. La chica se acercaba con una sonrisa _dulce_, y felicitó al chico por su magnífico talento como bailarín. Harriet, que estaba terriblemente nerviosa, creyó que se había salvado de un escena, hasta que Pansy le preguntó si no le molestaría hablar con ella un momento. Draco trató de quedarse, pero la rubia lo mandó a la sala común a_descansar_, así que tuvo que irse con los otros tres chicos, temiendo lo que pasaría.

Cuando sus pasos se dejaron de escuchar, Pansy apuntó con su varita a la morena.

-- Nunca vuelvas a acercarte de esa forma a mi prometido¿entendido? -Harriet abrió la boca para contestar, pero la chica se lo impidió-. Tú no eres nadie para él. Sé que ahora son amigos, pero cuando Draco sea mi marido, yo no te voy a dejar poner un solo pie en su presencia. Tú, siendo la asquerosa mestiza que eres, contaminas todo a tu alrededor. Crées que tus costumbres de muggle son algo bueno, pero no eres capaz de valorar nuestras tradiciones. Es cierto, puedes aprender los bailes, la etiqueta, las leyes, pero _nunca_ vas a ser parte total de nuestra sociedad. No eres capaz de comprender la importancia de los matrimonios concertados, como el mío, porque fuiste criada con códigos liberales. El honor familiar y la pureza de la sangre no significan nada para tí, y son los pilares de nuestra sociedad. Puedes aprender todo lo que quieras, puedes convertirte en una biblioteca andante, en la mejor duelista, maestra de pociones, animaga, lo que sea. Pero nunca vas a ser una _sangre pura_, en su significado más importante, el social.

La rubia guardó su varita, y tomando aire, continuó:

-- No quiero que vuelvas a estar con Draco a solas. Nunca más. Tampoco quiero que vayas con él de vacaciones, ni que te las arregles para estudiar a solas con él. Es un hombre comprometido, y de su comportamiento dependen, no sólo su futuro y el mío, sino el honor de nuestras dos familias. Y no creo que seas capaz de destruir así a la familia de Draco. Porque si lo hicieras, entonces no serías la _buena amiga_ que crées. A él le importan mucho las tradiciones, y no desea traicionar a sus padres. Si realmente te preocupa su futuro, haste a un lado.

**000**

En vez de regresar a la sala común de inmediato, la morena se dirigió a un patio interior del castillo. Unas chicas de ravenclaw se encontraban en unos asientos conversando, así que ella se sentó en uno al otro extremo del lugar. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Pansy, y debía admitir que le encontraba mucha razón. A ella le daban lo mismo los matrimonios concertados, y en el fondo, los encontraba anticuados. Pero en el mundo mágico, eran una forma muy honorable y respetada de unir a las familias. Porque tú no eras sólo un individuo, sino miembro de una familia. No era sólo Harriet, sino Harriet de la familia Potter, prima de, sobrina de, etc... Draco era heredero de la familia Malfoy, y como tal tenía deberes, derechos, y un honor que cuidar. La rubia tenía razón, ella no era quién para poner todo eso de lado. Si alguien deseaba enviar la etiqueta al basurero, ése debía ser Draco, no ella.

Quizás lo mejor para todos, a la larga, sería hacerle caso a Pansy. No se quedaría a solas con Draco, ni forzaría los momentos para estar con él. Lo cuidaría, a cierta distancia, y lo trataría con el respeto que se merecía. Se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones, y a pesar que lo consideraba un amigo, no tenía carta blanca. Habían cosas que debía respetar, si de verdad le importaba su futuro. Ya había decidido ser una amiga más para defenderlo de Voldemort, pero con el paso de los días, ése objetivo se hacía nebuloso y difícil de alcanzar. Quería con toda su alma protegerlo, pero si se veían tan seguido, todos los días a cada hora, era muy difícil. Quizás la aparición de Pansy era algo bueno, porque ella siempre estaría ahí para recordarle que era un peligro latente para su amigo. Curioso como funcionaban las cosas. Ahora tendría que darle las gracias. Mejor no, nunca tanto.

Estaba considerando la opción de ir directo a la cena, cuando fue sorprendida por la llegada de su primo Dudley y sus amigos de Hufflepuff. Los chicos, al verla sola y tan triste, se preocuparon. Llegaron a su lado, y se sentaron a ambos lados de la chica. De pronto se sintió observada y levantó la vista. Se encontró con los ojos azules de Dudley y Justin Finch-Fletchley, que la miraban preocupados. Un poco más atrás, Ernie Macmillan y Zacharias Smith la observaban.

-- ¿Harry, qué te pasa, te sientes bien? -le preguntó su primo-. ¿Hay alguien a quien tenga que golpear?  
-- No, Dudders, no hay que golpear a nadie -dijo con una sonrisa débil. Por más que le gustaría pegarle a Pansy, no resolvía el problema.  
-- Entonces¿qué haces aquí sola? -preguntó Justin.  
-- Nada, sólo pensaba.  
-- Quizás podrías contarnos eso que te tiene pensativa, te podría servir para descargarte.

La chica consideró el asunto, y le encontró la razón. Era mejor descargarse con Dudley, porque sus compañeros de Slytherin estaban demasiado inmersos en la polémica. Ella sólo necesitaba descargar su rabia, y si Dudley queria escuchar...

-- Tuve una discusión con Parkinson, por culpa de su compromiso con Malfoy -dijo usando los apellidos, porque tenía la impresión que, quizás, no los fueran a reconocer por sus nombres-. Insiste en que yo soy una mala influencias, porque al ser mestiza y criada por muggles, me falta el respeto y la comprensión de las tradiciones mágicas.  
-- Bueno, muy probablemente así sea -comentó Macmillan-, si te criaste igual que Dudley, entonces hay muchas áreas en las que tus concepciones son totalmente opuestas a las mágicas.  
-- Pero no te tienes que sentir mal por eso -comentó Justin-, no es un impedimento para integrarse. Por ejemplo, Ernie es sangre pura, pero no se nota -"¡oye!"-, y yo soy hijo de muggles, y hasta ahora no he tenido ningún problema por eso. Todo depende de la actitud que se tenga.  
-- No es tu culpa que esa chica sea tan retrógrada -comentó Dudley-, tú a lo tuyo, ella a lo suyo, y ya verás que ese tipo de cosas van a dejar de ser tema. Durante todo el año pasado tuve problemas por el choque cultural, pero ya se pasó.  
-- Tuviste la mala suerte de toparte con uno de los bichos más duros en el asunto -agregó Ernie-. No te desmoralices.

La chica se sintió un poco mejor después de esa conversación, y fue "escolatada" por los chicos hasta el comedor. Unos cuantos alumnos se dieron cuenta del curioso grupo, pero no pasó nada. Sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella, pero al verla llegar con su primo se relajaron.

**000**

El sábado por la mañana, Harriet se levantó temprano para ir a su "detención" con Flitwick. Era una excelente forma de aprender más, y saber que le enseñaba cosas de nivel de sexto la emocionaba y obligada a poner toda su concentración. Draco se moría de la envidia, y Blaise decía que a él no le preocupaba adquirir tan pronto conocimientos que igual ganaría. Pero a Morag lo único que le importaba, es que se quedaba sin compañía femenina cuando ella no estaba.

Por eso la castaña estaba sola y aburrida en la sala común, que al ser un fin de semana con visita a Hogsmeade, estaba vacía. Miraba los cuadros de las paredes, tratando de distraerse, cuando vió a Draco volver del desayuno. Sus ojos se encendieron de alegría.

-- ¡Draco! Que bueno que ya estás despierto, me muero del aburrimiento. Acompáñame un rato¿si?

El chico la miró con sueño y desgano, pero aceptó acompañarla. Se instalaron en los mejores puestos, y decidieron jugar un poco de ajedrez. Draco era definitivamente mejor que Morag, pero la chica le daba pelea. La derrotó con facilidad las dos primeras veces, pero a la tercera ya no le fue tan fácil, y estaba empezando a verse en aprietos.

Por ese entonces, la sala común ya estaba un poco más poblada. Había unos chicos de primero, Nott con sus amigos de tercero, y unos chicos de séptimo, que hablaban de Quidditch. Cuando a Draco le quedaban unas pocas jugadas para derrotar (¡al fin!) a la chica, Morag se empezó a sentir incómoda. Miraba a todos lados discretamente, analizando a los presentes, y preguntándose si alguno se fijaría en ella si se levantaba ahora.

Cuando el Rey de Morag entregó la corona, Draco levantó la vista del tablero para decirle a la chica que _nuevamante_ la había derrotado, pero se quedó mudo al verla. Morag estaba algo pálida, temblaba ligeramente, y lo miraba con_terror_.

-- Morag¿qué te pasa?  
-- N-no sé, creo que hay algo raro. Tengo algo, no sé qué.  
-- Cómo que no sabes¿estás enferma?  
-- Quizás sí -dijo con un hilo de voz.

Cruzaron sus miradas un momento, tratando de comunicarse, pero no surgió ninguna inspiración divina ni nada parecido. Así que Draco le sugirió que fuera a su cuarto a descansar, a ver si se le pasaba. La chica estuvo de acuerdo, y cuando se levantó de su asiento, se llevó las manos a la boca y tapó el que seguramente sería un grito muy fuerte.

En un segundo Draco estaba a su lado, preguntándole: "¿Qué pasó?". Pero la chica tenía los ojos desorbitados, mirando fijo la silla de la que se acababa de levantar. El chico también miró, y vio una mancha de un color rojo-marrón, fresca. Se quedó mudo un momento, y de pronto, por alguna razón (instinto quizás) se sacó la túnica y cubrió a Morag con ella. Luego dirigió un discreto _scourgify_ a la silla, que quedó como nueva, y tomando a Morag de un codo la llevó hasta el cuarto de la chica.

Cuando llegaron, el chico le indicó que se sentara, pero Morag salió de su estado de shock, y entró en pánico.

-- De ningún modo me voy a sentar en mi cama -dijo con voz aguda-, la voy a manchar igual que a la silla.  
-- Si no te calmas no vamos a saber qué te pasa.  
-- ¡Oh por Merlín! Voy a manchar tu capa también. Te-tengo que ir al baño.

Dijo y salió hacia ese lugar. Draco la siguió de inmediato, y alcanzó a ver cómo se encerraba en el cubículo de un inodoro.

-- Morag, no te puedes quedar ahí todo el día.  
-- Lo siento, pero no sé que más hacer -le llegó su respuesta, algo apagada por la puerta que los separaba.  
-- Pero¿al menos _sabes_ qué es lo que te pasa?  
-- Cr-creo que sí. Necesito a Harriet. Tráela, por favor.  
-- Pero Harriet está con Flitwick hasta el mediodía, todavía son las once de la mañana.  
-- ¡No me importa! Necesito a una chica ahora.  
-- Pero Parkinson y Bulstrode están acá al lado, ellas te pueden ayudar.  
-- ¡Antes _muerta_ que a merced de la víbora de tu prometida y su lacaya! -soltó la testaruda de siempre.

El chico soltó un bufido, y le pidió que lo esperara ahí mismo mientras él la iba a buscar. Cuando salía apenas le llegó la respuesta de Morag: "Como si me fuera a mover de aquí...".

**000**

A esa misma hora, pero en la mansión Malfoy, Lucius recibía a Dumbledore, para una de sus ya comunes reuniones. Narcisa invitó a Albus a quedarse para el almuerzo, pero el mago tuvo que rechazarlo, porque intentaba estar en el colegio durante las horas de comidas, para que los alumnos no notaran tanto sus ausencias. Se instalaron en el jardín de invierno de la casa, un cuarto cubierto de azulejos, con una hermosa veranda y unas cuantas plantas de interior, donde un elfo les sirvió té y les llevó galletas.

Luego de ponerse al día sobre lo acontecido a nivel doméstico de la semana, Lucius le dio una noticia a Albus.

-- He logrado averiguar dónde se esconde Voldemort -el viejo lo miró atentamente-. Lamentablemente, es imposible que lleguemos ahí por medios mágicos. Es un local muggle, que en la parte posterior alberga la oficina de un antiguo mortífago, que por su delicado estado de salud y por su alto valor intelectual, el Lord sacó de la guerra.  
-- ¿Es uno de sus protegidos?  
-- Exactamente. Un mago muy viejo, más que usted mismo, según tengo entendido, y que conoce muchísima magia negra, pero su fuerte son los encantamientos. El lugar es inmarcable, y tiene barreras anti aparición. Sólo se puede acceder por medio del pub que lo oculta, y sólo pueden entrar muggles, skibs, y magos marcados por Voldemort. El cantinero es un mago, no mortífago, pero si simpatizante, y está entrenado para detener a cualquier intruso. En el patio posterior, hay una caseta, que oculta una pequeña casa de dos ambientes. Ése es y ha sido siempre el refugio más privado del Lord, tanto que hasta él debe ingresar como todos los demás.  
-- O sea que, aunque sepamos que está ahí, no podemos sino esperar a que salga.  
-- Exacto. Lamentablemente, las protecciones del lugar no permiten entrar con magia, pero sí salir. Normalmente, el Lord utiliza trasladores que su protegido le produce, así que se encuentra, literalmente, en una burbuja. No podemos acercanos a él.

Dumbledore suspiró cansado, y dio un nuevo sorbo a su té. Miró a Lucius y se asombró de lo colaborador y útil que resultaba ese mago. Snape siempre fue el espía que hacía el trabajo sucio, pero sólo podía ir y venir cuando fuera convocado. Lucius siempre fue dueño de su tiempo, y por eso tenía una mayor libertad de acción. También es cierto que lo podría traicionar, y cuando tuviera que reunir de nuevo a la Orden, se lo repetirían hasta el cansancio, pero sentía que habían averiguado más del asunto en los pocos meses que llevaban, que en todos los años anteriores. Dumbledore siempre se mantenía atento a las señales, pero con el ministerio dormido en sus laureles muchos datos se perdieron.

Ahora que Fudge estaba empeñado en hacer el trabajo bien, pero por sobre todo, de forma sileciosa, debían colaborar a escondidas. El ministro no quería que de ninguna forma Voldemort recuperara su propio cuerpo, porque teniendo el elixir de la vida, y su enorme poder mágico, sería invencible. O lo aplastaban antes de que resurgiera, o nunca podrían. Por eso estaba colaborando con ellos, pero de forma secreta. Se pasaban información mutuamente, y controlaban a todos sus conocidos. El ministro no estaba dispuesto a hacer de esto una búsqueda oficial, porque la corrupción impediría que avanzaran. Quería descubrir a cada uno de los mortífagos que trabajaban ahí, para eliminarlos uno a uno. Pero eso tomaba tiempo, y necesitaba de muchas colaboración para lograrlo.

-- Lo único que podemos hacer, entonces, es vigilar a todos los mortífagos que tú conociste, y seguirles la pista. Controlar quienes entran y salen de ese lugar, y cuales son las rutinas que tienen. Así podremos saber cuándo hagan algo fuera de lo común.  
-- Creo que yo podré vigilar mejor a los que tienen hijos en Hogwarts. Es una especie de unión informal, entre las familias que lo apoyan, y podré manipularlos para que confíen en mi y me cuenten sus secretos. Podemos hacérles creer que el Lord está complacido por sus servicios, así no van a sentir la necesidad de correr a entregarles su cabeza, y van a darnos más tiempo de acción.  
-- Eso es algo que tenemos que analizar con más calma, pero estoy de acuerdo con la intención. Ellos siempre fueron los que nos tenían acorralados. Ahora quiere que se invierta. Pero hay algo más que te preocupa, me parece.

Lucius dejó la galleta que iba a comer sobre la bandeja y miró al director con cansancio.

-- Se trata de Draco. Desde que lo prometimos con la señorita Parkinson, en cada carta que me manda desliza algún comentario negativo respecto de ella. Dice que está tratando de llevarse bien con ella, pero que ella no hace ningún esfuerzo por llevarse bien con sus amigos. Y está resintiendo su relación con Harriet Potter. Sus otros amigos, Blaise Zabini y Morag McDougal no son el blanco de su prometida, pero la señorita Potter sí.  
-- Lo sé. Han tenido unas cuantas discusiones que han llegado hasta mis oídos. Me atrevería a decir que es un asunto de celos.  
-- Sea como sea, mi hijo lo está pasando muy mal. Las razones para prometerlo con ella siguen siendo tan válidas como al comienzo, pero no puedo menos que preguntarme, si vale la pena causarles tanto dolor por una protección relativa.  
-- Eso es verdad. Por más que lo intentes poner a un lado, el puede decidir ponerse en peligro, y todas las precauciones serían vanas.  
-- A veces creo que quizás sería mejor si le explico mis motivos.  
-- Quizás cuando sea más grande, ahora puede causar aún más problemas.  
-- Buen punto. La verdad, cualquiera de las dos opciones son igual de malas. Creo que lo mejor será esperar a ver cómo se dan las cosas.

**000**

Cuando Draco llegó a la sala de Encantamientos, encontró a su amiga mirando fijamente unos libros en el extremo opuesto de la sala, y el profesor Flitwick le hizo una seña para que no hablara por el momento. Entonces Harriet apuntó a los libros, hizo un movimiento de varita, y el primero de la fila se elevó un metro por sobre los demás.

-- ¡Excelente, Señorita Potter! -la felicitó el pequeño profesor-. Ya le decía yo que con un poco de concentración usted sería capaz de hacer esos hechizos. Ahora es momento de que pasemos al siguiente.  
-- Disculpe profesor -intervino Draco, y Flitwick lo miró con una sonrisa amable-, pero creo que eso no va a ser posible por el momento.  
-- ¿Y por qué sería eso?  
-- A nuestra amiga Morag McDougal le pasa algo, y me pidió que le llevara a Harriet inmediatamente, al parecer está enferma.  
-- En ese caso sería mejor si la lleva donde Madam Pomfrey.  
-- Lo sé, pero se encerró en el baño y no la puedo sacar de allí.

Flitwick dejó ir a Harriet, y en el camino Draco la puso al día sobre la situación. La chica se puso algo seria, y movió la cabeza afirmativamente cuando le preguntó si sabía qué estaba pasando. Cuando llegaron a la salita de las chicas de segundo, en vez de ir directo al baño, le pidió que él acompañara a Morag un momento, y se fue a su propia habitación.

-- Morag, ya traje a Harriet.  
-- ¿Si? Ya era hora¿dónde está?  
-- Fue a su cuarto. Dijo que no se demoraba nada.

Harriet entró en ese momento al baño, con un bolsito de My Melody en la mano. Golpeó la puerta de Morag, y le pidió que la dejara pasar. La chica se negó un momento, pero al final abrió la puerta. Así que Draco se apoyó contra uno de los lavatorios y escuchó como las chicas hablaban en susurros entre sí, en una intensa discusión. Cuando llevaban viente minutos en eso, decidió que su presencia no era necesaria, y estaba por irse cuando la morena salió del cubículo.

-- Listo, todo solucionado.  
-- ¿Tan rápido¿qué le pasó?  
-- Nada grave.  
-- ¿No me piensas decir que tiene? -le preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño.  
-- Cuando Morag salga, vamos a ir los tres a hablar con Madam Pomfrey.  
-- ¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo?  
-- Si pretendes tener _amigas_ debes saber.  
-- ¿Pero saber qué?

Una hora más tarde, y después de hablar con la enfermera, Draco deseaba que nunca se le hubiera puesto "al tanto" de la situación. Madam Pomfrey decidió que Harriet había hecho muy bien en llevar a Draco ahí, y creyendo que el chico estaba especialmente interesado, les dio a los tres un rápida pero detallada clase sobre _ciclos femeninos_.

Ahora el chico no sólo sabía que Morag acababa de tener su_menarquia_, sino que conocía _de forma gráfica_ (dibujitos) cada una de las cosas relacionadas al tema. Y lo hacía sentir profundamente incómodo. Su madre le había dicho antes de entrar a Hogwarts, que cuando quisiera saber _de verdad_ cómo se hacían los bebés, la llamara. Pero con la conversación con la enfermera, ya no tenía ninguna duda en ese tema, tampoco.

Una vez que los chicos regresaron al cuarto de Morag, la castaña levantó la mirada del suelo (de donde no la había sacado en todo el trayecto de regreso), y le preguntó a Harriet:

-- Harriet¿por qué tu ya sabías todo lo que nos contó Madam Pomfrey?  
-- Porque a mi me pasó unos pocos meses antes de venir a Hogwarts.  
-- P-pero -se le escapó a Draco, mientras Morag se quedaba con la boca abierta-¿cuántos años tenías entonces¿Diez?  
-- Sí, tenía diez -sus amigos se la quedaron mirando horrorizados-, que está dentro de lo normal. Cuando se enteró, la profesora de biología me hizo quedarme una tarde extra en el colegio, y me dio la explicación científica y demasiado detallada. Fui de las primeras de la generación.  
-- ¿O sea que llevas ya, _dos años_ en esto? -le preguntó el chico, impactado.  
-- ¿Nunca te habías preguntado cómo era posible que chicas de nuestra edad queden embarazadas?

El rubio se quedó moviendo la boca como pez fuera del agua, y Morag se tapó la suya para no reírse. Pero el chico la cerró cuando toda su cara se puso roja como tomate. Y sintiendo que de pronto el lugar lo sofocaba, se disculpó y salió corriendo, para encerrarse en su cuarto.

Allí se sentó en su cama, jadeando todavía por la carrera, y pasó su mano por su frente, para secar un poco de sudor. NUNCA, nunca, nunca se le había pasado por la mente... ni siquiera sabía cómo... pero (tragó saliva), pensar en sus amigas como posibles _mamás_, era demasiado para él.

**000**

Las chicas se quedaron mirando, y luego se rieron, por la abrupta salida de su amigo. Ahora Morag estaba considerablemente más tranquila, y Harriet decidió entretenerla pasándole la última carta que Matt le mandó desde Durmstrang.

_Querida Harriet:  
Me alegra mucho saber que tu presencia en el equipo de Quidditch es bienvenida. Debe ser difícil para algunos chicos saber que tú -siendo chica- eres mejor que ellos en el deporte, pero les servirá para ser más humildes. Y espero que a tí no se te suban los humos a la cabeza ;). También me alegra mucho que hayas atrapado la snitch en ese partido, y espero que sigas haciéndolo igual de bien el resto del año.  
Me da rabia que esa compañera tuya, Amelie, haya logrado que te castigaran por sus celos. Creo que es a ella a la que deberían haber castigado, pero como saliste ganando...  
Por acá no hay nada interesante que contar. No me aceptaron para ningún equipo de Quidditch. Tampoco es que sea muy bueno, creo que el fútbol es lo mío. Mis profesores insisten en obligarnos a estudiar hasta altas horas de la noche, porque quieren que lo sepamos todo de todo, pero mi cerebro no es capaz de trabajar tantas horas sin morir en el intento.  
Mis amigos han desarrollado una curiosa obsesión con el deporte. Se levantan temprano para trotar (con los fríos que hacen acá, imagínate), y en las tardes dan unas vueltas al castillo en escoba. Dicen que sirve para distraerse y mantenerse en forma. Pero las pocas veces que los he acompañado he terminado en la enfermería con fiebre. Este clima me hace mal :(  
Lástima que no nos vayamos a ver durante navidad, tengo que quedarme en el colegio, mis padres no van a estar en casa, así que no puedo ir. Eilir está muy contenta, porque así va a poder pasar más tiempo con su novio, así que ni con ella voy a poder contar.  
Espero que al menos nos podamos escribir esos días, sería muy agradable.  
Besos, Matt._

-- Harriet -"¿si?" le respondió su amiga-. Creo que quiero conocer a éste amigo tuyo. Parece simpático.  
-- Lo es, quizás lo puedas conocer en el verano.  
-- Pero parece que tiene una salud muy... débil.  
-- Así parece. Cuando estábamos en la primaria, la única vez que no fue a clases fue porque un compañero le pegó y lo dejó en cama.  
-- Eso es algo digno de contar a los nietos -se burló Morag.  
-- Creo que es capaz de hacerlo, al parecer nada le da vergüenza.  
-- Eso me agrada. ¿Tienes alguna foto suya?  
-- Sí, la que está en la pared, a la izquierda.

La castaña se levantó y fue a verla, pero se quejó de inmediato por lo chicos que salían en la foto.

-- ¡Apenas se ven!. Veo dos cabezas con pelo negro, una rubia y otra castaña, capas de piel, y muchas bufandas. Veo mucha nieve, y un edificio a la derecha. ¿No tienes alguna foto en la que _de verdad_ se vea?  
-- No, es la única que tengo. Las otras se me quedaron en mi casa.

Morag la miró feo, y se instaló en la cama de su amiga a dormir. Harriet se sentó al lado de ella y comenzó a leer un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca para distraerse. Al parecer encontrarse en la biblioteca con Granger pegaba ciertas costumbres.

**000**

Draco levantó la mirada hacia el cuadro de su habitación, y el dragón (Smaug, según rezaba la placa del marco) lo miraba con algo parecido a... ¿empatía? Ya estaba imaginando cosas. Movió su cabeza, tratando de despejar sus ideas, y siguió pensando.

Ahora sus dos amigas, que a sus ojos todavía eran _niñas_ (¡diablos! aún lo parecían), eran _biológicamente_ mujeres. Y eso quería decir, que cualquier chico que eligieran por novio, si sabía jugar sus cartas bien, les podía "hacer el favor". Sintió que una ola de sentimientos lo invadía, y se mareó. Sentía un impulso de hermano protector, sentía asco (los comentarios de la enfermera no fueron los más cuidadosos que cabía esperar), sentía miedo, inseguridad, pero algo no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Cuando pensó en Morag, y se la imaginó en uno o dos años más, tomada de la mano de un chico sin cara, pero que _debía_ ser alto (imposible que Morag elegiera a alguien más bajo que ella), diciéndoles que estaba embarazada, unas enormes ganas de partirle la cara al susodicho lo invadieron. Se quedó en blanco. Pero no por lo que significaba el embarazo, sino porque se lo hubiera hecho _a su hermana_. Porque así fue como sintió a Morag en su interior. Como una hermana.

Y cuando trató de imaginarse a Harriet, de la mano de algún chico, todo se fue al infierno. Porque se dio cuenta, de que al chico que imaginaba de la mano de su amiga, era a si mismo. Trató de quitarse de esa imagen y de poner a otro en su lugar, como negándose a aceptar el mensaje "subliminal", pero no hubo caso. Ni siquiera pudo llegar al punto de imaginar que la chica anunciara un embarazo, porque el sólo _tratar_ de imaginarla con otro, le hizo hervir la sangre de los celos. Y no eran celos de hermano, como en el caso de Morag, sino del otro tipo.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, negándose a aceptar esa idea. Estaba confundiendo las cosas, él estaba comprometido con Pansy. No podía pensar en otra chica, porque su propia felicidad dependía de que él pusiera todo su empeño en que la relación funcionara. Y se obligó a si mismo a imaginarse de la mano de Pansy, anunciándole a sus amigos que... NO, NO, NO!!! de ninguna forma, no podía ser, él no podría, nunca, mucho menos después de todo lo que había aprendido hoy. Él simplemente _nunca_ sería capaz de ponerle un dedo encima en ese sentido a Pansy. Ya vale, era un crío todavía, lo sabía. Con el tiempo el temor y asco pasarían a la historia, y estaría como todos los alumnos de séptimo, desesperado por encontrar una falda que lo aceptara. Pero aún no era el caso. El todavía era muy feliz sólo preocupándose de estudiar, muchas gracias. Aún así, sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, en ese lugar en el que nunca se había podido mentir, que él no era capaz de querer a Pansy como la chica se merecía. Porque había algo, algo que se lo impedía.

Y se aterró. Se rehusó a mirar más en ese lugar, porque no tenía alternativa. Sus padres los habían comprometido, sabiendo todo esto. Aún así lo habían hecho, porque creían que él sería capaz de formar una familia con la chica. No podía tirar esa posibilidad a la basura, porque al parecer, esa era la única familia que alguna vez tendría. Su madre le había recomendado una vez, que se hiciera amigo de la chica. Y en eso estaba. Todo dependía de esa amistad. Su futura felicidad, y la de la chica. Tenía que dar todo de si para que resultara. No le quedaba otra, era su única opción, lo único que podía hacer, lo único, no había otra alternativa...

Se quedó dormido encima de su cama, sin almorzar, repitiendo en su mente ese mantra. Su única alternativa, de ser feliz, sería con Pansy. Debía intentarlo, no tenía otra opción, no la tenía... O eso era lo que su conciente se repetía a si mismo, porque allí en el fondo, su corazón sabía que no era cierto.

**000**

Caminaba por las sucias calles de uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Londres. Unas cuantas ratas corrían cerca suyo, pero no le importó. Continuó caminando deprisa, con la cabeza cubierta por un gorro de lana, y el cuerpo envuelto en un abrigo largo de cuero, que robó al muggle que lo llevó hasta allí en el taxi. También aprovechó de llevarse todo el dinero que tenía, antes de esconder su cadáver en un basurero. Si pretendía pasar desapercibido, no podía utilizar la magia, y la varita que robó en su propia casa no estaba dándole tan buenos resultados como hubiera querido. Llegó a una calle más iluminada, y trató de verse relajado. Unos pocos policias patruyaban esa calle, vigilando los pubs y botillerías, pero él los ignoró, y con confianza entró a un local que en nada se distinguía de los demás.

El pub contaba con varios parroquianos, y unas cuantas parejas jóvenes bailando en la pista. Se dirigió al bar y pidió un vaso de cerveza. Le pagó con el dinero muggle al cantinero y se dirigió con su vaso a las puertas del fondo del local. Entró a un angosto corredor, que llevaba a los baños de hombres y de mujeres. Bebió de un trago su cerveza para calmar su sed, y votó el envase en el basurero del baño. Aprovechó de lavarse las manos, y de revisar su aspecto. Sólo quienes lo conocían podrían reconocerlo, porque la cuidada barba que se había dejado era más que suficiente para dejar su rostro neutro. Lo más que podría decirse de él, es que tenía un gorro, y una barba oscura. Secó sus manos con papel, y se metió a la cabina del inodoro que decía "malo". Cerró la puerta, y con su varita golpeó tres veces un azulejo de la pared. El inodoro se escondió en el suelo, y la pared se acomodó para formar un agujero, tal como en el callejón Diagon. Cuando pasó, la pared se cerró de inmediato, y una fuerte luz se prendió sobre su cabeza.

-- Contraseña -dijo una voz neutra, que no venía de ninguna parte en especial y de todas al mismo tiempo.  
-- Walpurgis -dijo seguro, tratando de ver algo pero sin conseguirlo.  
-- Nombre.  
-- Bartemius Crouch -contestó, y la luz sobre su cabeza se apagó.

Luego una puerta justo al frente de él se abrió, y pudo pasar a una especie de oficina, roñoza y enmohecida. Un brujo muy viejo, pero de brillantes ojos azules lo invitó a pasar, y a tomar asiento en un sofá de cuero destartalado. El viejo se acercó a un mueble bar (que al parecer era lo único que se mantenía en buen estado), y sacó una botella de whiskey. Sirvió el contenido en dos vasos, y le pasó uno. Luego se acomodó en una mecedora, y lo miró fijo durante unos minutos. Barty no se inmutó, y bebió tranquilo de su vaso. Cuando terminó, lo dejó en una mesita cercana, y se acomodó en el sofá. El viejo dejó de mirarlo, y levantándose con calma se sentó a su lado.

-- Tenía entendido que estabas en Askaban de por vida.  
-- La tonta de mi madre, convenció a mi padre para que nos cambiara. Murió en la prisión, y yo estuve encerrado en mi casa.  
-- ¿Cómo es que escapaste ahora y no antes?  
-- El imperius de mi padre estaba cada vez más débil, y logré liberarme cuando supe que nuestro Señor consiguió la piedra filosofal. Tuve que esperar un poco, hasta que la elfina se descuidó y pude escapar.  
-- Él va a estar muy contento con tu aparición, sin duda. ¿Quieres que te lleve con él, ahora?

Barty Jr. movió afirmativamente la cabeza, y siguió al viejo hasta la puerta trasera. Salieron a un pequeño jardín amurallado, en el que un hibisco y unos pensamientos compartían el lugar con la gravilla. Una pequeña caseta verde se encontraba en la esquina, y el viejo lo detuvo antes de dejarlo acercarse.

-- Déjame presentarte primero.

Barty esperó durante un cuarto de hora, mientras veía los techos de las casas vecinas, todos con hoyos y llenos de caca de paloma. La luna estaba oculta tras unas pocas nubes, y cuando empezó a congelarse la puerta de la caseta se abrió. El viejo le hizo un signo con la mano, y con seguridad lo siguió al interior.

La caseta, como todo en el mundo mágico, guardaba un gran salón. Unos cuantos sillones y asientos victorianos , un pequeño comedor estilo Luis XV, una cocina en la pared del fondo, y dos puertas. En el sillón más alejado, una figura encapuchada lo esperaba, y se acercó con respeto pero con seguridad. Se agachó y besó el borde de la túnica, y se quedó ahí, esperando.

-- Mi querido amigo me contó sobre tu misteriosa liberación -dijo una voz que provenía de la figura encapuchada-. Me complace ver que uno de mis más fieles seguidores hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para unírseme  
-- Mi vida no tiene sentido si no es sirviendo a mi Señor.  
-- Eso es verdad. Me agrada que hayas llegado hoy, mi querido Barty, porque mañana por la mañana nos vamos. Espero que puedas dormir unas horas y estar listo para partir antes de la salida del sol.  
-- Es usted muy generoso, amo.  
-- Quiero ir a un lugar en el que pueda recuperar fuerzas. El elixir de la vida sólo sirve para mantenernos, no me restaura a mi plena capacidad. Voy a necesitar que me ayudes a reencontrar ciertos libros, mi querido Barty.  
-- Mi Señor, usted sabe que con gusto yo le ofrezco mi cuerpo, si es que le sirve de algo.  
-- Ciertamente me sirve, pero me sirves más tal y como estás ahora. Ahora que seremos dos en este viaje, las cosas se van a lograr mucho más rápido. Necesito mi cuerpo de vuelta lo antes posible.  
-- Comprendo su necesidad, mi Señor, y creo que ya sé dónde podríamos encontrar lo que necesita.  
-- Muy bien, me gusta la gente que colabora. Ten por seguro que cuando llegue el momento, serás recompensado.

Antes de la llegada del alba, dos figuras encapuchadas se juntaron en el pequeño jardín. El viejo de los ojos azules llegó al poco tiempo, y les entregó una lata de conservas. Las figuras la tomaron juntas, y a los pocos segundos, desaparecieron con rumbo a Albania.

**000**

El primer partido de Quidditch de su vida. Un escalofríos recorrió su espalda y se le puso la piel de gallina. Su corazón empezó a latir fuerte, y sintió como sus piernas temblaban ligeramente. Miró a su lado, y vio que Draco estaba igual que ella. Finas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente, y lo vió secar sus manos en la túnica. El chico mojó sus labios nervioso, y dirigió una mirada a su amiga.

-- ¿Nervioso? -le preguntó ella, sonriendo de lado. Era más que obvia la respuesta, pero quería trasnmitirle la confianza que ni ella sentía.  
-- Es un milagro que aún no moje mis pantalones -le contestó el rubio, tratando de relajarse.  
-- Uff, Draco, ahora no voy a poder mirarte sin recordar eso.  
-- Ya, mucho bla bla -los interrumió Flint, y los mandó ponerse en fila. Primero entrarían al campo él, Pucey y Draco, luego los golpeadores, Bole y Derrick, y finalmente el guardián, que en esta ocasión sería Kevin Bletchley, junto a Harriet.

Esperaron unos tensos segundos, mientras escuchabna los gritos y abucheos del público para el equipo de Griffindor. Luego las puertas se abrieron, y salieron volando en sus escobas hasta el centro de la cancha, mientras Lee Jordan los presentaba a la multitud, haciendo comentarios poco informados respecto de sus calidades como jugadores. Cuando se colocaron frente a los chicos de griffindor, Harriet notó que la buscadora era una chica. De hecho, la chica era...

-- ¡Weasley¿Cómo es que estás en el equipo si eres de primer año? -se le escapó a Harriet, todavía sin podérselo creer.  
-- El director me autorizó a jugar -le contestó, pero no pudo ahondar más.

Madam Hooch pidió a los capitanes que se dieran la mano, y tanto Flint como Wood apretaron tan fuerte como pudieron. Harriet le dirigió un último vistazo asombrado a Ginny antes de comenzar a volar, y luego se inició el partido. Rápidamente la quaffle quedó en manos de los chicos de griffindor, así que Harriet trató de concentrarse en la snitch. Cuando miró toda la cancha, volvió a fijar su mirada en Ginny. Tenía una Nimbus 2001, al igual que ella, así que sospechaba que alguien se la regaló, porque hasta donde tenía entendido los Weasleys no estaban en condiciones de comprar semejante escoba. Trató de concentrarse en su búsqueda, y de esquivar a compañeros y bludgers.

Apenas la quaffle quedó en manos de los leones, Draco comenzó una cacería. Con Pucey y Flint habían practicado hasta el cansancio formas de robar la pelota, y las iban a usar. Rodearon a Spinnet entre dos, y presionando lograron robarle la pelota, y giraron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia sus postes. Esquivaron a los gemelos, y a las cazadoras de griffindor, y luego se encontraron con Wood. Draco pasó la pelota a Pucey, que se la pasó a Flint, que la lanzó, pero Wood la paró. Volvieron al centro de la cancha, y Flint los felicitó por ese acercamiento, pero los instó a presionar más fuerte. Y eso hicieron.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos sin que ninguna buscadora divisara la snitch. El marcador estaba en 50-40 para griffindor, y el juego ya se estaba poniendo algo sucio. Los de griffindor tenían a jugadores de mejor calidad en general, pero los slytherins no le tenían miedo a los impactos. Si tenían que dejarse golpear por una bludger para quitar la quaffle o tapar un pase lo hacían, con lo que igualaban la situación. Draco trataba de no usar tanto la violencia, sino que aprovechar la velocidad de su escoba. El problema, es que Pucey y Flint tenían escobas menos veloces, y él no tenía tanta experiencia como para convertir los tantos sin apoyo. Igual, ya había convertido uno, pero Wood le había tapado otros dos. El guardián de griffindor era el mejor de todo el colegio, y se hacía notar. Draco rogaba que Harriet resultara ser mejor que Weasley, porque perder contra griffindor en su partido debut sería una pesadilla.

Otro cuarto de hora más tarde, la cosa estaba más desbalanceada. Por la presión, Flint y Pucey habían hecho unas faltas bien feas, lo que había dado tres penaltis a favor de griffindor, y Blechley sólo pudo tapar uno. Así que ahora el partido estaba en 100-80 a favor de los leones. Los golpeadores de slytherin, Bole y Derrick no eran tan hábiles como los Weasley, pero tenían mejores escobas y eran más fuertes. Y cuando Lee Jordan se daba un festín con la excelente actuación de Katie Bell, ocurrió. Harriet divisó la snitch cerca de los postes de griffindor. Pero Ginny estaba mucho más cerca, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos: una finta. Se lanzó en picado hacia el centro de la cancha. Al ver su movimiento tan brusco, Ginny se lanzó tras ella, aterrada de que Harriet llegara antes que ella. Cuando Ginny estaba suficientemente lejos de la snitch, Harriet se levantó casi en vertical, y se dirigió como una flecha hacia los postes de griffindor, donde todavía volaba la pequeña pelota. Ginny se demoró unos preciosos segundos en darse cuenta del engaño, y la siguió lo más rápido que pudo, pero ya estaba demasiado lejos. Harriet estaba a unos pocos metros de la pelota, cuando Fred le lanzó una bludger. La chica la vio por el rabillo del ojo, pero no alcanzó a esquivarla, y perdió el rumbo. Temiendo perder la snitch, se estiró hacia adelante, y la pelota dio un giro brusco. Así que en vez de tomarla con la mano, terminó dentro de su boca. Casi se ahogó con ella, pero cuando la escupió y la levantó en su puño, Madam Hooch dio por terminado el partido, y Slytherin derrotó a Griffindor por 230 a 100.

**000**

Se sentía eufórica. No podía dejar de sonreir, y a cada rato sentía que la adrenalina le impedía concentrarse en sus alrededores. Primero una masa verde se le avalanzó encima, y tuvieron que bajar hasta el suelo para no lastimarse. La multitud no paraba de gritar, y la mayor parte de los leones se retiró a sufrir la derrota a su sala común. Los chicos de hufflepuff y ravenclaw aplaudieron educados un rato más, hasta que los profesores se retiraron también. Las serpientes gritaron y silbaron hasta ver a sus jugadores entrar otra vez al vestidor.

Draco sentía como si se le fuera a salir el corazón por la boca. Había pasado muchos momentos de tensión y temor en el partido, y sintió como una bendición el silbido que les dio la victoria. Olvidó que estaba cansado, olvidó que estaba a muchos metros de suelo, y se lanzó en picada para abrazar a Harriet. Fue el primer en llegar donde la chica, y soltando los brazos del palo de la escoba le dio un abrazo muy apretado, que ella regresó al instante. Sintiendo a sus compañeros llegar la soltó, y la besó en la mejilla. La chica sólo alcanzó a sonreirle, cuando se vio abrazada por sus demás compañeros.

Cuando entraron al vestidor, todavía podían escuchar los cantos de sus compañeros de casa, y se sintieron como en las nubes. Flint se encerró en el despacho del capitán, y los demás se dirigieron a las duchas. Harriet ya se había acostumbrado a que chicos y chicas debían compartir las instalaciones. Simplemente se limitaba a hacer lo suyo sin mirar a los demás y vice versa. Se dio una rápida ducha fría para quitarse el sudor, y luego se puso un vestido retro encima. Guardó sus túnicas y su escoba en su casillero personal, y salió a encontrarse con sus amigos afuera.

Blaise y Morag la abrazaron muy fuerte, y la felicitaron por el _maravilloso_ Amago de Wronski con el que engañó a Ginny. La chica les comentó que no sabía que esa jugada tuviera un nombre, y Blaise la empezó a sermonear. Que cómo era posible que siendo ella una buscadora, no supiera el nombre de las jugadas, y la mandó a leer una revista especializada que él tenía en su baúl. Al poco rato salieron Bole y Pucey, que felicitaron a Harriet y se fueron a almorzar. Tras ellos salió Draco, y tanto Morag como Blaise lo abrazaron tan fuerte como a Harriet. Lo felicitaron por sus cuatro goles, y por los demás que _casi_ convirtió. Harriet se quedó con la boca abierta, y tardó en reaccionar.

-- ¿Convertiste _cuatro_ de los ocho goles?  
-- Sí -contestó el chico muy orgulloso, sonriendo de tal forma que irradiaba felicidad.

Ahora fue el turno de la morena, y estrujó a Draco con un gran abrazo. Draco lo devolvió con igual fuerza, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento. Blaise y Morag se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice, y lentamente se fueron del lugar. Cuando dieron vuelta a la esquina, vieron a Pansy caminando en su dirección, y supieron que debían evitar que pillara a sus amigos_felicitándose_. La entretuvieron comentando emocionados el partido, y cuando la chica trató de pasar, le dijieron que Flint los había corrido, así que sería mejor esperar ahí a que salieran.

Cuando Harriet aflojó el abrazo, Draco la soltó a regañadientes. La chica le dió un beso en la mejilla, y le sonrió. Draco la miró contento, y le dio las gracias. Entonces Harriet hizo un ademán de tomarle la mano, y se retractó, pero el chico se dio cuenta y sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza. Quizás su amistad no estaba perdida, después de todo. Se fueron caminando juntos, y cuando dieron vuelta al esquina, se encontraron a sus amigos entreteniendo a Pansy. La rubia los vió de inmediato, y aunque felicitó a Harriet por su actuación, cuando caminaba tomada del brazo de Draco camino del castillo, le lanzaba miradas venenosas. Nuevamente Harriet había conseguido un espacio para compartir a solas con su prometido, pero ella continuaría su cruzada para separarlos. Costara lo que costara.

Y esa misma tarde, en la celebración por la victoria, inició su _plan_. Sentó a Draco al medio de un grupo de chicos y chicas de todos los cursos, para que repitiera hasta el cansancio cada una de sus jugadas. Todos los chicos creían que estaban demostrándole toda su admiración por semejante debut, pero él lo único que quería, era ir al otro lado de la sala común, donde sus tres amigos tomaban cerveza de mantequilla y reían, felices. O al menos, parecían felices, porque ellos habían visto las miradas calculadoras que Pansy les mandaba, y descubrieron de inmediato su artimaña.

**000**

En el castillo las cosas estaban algo tensas para las serpientes de segundo. Cada vez que Harriet y Pansy se encontraban _algo_ pasaba. Gritos, palabras venenosas, comentarios hirientes, acusaciones sin pruebas, y todo tipo de situaciones desagradables. Y el pobre de Draco siempre quedaba en el medio. Por una parte, quería defender a Harriet de las acusaciones de Pansy, y por la otra, quería que Harriet dejara de seguirle el juego a su prometida. Él quería con toda el alma poder conservar la amistad de la morena, pero sentía que cada vez era más difícil que se entendieran. Sentía que sus lealtades eran opuestas. O se aliaba a Harriet, y con ello deslegitimaba a su propia prometida, o se aliaba con Pansy, y le daba la espalda a su mejor amiga. No quería que ninguna de esas cosas se diera. Él quería seguir lo que sus padres habían decidido para él, porque era su deber como Malfoy respetar las decisiones de sus mayores, como era la tradición. Si él no la seguía¿entonces cómo pretendía que los mestizos y sangre-sucias la siguieran? Debía dar el ejemplo, y su primera ocasión para hacerlo era ésta. Por otra parte, Harriet era su amiga, la chica que con una sonrisa y unas pocas palabras amables lograba arreglarle el día. No quería perder esa amistad.

Un día después de clases, y antes de la práctica de Quidditch, Harriet se encontró con Draco en un pasillo desierto. Se miraron unos momentos, como temiendo abrir la boca, pero Draco fue el primero en hacerlo.

-- Veo que vas a la práctica.  
-- Supongo que tú también vas a ir.  
-- Sí, pero antes tengo que dejar mis cosas en mi cuarto.  
-- Ya veo. No creo que a tu prometida le moleste llevarte las cosas, deberías pedirle ayuda.  
-- Harriet -dijo el chico, y tomó aire para seguir-, no quiero que sigas peleando con ella.  
-- Yo no soy la que comienza las discusiones, tú lo haz visto. Es a ella a la que deberías pedirle eso.  
-- Ya lo hice, hace un rato. De verdad quiero que las discusiones se acaben.  
-- Draco, yo no quiero que las cosas que pasan pasen, pero siempre está fuera de mis manos. Te prometo que no voy a hablar con Pansy, si es eso lo que te preocupa.  
-- Tampoco hay que ser tan extremo.  
-- Tú la conoces tan bien como yo, sabes que no puede evitar meter el dedo en la llaga.  
-- No entiendo de qué llaga estás hablando -trató de hacerse el desentendido, pero no logró engañar a su amiga.  
-- Tú sabes que Pansy ha estado celosa de nuestra amistad desde siempre. Que sus padres la hayan prometido contigo fue como sacarse la loteria. Lo único que quiere ahora es reservarte para ella.  
-- Estás exagerando.  
-- No lo estoy, y lo sabes muy bien. Cada vez que nos ve conversando, o que yo estoy cerca tuyo, empieza a hablar de su futuro matrimonio, y en cómo la gente no tiene vergüenza ni respeto por los compromisos, y todas esas cosas. Vamos, no lo niegues, lo único que quiere es que yo me aleje de ti, pero no voy a caer en su juego.  
-- Si sabes que dice todas esas cosas para picarte, entonces ignórala. Ya me prometió que dejaría de meterse contigo.  
-- Draco, esto no es algo que se arregle así. Es un tema de fondo. Tú te vas a casar con ella, sí o sí, y es con ella con la que tendrás que hacer una familia. Si yo soy un punto de discordia, no me lo perdonaría nunca. Yo no quiero que por mi culpa tu matrimonio no resulte. Tú debes tratar de ser amigo de Pansy, es la única forma. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para que tengas éxito lo haré. Y si tu futura felicidad pasa porque hoy me haga a un lado, lo voy a hacer. Voy a seguir hablando contigo, esto no es una ley del hielo. Pero no voy a _acosarte_. Voy a respetar tu espacio, y a lograr que Pansy se de cuenta de eso.

Draco la miró unos momentos, dudando de si pedirle que no lo hiciera, o si aceptar su decisión. Porque los deseos de Harriet eran iguales a los suyos. Y comprendía muy bien las razones por las que lo hacía. Pero dolía, y mucho. De pronto se dio cuenta que sus ojos se estaban agüando, y se sintió como un tonto. Trató de controlar las lágrimas, pero Harriet ya las había visto. La chica se acercó a él, y tomó sus manos con las suyas. Draco se quedó mirándolas, y se obligó a levantar la vista cuando sintió que las lágrimas no caerían. La chica lo miró a los ojos con todo el cariño que pudo trasmitir, y continuó:

-- Por favor, Draco, tú sabes que lo que más quiero es cuidar nuestra amistad. Pero no quiero ser la egoísta que todos créen que soy sólo por estar en slytherin -el chico sintió que una sonrisa escapaba por sus labios-. Quiero que tú seas feliz, y sé que no hablar conmigo te deprime, pero sé que vas a sentirte aún más triste si éstas peleas tontas se prolongan. Quiero ser tu amiga, y tú sabes, ahí en el fondo, que cuando me necesites yo estaré a tu lado. Pero ahora no me necesitas _tan_ al lado -el chico hizo un puchero sin darse cuenta, y eso le desgarró el alma a Harriet-. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para limar las asperezas con Pansy. Pero hasta que ella deje de sentirme como una amenaza, me mantendré a un lado. Te lo prometo.  
-- Y yo te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que vuelvas a estar _tan al lado_ como antes -la chica sonrió de lado por el comentario, y Draco agregó, mientras sonreía con sus ojos-. Ese discurso fue los más _griffindor_ que haz dicho en tu vida.  
-- Supongo que tenemos un trato, entonces -le contestó sonriendo con tristeza.  
-- Esto no es un trato. _Te juro_, que voy a lograr que vuelvas a sentirte cómoda siendo mi amiga, sin culpas, como antes. Y si tengo que discutir, negociar y rogar cuando hable con Pansy para lograrlo, lo haré.

El chico planeaba seguir con sus discurso, pero unos pasos al final del pasillo los sacaron de su trance, y se alejaron, antes de que los vieran tomados de las manos. Era Pansy, que al verlos se puso terriblemente celosa, pero trató de disimularlo.

-- Draco, cariño, que bueno que te encuentro. Quería saber si necesitabas que te ayude con algo.

El chico abrió la boca para contestar, pero Harriet le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerlo.

-- No te preocupes, Pansy, con tu prometido estábamos poniendo unas cosas en orden. Si me disculpan, tengo un entrenamiento que me espera.

Draco se quedó viendo a Harriet alejarse por el pasillo, sintiendo que acababa de cometer el error más grande de su vida, sin poder evitarlo. Pansy trató de llamar su atención, y se obligó a escucharla, aunque lo único que quería era ir con Harriet al entrenamiento, porque volar sería lo único que podría distraerlo de su pena. Convenció a Pansy para que le llevara las cosas a su cuarto, y así pudo llegar al campo de Quidditch, pero cuando se encontró con Harriet en la práctica, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

**000**

Diciembre llegó frío, pero con una nevasón que dejó todo el parque del colegio blanco. Los alumnos se dirigieron en masa a aprovechar los nuevos montones de nieve que estaban a su disposición, y en cosa de horas, el camino hasta la cabaña de Hagrid y al campo de Quiddith se llenó de figuritas. Cuando Harriet y Morag se encaminaban a su sala común, se encontraron con los gemelos Weasley, que armaban una especie de búnquer, desde el cual apuntaban a todo lo que estuviera en su rango de tiro. Las chicas tuvieron que pasar corriento, pero George alcanzó a Morag en una pierna.

Cuando llegaron riendo y mojadas a la sala común, se encontraron con un grupo de quinto que estudiaba, así que tuvieron que irse a su salita para no interrumpir. Allí se encontraron a Pansy con otras chicas, que se arreglaban el pelo y veían unas fotos de Lockhart en una revista. Prefirieron seguir hasta el cuarto de Morag, donde pudieron descargar con calma su desagrado por la rubia. Morag sugirió hacer un tiro al blanco con la cara de la chica, pero a Harriet le pareció arriesgado, porque con un descuido las podrían descubrir.

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas se sentaron a desayunar junto a Blaise, que trató de convencer a Harriet de que volviera a hablar con Draco, pero la chica le repitió por enésima vez, que mientras Pansy fuera su _prometida_, ella no se metería en el medio. Morag trató de hacer ver a Blaise que Harriet había _visto la luz_, y que por eso ya no le hablaba a la rubia, pero en eso llegó Draco y decidieron hablar sobre las clases (tema neutral y seguro). El chico rubio poco participó, pero en eso llegó el águila de su familia, con una carta de su madre.

Leyó la carta en silencio, pero cuando la terminó los miró con una suave sonrisa, la primera que le veían desde "la pelea".

-- Mi madre dice que ya decidieron cuáles son los nombres que le pondrán al bebé -sus amigos lo miraron expectantes, y continuó-. Si es chico, Maximus Cygnus, porque Cygnus fue el padre de mi madre. Y si es chica, Charis Narcisa, porque ya hubo una Charis entre los Black. _-(Charis se pronuncia Káris)._  
-- O sea que están honrando a la casa de Black -comentó Blaise, y el chico movió afirmativamente la cabeza.  
-- Me gustan los nombres -comentó Morag con una sonrisa-, pero creo que más me gustaría ver al bebé cuando nazca. ¿No te moletaría si los voy a ver una tarde durante las vacaciones?  
-- No creo que haya ningún problema, le escribiré a mi madre preguntando, por si acaso. Gracias por el interés.

Harriet movió la boca para decirle que a ella también le gustaría ir a conocer al bebé cuando naciera, pero la llegada de Pansy la hizo cerrarla. Draco se dio cuenta del gesto, y lamentó en su mente la habilidad de Pansy para llegar en los momentos _exactos_.

**000**

El jueves por la tarde, Albus Dumbledore hizo una visita sorpresa a la Mansión Malfoy, y encontró a los dueños de casa tomando té. Lamentó interrumpirlos de esa forma, y lo invitaron a acompañarlos. Narcisa solía enterarse de todo lo que conversaban, así que habían decidido incluirla en las reuniones. Como mujer, tenía otro tipo de recursos, y podía descubrir nuevas cosas. Ya sabían gracias a ella que, por ejemplo, la madre de Morag, la amiga de Draco, apenas se iniciara una segunda guerra se llevaría a toda su familia al continente. También sabían, que los Nott estaban esperando el momento exacto para ayudar al Lord, y así. Las mujeres solían dar muchas información valiosa a través de comentarios descuidados en las reuniones sociales, y los hombres también. Por eso, tener a un oído cómplice en esos lugares era una ventaja que no habían considerado. Además, como Narcisa estaba esperando a un hijo, le daba un cierto aire de bondad, muy útil para ablandar las defensas de las familias menos oscuras. En una ocasión, Lucius comentó a Dumbledore que, al encontrarse con Arthur Weasley, el pelirrojo lo felicitó por su futuro bebé, con lo que se estaban ganando el afecto de sus más acérrimos enemigos. O al menos su tolerancia, lo que resultaba muy útil.

-- Tengo una pésima nueva noticia -comenzó Albus, y los dos Malfoy se tensaron-. Hablé con Bartemius Crouch hoy.  
-- ¿Qué podía necesitar él de usted? -preguntó Narcisa, tratando de comprender la conexión.  
-- Quería protección, y ayuda. Me contó una historia muy triste,y lamento decir que ya nada podemos hacer al respecto.

Procedió entonces a contarles cómo había sacado a su hijo de la cárcel, la muerte de su esposa, y el imperius al que había sometido a su hijo. Luego le contó cómo un día, al volver a la casa, encontró a su elfina llorando de forma incansable. Finalmente, ella fue capaz de contarle que su hijo había robado la varita para emergencias y huido de la casa.

Los Malfoy quedaron estáticos, comprendiendo plenamente lo peligrosa de la situación. Lucius comentó después, que entendía el temor de Crouch. Su hijo era uno de los mortífagos más fieros, y no dudaría en matarlo si fuera necesario Pedir ayuda al ministerio, significaba admitir la suplantación, y lo podían condenar a él por ello. Albus en cambio, con su red de contactos, era el apoyo que necesitaba para proteger su vida, e iniciar una silenciosa búsqueda del joven.

Narcisa comentó entonces, que si llegaba a ser necesario, podrían esconder a Crouch en la mansión, pero para eso tendrían que fingir que él abandonara el país. Los hombres comentaron que aunque eso era posible, la situación a nivel público no era tan desesperada, pero que sin duda podían llegar a usar la mansión como refugio, siempre y cuando a quienes se refugiara realmente lo necesitaran.

-- No me gustaría que, por temor a ataques a los hijos de muggles, mi casa termine convirtiéndose en un Hogwarts ilegal, Albus.  
-- Entiendo, Lucius. Hay otros lugares a los que se pueden enviar a esos niños en caso de ser necesario. Los que me preocupan son los funcionarios del ministerio, que como Crouch, son demasiado conocidos para desaparecer sin que se note, pero que no podemos dejar morir.

**000**

A mediados de mes, el ambiente en la casa de la serpiente se deterioraba. Los alumnos mayores, al igual que el año anterior, se adueñaron de la sala común, y hasta el sonido del papel era mal visto. Los chicos tuvieron que ir a estudiar a sus propios cuartos, con lo que las probabilidades de que Harriet y Draco se volvieran a poner _en buena_ fueron nulas. Morag trataba de hacer que Harriet hablara con Draco al mismo tiempo que odiara a Pansy, así que no consiguió nada. Por su parte, Blaise trataba de animar a Draco, diciéndole que el problema de Harriet no era _con él_, sino con Pansy. Pero Draco decía que si de verdad le interesara, podría hacer el esfuerzo y hablar con él. Estaban en un punto muerto, en que ninguno de los dos quería cambiar su postura, pero lo único que conseguían era amargarse.

Ese martes por la mañana, quince de diciembre, durante la clase de herbología, fueron sorprendidos por la llegada de Dumbledore y Lucius Malfoy, que venían a buscar a Draco. Sus amigos se quedaron intrigados, y como Draco no regresó a la clase, durante el almuerzo fueron a preguntarle al director qué había pasado. Dumbledore les contó que Lucius se había llevado a Draco, porque el trabajo de parto de Narcisa se había adelantado una semana a lo que calculaban. Los chicos se quedaron asombrados, y le preguntaron si volvería al colegio, porque todavía les quedaban algunos exámenes. Y el director los tranquilizó, diciéndoles que Draco volvería el jueves y que entonces haría todos los exámenes que le quedaran pendientes.

Cuando regresaron a la mesa de slytherin, sus compañeros de curso quisieron saber qué habían averiguado, y cuando Blaise les contó, todos comenzaron a comentar my emocionados. El resto del día y el miércoles los pasaron especulando sobre el hermano-hermana de Draco, hasta que ya no les quedaba más que decir. Pansy intentó conversar con Blaise sobre el tema, así que Harriet y Morag lo dejaron solo.

El jueves por la mañana, cuando ya no daban más de la curiosidad, Draco llegó a desayunar. De inmediato todos sus compañeros se lanzaron a hacerle preguntas, y tuvo que levantar las manos para que se callaran.

-- Nació el martes en la tarde, y es niña -una serie de suspiros, exclamaciones de asombro, y felicitaciones se levantaron por toda la mesa. Los chicos de las otras casas giraron la cabeza para averiguar qué pasaba entre las usualmente calladas serpientes.  
-- Felicitaciones, Draco, debes estar muy contento -le dijo Harriet en tono solemne, y el chico le agradeció con una sonrisa y un inaudible "gracias".  
-- ¡Ay, que emoción! -dijo Morag-, una hermanita, que lindo. Ten por seguro que te voy a ir a ver estas vacaciones, no lo dudes -el chico rió por el comentario, y le iba a contestar, pero la repentina llegada del profesor Lockhart lo distrajo.  
-- Señor Malfoy, me he enterado de que ahora tiene una hermanita -el chico le respondió afirmativamente-. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia es siempre bienvenida -le dijo y estrechó su mano con fuerza antes de seguir hasta la mesa de los profesores.

Algunos alumnos mayores se acercaron para saludarlo, y los miembros del equipo de Quidditch lo felicitaron con abrazos y palmadas en los hombros. Blaise aprovechó el desorden para llevar a su amigo hasta la mesa, pero antes de poderlo sentar a su lado, llegó Pansy.

-- Draco, me alegro tanto por ti, una hermanita, debes estar muy contento.  
-- Gracias, Pansy, estoy muy feliz -le respondió en un tono educado.  
-- Déjame decirte, que me encanta la idea de tener una cuñada, porque hasta ahora nuestro futuro matrimonio se veía un poco solitario.

Morag abrió la boca asombrada, por todo lo que esa frase implicaba, pero un repentino movimiento a su lado la distrajo, y tuvo que levantarse rápidamente para seguir a Harriet a donde sea que fuera. La alcanzó camino de la sala común, y la acompañó hasta allí. Se sentaron en un sofá cerca de la chimenea, y pidieron a un elfo doméstico que les llevara algo para poder comer ahí. El elfo les llevó una bandeja con la comida y se fue con un suave plop. Se quedaron unos momentos comiendo, hasta que Morag decidió que la bomba debía explotar sí o sí.

-- ¿Te diste cuenta, que _asumía_ que su matrimonio sería solitario? -Harriet hizo un sonido neutro, que interpretó como un sí.  
-- Lo que quiere decir, que está intentando que Draco se mantenga _solo_ -otro sonido neutro.  
-- O sea, que en algún momento no sólo va a lograr que tú te alejes de él, sino que Blaise y yo también nos alejemos.  
-- No creo que te pueda alejar a ti, tú la odias y te da lo mismo lo que opine, pero Blaise... es más sensible, quizás tengas razón.  
-- Es una arpía, insisto.  
-- No tienes para qué repetirlo tanto, lo sé.  
-- Quizás deberíamos intentar mantenernos al lado de Draco, para librarlo de ella.  
-- Morag, no insistas. Esa decisión no está en nuestras manos.  
-- Pero no lo podemos dejar _sólo_, se va a terminar volviendo loco.  
-- Tú sabes qué es lo que pienso al respeco.  
-- Si sé, que prefieres alejarte tú antes que arruinar la futura felicidad de Draco. Pero es imposible que sea feliz con _ella_.  
-- ¡Morag, por favor, córtala de una vez! Yo no voy a ponerme entremedio de esa relación, no quiero que se odien. Prefieron que se toleren un poco, porque así van a ser más felices, pero si yo voy y meto cizaña cada vez que pueda, se van a odiar. No quiero destruir su futuro de esa forma.

Morag quería seguir discutiendo, pero también sabía cuando quedarse callada. Así que se dedicó a terminar su plato y a rumiar en su mente distintas formas de lograr que Harriet cambiara de opinión. Todo con tal que Draco fuera feliz... ¿o que Pansy lo pasara mal? No sabía cuál de las dos opciones le parecía más deseable, estaban en empate técnico.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo (14): Segundo Curso, Parte III. Pero el show tiene que continuar. 


	15. 2, III, Pero el show tiene que continuar

Reviews (anónimos):  
**my chemical romance:** sí, Pansy es una arpía, y el pobre de Draco la tiene que aguantar . No sé cómo irá a relacionarse Harriet con Hermione, eso se dará con el tiempo **xD**, pero me parece que será una relación tensa. Y bueno, de Snape no diré nada **;D**, estaría contándoles demasiado sobre lo que vendrá.  
**VeRo:** sí, Draco salió bastante tierno en ese chapter, y sí, sus padres no lo tienen informado de nada **xD**, Narcisa quería reservar eso para más adelante, pero ya se ve que no fue buena idea . Aunque no es el único asunto en el que no lo tienen bien informado.

**Notas:**  
Esto es muy curioso, el chapter 13 (capítulo 12) tiene más_hits_ que los anteriores (un 30 por ciento más), lo que me hace preguntarme por qué es tan _popular_. ¿Será que -oh queridos lectores-, quieren momentos alegres, y no el estrés que les estoy dando? Espero que me puedan aclarar la situación xD. No es como si vaya a cambiar la historia por eso, jaja, para nada, está todo definido, sólo los detalles del final siguen nebulosos, pero no le voy a cambiar el rumbo. Quizás pueda cambiar el ritmo de narración, o el tipo de escenas _de relleno_, pero lo sustancial es inamovible. ¿Quieren que sea más alegre o que siga como está? Espero sus opiniones.

A petición de una lectora, **habemus foro!** Ella quería formar un club de ODIAMOS A PANSY, y como no veo ninguna razón por la que eso no pueda ocurrir, habilité un foro en mi profile para que puedan sumarse al club, opinar sobre la historia, los personajes, o lo que sea que se les ocurra. Siempre y cuando tenga alguna relación con la historia o con el mundo de Harry Potter. Espero que lo usen xD para que se entretengan mientras escribo los capítulos.

Y respecto del capítulo, fue un parto! Nunca me había costado _tanto_ narrar una secuencia como en esta ocasión. Así que me resigné, y subo lo que _originalmente_ iba a ser el comienzo del capítulo 14, el resto va a ser el próximo chapter. Por lo tanto, sólo unos pocos temas van a ser tocados aquí, el resto estará en el próximo. Para que tengan al menos un update en febrero.

* * *

_Morag quería seguir discutiendo, pero también sabía cuando quedarse callada. Así que se dedicó a terminar su plato y a rumiar en su mente distintas formas de lograr que Harriet cambiara de opinión. Todo con tal que Draco fuera feliz... ¿o que Pansy lo pasara mal? No sabía cuál de las dos opciones le parecía más deseable, estaban en empate técnico._

**Capítulo 14: Segundo Curso, Parte III. Pero el show tiene que continuar.**

El sábado 19 por la mañana, todos los alumnos que iban a pasar sus vacaciones de navidad fuera del colegio se arremolinaron alrededor de Filch, que debía revisar si estaban o no en la lista para salir. Harriet y Morag esperaban pacientemente, mientras muchos chicos y chicas esperaban junto a ellas. Draco y Blaise ya habían pasado por la inspección del celador, y así como estaban las cosas, probablemente se sentarían en otro compartimento del tren. Harriet lo único que quería era poder alejarse de Pansy, para descansar, y Morag quería que llegara luego el 25 para poder abrir sus regalos. Cuando lograron pasar la inspección, se subieron a uno de los carruajes, donde fueron sorprendidas por la inesperada llegada de los primos de Harriet. Dudley y Duncan iban a pasar las vacaciones de navidad junto a sus padres en la casa de tía Marge, por lo que Harriet agradecía enormemente poder ir con Morag. Los chicos aprovecharon de contarles anécdotas de sus casas, pero a Morag le dio la impresión de que Duncan se veía un poco apagado; en cambio Dudley se veía mucho más alegre. Al parecer estar en Hufflepuff lo había beneficiado mucho.

Cuando llegaron al tren, se instalaron los cuatro en el mismo lugar, y siguieron sus intercambios sobre rumores y anécdotas durante todo el viaje. Cuando llegaron a la estación de King's Cross, se despidieron con abrazos y promesas de enviarse regalos de navidad. Morag empujó a Harriet hasta el lugar donde debía juntarse con sus padres, que ya las estaban esperando. Las tomaron de las manos y se aparecieron en la casa de la familia. Harriet no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta, porque Morag vivía en una zona _muggle_, Chelsea. Era una calle con edificios pareados de ocho pisos, cerca de Kings Road. La castaña la tuvo que empujar para que entrara, cuidando de no llamar mucho la atención de los peatones con los ruidos de Hedwig. La recepción era de doble altura, con arquitectura y decoración ecléctica. Una elfina les quitó la jaula de Hedwig y los baules, para llevarlos a las habitaciones.

Primero acompañaron a los padres de la chica en una cena ligera, a la que se sumaron más tarde los demás hermanos de la chica. La conversación giró en torno a los preparativos del matrimonio de la hermana mayor, Glenn, que se casaba en junio con un joven francés. Las dos amigas se perdieron en varias partes de la conversación, pero como los otros dos hermanos de la chica estaban igual de desconectados les dio lo mismo. Después, Morag llevó a la morena a hacer un _pequeño_ tour por la casa. Le mostró la cocina, la puerta de la habitación de los elfos ("no puedes entrar ahí"), el living formal, y la recepción. Luego subieron a los demás pisos, en los que habían varias salitas, dormitorios todos en suite, un pequeño ascensor, una hermosa biblioteca, y en el ático una gran sala de juegos. En el cuarto piso tenían una habitación, a la que llamaban _el cuarto muggle_, con un equipo de sonido, un gran televisor, y otros artefactos muggles, como una cafetera eléctrica, tostadora, microndas, y más similares. Tenían un total de ocho dormitorios en suite, y dos simples. Instalaron a Harriet en una suite junto al cuarto de Morag, en el tercer piso, que tenía vista a la calle (lo que le gustó mucho a Hedwig).

**000**

El domingo, el padre de Morag, Balfour, llevó a las niñas a dar una vuelta por el parque más cercano, y luego a recorrer el centro de Londres. Almorzaron en un pequeño local en la zona comercial, y durante la tarde vieron una película. Volvieron a la casa ya entrada la noche, y se fueron a dormir después de cenar. Por la mañana, la madre de Morag las llevó al callejón Diagon, para que compraran todo lo que les hiciera falta, como regalos de navidad, plumas, y otros artículos escolares. Almorzaron en el Calderon Chorreante, y continuaron las compras durante la tarde. Pero esa extenuante jornada no fue suficiente para Morag, que el martes volvió a llevar a Harriet al centro de Londres, a buscar el regalo _perfecto_. Cuando Harriet mencionó que ya tenían todos los regalos que podían necesitar, la chica le comentó que todavía les faltaban los regalos para la hermana de Draco y para Narcisa. A Harriet casi se le fue el alma al suelo, porque con todo el ajetreo y la novedad, había olvidado ese _pequeño_ detalle. Tenían planeado ir a visitarlos la mañana del 26, así que debían apurarse. El _regalo perfecto_ para cualquier Malfoy no era algo fácil de encontrar.

Cuando llegaron a la triste conclusión de que nada las convencía, a eso de las tres de la tarde, Morag decidió recurrir a medidas desesperadas, y la llevó de vuelta a su casa. Obligó a su madre a llamar a una vieja amiga de la familia, y le prometió a Harriet que se la presentaría durante la cena. La castaña estaba extrañamente emocionada por la futura visita, lo que puso a la morena alerta. A eso de las siete y media sonó el timbre, y un elfo fue a abrir la puerta. Morag llevó a Harriet al primer piso lo más rápido que pudo, por lo que llegaron agitadas y jadeantes al recibidor, donde una elegante bruja canosa de ojos violeta era recibida por la madre de Morag.

Después de saludarse, las mujeres pusieron su atención en las dos niñas, que las miraban expectantes.

-- ¡No puede ser!. ¿Morag? -la chica sintió con la cabeza-. Pero que grande y linda estás, dejame darte un abrazo -le dijo y la chica saltó a sus brazos con muy poca dignidad. Harriet sintió un repentino ataque de risa, pero debió controlarlo cuando la bruja soltó a su amiga y se concentró en ella-. Y tú debes ser amiga suya -Harriet asintió-, mucho gusto, soy Mariè Couturier.  
-- Harriet Potter -estrecharon las manos y la bruja sonrió, reconociéndola-. ¿Disculpe, usted no es la diseñadora...?  
-- Ya veo que Morag te ha hablado de mí -Morag no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario-, efectivamente soy la diseñadora. Ahora que lo pienso, hace casi un año, Natalia querida, tú me encargaste unos guantes con otras cosas más.  
-- Sí, lo hice -contestó la señora McDougal-, Morag me pidió que te los encargara para regalárselos a Harriet.  
-- O sea que usted diseñó mi cartera -fue el tonto comentario de Harriet y Morag estalló en risitas.  
-- Así parece -agregó la dueña de casa, lanzándole una mirada severa a su hija, que se calló en seguida-. Mariè querida, te parece si pasamos a comer ahora, no quiero que la comida se enfríe.

**000**

Aunque tenían a la bruja de visita, la conversación durante la cena volvió a girar en torno al matrimonio, porque Glenn quería que Mariè le diseñara su vestido de novia. Decía que ya había visto unos veinte catálogos, y ninguno la convencía. La diseñadora se ofreció a hacerle uno especialmente para ella, por lo que la joven se puso muy contenta. A su lado, Morag trataba de poner cara de felicidad por su hermana, pero Harriet _sabía_ que se moría de la envidia. Al menos iba a ser una de las damas de honor.

Por eso fue una sorpresa para la morena lo que pasó después. Cuando terminaron de comer, Morag llevó a Mariè a la salita de estar familiar. Después de contarle de forma rápida las cosas que había hecho en Hogwarts ("Ah, Hogwarts, ese hermoso castillo, lleno de jovencitos con las hormonas a punto de explotar"), comenzó a explicarle por qué la habían llamado.

-- Nuestro amigo Draco Malfoy acaba de tener una hermanita -comenzó Morag, tan emocionada que estaba que se caía del sofá-, y lo vamos a ir a visitar después de navidad. Entonces queremos llevarle algún regalo para su hermanita, y algo para su madre.  
-- Habíamos pensado comprarle algo para cuando la niña esté más grande -siguió Harriet-, como de medio año, porque crecen muy rápido. Sería genial si le pudiera servir más que unos meses. Y algo para salir, para su madre.  
-- Como una capa, o un abrigo -agregó Morag-. ¿Te parece bien?  
-- Me parece un lindo gesto -aprobó la bruja, y revolvió su bolso de mano, hasta que encontró una libreta y un bolígrafo-. Diganme,. ¿cómo es la niña? No quiero que elijamos colores que sean inadecuados.  
-- La verdad -las niñas se miraron-, no sabemos cómo es. Pero si sirve de ayuda, sus padres y su hermano son todos rubios de ojos grises.  
-- Ah, excelente, mucho más sencillo entonces. Esperen un momento.

La bruja comenzó a hacer unos bocetos en su libreta, mientras las chicas se miraban impresionadas. Ocho minutos más tarde, la bruja los tenía listos. Diseñó tres conjuntos para madre e hija. El primero, una capa ligera para Narcisa, y un vestido a juego para la niña. El segundo, dos abrigos. El tercero, una capa de viaje y un delantal para jugar. Cada grupo tenía diseños y cortes a juego, todos con un cierto aire floral.

-- Son muy lindos, a mi me gustan los tres -comentó Harriet.  
-- ¡Excelente! A mi también me gustan los tres. ¿Mariè -la castaña miró con ojos suplicantes a la bruja-, nos podrías hacer los tres diseños?

La bruja la miró seria unos momentos, y Morag se empezó a preocupar. Pero cuando relajó el semblante, la niña supo que había ganado.

-- Por mi no hay problema. Llevo tantos años en esto, que esos simples diseños no me van a tomar más de una hora. Eso sí, tú tendrás que comprar las telas -Morag movió afirmativamente la cabeza, y la bruja le dio una lista con todo lo que necesitaría, y donde encontrarlo-. Mañana estoy todo el día ocupada, pero nos podemos juntar la mañana del 24.  
-- Genial, nosotras no tenemos nada para ese día, aparte de cenar en familia. ¡Muchas gracias! Siempre me mimas tanto -le dijo Morag, y se lanzó encima de la bruja, que la abrazó con cariño.  
-- Vamos, Morag, no hay de qué, no por nada eres mi ahijada.

Harriet se quedó con la boca abierta, y mientras la bruja se retiraba para hablar con Natalia, a Morag le entró una risita tonta. Harriet la miró confundida, y la castaña le dijo riendo:

-- ¿Verdad que no te lo esperabas?

**000**

El siguiente día fue uno de esos en que Harriet deseaba no haberse levantado. Morag la llevó de tienda en tienda, sin detenerse, sin agotarse, revisándolo absolutamente todo. Lo único que Harriet quería en esos momentos, era volver a la cama, tomar un vaso de chocolate caliente, y ver caricaturas. Pero Morag se empeñó en hacerlo imposible, porque creía fervientemente, que de la calidad de este regalo dependía su futura relación con los padres de Draco. A Harriet le parecía que era ponerle demasiado _color_, pero la dejó hacer todo lo que quizo.

Por eso agradeció totalmente no tener que salir la mañana del 24. Mariè las fué a ver por la mañana, y en un poco más de una hora terminó los trajes. Morag quería que los acompañara el resto del día, pero la bruja tenía un desfile en Glasgow, a beneficio del área pediátrica de San Mungo, al que no podía faltar.

Durante la tarde, una gran cantidad de parientes de la familia circuló por la casa, la mayoría para dejar sus regalos personalmente, e intentar convencer a Glenn que los invitara al matrimonio. Morag se encerró en la sala muggle, a escuchar música, en un vano intento por alejar a su hermana mayor y sus problemas (celos) de su cabeza. Harriet no se hizo ningún problema y solidarizó con ella, viendo en el enorme televisor un especial sobre música de los 70, para seguir después con un especial sobre felinos en áfrica (o sea, leones comiendo), y finalmente un programa repetido sobre la revolución francesa.

En la mañana del 25, Harriet se sorprendió al bajar a desayunar (a las 10) y encontrar a la elfina doméstica esperándola. La elfina le sirvió desayuno, y le aseguró que la familia llegaría enseguida. Efectivamente, a los cinco minutos volvieron todos, y Morag se sentó a tomar un segundo desayuno con ella. Cuando le preguntó por qué no estaban, la chica puso cara de incomodidad, y le contestó.

-- Mamá insiste en que vayamos a misa cuando estemos en la casa, porque en Hogwarts no podemos ir.  
-- ¿Eres religiosa?  
-- Mamá dice que hasta que no cumplamos los 17 tenemos que acompañarla. Dice que entonces podemos decidir si nos interesa o no, pero que por ahora tenemos que ir.  
-- ¿Y tu padre, que opina?  
-- Mi papá es anglicano, así que le da lo mismo, y dice que le hagamos caso a mamá. ¿Y tu, qué religión tienes?  
-- Bueno, mis tíos son protestantes, pero no me llevaban nunca con ellos a ninguna parte, así que objetivamente yo no soy nada. Tampoco es que haya tenido mucha opción.

Siguieron comiendo cereales con leche hasta que llegó Reilly, el hermano griffindor, que las llevó al living a abrir los regalos. Las chicas llegaron en segundos, y se impacientaron por todo lo que se _tardaban_ en llegar los demás. Cuando la familia se reunió comenzaron a abrir los regalos, todos juntos, no como los Malfoy que lo hacían por orden. Harriet recibió dulces, libros, ropa, y artículos para la escoba. También recibió fotos, lápices, y otros artículos de escritorio.

Pero lo más interesante, fue el regalo de sus primos, que le enviaron cuatros CD's. La edición europea de _Ten_, de Pearl Jam; _Angel Dust_, de Faith no More; el _black album_ de Metallica; y _Achtung Baby_, de U2. En una carta anexa, Dudley le pedía perdón por enviarle música tan _rockera_, y no un poco más femenina, pero Duncan agregaba que preferían comprarle discos _potentes_ antes que pop reciclable. La chica se preguntaba cómo se las habrían arreglado para ponerse de acuerdo en qué elegir. Y esa noche, cuando se estuviera acostando, se preguntaría cómo lo haría para escucharlos cuando estuviera en Hogwarts. Quizás tendría que hechizar su radio para que funcionara sin electricidad. Tendría que pedirle ayuda al profesor Flitwick. Y de pasada, averiguar cómo se hace la pocion para revelar fotos magicas, para dar un mejor uso a la cámara fotográfica que sus primos le regalaron el año anterior.

Morag recibió cosas muy parecidas, pero en vez de artículos para el Quidditch, recibió libros de cocina mediterránea (una _indirecta_ de su madre). El resto del día lo pasaron disfrutando sus nuevos regalos, y se acostaron terriblemente nerviosas por la visita que al día siguiente harían a la mansión Malfoy.

**000**

-- Morag, relájate, los padres de Draco ya te conocen, no se van a preocupar de cómo te ves.  
-- Pero Harriet, si les doy vergüenza, no van a dejar que sigamos siendo amigos. Y lo que_menos_ necesita Draco en este momento es perder los pocos amigos que tiene.  
-- Ya cállate mejor, me estás haciendo sentir mal.  
-- Entonces deja de hacerte la difícil, e ignora a la tonta de Pansy.

Harriet ignoró olímpicamente é_se_ último comentario de la castaña, y se terminó de abrochar los botones de su capa. Morag se resignó a seguir el asunto en otro momento, y fue a buscar a su madre, para que las llevara hasta la mansión. La bruja llegó enseguida, dándole instrucciones a la elfina para que a la vuelta les tuviera el almuerzo listo. En seguida tomó las manos de las niñas, y las apareció en la mansión.

Tocaron una campana e inmediatamente un elfo doméstico apareció, verificando que las tres estaban en la lista de autorizados, y las llevó hasta la casa. En el interior, una alegre chimenea calentaba el recibidor, donde fueron recibidos por un orgulloso Lucius. Besó a las chicas en la frente, y a la señora McDougal en la mano. Luego las llevó a una salita, donde les ofreció galletas y jugo. Conversaron un poco sobre los regalos de navidad, y luego las invitó a acompañarlo hasta el cuarto de Narcisa. Estaba en el segundo piso, muy cerca del cuarto de Draco, lo que inevitablemente hizo recordar a la chica algo que el chico le contó hace casi un año (respecto de despertarse en la noche escuchando _cosas_ desde el cuarto de sus padres), y se empezó a sentir sofocada. Morag la miró con la ceja levantada, pero no se atrevió a preguntar qué le pasaba, en caso de que fuera algo vergonzoso, tal y como era el caso.

El dormitorio de Narcisa era enorme, con grandes ventanales y muy blanco. A un lado destacaba una cama de dos plazas, y al otro un pequeño estar. Narcisa estaba sentada en una silla, y a su lado tenía instalada un cuna (que parecía ser herencia familiar), en la que descansaba su primera hija. La bruja se levantó con cuidado, y saludó a sus visitas con una gran sonrisa. La madre de Morag comenzó a hacerle preguntas de madre a madre, así que las chicas le pidieron autorización a Lucius para ver a la bebé. El mago se acercó entonces y con mucho cariño levantó de la cuna a su hija.

Las chicas se enamoraron inmediatamente de la niñita. Charis Narcisa era en todo igual a sus padres y su hermano. Tenía un fino cabello platino, aunque al parecer no sería liso como el de Draco. Tenía la misma nariz respingada de su madre, y cuando abrió los ojos, vieron que eran idénticos a los de su padre y hermano. Las chicas dejaron salir un enternecido "ahh", y la niñita se rió de ellas, mostrando la misma sonrisa de Narcisa. Morag comenzó a decirle cosas como "eres la niña más linda que conozco", "cuando tengas 15 vas a ser la envidia de las demás chicas" y "recuerda mandarme una invitación a tu matrimonio", entre otras cosas. Pero ése comentario en particular logró que Lucius pusiera una cara muy curiosa, que hizo reír a Harriet con más ganas que las risas de la niña.

Estaban todos tan entretenidos en sus conversaciones, las brujas hablando sobre cosas de mujeres, Lucius y las chicas pendientes de las gracias de Charis, que nadie notó cuando la puerta se abrió y Draco entró silencioso a la habitación. El chico miró a sus amigas haciéndole_fiesta_ a su hermanita, y le dio algo de pena. Se puso a pensar en todo lo que le gustaría que ellas pudieran volver a ser así de espontáneas con él, y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Así que dió un pequeño salto cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Levantó su mirada y vio a su madre mirándolo con comprensión.

-- ¿Estás bien, amor? -le preguntó, mientras lo empujaba hacia el lugar en que sus amigas _hablaban_ con su hermanita.  
-- Sí, sólo me dió un poco de pena -le contestó sinceramente. Cuando volvió a la mansión, el chico le contó absolutamente _todo_ lo que había ocurrido, y lo que sentía al respecto, por lo que Narcisa comprendía muy bien para dónde se encaminaban sus pensamientos.  
-- Que bueno. Ahora saluda a tus amigas, y olvídate de tus problemas -le aconsejó, y cuando cruzaron sus miradas movió afirmativamente la cabeza, como queriéndole decir "También olvídate de Pansy por hoy, y disfruta".

El chico le sonrió, tomó un poco de aire como para darse valor, y se acercó a las chicas. Cuando Morag lo sintió llegar, se le tiró encima y comenzó a felicitarlo, diciendo una enorme cantidad de cosas que el chico no pudo entender, porque apenas podía respirar. Apiadándose de él, la morena logró que Morag lo soltara, y que volviera a fijarse en Charis, a la que Lucius estaba devolviendo a su cuna.

Se produjo un tenso silencio entre Draco y Harriet, donde él miraba a todos lados menos a la chica, y ella trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para hablar con él. Finalmente ella se decidió primero, y acercándose tomó una de las manos de Draco entre las suyas. El chico levantó la mirada asombrado y se quedó hipnotizado mirando los ojos verdes de Harriet. De repente notó que la chica le estaba hablando, y se obligó a poner atención.

-- .. -mo decirte esto, pero estoy muy feliz por ti. Un hermano es siempre una bendición, y lo que tú más necesitas es a alguien que te de energías para seguir adelante.  
-- Tienes razón -dijo el chico, interrumpiendo el discurso de la chica, que ahora lo miraba intranquila-, estoy muy contento de tener a una hermana. Pero no necesito que nadie más me de energías para seguir adelante, porque ya tengo a esa persona especial.  
-- Oh, ya veo -dijo la chica, y bajó la mirada. Inconcientemente comenzó a acariciar la mano del chico con uno de sus pulgares, lo que produjo una descarga de placer en la espalda de Draco, mientras la chica continuaba hablando, sin notarlo-. Me alegro que ahora tengas a esa persona especial a tu lado, y espero que sea capaz de comprenderte bien.  
-- Sí, de hecho, me conoce tanto que se cree con el derecho de decidir lo que es o no lo mejor para mi -le contestó él, mirándola fijamente, como queriéndole decir "es obvio que hablo de ti". Pero la chica no levantó la mirada, así que no comprendió el mensaje  
-- Espero que eso no les impida ser felices, todavía les queda tanto por crecer, que sería una lástima que por chiquilladas no puedan afianzar su amistad, que es la base del matrimonio.

Draco le iba preguntar de qué estaba hablando, cuando se dió cuenta de que Harriet había mal interpretado todo y que creía que esa persona especial era Pansy (nada más alejado de la intención de su comentario). Iba a sacar a la chica de su error, cuando fueron interrumpidos por la madre de Morag, que saludó a Draco, y luego a Lucius. Se disculpó con Narcisa por tener que irse tan rápido, pero mandaría a Reilly a buscar a las chicas antes del almuerzo, y salió. Morag aprovechó ese momento, en que tenía la atención de los cuatro Malfoy (Charis se reía de ella desde su cuna), para entregarle a Narcisa los regalos que con Harriet le traían. Los dueños de casa se mostraron muy agradecidos por el gesto, y Narcisa les dio un beso a cada una como agradecimiento. Lucius se disculpó entonces, y se retiró a trabajar, dejando a su hijo con las_cuatro_ mujeres..

**000**

Narcisa invitó a los chicos a sentarse con ella, y ordenó a un elfo que les trajera algo de té y galletas. El elfo llegó inmediatamente con una bandeja, y se retiró con un suave _plop_. Narcisa les sirvió el té, y cuando estaban todos listos, empezó a hacerles preguntas a las chicas. A Morag, sobre el matrimonio de su hermana, y a Harriet, sobre sus clases especiales con Flitwick. Las chicas se explayaron sobre esos temas, Morag a regañadientes, Harriet con mucha emoción, y rápidamente pasó una hora. Draco aprovechaba para disfrutar el momento, perdiéndose a ratos en sus pensamientos, y en otros absorviendo toda la información que escuchaba.

En un momento que todos reían por un comentario de Harriet, Draco decidió intervenir y cambiar el tema radicalmente.

-- Madre, quizás deba recordarte que no les haz contado a nuestras visitas todo lo que ha sucedido aquí por estos días.

Las chicas los miraron con curiosidad, así que Narcisa se vio obligada a contar _aquello_ sobre lo que Draco hablaba.

-- El veinte, recibimos a los Parkinson durante la tarde -las chicas hicieron una cara de disgusto, pero no dijeron nada-. Cuando terminamos de cenar, la señora Parkinson me pidió permiso para ver a Charis, así que los inivitamos a todos a subir. Cuando llegamos, ella estaba durmiendo, y Lucius la sacó de su cuna sin despertarla. Pero cuando se la pasó a la señora Parkinson, se despertó, y empezó a asustarse. Logramos que se calmara un poco, así que no le dimos mayor importancia. Un poco después, Draco la recibió y se volvió a despertar, pero seguía tranquila.

Narcisa tomó entonces un sorbo de su té, y Draco se cansó. Su madre estaba intentando por todos los medios no contarles lo que había pasado _después_, pero él lo haría.

-- Cuando Pansy vio que yo la tenía en brazos -siguió el relato Draco, y las chicas giraron para escucharlo con atención. Narcisa suspiró y se escudó detrás de su taza de té-, me pidió si se la podía pasar. Su padre estaba junto a nosotros, y me miró con tal cara de alegría que no me pude negar, así que se la pasé. Pero entonces, mi querida hermanita, empezó a llorar como si la estuvieran matando. Pansy no sabía qué hacer para que se calmara, e intentamos todo lo que se nos ocurrió sin resultados. Finalmente, mi padre la tomó y la acostó en su cuna. Todos salimos de la habitación, y bajamos a despedir a los Parkinson. Igual me dio un poco de pena por Pansy, pero apenas se fueron subí para ver a Charis. Cuando entré a la pieza, volvió a llorar, pero entonces la tomé y le comencé a decir que la chica que la había hecho llorar ya no estaba, y ¡pum!, como por _arte de magia_, dejó de llorar y comenzó a reír.

Las chicas no sabían si reír y felicitar a Draco, o si mostrarse preocupadas. No por nada Pansy era la prometida del chico, merecía un _mínimo_ de respeto, pero las alegraba tanto que una bebé la pusiera en su lugar...

Para evitar cualquier reacción desfavorable, Narcisa se levantó y le pidió a los chicos que la acompañaran al recibidor, porque en cualquier momento vendrían a buscar a las chicas. La siguieron de inmediato, y en el trayecto Morag aprovechó de darle unas palmadas a Draco por su historia. Harriet prefirió caminar más adelante, para no tener que dar su opinión al respecto. En el recibidor, un elfo las esperaba con sus capas, y mientras las niñas se las ponían, Morag decidió comentarle algo a Narcisa, que la venía rondando por un bueno tiempo.

-- Tía Narcisa -comenzó, en su tono más inocente-, no sé si Draco le habrá contado, pero él me ayudó en un momento muy delicado.  
-- ¿Si? -miró a su hijo con curiosidad-, espero que no haya hecho nada de lo que se tenga que avergonzar.  
-- No se preocupe, la enfermera fue la que nos hizo sentir incómodos -Narcisa la miró intrigada-, porque por mi culpa, ahora el _pobre_ de Draco no tiene ninguna duda sobre reproducción humana.  
-- Vaya, no sabía eso. Draco sólo me comentó que te llevó a la enfermería en esa ocasión, pero no me dijo qué les contó la enfermera.  
-- Bueno, no creo que a Draco le moleste reproducir lo que aprendimos en esa ocasión.

El chico miraba a Morag con la mirada más asesina que pudo lograr, pero la chica le lanzaba miradas divertidas, sin asustarse en lo absoluto. Harriet tenía los ojos fijos en sus zapatos, tratando de no reírse de Draco. Recordaba claramente las preguntas que, entre ingenuas y aterrorizadas, le hizo el chico a la enfermera. Para su suerte, en ese mismo momento un elfo dejó pasar a Reilly, que saludó a la dueña de casa con un beso en la mano, y se llevó a las niñas.

**000**

Cuando los Malfoy quedaron solos, Draco fijó su mirada en un florero, para no tener que mirar a su madre. Narcisa no sabía si reír o consolarlo, pero prefirió invitarlo a cuidar a Charis con ella. Volvieron al dormitorio de la bruja, donde se instalaron en un gran sofá. Narcisa sacó de su cuna a Charis, que los miraba adormilada. Con un dedo, Draco tomó una mano de su hermanita, y ella apretó el dedo con fuerza. El chico esbozó una sonrisa, y se sintió extrañamente relajado, así que se sentó derecho y miró a su madre con seguridad.

-- Así que ya lo sabes todo -le dijo su madre, con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.  
-- Sí, y creo que fue lo mejor, ya no hay nada que me pueda sorprender después de eso.  
-- Ah, ya veo. Al parecer Madam Pomfrey les dio todos los detalles.  
-- Eso tengo entendido.

La bruja se quedó pensando un momento, que se le antojó especialmente tenso al chico. Se entretuvo mirando a su hermanita, que aún no soltaba su dedo.

-- Me parece -prosiguió Narcisa-, que hay ciertas cosas que la enfermera no debe haber hablado con ustedes -el chico la miró-. No todo está relacionado con las fases _biológicas_, mucho de lo que implica la llegada de una nueva vida, tiene que ver con las costumbres -dijo, y acomodó nuevamente a Charis, que soltó a su hermano y se quedó mirando a su madre-. Todas las reglas de comportamiento, las _convenciones_ sociales, la etiqueta y lo que las acompaña, están pensados para hacer la convivencia más fácil, o menos tensa. Quizás haya algunas reglas que parezcan excesivas, u otras que sean francamente inútiles, pero su objetivo es ordenar, no perjudicar. Sé que te estás preguntando qué tiene que ver todo esto con procrear, pero están bastante relacionados. Se pide que todos respetemos a los demás, esa es la esencia, y cuando un chico está en una situación como la tuya, el respeto a su prometida es fundamental.

Draco se empezó a poner tenso con eso, algo le decía que lo que su madre le estaba tratando de decir era complicado, o embarazoso. Prefirió ocultar sus emociones, y escucharla con atención.

-- Lo que se espera de un chico en tu situación, es que respete a la chica que será su futura esposa y ojala, la madre de sus hijos. Respetar implica defender su honor, como estoy segura tu harás, y tratarla con el respeto que se merece. Sé que tu relación con ella es algo tensa, pero con los años se conocerán mejor, y podrán entenderse. Esa es la ventaja de comprometer a dos personas a esta edad. El problema, es que es la misma edad en que los instintos se despiertan. Aquí la situación se pone complicada. Es muy difícil controlar los deseos cuando se comparte casa, siendo los dos slytherins, pero es más difícil aún cuando surgen oportunidades para satisfacer esos impulsos. Sé que para tí escuchar a tu propia madre hablándote sobre estas cosas es incómodo, pero prefiero hacerlo ahora, antes de que te veas envuelto en esas situaciones. Quiero que estés preparado, y sepas qué es lo que se espera de ti.

El chico movió afirmativamente la cabeza, agradeciendo la sinceridad con la que su madre trataba el asunto

-- Respetar a tu prometida implica varias cosas muy específicas, que todos esperan respetes de forma casi instintiva, pero conozco muy bien la naturaleza masculina, y ésta va en contra de esas expectativas. En algún punto dentro de los próximos años, tu cuerpo va a estar listo para procrear, y te lo va a demostrar, despertando tu apetito sexual -Draco no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero también se puso algo verde, recordando ciertos comentarios de la enfermera-. Veo que sabes de qué estoy hablando. No tienes que preocuparte por ello, es normal, que no suceda sería para preocuparse. Los hombres, cuando entran en esa etapa, cambian sus prioridades de una forma radical, siendo la satisfacción de ese deseo una de las más presentes, y de mayor urgencia dentro de su escala de prioridades. Muchos de tus compañeros sucumbirán a ese deseo, y uno que otro se verá envuelto en situaciones muy incómodas por ello.

Draco estuvo de acuerdo con ese comentario. Durante el tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts, era común escuchar rumores sobre chicos o chicas sorprendidos _in fraganti_ por otros compañeros, o peor, por profesores. También recordó a una chica que el año anterior quedó embarazada, y se puso verde al recordar a Snape, que junto con la prefecta... no, no, no, debía borrar esa memoria, era enfermizo imaginar al profesor, al profesor haciendo... No! Narcisa se preocupó un poco al ver a Draco palidecer drásticamente, y le preguntó si estaba bien. El chico movió la cabeza con los ojos como platos, pero se enfocaron en ella otra vez, así que continuó.

-- Se espera de ti, que no sucumbas. Eso implica controlar tus deseos, todos los niveles de esos deseos. No queremos que ninguno de los dos vea su reputación manchada por alguno de esos episodios. En caso de que tu prometida se sienta más inclinada a ceder, es tu deber impedirlo, por respeto a ella y a ti mismo. Pero no te asustes, hay ciertas cosas que se permiten, y hasta se esperan de una pareja. Está permitido que se besen en público, siempre y cuando lo hagan con _decoro_. O sea, nada de besos tan apasionados que los descontrolen, ni húmedos, ni en zonas inadecuadas. Manos, mejillas, boca, son los únicos permitidos. Cualquier otra zona está reservada para la intimidad, pero se corre el riesgo de sucumbir aún más fácil si en la intimidad se besan donde no podrán controlarse.

El chico pensaba que no debía preocuparse tanto por el tema, porque no tenía ninguna intención de besar a Pansy, pero sabía que esto era algo general, no específico, así que siguió escuchándola.

-- También se espera que si se los ve paseando juntos, ofrezcas tu brazo para que ella se tome. También se espera que la ayudes a sentarse y levantarse, le ofrezcas la comida y bebida a ella primero, y todas esas reglas que se aplica con las personas mayores. En resumen, debes portarte como el caballero que eres. Nada de discusiones en público, todos los conflictos que tengan se deben resolver en privado. Pero también tienes ciertos derechos, como que ella deba respetarte a ti también, tanto como tú la respetes a ella. Y se espera que por respeto a ti, tu prometida tenga un comportamiento tan intachable como el tuyo -Draco asintió-. Pero eso no es todo.

Se levantó entonces y devolvió a Charis a su cuna, donde se durmió rápidamente. Volviéndose a sentar junto a su hijo, lo miró seria pero con cariño.

-- Sé que la parte de controlar los instintos, cuando dejes de ponerte verde con el tema, será la más difícil de cumplir, pero confío plenamente en ti. Preocúpate que nadie tenga razones para dudar de tu comportamiento. La segunda parte es más fácil de cumplir, porque es algo para lo que te hemos preparado desde siempre. Pero hay un tercer aspecto -dijo y tomó una mano del chico, obligándolo a mirarla atentamente-. Tú eres un joven, un chico que tiene todo el derecho de ser feliz, y tú debes decidir _cuando_ y _dónde_-Draco agrandó los ojos, preguntándose si se refería a lo que creía-. Sé que crees que me refiero a tu iniciación sexual -Draco movió la cabeza afirmativamente-, y tienes razón. Todas las reglas de las que te he hablado, son reglas sociales, no penales. Romperlas sólo te traerá problemas entre la gente, pero no dejas de ser humano por romperlas. Sé que te he recomendado controlar tus instintos, y es una recomendación que te hago, para que tengas a consideración _siempre_, sin importar tu edad ni la sitaución en que te encuentres. Uno es dueño de las palabras que guarda, no de las que dice, y lo mismo pasa con los impulsos. Quizás en algún momento, el deseo sexual sea tan fuerte, y la situación tan propicia, que tengas todo a tu favor para _caer_ y mantener tu reputación intacta. Pero no todo tiene que ver con la reputación. Quiero que mientras seas un adolescente en actitud, te controles, y que dejes la decisión de iniciar tu vida sexual para un momento en que estés más maduro, y seas capaz de hacerte responsable por esa situación.

Sonrió a su hijo, para que se relajara, pero Draco se sentía como una estatua, incapaz de articular palabra o movimiento alguno. Narcisa suspiró, y abrazó a su hijo, hasta que Draco se relajó y devolvió el abrazo. Cuando se apartaron, el chico se veía menos tenso, y mas tranquilo.

-- En resumen, quiero que seas_tú_ el que decida cuándo, y no tus hormonas las que te empujen a hacer algo para lo que no estés listo aún. ¿Estás de acuerdo?  
-- Totalmente -respondió, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

**000  
**  
El domingo por la mañana, Morag llevó a Harriet a patinar en hielo. Reilly tuvo que acompañarlas, porque la señora McDougal decidió que, en vista que todos sus amigos tenían sus propios planes, debía hacer algo útil con su tiempo, como cuidar a su hermana. El chico no estaba para nada contento con la situación, pero como les pasaron mucho dinero_para lo que pudieran necesitar_, no le dió importancia. Llevó a las chicas a un local sólo para magos, en las cercanías de Oxford, con la ayuda del autobús noctámbulo. Les prestaron cinturones amortiguadores de caídas, patines _inteligentes_ y guantes protectores. Harriet estaba un poco asustada al comienzo, pero después de dar unas vueltas con ayuda de Reilly mejoró bastante, y finalmente se atrevió a patinar sola. Morag circulaba por el lugar como pez en el agua, y presumía dando saltos y volteretas que la morena estaba lejos de lograr.

Reilly, que era un gran patinador, se apiadó de Harriet y decidió ayudarla. Se acercó a la chica y tomándola de las manos la ayudó a patinar en un pie. Luego a dar un pequeño salto sin morir en el intento. Después, le dió todas las instrucciones para que pudiera dar un giro simple, y lo logró. Morag se acercó entonces, y felicitó a su amiga, pero entonces se fué a la cafetería, a comprar un rico helado. Mientras, Reilly continuó su clase y le enseñó a la chica una secuencia sencilla. Debía patinar con los brazos a la altura del pecho, dar un giro, y trazar una semicircunferencia en el suelo mientras mantenía su cuerpo perpendicular al suelo, sobre un solo pie. La primera vez que lo intentó, casi perdió el equilibrio, pero a la segunda logró completar el circuito. El chico le enseñó cómo debía verse la parte final, y la hizo repetirla. En esta ocasión salió perfecto, así que le pidió que lo hiciera otra vez, pero con su compañía. Harriet se puso nerviosa, pensando que podrían chocarse, pero él le aseguró que todo saldría bien.

Así que, justo cuando Morag se sentaba en unos asientos en la orilla a comer su helado, Harriet y Reilly comenzaron a avanzar juntos. Cuando el chico dió la señal, dieron un giro, y luego la semicircunferencia, sólo que en ésta ocasión él tomó las manos de la chica, tal y como lo haría si fueran una pareja de patinaje. Morag se quedó con la boca abierta, y se chorreó helado sobre las piernas, pero no lo notó. Reilly guió a Harriet por la pista, diciéndole qué era lo que quería que hiciera, y ejecutándolo juntos. Morag comenzó a comer su helado, preguntándose si su amiga tenía tanta gracia para patinar porque era buscadora, o porque era endemoniadamente talentosa. Observó como Reilly le enseñaba a dar volteretas en el aire, y decidió que era la segunda. Nadie podía ser excelente en encantamientos, buscadora, talentosa pitcher, y además patinadora innata sin ser superdotada.

Botó el envase del helado y se acercó a su hermano, que observaba a Harriet practicar las volteretas, y le comentó:

-- Es muy buena -"así es"-, y no es su único talento. Creo que ahora entiendo por qué todo el mundo está obsesionado con ella.  
-- Podría ser un desastre, y aún así la idolatrarían por ser la niña-que-vivió.  
-- Cierto, pero _es_talentosa, así que cuando el mundo se de cuenta, no la van a dejar en paz.  
-- Lamentablemente, tienes razón. Esperemos que no se pongan desagradables.

**000**

Cuando regresaron a la casa en la tarde, le contaron a los padres de Morag todo lo que habían hecho, y cómo había progresado Harriet. Estuvieron impresionados y muy contentos, así que el señor McDougal les ofreció pasarles dinero para que fueran a patinar todos los días que quedaban hasta regresar, siempre y cuando terminaran todos sus deberes. Les encantó la idea y se abalanzaron sobre sus tareas, esperando terminarlas lo antes posible. Cuando Maeve -la hermana ravenclaw- se enteró del arreglo, se encerró a discutir con su padre, y salió del cuarto con una cara de disgusto que los asustó a todos. Natalia le preguntó a Balfour si era muy grave la discusión que tuvieron, pero el negó con la cabeza, invitándola a entrar al escritorio para contarle. Las dos chicas y Reilly se quedaron callados, tratando de escuchar, pero no lo lograron, así que regresaron a sus trabajos.

El lunes y el martes volvieron a repetir la visita al centro de patinaje, y pudieron constatar lo rápido que Harriet aprendía. Durante las tardes, terminaron todos sus deberes pendientes, así que el miércoles y el jueves se quedaron patinando hasta bien entrada la noche. Cuando regresaron a la casa, agotados, se encontraron en el recibidor a Desmond, el hermano mayor, que estaba vestido muy elegante con un traje de Ozwald Boateng. Cuando los vió llegar, les sonrió y se despidió, porque tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a la cena de año nuevo del ministerio. Cuando se aparecieron por el comedor, la señora McDougal los mandó a lavarse las manos, porque iban a comenzar la cena enseguida. Los elfos les habían preparado un menú mediterráneo, y se sirvieron una copa de champaña para celebrar. Casi sin darse cuenta el reloj dió las campanadas que anunciaban el inicio de 1993, y tras darse abrazos y desearse un feliz año, se fueron a acostar, agotados.

1993 se inició con una suave lluvia, que se detuvo a media mañana. Harriet estaba tan cansada por el ejercicio intensivo de la semana, que no se despertó a la hora del desayuno, y habría seguido durmiendo hasta el almuerzo, si no fuera porque Morag decidió despertarla. Empacaron sus cosas durante la mañana, para no tener nada pendiente, y después de comer, volvieron por última vez a patinar con Reilly. El sábado tuvieron un almuerzo familiar de despedida, en que el novio de Glenn estuvo presente. El francés trabajaba para una empresa productora de pociones, en la que había tenido un gran éxito por su talento. Les contó a las chicas que estudió en Hogwarts en sus últimos tres años, y que ahí conoció a Glenn, por lo que también conocía a los mismos profesores que ellas, siendo su predilecta McGonagall. La última noche la ocuparon viendo una comedia romántica en el cuarto muggle, y el domingo tomaron el tren que las llevaría de vuelta a Hogwarts.

**000**

-- Draco, por favor, ten compasión de mi -empezó Blaise cuando su amigo llegó a desayunar-. No me puedes dejar con la duda tanto tiempo.  
-- Ya te he dicho hasta el cansancio que eso es privado -le respondió el rubio, y se sentó a desayunar junto al insistente chico.  
-- Pero si tu madre considera que estás en edad suficiente para tener esa conversación, por qué no puedo enterarme de lo que te dijo. ¿Acaso te obligó a convertirte en ermitaño?  
-- No lo hizo, pero es lo único que te voy a contar.  
-- Vamos Draco, por favor, sólo te pido que me cuentes lo que te dijo, nada más. Prometo no volver a sacar el tema -el rubio lo miró con desconfianza.  
-- ¿Y por qué tienes tantas ganas de saber lo que me dijo?  
-- Primero, porque tu madre es experta para hablar sobre las cosas incómodas con elegancia -Draco tuvo que concederle el punto-. Segundo, porque me muero de curiosidad -al rubio le pareció que con eso no bastaba-. Y tercero, porque si tú me cuentas lo que tu madre te dijo, puedo mandarle una carta a la mía, para que no se le ocurra _nunca_ tener esa conversación conmigo.  
-- Pero -el rubio lo miró asombrado-. ¿cuál es el problema con que tu madre quiera tener esa conversación contigo?  
-- ¿Haz visto el _historial_ sentimental que tiene? Ése no es el camino que quiero seguir. 

Draco rodó los ojos, pero accedió a contarle -en privado, en otro momento-, lo que quería saber. Un poco después llegaron sus compañeras y Pansy se instaló al otro lado de Draco. Recordando todo lo que su madre le recomendó, Draco saludó a la chica, y le preguntó por sus vacaciones. Pansy estuvo encantada, y comenzó un largo monólogo. El chico se limitó a escuchar a medias, asentir de vez en cuando, y terminar de comer. Morag y Harriet se instalaron un poco más lejos, junto a los chicos del equipo que estaban en tercero. Colvin empezó a hablar con Pucey sobre las próximas prácticas, y Harriet intervenía de vez en cuando.

Inesperadamente, las puertas del comedor se abrieron con fuerza, y Lockhart hizo su entrada triunfal, sonriendo a todas las chicas, y guiñando los ojos a los chicos. Avanzó pomposamente hasta la mesa de los profesores, y empezó a _conversar animadamente_ con Snape, que pretendía ignorarlo. Harriet negó con la cabeza, continuando con su desayuno, pero Morag no pudo evitar dar un suspiro. Pucey y Colvin la miraron sin creerlo, y el primero comentó:

-- McDougal,. ¿me vas a decir que te gusta el _profesor_ Lockhart?  
-- No, no me gusta _él_ -Harriet se rió entre dientes-. Me gusta la _imagen_ que proyecta.  
-- No veo mucha diferencia en eso. Apuesto que vas a inscribirte en su club de duelo sólo para verlo.  
-- ¿Club de duelo? -comentó Harriet, interesándose por primera vez en el tema-, no sabía que existiera uno.  
-- Bueno, el miércoles es la primera sesión, y el jueves va a haber otra para los alumnos de quinto en adelante.  
-- ¿Y de qué se va a tratar?  
-- Según el cartel que hay en la sala común, la idea es enseñar las reglas básicas del duelo. Está prohibido, pero cuando te encuentres sólo con alguien que te quiera robar, o atacar, lo que es o no legal no importa. El objetivo es ser capaz de sobrevivir un encuentro con características de duelo, y desarrollar el interés por áreas menos conocidas de la defensa.  
-- Creo que me interesa -comentó Harriet, y se despidió de los chicos, para ir a su clase de Herbología con los Ravenclaw. Morag sacó una tostada y siguió a su amiga.

**000**

Los chicos no se imaginaban el impacto que el famoso club de duelo había causado, hasta que llegaron el miércoles al gran salón, donde casi todos los alumnos de primero a cuarto estaban presentes. Los alumnos se arremolinaban al rededor de una plataforma muy larga, en la que los esperaban el profesor Lockhart... con Snape. Cuando el reloj del Hall dió las ocho, Lockhart cerró las puertas con un movimiento de varita, y comenzó a pasear por la plataforma.

-- ¡Vengan aquí, vengan aquí!. ¿Me ve todo el mundo?. ¿Me oye todo el mundo?. ¡Estupendo!. El profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido permiso para abrir este modesto club de duelo, con la intención de prepararlos a todos ustedes por si algún día necesitan defenderse tal como me ha pasado a mí en incontables ocasiones. Para más detalles, consulten mis publicaciones. Permítanme presentarles a mi ayudante, el profesor Snape -dijo Lockhart, con una amplia sonrisa-: él dice que sabe un poquito sobre el arte de batirse, y ha accedido deportivamente a ayudarme en una pequeña demostración antes de empezar. Pero no quiero que ninguno de los más jóvenes se preocupe: no se quedarán sin profesor de Pociones después de esta demostración¡no tengan miedo! (1).

Harriet estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con el gesto de disgusto de Snape, y un poco más allá Draco hacía un pequeño ruido de desprecio. Lockhart y Snape se ubicaron frente a frente, hicieron una reverencia (seca Snape, rococó Lockhart) y levantaron sus varitas en la posición convencional. Lockhart les informó de ese detalle, y les contó lo que harían a continuación. Contó hasta tres, y el expelliarmus de Snape lo tiró contra la pared. Draco y otros Slytherins no pudieron evitar vitorear a Snape, y Lockhart se levantó enseguida, aunque algo despeinado. Les contó que ése era un encantamiento de desarme, y los invitó a ponerse en parejas.

Harriet y Morag se pusieron juntas de inmediato, pero Snape las separó, poniendo a Morag con un chico de tercero de Hufflepuf, y a Harriet con Amelie Beauvais. La Ravenclaw le sonrió de una forma que no auguraba nada bueno. Harriet se tensó de inmediato y casi no inclinó su cabeza cuando Lockhart lo ordenó. A la cuenta de tres, recibió el expelliarmus de Amelie, que la desequilibró, pero le lanzó un hechizo que la enmudeció. La chica se llevó las manos a la garganta, como si con ello resolviera el problema, pero fue salvada por el finite incantatem de Snape. Por todo el lugar había alumnos en el suelo, y Hermione peleaba sin varitas con Milly Bulstrode.

Lockhart no se podía creer el desastre, y les sugirió aprender hechizos para bloquear los ataques. Iba a decirles a unos chicos de Ravenclaw que fueran voluntarios para la demostración, pero Snape intervino, sugiriendo a Harriet y Amelie, con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Lockhart tomó entonces a Harriet, y le enseñó un complicado movimiento de varita... que se le cayó de las manos. Harriet le pidió que lo repitiera, pero él no la escuchó. Casi de inmediato, llegó al tres, y la morena se quedó estática, viendo a Amelie sacar de su varita una enorme serpiente negra. La multitud alrededor chilló, y en cosa de dos segundos, Harriet quedó sola con la serpiente en medio del círculo.

Lockhart se ofreció para encargarse de la serpiente, pero sólo la hizo volar, y ésta, enojada, se dirigió hacia Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harriet se aterró, y comenzó a gritarle a la serpiente que parara, que lo dejara solo. La serpiente se giró, y la miró, pero entonces Snape la convirtió en una columna de humo negro. Harriet suspiró aliviada, y le sonrió a Justin, pero el chico se enojó con ella y dejó el lugar. La chica no entendía qué estaba pasando, porque de pronto el lugar era un hervidero. Algunos chicos y chicas le gritaban cosas, acusándola de echarle la serpiente encima a Justin, otros gritaban aterrados o lloraban, algunos intentaban acercarse para mirarla _como si nunca antes la hubieran visto_. Y entonces, los que estaban más cerca se le tiraron encima, y empezaron a empujarla, apuntarla con la varita, y acusarla de querer matarlos a todos.

La chica entró en pánico. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí, y empezó a hiperventilarse. Estaba rodeada por chicos y chicas que la acusaban, y entre medio de todos los gritos reconoció las voces de sus amigos, que la llamaban. Trató de encontrarlos con la mirada. Vio al profesor Lockhart tratando de disipar a los alumnos, y un poco más allá a Snape discutiendo con otros más. Se empezó a marear y ver borroso. Cuando sentía que ya no podía soportar más, vio aparecer a Morag al frente suyo, y sintió cómo era escoltada por la chica y alguien más. Escuchó insultos, gritos y amenazas, pero los que la acompañaban lograron sacarla del salón, llevándola a la sala común. Cuando llegaron al lugar, algunos chicos y chicas ya habían contado todo a los alumnos mayores, que los miraron con mala cara. Decidieron seguir hasta su pieza, y no fue hasta que sintió una frazada en su espalda y un vaso de agua en la mano, que se dió cuenta de que todo había pasado... por ahora.

**000**

El gran salón era un desastre.

Lockhart y Snape habían logrado que los alumnos dejaran de gritar (Snape los silenció a todos con un hechizo), y estaban agrupándolos, según casa y curso. Una vez que los tuvieron agrupados, comenzaron a revisar en qué estado se encontraban. Aquellos que no estaban asustados, se podían devolver a sus salas comunes. Los que sólo estaban asustados debían juntarse donde normalmente estaba la mesa de los profesores. Los que no podían parar de llorar, debían ponerse junto a la plataforma, para que Madam Pomfrey les pudiera dar tranquilizantes, y los que estaban enojados, recibían palabras para calmarse (Lockhart) o cachetadas (Snape).

Cuando la enfermera les hubo administrado tranquilizantes a todos los que los necesitaban, fue a revisar a los que sólo estaban asustados, para ver que no ser hubieran lastimado en el desorden. Los profesores juntaron a los rabiosos, y les pidieron que no hicieran nada respecto al asunto, porque primero se debía informar al profesor Dumbledore de la situación. Finalmente Madam Pomfrey les dió su autorización, y los alumnos se pudieron retirar. Snape se ofreció para ir a informar del incidente al director, y Lockhart se dispuso a volver a su oficina, a planear un nuevo calendario para el club de duelo, porque no pensaban cancelarlo por el incidente.

El profesor de pociones llegó al despacho del director enseguida, y fue admitido de inmediato. Dumbledore se encontraba leyendo un libro muy antiguo, pero lo dejó de lado. Invitó a Snape a tomar asiento, y le ofreció un té, que el profesor aceptó.

-- ¿Qué tal les fue con el club de duelo?  
-- Debido a un _incidente_ inesperado, la primera sesión fue un fracaso.  
-- ¿Ah, si? -se asombró el anciano, y con un movimiento de la mano lo invitó a seguir.  
-- Les enseñamos a los alumnos el encantamiento expelliarmus, y luego Lockhart los puso en parejas a practicarlo. Como se imaginará, la situación se fue de las manos, así que nuestro _querido_ profesor de defensa sugirió enseñarles a detener el encantamiento. Pero entonces vino el problema.  
-- ¿Qué problema puede haber con querer protegerse de un encantamiento?  
-- Pusimos a Potter y Beauvais para hacer una demostración. Le sugería a Beauvais que utilizara algún hechizo más interesante, e invocó una cobra negra.  
-- Los alumnos se deben haber sentido muy asustados.  
-- Efectivamente. Gritaron y se alejaron, dejando a Potter en el medio con la serpiente. Lockhart trató desaparecerla, pero sólo la enojó, y se tiró encima de Finch-Fletchley.  
-- ¡No! -Albus abrió los ojos, y se preguntó cómo es que podían poner a un alumno en semejante peligro habiendo _dos_ profesores presentes.  
-- Me acerqué para arreglar el asunto, pero Potter se me adelantó -Albus alzó una ceja-. Debo decir que encontró la forma menos convencional para alejar la serpiente de su compañero.

Albus lo miró expectante, pero Snape hizo una pausa dramática tomando un sorbo de su té.

-- Potter puede hablar Pársel.

**000**

Si Harriet creía que lo peor había sido ser rodeada por su compañeros, gritándole y acusándola, estaba equivocada. Todo comenzó a la mañana siguiente.

Se despertó sintiendo todo el cuerpo adolorido. Se levantó temprano y se dió una rápida ducha. Cuando entró a la sala común, unos pocos alumnos madrugadores estaban presentes. La chica sintió todos sus ojos sobre ella, y se preguntó qué debería hacer, pero fue salvada por la llegada de Audrey, la prefecta.

-- Potter. ¿Te sientes bien? -la chica asintió- Excelente. Si quieres te acompaño al comedor, no creo que sea bueno que circules sola por los pasillos ahora, algunos alumnos estaban muy enojados.  
-- Gracias, eres muy amable.  
-- Descuida, para eso soy prefecta. Y ustedes -dijo, dirigiéndose a los curiosos que las escuchaban-¡ay de ustedes! Si me llego a enterar que le hicieron _cualquier_ cosa a Potter, o si permiten que otros lo hagan. Se las verán conmigo, con el profesor Snape, y con el director. ¿Fui suficientemente clara?

Una oleada de "sí"s, "clarísimo" y "ni muerto" se escuchó en el lugar. Harriet sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba un poco con eso. Al menos algunos de sus compañeros no estaba en su contra. Vió como alguien se acercaba hasta ellas y se tensó. Pero sólo era Adrian Pucey, cazador del equipo. Se paró frente a ella, hizo una elaborada reverencia, y besó su mano.

-- Señorita Potter, es un _placer_ conocerla -Harriet rodó los ojos, pero le hizo gracia el saludo-. Adrian Pucey, a su servicio.  
-- Ralf Colvin, a su servicio -dijo el cazador reserva, compañero de Pucey, haciendo una reverencia también.  
-- Ya, ya, suficiente de chistosos. Guarden su creatividad para proteger a Potter en todo momento. No queremos que a la nueva Reina de Slytherin le pase nada malo.  
-- ¿Reina de Slytherin? -preguntó Harriet a Audrey, que la miraba con una ceja alzada.  
-- Pero por supuesto, qué esperabas. Tu talento es el símbolo de nuestra casa. Y entre todos los que somos alumnos actualmente, eres la única que lo posee. Por lo tanto, eres la Reina de Slytherin.  
-- ¿Eso es un título _real_ o solo un mote?  
-- Digamos que no es como ser prefecta, pero los alumnos te temerán y respetarán como si lo fueses. Esperemos que el director ponga en su lugar a los que se enojaron contigo.

**000**

La chica fue escoltada hasta el comedor por Audrey, Pucey, Colvin, y a mitad de camino se sumaron Morag y Blaise. Cuando entraron al comedor, un súbito silencio cubrió el lugar, y todos los alumnos se las quedaron mirando. Audrey los empujó para que siguieran hasta la mesa de Slytherin, ignorando a los demás chicos. Pero cuando pasaban junto a la mesa de Hufflepuf, Harriet divisó a Justin, y trató de acercarse para disculparse.

Pero no pudo. Todos los Hufflepufs que estaban en su camino se levantaron y la apuntaron con la varita. La chica se quedó estática, con la boca abierta y no atinó a hacer nada, Merlín gracias. Porque justo en ese momento la profesora McGonagall entró al lugar, y de inmediato se acercó hasta ella.

-- ¿Pero se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?. ¿Por qué están apuntando a la señorita Potter?. ¡Bajen esas varitas inmediatamente, o voy a quitarles diez puntos a cada uno!

A regañadientes los Hufflepufs bajaron sus varitas, pero ninguno relajó la postura. La profesora iba a preguntarle a Harriet qué estaba pasando, pero Audrey le habló en susurros, explicándole la situación. El ceño de la profesora se fruncía más con cada palabra que escuchaba, y finalmente se giró hacia la casa del tejón, y habló con la voz más aterradora que Harriet le hubiera escuchado nunca.

-- _Nunca_, en todos los años que llevo enseñando en este colegio, me había tocado presenciar semejante muestra de lealtad mal entendida. Sé que la lealtad es inherente a todos ustedes, pero eso no significa que puedan actuar como unos estúpidos -los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos. Justo en ese momento la profesora Sprout llegó al lugar, y Audrey le contó inmediatamente lo que estaba pasando, mientras McGonagall seguía con su _discurso_-. Un Hufflepuf es leal y trabajador, pero no tonto, ni supersticioso, ni injusto. La ignorancia no justifica el atacar a una compañera, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Hasta donde tengo entendido, lo único que la señorita Potter ha hecho es hablar Pársel, y eso no es un delito.  
-- ¡Pero ayer le echó una cobra encima a Justin! -dijo un chico de sexto curso, y sus compañeros empezaron a mover la cabeza afirmativamente.  
-- Señor Shore¿estuvo usted presente cuando esto sucedió?  
-- No, pero mis compañeros me contaron lo que pasó.  
-- Entonces su testimonio no es válido. Quiero que todos los alumnos que _no_ estuvieron presentes, se sienten.

En el momento en que los chicos y chicas mayores tomaban asiento, el profesor Flitwick se acercó a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde algunos alumnos le empezaron a hacer preguntas en susurros, que el profesor trataba de contestar. Los Griffindors se revolvían incómodos en sus asientos, sin saber qué hacer, porque su jefa de casa estaba defendiendo a Harriet _hablo pársel_ Potter. Los Slytherins que llegaban en ese momento al comedor, fueron interceptados por el Head Boy, que los mandó a sentarse en silencio. El profesor Snape y el director aún no llegaban, por lo que la situación se podía volver un tanto incómoda. Aprovechando el momento, Morag y Blaise alejaron a Harriet de la mesa de Hufflepuf, pero no tanto como para no poder escuchar bien lo que McGonagall tuviera que decir.

-- Bien, ahora que sólo voy a hablar con los que estuvieron presentes¿hay algún alumno que pueda asegurar, que fue culpa de la señorita Potter lo que pasó?  
-- Yo estaba en la primera fila -empezó tímidamente Hannah Abbot-, y vi como la chica de Ravenclaw conjuró a la cobra -la boca de McGonagall se convirtió en una fina línea-. Luego el profesor Lockhart trató de hacerle algo, pero no resultó, y la serpiente se enojó, y se fue encima de Justin. Entonces Potter empezó a sesear en Pársel, y la serpiente se alejó de Justin y giró a mirarla. Y entonces el profesor Snape la hizo desaparecer.  
-- Muchas gracias, señorita Abbot. ¿Hay alguien que _no_ esté de acuerdo con esta versión?

Un tenso silencio inundó a la mesa del tejón. Los chicos y chicas se empezaron a mirar entre sí, pero nadie dijo nada. En las otras mesas la situación era igual. McGonagall suspiró, e iba a decir algo, cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron y entró Dumbledore, seguido de Snape. La bruja los miró de reojo, y continuó:

-- En vista de que nadie puede negar lo que se ha dicho, espero que nadie vuelva a acusar a la señorita Potter de echarle la serpiente encima al señor Finch-Fletchley. Estoy segura que el director -miró a Albus-, dirigirá una investigación para determinar las responsabilidades del caso -el mago asintió-. Por lo tanto, cualquier alumno que sea descubierto molestando a la señorita Potter, perderá puntos para su casa, y tendrá una detención con quien su jefe de casa determine. ¿Alguien se opone?

**000**

Es cierto, McGonagall impidió que siguieran acusándola, pero no resolvió el problema. Como Snape le sugirió a Beauvais que usara algo más _interesante_, sólo se le pudo dar una detención por su descriterio. En cuanto a Harriet, _objetivamente_ no había hecho nada malo, así que estaba libre de cualquier responsabilidad, pero no del desprecio de sus compañeros. McGonagall les había prohibido molestarla, así que la ignoraban. Cuando la veían pasar, le lanzaban miradas despectivas, le daban la espalda, hacían como si no existiera, o le hacían el quite. Pero nadie le hablaba. Al final, todos los Slytherins habían cerrado filas alrededor de su _reina_. Y por lo mismo, todos los Griffindor la odiaban. Por su puesto que había algunas pocas excepciones, pero la inmensa mayoría se portaba pésimo con ella.

La primera clase que tuvo tras la escena del comedor, encantamientos con los Ravenclaw, fue un asco. Apenas entró a la sala, el profesor Flitwick le dió un abrazo, y la sentó junto a su escritorio. Los de la casa del águila se pusieron rojos de la rabia, pero no dijeron nada. Amelie la miraba de forma asesina, pero no pudo hacer nada, porque los chicos de Slytherin, en especial Pucey y Colvin, no le sacaban ojo de encima. La clase transcurrió tensa, sin problemas. Cuando llegó a su fin, Harriet se apuró lo más que pudo por guardar sus cosas, pero no pudo salir. Amelie estaba parada a su lado, y la miraba con un odio tal, que si las miradas mataran... Harriet iba a preguntarle qué quería, pero el profesor Flitwick las vió y llegó en un instante.

-- Señorita Beauvais,. ¿necesita algo? Va a llegar tarde a su próxima clase.  
-- Me gustaría hablar un momento con Potter, es algo personal.  
-- Lo siento, señorita Beauvais, pero el director dió orden expresa de no permitirle estar a solas con ella, se lo informamos antes de iniciar la clase, me extraña que no lo recuerde.  
-- Tiene razón, profesor, disculpe. La clase fue tan interesante que lo olvidé.

Harriet no podía creer cómo se las arreglaba para lamerle los zapatos al profesor incluso en esas circunstancias. Pero para su suerte, _ella_ y no la Ravenclaw era la alumna favorita del profesor, así que Flitwick no picó y la sacó de la sala. El profesor la acompañó hasta la puerta, preguntándose si debía acompañarla hasta su siguiente clase o no, pero afuera estaban Pucey y Colvin esperándola, así que la dejó a su cuidado. Los chicos la escoltaron hasta la sala de transformaciones, donde sus amigos esperaban para entrar. Morag suspiró visiblemente relajada, y Blaise les agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza. Pucey y Colvin hicieron una reverencia a Harriet (que no pudo evitar sonrojarse) y se dirigieron a su siguiente clase.

-- Vaya, Harriet. Ya me parecía que ellos se llevaban _demasiado_ bien contigo -empezó Morag, y Harriet se preparó para escuchar alguna barbaridad-, pero nunca me imaginé que se convertirían en tus esclavos voluntarios.  
-- Si son esclavos voluntarios entonces no son esclavos.  
-- Mismo resultado. Podrías pedirles que se tiren en un charco para que no mojes tus zapatos y, dada la situación actual, lo harían.  
-- No son estúpidos, Morag.

La castaña continuó argumentando su punto, pero la morena dejó de escucharla. Por que acababa de llegar Draco... con Pansy del brazo. Antes de poder cruzar miradas con el chico, se encontró con los ojos de la rubia. Pansy la miró con malicia, y levantó el mentón, desafiándola a decir algo. Harriet supo en ese momento, que por influencia de la chica Draco no la había podido acompañar en las últimas horas, y le dió pena. Por Draco. Porque cuando cruzaron miradas, sus ojos estaban tristes.

Iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo al rubio, pero la mano de Blaise en su hombro la detuvo. Miró al chico, y él negó con la cabeza. Él también había notado la actitud de Draco, y sabía que se lo había buscado solo. No dejaría que Harriet se metiera en una pelea infinita con Pansy, por culpa de Draco. Si él estaba dispuesto a que su familia controlara todas las decisiones de su vida, era _su_ culpa. Él no era uno de los defensores de _todas_ las costumbres de los sangre puras, menos de los matrimonios a la fuerza. Si Draco quería someterse a esa decisión, que asumiera.

Por su parte, él no dejaría que sus amigas estropearan sus vidas por culpa del rubio. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de zafarse del compromiso, no lo hizo. Ahora, que acepte las consecuencias. Miró unos momentos a Pansy, y se agregó: que asuma LA consecuencia.

**000**

El día fue tenso, en todos los sentidos. Los profesores, en un extraño intento por sacar a Harriet de las mentes de los alumnos, los llenaron de deberes. Y no es como si tuvieran pocos antes. La chica no se podía la espalda por el peso de la mochila, y agradeció enormemente cuando llegó el momento de ir a la práctica de los jueves. El equipo se reunió en la sala común, y salieron todos juntos. Ésa era una nueva medida estrenada por el capitán, porque no quería que su mejor buscadora sufriera ningún tipo de percance mientras estuviera a su cuidado. Por él, que ella estuviera acompañada las 24 horas, pero eso escapaba a sus facultades.

Cuando llegaron a la cancha, un cielo cerrado y con nubes cargadas de lluvia los recibió. Flint les recomendó abrigarse bien, porque con o sin lluvia entrenarían igual. La práctica fue muy buena, en la táctica, pero estaban todos algo tristes. Cuando se dirigieron a los vestidores para cambiarse, estaban callados, y el camino de regreso al castillo fue silencioso. Se dirigieron al comedor de inmediato, y se sentaron juntos en un extremo de la mesa. La chica se sirvió un poco de sopa de zanahoria, y comenzó a comer con desgano. No entendía por qué todos los chicos la seguían tratando como si fuera la peste. El director los había retado en el almuerzo, obligándolos a cambia su actitud, porque estaba más que probado que ella no tenía culpa, pero no había servido de nada. Ahora le daba la impresión de que le faltaba una pieza del puzzle, y cuando vió a Dudley entrar al lugar, decidió ir a buscarla.

Se levantó rápido y casi corrió hasta su primo. Sus amigos (Macmillan, Smith y Finch-Fletchley) sacaron sus varitas, pero Dudley los miró feo y continuaron sin él hasta su mesa. Harriet tomó del codo a su primo, y lo llevó hasta una sala cercana.

-- Disculpa que te sacara así.  
-- Está bien, yo también quería hablar contigo. ¿Cómo haz estado?  
-- Mal -el chico la miró con pena-, muy mal. Todos me miran con odio, no me dicen nada, pero no es necesario que lo hagan. Ya no sé qué hacer. La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore hablaron frente a todos para que no me molesten, pero no resulta. Ya no entiendo nada -dijo con desesperación.  
-- Es lógico que los chicos estén asustados, no es común que las personas puedan hablar Pársel. No es algo de lo que haya que sentirse orgulloso.  
-- ¿Pero qué es lo que tiene de malo? Yo no le he hecho nada a nadie. Es la primera vez que hablo con una serpiente, no es como si ahora me convirtiera en otra persona.  
-- Lo sé, Harry, por eso es que no me asusté cuando todo pasó. Es una habilidad que se tiene, y punto. Y tú nunca haz sido nada de lo que la gente dice.  
-- ¿Dicen cosas muy horribles?  
-- Bueno, todos creen que ahora tú vas a ser la próxima bruja mala.  
-- No entiendo. ¿Por qué?  
-- Harriet, no puedo creer que seas tan ingenua -la miró incrédulo-, o es que te han lavado el cerebro.  
-- Menos charla y más contenido, por favor. Sé que hay algo muy grande que no sé, y me aterra.  
-- El problema no eres _tú_, es el Pársel en sí. Porque la última persona conocida que lo hablaba, es tú-ya-sabes-quién.  
-- ¿Voldemort hablaba Pársel? -le preguntó con los ojos desorbitados. Ahora todo tenía más sentido.  
-- No sólo él, también Salazar Slytherin -Harriet se quedó con la boca abierta-. Por eso es el símbolo de tu casa -la chica recordó las palabras de Audrey-, y lamentablemente, suele ser una característica de magos oscuros.  
-- Pero si es algo que simplemente _se tiene_, entonces no tienen nada que ver con la magia oscura.  
-- Es cierto -le concedió el chico-, pero es una triste asociación. Por eso la gente tiene miedo. No de ti, sino de lo que puedas llegar a ser.  
-- Oh, por Dios, esto es insano. ¿Cómo se supone que los convenza de que yo _no soy_ un peligro?  
-- No sé -se encogió de hombros-, pero más vale que algo milagroso pase luego, porque sino tu estadía en Hogwarts va a ser algo muy triste.

**000**

Los primos regresaron al comedor, y Harriet volvió a su sopa, que ya estaba fría. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de aprender, y sentía una impotencia enorme. Si lo que Dudley decía era cierto, entonces estaban pre juzgándola por algo que _quizás_ pudiese llegar a ser. Por algo que ni siquiera había elegido. Era todo tan injusto. Sería como acusar a Morag de frívola y tonta sólo porque sus padres tenían dinero y le gustaba la ropa de diseñador. O de tachar a Draco de insensible y mal amigo porque... mejor no pensaba en él. O decir que Blaise era un monstruo sin sentimientos por ser serpiente, lo que no era cierto. El chico tenía una forma poco tradicional de demostrar afecto, pero siempre estaba presente cuando se lo necesitaba.

Tomó un trozo de flan de chocolate de postre, pero sólo comió un trozo y lo dejó. Sentía la garganta muy apretada, no podía seguir comiendo. La pena y el dolor por la situación tan injusta en la que estaba eran insoportables, y de pronto sintió la necesidad de arrancar. Ya no podía seguir en ese lugar, necesitaba estar sola.

Se levantó con fingida calma y se retiró del comedor, burlando así la férrea vigilancia que sus compañeros le habían impuesto. Agradecía su preocupación, pero necesitaba estar sola. _Ahora_.

Corrió por los pasillos, perdiendo la noción de dónde se encontraba, y de pronto sintió unos ruidos en una sala cercana. Asustada de encontrarse con un profesor, o con cualquier otra persona, entró por la puerta que tenía más cerca, que resultó ser un baño de chicas. Gracias a Merlín. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella, mientras recuperaba el aliento y escuchaba los pasos alejarse. Caminó hasta el centro del baño, y se miró en uno de los espejos. Estaba pálida, con los ojos rojos y el pelo desordenado. "Vaya novedad" se dijo con ironía "como si nunca hubieses despertado con el pelo despeinado".

Se quedó mirando su rostro un momento, respirando calmadamente, pero duró poco. Las palabras hirientes, las miradas, los desprecios, los rumores, todo regresó a ella como si fuese un tren que la arrollaba. Y estalló, empezó a llorar como si el mundo se estuviera acabando. Lloraba y lloraba por la injusticia, porque nadie la escuchaba, porque a nadie le interesaba lo que ella _era_, y se encandilaban por lo que _podría llegar a ser_. Como si fuera la única chica que tuviera esa posibilidad. Todos eran posibles magos oscuros, todos eran posibles héroes. Todo estaba en la mente, en la voluntad. Nadie estaba libre. Pero nadie estaba condenado, tampoco. Y ella era sólo una niña. ¿Cómo se les podía ocurrir siquiera la_posibilidad_, de que eligiera el mismo camino que el asesino de sus padres¿Quién creían que era¿Un monstruo, un animal salvaje, una bruja sin alma¿Que acaso no lo podían entender? Su primo lo había dicho: no había nada distinto ahora a lo que era antes. Ella siempre había tenido la habilidad, sólo que ahora lo sabían. Pero seguía siendo la misma. La misma.

Agotada de llorar por lo mismo minuto tras minuto, empezó a golpear con su puño uno de los lavatorios, como si con eso cambiara la opinión de la gente, pero no resultaba. Ya no tenía energías para llorar, pero las lágrimas no paraban. Cansada, se sentó en el suelo, y dejó que su cara se mojara. Ya había dejado de hipar, pero aún no se acababa todo. Sabía que si lograba que la gente empezara a pensar como Dudley, el problema se acabaría. El problema era cómo. ¿Tendría que hablar con cada uno para hacerlos entrar en razón¿No habría alguna forma más rápida de lograrlo? Al parecer no. Y había alguien que tampoco lo creía, y se lo hizo saber.

-- Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí -la morena dió un respingo y levantó la mirada. El fantasma de una chica con lentes la miraba desde el techo, con una enfermiza sonrisa de satisfacción-. La nueva _Reina de Slytherin_, llorando como una niñita.  
-- ¿Algún problema con eso? -le preguntó con la voz rasposa.  
-- Oh, claro que no, Myrtle sabe que a veces los problemas son tan grandes que la única forma de liberar la frustración es llorando. Sólo me parece curioso que tú lo hagas.  
-- ¿Qué tiene de curioso -dijo y se secó la cara con el dorso de la mano-, acaso por ser _la reina_ no puedo llorar?  
-- No me mal interpretes -le contestó la chica, y bajó hasta ponerse delante de ella-. Lo curioso es que siendo tú la que tiene la razón, dejes que los demás te afecten.  
-- Cómo así -la chica la miró, preguntándose qué trataba de decirle la fantasma.  
-- Por lo que he escuchado decir a los retratos, puedes hablar Pársel -la chica asintió-, pero no es tu culpa -volvió a asentir-. Entonces son _ellos_ los tontos y ciegos, no es _tú_ culpa que sean obstinados. Déjalos decir lo que quieran, ignóralos. A Myrtle siempre la molestaban las otras chicas, y daba rabia, y también lloraba, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Si tenía miopía, la tenía, y punto. Tú hablas Pársel, otros son mudos, otros son tenores, otros bailarines, otros son empáticos. Se nace con el talento o no, así de simple. Deja de preocuparte de lo que los demás piensen, si son tan inmaduros, no es tu culpa. En algún momento se darán cuenta solos de esto, y se sentirán avergonzados.  
-- Gracias Myrtle -le contestó la morena, sintiéndose mucho mejor ahora. La situación ya no parecía tan espantosa.  
-- De nada. Cuando se den cuenta de su error, algunos quizás te pidan perdón. Dales tiempo, necesitan asimilar lo que pasó. Al parecer, muchos siguen asustados por la serpiente, cuando se les pase el susto van a poder pensar.

Harriet se levantó del piso, y se lavó la cara con agua. Tomó un poco de papel, se secó, y le dirigió una sonrisa a la fantasma.

-- Me agrada haberte conocido. Fuiste una gran ayuda, me gustaría poder hacer algo por ti.  
-- Oh, no es nada. Una visita de vez en cuando no estaría mal -"de acuerdo"-, así podría contarte unas cuantas historias sobre lo que he visto en el castillo durante los años -Harriet levantó una ceja, interrogante-. Oh, por ejemplo, está esa vez en que me escondí en el baño de prefectos, y vi como cuatro chicos de Griffindor se daban una laaarga ducha que...  
-- Bien, bien, gracias, no necesito tantos detalles -la cortó la chica, roja como tomate-. Prometo que volveré a verte. Adiós.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo (15): Segundo Curso, Parte IV. Pero el show tiene que continuar (continuación). 

(1): cita textual del 2do libro, página 167, edición de emecé.


	16. 2, IV, el show tiene que continuar 2

Reviews (anónimos):  
**Namie Kawashe:** gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te gusta ;D. Y te invito a visitar el **foro** :D

**Nota:  
**Respecto de la añeja polémica sobre la cantidad de alumnos de Hogwarts, unas aclaraciones. Yo estoy utilizando en esta historia la suposición de que la primera guerra afectó catastróficamente la natalidad en la población mágica. Suponiendo que hay un maniático asesinando a destajo, las parejas dejaron de tener tantos hijos como antes, con lo que los cursos en Hogwarts se hicieron cada vez más pequeños. El punto máximo de baja natalidad es el año en que mueren los Potter, y como efecto inmediato, habría venido un _baby boom_ entre la población mágica, tal como entre los _muggles_ tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial (que fue enorme, no lo olviden). Por lo tanto, la generación que sigue a la de Ginny (Ginny era una recién nacida cuando cayó Voldemort), sería estratosféricamente grande, y la siguiente también, para normalizarse a la posterior.  
En síntesis, la cantidad de alumnos por generación es MUY distinta entre una y otra. Y también utilizo la premisa de que Gryffindor y Slytherin son las casas menos pobladas, seguidos por Ravenclaw y dejando a Hufflepuff como la más grande por lejos. Aquí los Hufflepuff no son los "losers", sino los normales. Los de las otras tres casas son los desequilibrados xD

**Actualicé la página web que tengo en mi profile, con ciertas cosas relacionadas con la historia, como la sala común de Slytherin y los horarios de segundo año. También tiene una sorpresa relacionada con este capítulo, así que sería bueno si la ven cuando lo indico más adelante.**

EN ÉSTE CAPÍTULO: **26.000** WORDS!. Merezco la Copa de Quidditch de premio por el largo xD. Y perdón por el atraso, pero así es la vida: impredecible.

* * *

_-- Me agrada haberte conocido. Fuiste una gran ayuda, me gustaría poder hacer algo por ti.  
-- Oh, no es nada. Una visita de vez en cuando no estaría mal -"de acuerdo"-, así podría contarte unas cuantas historias sobre lo que he visto en el castillo durante los años -Harriet levantó una ceja, interrogante-. Oh, por ejemplo, está esa vez en que me escondí en el baño de prefectos, y vi como cuatro chicos de Gryffindor se daban una laaarga ducha que...  
-- Bien, bien, gracias, no necesito tantos detalles -la cortó la chica, roja como tomate-. Prometo que volveré a verte. Adiós._

**Capítulo 15: Segundo Curso, Parte IV. Pero el show tiene que continuar (continuación).**

El domingo llegó, y Harriet trató de salir lo menos posible de la sala común. En el comedor todavía la trataban con indiferencia, pero después de su charla con Myrtle ya no la preocupaba tanto. Sólo esperaba que todo volviera a la "normalidad" lo antes posible. Se apresuró a llegar a tiempo a la clase de Flitwick, pero se atrasó unos minutos por quedarse hablando de quidditch con los chicos del equipo.

-- Profesor, disculpe mi atraso.  
-- Descuide, parece que las vacaciones nos dejaron un poco lentos a todos -bromeó el pequeño Profesor, mientras se instalaba sobre una mesa.  
-- Así parece. Quería pedirle su ayuda con unas cosas -dijo y se acercó llevando un bolso _muggle_.  
-- Diga qué necesita, y veré si la puedo ayudar.  
-- Primero, una duda sobre fotografía. ¿Cómo se hace para que las fotos se muevan? -preguntó sólo por confirmar lo que ya sabía.  
-- Oh, es muy sencillo. Hay que hacer una poción para revelar la foto. Eso es todo. La puede encontrar en varios libros de la biblioteca.  
-- Ah, que bien, muchas gracias. Y lo segundo -abrió su bolso y sacó su mini componente _muggle_-. Me preguntaba si hay alguna forma de lograr que mi radio funcione sin electricidad -el Profesor la miró con una ceja levantada-. Sé que es ilegal hechizar objetos _muggles_, pero yo no quiero que dé la corriente al tocarlo, o que toque siempre la misma canción. Sólo quiero que funcione para poderla usar en mi dormitorio.  
-- Señorita Potter, ése es un tema muy complejo, no debería ir por ahí hablando sobre ese tipo de cosas. Pero tiene suerte, porque le encuentro razón. No es lo mismo hechizar un juego de tazas para que muerdan que hechizar una radio para que funcione.

Harriet lo miró esperanzada, sabiendo que el mago era su única alternativa de encontrar una solución efectiva rápido. Si decidía no ayudarla, tendría que gastar muchísimo tiempo buscando, tiempo que no tenía. El pequeño mago se tomó el mentón con una mano, y miró la radio pensativo.

-- En éste momento tengo mis dudas, no sé cuál pueda ser la mejor forma de lograr lo que quiere, pero si me deja su radio, a fin de mes puede que lo haya logrado.  
-- ¿En serio sería capaz de hacer eso por mi? -se asombró la chica, no pudiendo creer el calibre de la oferta del Profesor. No sólo estaba avalándola, sino que la iba a ayudar, usando su propio tiempo libre para solucionarlo. Realmente era su alumna favorita, no había otra explicación.  
-- Pero por supuesto, sino no se lo ofrecería. Muy bien. Ahora deje esa radio en el rincón, y comencemos con un nuevo hechizo. Hoy vamos a practicar el encantamiento _lumos_, no verbal.

La chica se ubicó en el medio de la sala, y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Al comienzo siempre era más difícil, pero al final de las tres horas _siempre_ lograba realizar lo que el Profesor le pedía.

**000**

Cuando Harriet terminó su clase de _reforzamiento_ con Flitwick, se sorprendió al encontrar a Blaise esperándola a la salida de la sala. El chico le comentó que no la iban a dejar sola en ningún momento, como petición especial de su capitán. De todas formas se habían puesto de acuerdo con Morag y los chicos de tercero para acompañarla siempre. Mientras los chicos de las otras casas la siguieran mirando con odio, no la descuidarían. A Harriet le entraron unas enormes ganas de agradecerle con un abrazo, pero sabía que a Blaise ése tipo de contacto lo incomodaba, así que se controló.

Llegaron sin contratiempos a la sala común, y encontraron al Profesor Snape ahí, discutiendo con Huntington y Wickham de quinto (los mismos que se habían retirado de las pruebas de Quidditch porque ella estaba postulando). Se acercaron al lugar en que sus compañeros de curso trataban de jugar ajedrez _y al mismo tiempo_ escuchar la discusión, pero no pudieron decir nada. Porque en ése momento llegó McIldouney, el prefecto de sexto curso, con Montague -de cuarto- desde los dormitorios. El menor tenía toda la cara enrronchada, y la piel muy pálida. Cuando el prefecto lo dejó junto al Profesor, Snape le lanzó una sola mirada y supo de inmediato cómo se lo habían hecho. Llevó entonces a los chicos de quinto a la salida de la sala común, para _hablar_ con el director, y mandó al chico de cuarto que fuera a ver a la enfermera inmediatamente. La sala común se sumió en un curioso silencio, hasta que el prefecto los mandó a todos a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

Harriet aprovechó para ir a estudiar sola en su dormitorio, no tenía ganas de estar cerca de Pansy. Sabía que era una actitud tonta, después de todo tendrían que compartir cinco años más juntas, pero si podía evitarla, lo haría. En vista de que tenía todos sus deberes al día, decidió estudiar algo de encantamientos. Impresionar a Flitwick con algo de vez en cuando no era mala idea.

**000**

Unos días más tarde, Dumbledore sostenía una reunión en su oficina. Había reunido a los padres de los alumnos que tenían problemas para pagar la colegiatura completa, dentro de los que siempre lamentaba encontrar a los Weasley. Cada año el Consejo escolar evaluaba el porcentaje de arancel del que se liberaba a cada familia, según su situación económica y el dinero que se tuviera para costear becas. A veces recibían grandes donaciones y podían disminuir el pago de estas familias de forma considerable, pero otros años la situación era más compleja y subían el arancel de familias más pudientes para poder equilibrar las finanzas sin perjudicar a los que hoy se reunían con el director.

El director había colocado 24 sillas para las doce parejas que en ese momento llegaban. Las noticias que iba a darles tenían de dulce y de agraz, lo que lamentaba profundamente.

-- Bienvenidos todos, a nuestra reunión anual. La mayor parte de ustedes saben de qué se trata esta reunión, pero para las dos familias que nos acompañan por primera vez en esta situación, explicaré el procedimiento.

Invitó a sentarse a su lado a los padres de un chico de Hufflepuff y de una chica de Slytherin. Molly sintió pena por ellos, porque eran de familias sangre pura, que ni en sus peores pesadillas se imaginaron en esta situación. A todas luces se notaban incómodos, pero si estaban ahí era porque sabían que no tenían mayores alternativas.

-- Ahora que ya estamos todos sentados, continúo. El consejo escolar maneja económicamente al colegio, y cada año es el encargado de repartir "los excesos" para favorecer a las doce familias que se encuentren más complicadas. La cantidad que se les rebaja depende de lo complicada que esté la situación de cada uno, pero principalmente del dinero que tengan para repartir. Casi todos los años el ministerio entrega una cantidad extra al colegio para estos efectos, pero es variable. Este año, tenemos el agrado de informarles que los porcentajes que todos ustedes solicitaron fueron aceptados -un suspiro común de alivio-, y aumentados ligeramente.

Molly y Arthur compartieron una mirada de alivio, y estrecharon sus manos. Los demás padres a su alrededor mostraban igual alivio, pero eso no era todo.

-- Lamentablemente, no todo es tan bueno como quisiéramos. El ministerio nos hizo saber que para el próximo año su aporte no podrá ser tan alto como éste, por una serie de departamentos que necesitan ser reestructurados de forma urgente, lo que implica menos dinero para nosotros. Como representante del colegio, les prometo que haré todo lo que esté de mi parte para asegurar nuevas donaciones, pero casi todas las familias mágicas que están en condiciones de donar ya lo hacen. Esperemos que durante el año las condiciones cambien, y que algún alma generosa nos permita continuar con estas becas. Si tienen cualquier duda, los invito a preguntarme enseguida, primero les tenemos preparado un té.

Los magos y brujas se pusieron de pie, para que aparecieran unas mesas con té, café y galletas. Molly y Arthur se sirvieron una taza de té y se acercaron a Dumbledore para agradecer el esfuerzo del colegio. Sabían que todos los Profesores siempre pedían dinero extra para mejorar sus clases, y que el consejo escolar hubiera preferido dar esos fondos para las becas era gracias al director, sin duda.

Se aproximaron con cautela, y se encontraron al viejo mago hablando con las dos nuevas familias del grupo. Les explicaba que no se preocuparan por la educación de sus hijos, porque a todos se los trataba por igual, y que los Profesores tenían prohibido el acceso al registro financiero justamente para evitar la discriminación. Las dos parejas se tranquilizaron mucho más con esa noticia.

Cuando la reunión llegaba a su fin, y todos se retiraban, Arthur decidió presentarse personalmente a estas nuevas familias, para darles una ayuda en todo lo que necesitaran, como trámites o simplemente para conversar sobre el asunto. Sabía que para los sangre pura era especialmente difícil tener que solicitar apoyo financiero, pero él era un Weasley, y como tal estaba más que dispuesto a apoyar a todo aquel que lo necesitara.

Buscó con la mirada a la pareja de Hufflepuff, pero al parecer se retiraron antes, así que se acercó y presentó a los padres de la chica de Slytherin. El marido, Dante Oigthierna, trabajaba en una fábrica textil mágica, hasta que quebró el año anterior. A punto estuvieron de mandar a su hija a una escuela privada, de menor calidad pero más barata, cuando logró encontrar un trabajo como administrador de una tienda en Diagon Alley. No lograba reunir suficiente para pagar sus deudas y pagar todas sus cuentas, por lo que la beca del colegio les caía como anillo al cielo. Su mujer solía trabajar en una fábrica de juguetes para bebés, pero cuando su situación empezó a decaer, tuvieron que vender a los elfos domésticos y ella tuvo que quedarse en la casa, cuidando a sus niños y además, vendiendo dulces entre los conocidos. Esperaban que pronto pudieran encontrar algún trabajo mejor pagado, pero ya no estaban tan preocupados por el futuro. Agradecieron a Arthur el gesto y lo invitaron a él y a Molly a cenar el fin de semana en su casa.

A lo lejos Dumbledore presenciaba el intercambio de palabras, y agradecía que los adultos estuvieran dejando de lado las barreras de las casas, porque cuando el momento llegara tendrían que estar lo más unidos posible.

**000**

La mañana del martes, Lucius Malfoy llegó al ministerio acompañado por Dobby. Se dirigieron a los ascensores, y se bajaron en el cuarto piso, donde el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional se encontraba. Rápidamente fue guiado por la secretaria hasta la oficina de Bartemius Crouch. El mago lo recibió de inmediato, y aseguró la puerta con unos cuantos hechizos, para evitar oídos indiscretos.

Invitó a Lucius a sentarse en un sillón, y le ofreció whiskey de fuego, que Lucius rechazó. Crouch tomó asiento nervioso y esperó a que el rubio iniciara la conversación.

-- Como sabe, Albus Dumbledore me envió. Tal y como le prometimos, ya tenemos todo listo para su desaparición gradual del mundo mágico inglés.

Crouch asintió y relajó sus hombros.

-- Me alegra que lo hayan conseguido. Hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal.  
-- Eso es cierto, pero no tiene por qué preocuparse. Unos contactos de Dumbledore lo recibirán en Francia, en el marco de un congreso. La invitación oficial llegará en unos días al ministerio -Crouch asintió-. Cuando estén allá, va a ser oficialmente invitado a una Conferencia sobre la ley penal inglesa, con lo que se quedará una semana más de lo esperado. Cuando regrese a Inglaterra, recibirá una tercera invitación, esta vez para formar parte de la Universidad Mágica de Cannes -Crouch levantó una ceja-, y en el trayecto sufrirá un trágico accidente y será dado por muerto.  
-- ¿No le parece un poco rápido?  
-- Eso mismo pensé yo, pero Dumbledore cree que con los tres viajes es más que suficiente. Los tres eventos van a ser cubiertos por los periodistas del Profeta, lo que lo pondrá en las primeras páginas por varios días. Así que cuando viaje a negociar su ingreso a la universidad, va a sufrir un accidente de tránsito _muggle_.  
-- Esto es un poco confuso. Supongo que tienen todos los detalles listos -Lucius movió afirmativamente la cabeza, y entonces le pasó un sobre que guardaba en su túnica.  
-- Por supuesto. En la carta vienen todos los detalles de la misión. También el nombre de un duende que lo ayudará para poner todo su dinero a salvo, junto con sus propiedades. Espero que sea satisfactorio para usted, y que lo podamos recibir sano y salvo en menos de un mes.  
-- Eso espero yo también -le contestó el mago, y lo acompañó hasta la salida.

Cuando Lucius regresó al atrio del ministerio, inició la segunda parte de su misión. Se coló entre unas brujas hasta los ascensores, y se internó por los corredores de la Oficina de Aurores. Instaló unos cuantos hechizos en lugares estratégicos, seleccionados especialmente por Albus. No es que quisieran espiar al ministerio, _para nada_, pero no podían permitirse estar en las sombras. Aunque Fudge estaba colaborando en secreto con Dumbledore, era un político, y podría darse vuelta la chaqueta en cualquier momento.

Una vez finalizada la operación, fingió ir a saludar a unos antiguos "amigos". Logró que lo dejaran solo unos preciosos segundos, e instaló más hechizos en sus cubículos, para asegurarse de no dejar ningún sospechoso sin adecuada vigilancia. Satisfecho con lo logrado, se acercó hasta la oficina del ministro, y aprovechó de hacerle una pequeña visita.

Nunca estaba de más confirmar la _amistad_ que los unía, y .¡Oh! Que no se les fuera a olvidar que en unos días debía entregar su donación mensual a San Mungo. El rubio se despidió, sabiendo que los próximos días (en que debía instalar hechizos en las restantes dependencias ministeriales) no encontraría ningún obstáculo en su trabajo. Bueno, excepto quizás por esa bruja, Umbridge, que estaba empecinada en meterse en sus pantalones, y que cada vez que lo veía se deshacía en piropos (algunos rayando en la vulgaridad).

Quizás tuviera que pedirle a Narcisa que lo acompañara en algunas ocasiones. No fuera a ser que Umbridge se hiciera ilusiones si lo veía demasiado solo...

De regreso en su mansión, Lucius aprovechó el resto de la tarde para trabajar, y fue gratamente interrumpido por la visita de Dumbledore. El viejo mago acababa de realizar una visita de _reconocimiento_ en el ministerio, para testear el trabajo de Lucius.

-- ¿Puedo preguntarle que tal funcionaron los hechizos? -le preguntó a Albus, mientras un elfo les traía un té.  
-- Muy bien, la verdad. Realicé algunos hechizos para detectar espionaje, y pasaron la prueba. Creo que ningún auror los podrá descubrir.  
-- Es un poco retorcido el asunto, sigo sin entender bien cómo funciona.  
-- Los aurores siempre chequean que no hayan ni hechizos ni objetos para espionaje. Pero nunca revisan si hay hechizos para _escuchar_.  
-- Deberían hacerlo, siendo que son tan fáciles de usar.  
-- Cierto. Pero para que esos hechizos sean útiles se necesita a alguien que siempre esté escuchando lo que se dice.  
-- O poner una pluma como receptora para que anote todo lo que se "escucha" -completó la idea Lucius, comprendiendo todo.  
-- Exactamente -dijo el viejo mago, y guardó silencio por el resto de la reunión.

Lucius seguía sin entender cómo es que Albus tenía tal cantidad de ideas geniales y a la vez tan simples. Es cierto, tenía muchos más que cien años, y conocía muy bien los limites de decenas de hechizos. Pero lo que lo hacía tan respetado era la genialidad con la que combinaba los más simples elementos para obtener los mejores resultados. Lucius seguía pensando que poner a Crouch en la mira del mundo mágico por tanto tiempo no iba a hacer más que acarrear sospechas respecto de su supuesta "muerte", pero no le quedaba más que confiar. La única forma que tenían para que Barty Crouch Jr no heredara nada y que dejara a su padre en paz era "matándolo".

Respecto de lo del espionaje, él mismo había supervisado la fabricación de treinta plumas ultra rápidas, capaces de anotar sin perder el más mínimo suspiro lo que hablaran veinte personas al mismo tiempo (cada una). Habían habilitado tres salas en la mansión, cada una con diez plumas y toneladas de pergaminos y galones de tinta, cada una con unos "altavoces", embrujados para reproducir lo que se decía en las distintas partes del ministerio en las que "espiaban". Sus elfos tendrían que ordenar los pergaminos cada día, y dos de ellos habían sido especialmente asignados para leerlos completos. Al comienzo sería agotador, pero cuando descubrieran los ciclos de trabajo de cada unidad podrían tardar menos tiempo en leer, y así el trabajo se haría menos pesado. Albus había pensado en incluir elfos del colegio en esa parte de la operación, pero meterlos en la mansión sería un problema. Cada dos días, los elfos se reportarían antes Lucius o Albus, y les resumirían las novedades. No era óptimo, pero era todo lo que se podían permitir sin despertar sospechas sobre ellos mismos.

Lo que _realmente_ necesitaban, y que les caería como anillo al dedo, sería que alguien _del ministerio_, preferentemente un auror, se les uniera voluntariamente. Pero para que se llegara a dar, tendrían que admitir sus planes frente a la eventual persona, corriendo el riesgo de que no aceptara colaborar y que no pudieran borrarle la memoria. Demasiado peligroso. Lo mejor que podían hacer era esperar a que el malestar se hiciera general y que la persona adecuada se acercara a Albus para pedir ayuda. Asumiendo el riesgo de que eso tomara años en suceder.

**000**

Considerando que el viento apenas les dejaba volar, el equipo hacía su mayor esfuerzo para mejorar todo lo que pudieran. Draco a ratos no sabía si estaba dirigiéndose al suelo o si se alejaba hacia las graderías, la lluvia apenas le permitía ver. Flint estaba utilizando un encantamiento _sonorus_, así que al menos sabía que alguien mandaba en todo ese desastre. En tres ocasiones estuvo _a punto_ de chocar contra otro jugador, pero sus reflejos ya estaban empezando a fallar. En dos ocasiones reconoció a Harriet haciendo piruetas a lo lejos, no sabía si por desentumirse o si estaba tras la snitch. Poca era la diferencia, en realidad. Esperaba que el sábado para el partido el clima no estuviera tan malo.

De pronto el capitán los llamó a todos a tierra. Agradeció que finalmente les diera un respiro, pero se le cayó el alma al suelo cuando vió que entre Crabbe y Goyle estaban levantando a alguien del suelo. Se acercó, y escuchó una maldición. Era Adrian Pucey, que se había chocado en el aire con Ralf Colvin. Eso quería decir que un cazador titular y un reserva no podrían jugar el sábado, por lo tanto si había un accidente, no tendrían reemplazantes. Flint, él mismo, y Ethan Burns tendrían que jugar.

Gruñó por lo bajo y siguió a sus compañeros hacia los vestidores. Odiaba a Burns, era el chico más insoportable del equipo. No jugaba tan mal, debía admitirlo, pero su temperamento se llevaba lo mejor de él, por eso Flint prefería que no jugara. Pero ahora que no tenían alternativas, el juego contra Ravenclaw sería _muy_ sucio. Preferiría ganar por destreza, no por fuerza.

Avanzó sin apenas fijarse, y comenzó a desvestirse cerca de sus cosas. Sus dedos helados apenas podían desamarrar su capa, y sacarse las botas fue un triunfo. Agradeció la reparadora sensación del agua caliente sobre su espalda, y rogó que el sábado no fuera a ser él a quien llevaran inconsciente a la enfermería.

Cuando salió de la ducha, comprobó que era el único que quedaba ahí. No le sorprendía, había estado unos veinte minutos bajo el agua antes de reaccionar. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas, y supo que no importaba cuanto se esforzara en secarse, porque igual llegaría empapado al castillo. Salió pensando en el ensayo de astronomía que debía preparar para la semana siguiente, y no se fijó por dónde iba. Inesperadamente se tropezó con algo, y alguien lo sujetó desde atrás, evitando que cayera a un enorme charco embarrado.

-- ¿Draco, estás bien? Estás un poco distraído.  
-- Sí, estoy bien. Gracias, Morag. ¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó y siguieron su camino hacia el castillo.  
-- Como te demorabas en llegar, Blaise se empezó a preocupar y decidí venir a buscarte.  
-- Gracias, pero si estaba tan preocupado, ¿por qué no vino él?  
-- Por que él se fue a buscarte a la enfermería. No sabíamos si habías ido o no a ver a los chicos.  
-- Ah -dijo y se sintió culpable. Había estado tan preocupado por su espalda acalambrada y por sus propios problemas, que los había olvidado.

Caminaron en silencio hasta entrar al castillo, y ya adentro se secaron con sus varitas. Morag comenzó a subir la escalera, pero cuando notó que estaba sola se giró.

-- ¿Draco, piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?  
-- ¿Ah?. ¡No, no! Disculpa, estaba desconcentrado.

Cuando estaban a mitad de camino, Morag decidió quebrar el silencio de su amigo. Sabía que estaba anormalmente distraído, y por algo debía ser.

-- Harriet está en la enfermería -le dijo, esperando alguna reacción.  
-- Me lo imaginaba -le contestó y siguió mudo.

Morag esperó un momento a que le siguiera hablando, pero el chico no dijo nada. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir alguna tontería, notó que el chico se veía algo ... _extraño_. Algo cabizbajo, taciturno, quizás melancólico. Mantenía la vista baja, y el pelo le tapaba los ojos...

¡Eso era! Su pelo estaba totalmente despeinado, y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas. Eso podía ser por el frío o por... Morag se sonrió, y decidió probar su teoría antes de entrar a la enfermería.

-- Sabes, Draco -le dijo en un tono casual-, me gusta tu nuevo _look_, te ves más espontáneo, más _normal _-el chico la miró de reojo con desconfianza-. Estoy segura que a las chicas les va a gustar mucho tu nuevo aspecto.  
-- Sé que estás tramando algo -le respondió mientras entraban a la enfermería, que estaba abarrotada de chicos y chicas de la casa-. Pero no voy a caer.  
-- ¿En qué no vas a caer? -le preguntó Blaise cuando llegaron a donde él y Harriet esperaban.  
-- Dice que estoy tramando algo, pero yo sólo estoy diciendo la verdad -el chico negro la miró para que se explayara-. Le dije que me gusta su pelo desordenado, se ve más normal, más relajado. ¿Tú que opinas?  
-- Bueno, la verdad... -Draco miró amenazadoramente a Blaise, pero el chico sólo sonrió- creo que tienes razón, Morag, se ve mejor así. Ya no parece un maniquí.  
-- ¿Ves? Te lo dije Draco, te ves mejor así -Morag miró triunfante a Draco, que se cruzó de brazos.  
-- No encuentro el mérito de la opinión de Blaise, él es un chico.  
-- Bueno, eso tiene fácil solución. Harriet -la morena la miró a regañadientes-, ¿cierto que Draco se ve mejor sin el pelo engominado?

Harriet miró a Draco, quien se empezó a sonrojar bajo el escrutinio de la chica. Cuando la cara del chico no podía hervir más, Harriet respondió:

-- Morag tiene razón, te ves más lindo así. Disculpen, pero yo tengo que ir a la sala común. Permiso.

La morena arrancó de la enfermería, y el rubio se fue a sentar junto a Ralf, que estaba despertando. Morag y Blaise se miraron con idénticas sonrisas, y de forma discreta chocaron las manos, satisfechos.

**000 **

Duncan corrió hacia el estadio, esperando que el juego aún no hubiera empezado. Se había quedado dormido, y cuando llegó a desayunar encontró el comedor casi desierto. Subió veloz hacia las graderías de Ravenclaw, y se instaló junto a sus compañeros de curso, justo cuando la voz de Lee Jordan anunciaba la entrada de su equipo a la cancha. Vitoreó como todos la salida de cada jugador, y junto con Terry Boot chiflaron la salida de Cho Chang.

Luego salieron los jugadores de Slytherin, y los empezaron a abuchear. Cuando salió Draco, Padma Patil, que estaba sentada al otro lado de Duncan, le dijo en un susurro _discreto_ a Sally-Ann Perks:

-- Él es el chico más guapo de Slytherin.

A Duncan le habría dado lo mismo si no fuera porque las chicas siguieron hablando del asunto.

-- Sí, tiene un rostro muy lindo -le respondió Sally-Ann-, y sus ojos son preciosos.  
-- Cierto. Me da rabia que ya esté comprometido con esa chica, Pansy.  
-- Sí, es muy pesada. Ayer en Herbología ensució mi delantal con fertilizante de dragón.  
-- No me asombra que él la trate con indiferencia. Sus padres le hicieron un flaco favor cuando lo comprometieron con ella -contestó Padma.  
-- Habría estado mucho mejor con cualquiera de nosotras -dijo Sally-Ann, justo cuando Madam Hooch daba el pitazo para iniciar el partido.

Los chicos a su alrededor se empezaron a sentar para ver el partido, y las chicas se sentaron justo atrás de Duncan, de modo que él, por más que trató, no pudo dejar de oírlas.

-- Tengo la impresión de que los Parkinson trataron de asegurarle un esposo a Pansy, porque la verdad la chica no es muy agraciada -comentó con malicia Padma.  
-- Eso tiene sentido. Mis padres me contaron que ellos fueron una de las familias que cayeron con ya-sabes-quién, y hace no muchos años que recién lograron recuperar una fortuna algo parecida a la que tuvieron antes. Sería muy conveniente que se casara con un Malfoy, solucionaría muchos problemas.  
-- Es verdad, y así se asegurarían de mantener la sangre "limpia" -dijo Padma, marcando "limpia" con los dedos.  
-- Quizás por eso Draco ya casi no puede hablar con Potter. El año pasado estaban pegados como con un hechizo, pero ahora apenas si se los ve juntos.  
-- ¿Tú crées que hayan intervenido para que se alejaran?  
-- No me cabe duda. No es la primera vez que ...

Las chicas siguieron hablando del tema, pero Duncan dejó de escuchar. ¿Así que Harriet ya casi no hablaba con Malfoy? Al parecer algo se había perdido, porque no tenía la más mínima noción de que algo hubiera pasado entre ellos. Lo último que supo de ellos era que se llevaban bien. Pero también era cierto que hace semanas que casi no salía de la biblioteca. Quizás tendría que empezar a preocuparse un poco más de su prima.

Y hablando de ella, desde el inicio del partido que no hacía más que dar vueltas en las alturas, y Cho Chang no estaba mucho mejor. Al parecer sería un partido largo.

Harriet estaba empezando a preocuparse. ¿Dónde estaba la snitch? Todavía no la veía, y los cazadores del equipo no habían podido marcar ningún tanto. Los de Ravenclaw apenas si habían dejado la quaffle para anotar goles, y los de Slytherin aún no tenían ninguna oportunidad de anotar. Las águilas llevaban 70 puntos, y ellos cero. Bole y Derrick estaban desesperados, enviando las blodgers contra todo lo que se movía, con lo que cortaban las opciones de su propio equipo para anotar. Harriet suspiró y se resignó a seguir buscando la snitch. Así como iban, si la llegaba a atrapar antes que Chang sería un milagro.

Draco estaba furioso. Ya era suficiente con que los cazadores de Ravenclaw los estuvieran humillando, ¡pero Burns jugaba como si fuera el único en la cancha!. Estaba seguro que si no fuera por la actitud individualista del chico de sexto, llevarían quizás tantos goles anotados como los Ravenclaws. Trató de decirle con señas a Flint que sacara a Burns y que siguieran ellos dos solos, pero el capitán o no le entendió, o lo ignoró.

Harto de tener que jugar limpio, decidió que si Burns iba a jugar solo, entonces lo trataría como si fuera del otro equipo. Se lanzó en picada contra el chico, y aprovechando el momento le robó la Quaffle. El estadio estalló en gritos de asombro y de indignación. Lee Jordan estaba en su salsa comentando el "patético juego mostrado por Slytherin en este partido. Es evidente que no son un equipo cohesionado y por eso hasta Malfoy tuvo que quitarle la pelota a Burns. Sería bueno que la próxima vez que desee darse vuelta la chaqueta sea jugando con Gryffindor, señor Malfoy". Se escuchó entonces la voz de la Profesora McGonagall, pero a Draco poco y nada le importaba lo que dijera Jordan. Hizo un pase a Flint, quien atrapó la pelota justo a tiempo, anotando el primer gol para el equipo.

Los cazadores de Ravenclaw se veían algo descolocados, pero Burns estaba furioso. Nunca en toda su vida había sido humillado de semejante forma. Le pegó un empujón con el hombro a un chico del otro equipo y le quitó la pelota. Cuando Burrow se acercó para robarle la pelota, le lanzó un codazo en la cara que le dió de lleno en la sien. El pobre chico empezó a caer como mosca hacia el suelo. Madam Hooch le dió tarjeta amarilla y dos penaltis para las águilas.

Los alumnos en las graderías rugían de la rabia. ¡Cómo había sido capaz de hacer eso! Mientras los chicos de Ravenclaw miraban con angustia a Madam Pomfrey revisar a su cazador, los Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs lanzaban insultos hacia las serpientes, que se los devolvían. El griterío era infernal. Finalmente el mismo Burrow lanzó los penaltis, y acertó a los dos. Flint le dió unas palabras de ánimo a Kevin Bletchley, pero el guardián estaba con la moral muy baja. Había dejado pasar muchas pelotas en este partido.

Duncan empezó a relajarse cuando pasaban y pasaban los minutos, y su equipo anotaba y anotaba, mientras las serpientes seguían con el marcador a 10. Las águilas comenzaron a cantar canciones de victoria, aunque las buscadoras aún no hubieran dado muestras de la presencia de la snitch. Cuando estaban por cumplir una hora de juego, Draco logró marcar un segundo gol, sacando un pequeño quejido a las águilas, que pasó luego a ser un grito de euforia cuando Roger Davies anotó otro gol más. Padma y Sally-Ann se retiraron del partido, diciendo que era imposible que las serpientes los alcanzaran. Y tenían razón, porque el marcador ya iba 170 a 20.

De pronto Flint se dejó llevar por la frustración, y le pegó un golpe en la cabeza a Davies para quitarle la pelota, pero Madam Hooch lo vió y le dió otro penal a Ravenclaw. Las serpientes rugieron de la ira, y las águilas también, pero por la falta. Bletchley no pudo atajar el gol, y así quedaron marcando 180 a 20.

Pero justo en ese momento, cuando Harriet creía que la snitch simplemente no estaba en el partido, la vió. Unos poco metros hacia su derecha, y Cho estaba dándole la espalda. Sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón le retumbaban en el pecho se lanzó hacia la pelota, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el pitazo final marcó su primera derrota en el Quidditch.

-- ¡Y Ravenclaw gana el partido 180 a 170! -gritó Lee Jordan, y siguió hablando sobre las mejores jugadas del partido.

Duncan estaba como petrificado en su asiento. Mientras sus compañeros saltaban y se abrazaban a su alrededor, sólo una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza: "¿Y si Harriet hubiera atrapado la snitch antes, hubiéramos _perdido_ el partido?". Vió a lo lejos a Chang bajar hacia los vestidores, con rostro mezcla de amargura y relajo. Ni siquiera había visto la snitch, pero aún así habían ganado. Debía ser una situación incómoda para la buscadora.

Por su parte la otra buscadora se encerraba en una ducha, haciéndose la misma pregunta que su primo, y culpándose por no haber visto la snitch antes. Éste era un día que _lamentablemente_ no iba a poder olvidar nunca.

Los chicos de las serpientes se fueron cabizbajos a almorzar, pero sacando cuentas alegres. Llevaban 400 puntos acumulados, y Ravenclaw, a pesar de haberles ganado el partido, sólo llevaba 370. Aún faltaba el partido entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, pero el futuro se veía promisorio. Por su parte las águilas sacaban las mismas cuentas, y de a poco se veían cada vez más caras tristes entre los que celebraban.

Duncan se sentó junto a sus amigos, y comió con desgano. Él nunca había sido muy asiduo de los deportes, pero con el Quidditch sentía que había algo distinto. El que el honor de toda la casa estuviera en juego lo hacía más importante, hasta solemne. No sabía si era algo bueno o malo, pero tenía la impresión de que ese año las serpientes se llevarían la copa. Miró a su alrededor y notó que todos estaban tan distraídos por el partido, que ya nadie parecía recordar que supuestamente odiaban a su prima. Seguramente uno que otro aún lo recordaría, pero la mayoría parecía haber pasado a otra etapa. Ya era hora que olvidaran el asunto, al menos alguien había salido beneficiado de todo el asunto.

En la mesa de las serpientes, Harriet se servía todas las papas asadas que podía, y a su alrededor todos comentaban y comentaban el partido. Después de la decepción por la derrota, vino la euforia por haber atrapado la snitch, y las cuentas alegres. Blaise no paraba de repetir que si le ganaban a Hufflepuff en el próximo partido ganarían la copa, y Morag sacaba y sacaba cuentas con distintos escenarios. Cuando la morena llegó a su postre, notó la ausencia de Draco. Miró hacia los lados y encontró a Pansy conversando con Bulstrode, pero ni un pelo del rubio a la vista. Se encogió de hombros y comió sus frutillas con crema, revisando en su mente las tareas que debía hacer ese día.

**000**

Unas noches más tarde, en una de las zonas más boscosas de Albania, Barty Crouch juntaba unas cuantas ramas secas, preguntándose _para que demonios_ su señor quería hacer fuego como los _muggles_. Ya tenían más que suficiente con estar escondidos en una cabaña sin red flu, como para además evitar la magia. Pero al parecer su señor quería mantener su presencia indetectable, y por eso no usaban magia. Extraño. Desde que lograran robar ese asqueroso libro color vómito que su señor estaba _mucho_ más extraño. Pasaba todas las horas del día leyendo junto a la ventana, hasta que el sol se ponía. Luego comía algo liviano, dormía, y a la mañana siguiente el proceso se repetía.

Él por su parte debía buscar la comida, toda silvestre, y arreglárselas para hacerlo algo comestible. Sin magia. La única explicación que había obtenido era que un ambiente _cargado mágicamente_ era nocivo para el ritual que quería realizar.

Llegó a la cabaña cuando los últimos rayos del sol se ponían, y amontonó la leña junto a la puerta. Sacudió la tierra de su capa y entró. Su señor, que todavía utilizaba el cuerpo de Quirrell, se levantó y le indicó que tomara asiento en una silla del comedor. Mientras Barty se sentaba, Quirrell-Voldemort encendió unas velas, y colocó el libro color vómito sobre la mesa. Miró fijo a Barty por unos momentos, y luego le entregó un pergamino que sacó de su túnica para que lo leyera.

Era la descripción de una bruja albana. Su nombre era Diellza, tenía 23 años y era soltera. Sus padres acababan de morir en un incendio _muggle_, y era heredera de la casa en que vivían más una enorme hipoteca. Trabajaba en el mercado del pueblo cercano vendiendo quesos y otros derivados de la leche. Al parecer quería conseguir un novio con dinero para que la sacara del infierno en el que vivía, sin importar el costo. Luego venía toda la línea genealógica de la chica, totalmente mágica hasta quince generaciones atrás. Y uno de los nombres por la octava generación estaba marcado con un círculo. Adney Gaunt. Una flecha indicaba un comentario "sangre adecuada" y más abajo destacaba las excelentes notas que la chica había obtenido en Durmstrang.

Barty le devolvió el pergamino a su señor y esperó a que tomara asiento. Luego habló:

-- Mi señor, entiendo que esa bruja le es útil de alguna forma. Me gustaría saber si hay algo que yo pueda hacer al respecto.  
-- Me complace que seas capaz de captar con tanta rapidez las cosas -Barty asintió con la cabeza, orgulloso del cumplido-, y es cierto lo que dices. Necesito que durante los próximos días visites a esta mujer, que te hagas amigo de ella, y logres meterla en tu cama -Barty levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada más-. No es necesario que lo hagas, pero sí que llegues a establecer ese grado de confianza con ella. Mañana por la mañana estudiaras una historia falsa que será la que le contarás, y te harás pasar por el hombre de su vida. Mientras logras que confíe en tí, yo tendré que preparar una poción muy compleja. Nuestro _querido amigo_ me ha enviado todo lo que pedí, de modo que sólo necesito calma, soledad y tiempo. Tiempo que tu pondrás en buen uso.  
-- Estoy para servirlo en todo lo que desee, milord, pero sigo sin entender para qué le es útil esa mujer.  
-- Ah, mi querido Barty, siempre tuviste esa enorme sed de conocimiento. Debería castigarte por tu intrusión, pero necesito que sepas la razón. Esa mujer será quien me dará de vuelta mi cuerpo. Pero no será cualquier cuerpo. Será un nuevo cuerpo, sin la sangre de mi indigno padre, pero sí con la de mi familia materna, que es mucho más importante. Será un cuerpo mejorado, potenciado por mi propia magia, y por ellos tendré que cuidarlo mucho.

Levantándose de su lugar invitó a Barty a dormir, diciendo que al día siguiente continuarían la conversación.

Y eso hicieron.

Por la mañana, le contó que con la poción la embarazarían, y la harían creer que había pasado la mejor noche de su vida con Barty. Él se quedaría jugando el papel del amante amoroso hasta el momento del parto, en que Voldemort abandonaría definitivamente el cuerpo de Quirrell y se apoderaría de su propio nuevo cuerpo. La mujer moriría en el proceso, por su puesto, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo complicado vendría durante los primeros días de su "nueva vida", en que tendrían que administrarle una enorme cantidad de pociones para que creciera acelerada pero controladamente. Tendrían los nueve meses del embarazo para preparar las pociones, tiempo que les alcanzaría apenas y que Voldemort no pretendía malgastar. Se arriesgarían, eso sí, con un parto _muggle_, para que legalmente el-bebé-Voldemort heredara las propiedades de la mujer, que le servirían como recursos _limpios_.

Barty se arregló lo mejor que pudo, memorizó su historia falsa, alteró su apariencia ligeramente con un hechizo, y emprendió el camino hacia el pueblo. Afortunadamente estaban en una zona turística, de modo que la presencia de un extranjero no sería tan sospechosa.

Mientras, Quirrell-Voldemort juntaba todos los ingredientes que necesitaría para la poción. Con ella crearía su nuevo ADN, que podía ser de cualquier forma que él quisiera, pero prefería mantener la apariencia que siempre había tenido. Moreno, de piel blanca y ojos marrones. Después de todo, con la cantidad de cosas que había hecho para asegurar su inmortalidad poco le quedaría de su propio aspecto en el nuevo cuerpo, o eso era lo que pensaba. Quizás al ser carne fresca algunos razgos se perderían. Tenía curiosidad por saber si conservaría los ojos rojos. Una vez que la tuviera lista, tendría que realizar un pequeño ritual, en el cual transferiría su _esencia mágica_ a la poción, de modo que el niño resultante de esta fertilización fuese exactamente _él_, y no una mezcla entre él y la madre. Genéticamente sería hijo de la mujer, pero todos los razgos visibles serían los suyos.

Estaba muy contento de haber podido encontrar el libro tan luego. Este ritual en particular estaba pensado para otorgar un cuerpo sano a un mago tenebroso que quisiera ser _inmortal_. Más que alargar la vida en un cuerpo viejo, como Flamel, o con los horcruxes, como ya había hecho, esto le daría un cuerpo tierno y fresco cada vez que lo quisiera. Pero tenía dos enormes riesgos. Seguía siendo totalmente mortal, y podía ser asesinado cuando ocupara el cuerpo del bebé. Tener un apoyo totalmente fiel era primordial, y afortunadamente él lo tenía. No sabía cuál era el porcentaje de éxito con esta poción, porque incluso dentro del mundo de la magia negra era un ritual muy desconocido y temido.

Sólo faltaba esperar que los _encantos_ de Barty encandilaran a la bruja a la brevedad.

**000**

Quién lo hubiera dicho. Bastó con un solo partido de Quidditch para que todo el colegio olvidara que Harriet era hablante de Pársel. Los chicos de Ravenclaw no paraban de hablar del excelente partido que sus cazadores jugaron, y de cómo definirían el campeonato en el partido con Gryffindor. Los Hufflepuff sacaban cuentas alegres, puesto que esperaban superar a Slytherin por varios puntos, por lo que su encuentro del siguiente trimestre sería crucial. Los Gryffindors estaban desmoralizados, porque en su primer partido sólo habían sacado 100 puntos, así que debían ganar sí o sí los dos partidos restantes. Y las serpientes, descansaban y sacaban cuentas, sabiendo que eran los que tenían posibilidades más realistas de ganar. Tal como en los anteriores ocho años, a excepción del exactamente anterior, en que Ravenclaw se llevó la copa de Quidditch.

Harriet recibió el cambio como una bendición, porque tan rápido como llegó se fue la tensión. Algunos alumnos que compartían clase con ella parecían recordar el asunto, pero ahora era noticia vieja y por lo tanto, aburrida. De a poco la euforia colectiva estaba bajando, pero un martes por la mañana todo cambió. El tablero de anuncios establecía el fin del club de duelo con un pequeño torneo. Todos los alumnos del club debían participar, separados según edades. Los ganadores de las tres categoría (inicial, medio, avanzado) recibirían como _premio_ un surtido set de productos Lockhart. Posters tamaño natural y pequeños, libretas, calendarios, pergaminos, perfume, plumas, y una medalla. Y todos los participantes recibirían una placa conmemorativa (también con un diseño Lockhart). Afortunadamente, Lockhart sólo sería el moderador del torneo, y los Profesores Flitwick, McGonagall y Snape serían los árbitros de los encuentros individuales.

La emoción volvió a correr como la pólvora entre el alumnado. Chicos y chicas de todas las edades se volcaron a las salas de clase vacías para practicar los hechizos reglamentarios del torneo (nada de conjurar cobras), y la cantidad de visitas a la enfermería también aumentó de forma proporcional. Morag estaba como hipogrifo enojado, Blaise estaba taciturno, Draco silencioso, Pansy especialmente insoportable, y Harriet algo desganada. La última clase de encantamientos que tuvo antes del torneo fue muy desagradable. Amelie no paraba de lanzarle indirectas de que "ahora sí" le demostraría quien era mejor duelista, y no la dejó tomar apuntes tranquila.

El sábado por la mañana el comedor estaba abarrotado. Todos los alumnos que no entraron al club se lamentaban, y los que sí apenas podían comer. Eventualmente llegó el momento de iniciar el torneo y todos los alumnos debieron esperar durante media hora hasta que se les permitió volver a entrar. Habían colocado unas pequeñas gradas en los costados, y al medio tres plataformas de combate. Junto a cada una un panel mostraba los nombres de los participantes y con quién le tocaría batirse a duelo.

Una vez que todos se establecieron en las gradas, Lockhart se paseó por la plataforma central hasta tener la atención de todos en él.

-- ¡Bienvenidos todos a nuestro pequeño torneo!. Como todos saben, la ley prohibe los duelos, pero hemos conseguido una autorización especial para realizar este torneo. Es por ello que hoy nos acompañan la Asistente Especial del Ministro de Magia, Dolores Umbridge -aplausos educados para la bruja vestida de rosa-, y el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, Rufus Scrimgeour -más aplausos educados-. El torneo está dividido en tres categoría, inicial de primer a tercer año, medio de cuarto a quinto, y avanzado para los alumnos de ÉXTASIS. Los Profesores Flitwick, McGonagall y Snape serán los árbitros de cada nivel, respectivamente. Cada uno de ustedes tiene en su poder una lista con los hechizos autorizados para cada nivel, de modo que no hayan sorpresas desagradables. Hoy serán las primeras rondas de todos los niveles, y mañana las siguientes. Los ganadores serán premiados mañana en un banquete especial, y todos recibirán placas conmemorativas. Ahora, reitero nuestro agradecimiento como comité organizador por el enorme entusiasmo que han demostrado, esperando que de ahora en adelante muestren más interés por las áreas prácticas de todas las disciplinas que estudian -risas entre los alumnos de éxtasis, y miradas burlescas de los demás-. Sí, ya sé que parece raro, pero son este tipo de instancias las que hacen la vida más interesante. Sin más preámbulos. ¡que se inicie el torneo!

Una erupción de aplausos y chiflidos llenó el salón. Del techo cayeron papeles y burbujas de colores. El Profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento, y comenzó a pasear entre las distintas plataformas, analizando los distintos encuentros. La plataforma que estaba cerca de la puerta era para el nivel inicial, y todos los alumnos hasta tercero se reunieron a su alrededor. El Profesor Flitwick se subió a la plataforma y haciendo sonar un silbato pidió silencio.

-- Muy bien, ahora vamos a iniciar los combates. Como casi la mitad del colegio se inscribió en este club, hoy sólo tendremos encuentros de primera ronda, por lo que cada uno de ustedes sólo combatirá una vez hoy. El almuerzo y la cena serán llevados a sus salas comunes para no interrumpir el torneo. Quiero que recuerden que la lista está no para molestar, sino para prevenir -varias personas miraron feo tanto a Harriet como a Amelie-. Ahora, el primer enfrentamiento es entre Herbert Fleet de Hufflepuff y Emily Ackerley de Ravenclaw, ambos de primer año. Los demás tomen asiento y guarden silencio. Sólo podrán aplaudir cuando de por terminado el encuentro. Ahora, a sus puestos.

Los chicos obedecieron en el acto, al mismo tiempo que los alumnos de los cursos superiores también se sentaban en las gradas. Herbert y Emily subieron a la plataforma un tanto nerviosos, pero a la vez tranquilos por ser los primeros y así salir rápido de la tensión. Un poco más allá se escuchaba a los gemelos Weasley organizando apuestas entre los chicos del nivel medio, y la Profesora McGonagall les pidió que hicieran sus transacciones en otro lugar. Draco aprovechó el desorden para sentarse lejos de Pansy, junto a Harriet, que le sonrió al verlo llegar. Blaise y Morag se sentaron junto a sus amigos de inmediato, para evitar que la rubia pudiera molestarlos.

El Profesor Flitwick les dió la orden, y los dos chicos de primer año iniciaron su combate. Unos cuantos hechizos como para hacer bromas volaron de un lado para otro, hasta que Emily le dió con un _tarantallegra,_ ganando el combate. Todos los Ravenclaws presentes se pararon a vitorear, y los demás aplaudieron educados. El resto del día siguió igual, con algunos combates más peligrosos que otros, y unos cuantos muy aburridos.

A Blaise le tocó el tercer combate, y derrotó a un chico de Ravenclaw en pocos segundos. El décimo combate fue entre Draco y la chica Weasley, pero el rubio demostró las ventajas de llevar un año más en Hogwarts al derrotarla con facilidad. El decimotercero fue el de Harriet con Neville Longbottom. El chico estaba tan nervioso que casi botó su varita solo. Unos cuantos hechizos para despistar, y la chica le quitó la varita con un _expelliarmus_. El vigesimocuarto fue entre Morag y London Bradley, un Ravenclaw de primer año que fue duro de roer, pero que finalmente cayó con un _petrificus totalus_. A continuación Pansy se enfrentó con Dean Thomas. El chico era algo lento para hacer los hechizos, pero se movía muy rápido. Pansy aprovechó eso a su favor, logrando votarlo de la plataforma y ganando así el combate. Luego Duncan Dursley se enfrentó con James Nash, un Gryffindor de tercer año que demostró su superioridad al ganarle por _knock out_ a los pocos segundos.

En el siguiente combate la eterna enemiga de Harriet, Amelie Beauvais se enfrentó con un Hufflepuff de tercer año, a quien apenas pudo derrotar. De los siguiente combates, el más interesante fue entre Hermione Granger y Alister Harper, un Slytherin de primero. El chico conocía todos los hechizos de la lista como la palma de su mano, y era muy ágil en su uso. La chica, aunque menos experta en combate, tenía mejores nociones de táctica, y después de cinco minutos de enfrentamiento, logró derrotar al chico con un simple _accio_. Los últimos dos encuentros fueron breves, de modo que los alumnos del nivel inicial fueron los primeros en terminar la primera ronda, a eso de las seis de la tarde.

Por su parte, los chicos de los cursos superiores seguían enfrentándose. El cuarteto se instaló a mirar los combates del nivel medio, justo a tiempo de ver como Cedric Diggory aplastaba a Kevin Bletchley, el guardián del equipo de Slytherin. Los últimos en terminar ese día fueron los del nivel avanzado, justo a tiempo para cenar. El Profesor Lockhart aprovechó el momento para anunciar a los presentes el horario del día siguiente, y los envió a sus salas comunes.

**000** _**Nota**: En mi _home page_, que esta en mi _profile_, pueden encontrar una tabla con los resultados del Torneo._

Los chicos despertaron muy emocionados. Subieron veloces a desayunar, y encontraron a casi todo el colegio listo para los duelos. En vista de que un periodista del Profeta había cubierto el evento del día anterior, una gran cantidad de público especial asistiría a observar los combates ese día, por lo que las gradas que se instalaron fueron de doble capacidad. Blaise estaba muy relajado, seguro de sus capacidades, pero tranquilo, porque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ganar el torneo. Morag no quería ser humillada, y Harriet pensaba lo mismo. Draco sí quería ganar el torneo, pero los nervios casi se lo comieron cuando vió entre el público a sus padres con su hermanita. Narcisa les hizo una seña a la distancia, y las chicas corrieron a saludarlos. Draco partió a regañadientes, seguido por Blaise que se reía en su mente.

El primer enfrentamiento del día sería entre Emily Ackerley y Blaise, por lo que el chico les dejó sus cosas y subió con seguridad a la plataforma. El Profesor volvió a repetir para todos las reglas, y enseguida les dió el vamos a los chicos. Blaise decidió usar hechizos defensivos, porque la chica era bastante rápida. Pero cuando bajó la guardia le envió un hechizo mocomurciélago. La chica se empezó a desesperar, y con un _accio_ le robó la varita. Sus amigos se pusieron de pie para vitorearlo, y él les regaló una reverencia desde la plataforma.

El segundo combate fue entre un chico de Slytherin de primero y una chica de Gryffindor de tercero, que lo destruyó en pocos segundos. En el tercero Lavander Brown de Gryffindor se enfrentó a Brian Urquhart, Slytherin de tercero, pero no pudo hacer nada. En el primer intento el chico la desarmó, y ella se retiró llorando del salón. En el cuarto, Samuel Umbridge, un Gryffindor de tercero, se enfrentó con Justin Finch-Fletchley. El Hufflepuff de pelo rizado lo humilló al derrotarlo con un _wingardium leviosa_.

El quinto encuentro fue entre Cortney Parker, una Hufflepuff de segundo, y Marietta Edgecombe, la cual ganó de forma inapelable al dejar inconsciente a la menor con un _desmaius_. Luego fue el turno de Draco contra Lisa Turpin, una Ravenclaw de segundo. El rubio la dejó iniciar el ataque, usó un escudo y luego le mandó un _expelliarmus_ tan potente que, al igual que Lockhart, la chica salió volando y aterrizó sobre el público.

Blaise, Morag, Harriet, Pansy y Nott se pararon a gritar y aplaudir a su amigo. El chico se acercó sonrojado pero radiante, y fue estrujado por su padre y avergonzado por su madre, que lo besó cuatro veces seguidas. Harriet no tuvo tiempo de seguir felicitándolo, porque ahora le tocaba a ella contra Heidi Macaboy, una Hufflepuff de tercero. Las dos chicas se colocaron en la posición reglamentaria. Harriet vió por el rabillo del ojo al Profesor Flitwick guiñarle un ojo antes de dar inicio al combate, lo que le dió confianza. Lanzó dos _desmaius_, esquivó un hechizo, y probó con un _rictusempra_, que dió en el blanco. La chica casi no podía mantenerse en pie, y así Harriet ganó su segunda ronda.

Cinco combates más tarde fue el turno de Morag, que debía enfrentarse con Asdis Kemyss, otra Hufflepuff de tercero. La chica le lanzó varios hechizos antes que Morag pudiera enviarle algo. Harta de la rapidez con que la chica lanzaba conjuros, Morag perdió la paciencia y le envió un furioso _silencius_, que le permitió invocar la varita y ganar su ronda.

De los cuatro últimos combates correspondientes a segunda ronda, los ganadores fueron Amelie Beauvais, James Nash, Kristjana Acton y Hermione Granger. El Profesor Flitwick dió quince minutos de intermedio, para poder comer él, y que el público descansara. Los chicos aprovecharon de salir a tomar aire fresco, y cuando regresaron ya era el turno de Blaise contra Brian Urquhart.

Los chicos iniciaron su enfrentamiento con hechizos simples, pero cuando uno rozó el ojo de Blaise el chico se enojó y le lanzó un _mimblewimble_ a Urquhart, que lo dejó atontado y derrotado. Luego Justin Finch-Fletchley se tuvo que enfrentar con Heaven Catherwood, una Slytherin de tercero, la que lo dejó inconsciente y con pase a enfermería al primer intento.

Ahora era el turno de Harriet contra Marietta Edgecombe, la que era su compañera en Encantamientos, y además amiga de Amelie Beauvais y Cho Chang. La tensión se podía cortar en el aire, y por primera vez en los dos días que llevaban luchando, Harriet sintió la presión de varios cientos de ojos sobre ella. Lanzó un hechizo, esquivó otro, saltó al costado, envió un hechizo, vió a Marietta trastabillar y aprovechó el momento para invocar la varita de la chica, que llegó obediente a sus manos.

A continuación, Draco tuvo que enfrentarse con Cho Chang, la que tenía un cierto brillo vengativo en los ojos, seguramente por la reciente derrota de su amiga. El chico empezó con hechizos inofensivos, pero Cho utilizó los más fuertes que se les permitían en ese categoría, y el rubio tuvo que quedarse con un escudo como única opción, porque la chica era demasiado veloz para invocar. Creyendo ver su oportunidad, el chico le lanzó un _desmaius_, pero la chica fue más rápida y le arrebató la varita con un _expelliarmus_. Todos los Ravenclaws que estaban mirando se levantaron a vitorearla, y Draco bajó con los hombros caídos a sentarse junto a su familia.

Después Susan Bones y Ernie Macmillan se enfrentaron, y el chico la derrotó al inmobilizarla completamente. En seguida fue el turno de Morag, contra Baz Ives de Gryffindor. La chica estaba tan nerviosa que fue rápidamente derrotada, y se sentó junto a Draco en la que llamaron "la banca de los perdedores". Entonces Amelie Beauvais derrotó a Kristjana Acton de Hufflepuff tan rápido como Ives derrotó a Morag, y Hermione Granger derrotó a James Nash no tan rápido pero con igual contundencia.

Volvieron a tener un descanso de quince minutos, y aprovecharon de mirar un poco a los chicos del nivel medio. Alcanzaron a ver a Fred Weasley derrotando a un chico de Slytherin, y tuvieron que regresar para el primer combate de Cuartos de Final, justamente entre Blaise y Harriet. Para hacer la situación aún más tensa, Draco se fue a apoyar a Blaise y Morag a Harriet, con lo que el encuentro quedó a nivel de "guerra de los sexos".

En un principio se lanzaron hechizos de bromas, hasta que Blaise se arriesgó con unos más pesados. Harriet trataba de no enviarle nada peligroso, hasta que notó que nada malo pasaría si sólo utilizaba los hechizos autorizados. Le mandó varios hechizos seguidos, que lo hicieron retroceder hasta el borde de la plataforma. Cuando estuvo a punto de caer, le lanzó un _silencius_, con lo cual ganó el encuentro, pero el chico perdió el equilibrio y fue a para al suelo con un golpe sordo.

En pocos segundo Harriet, Draco y Flitwick estaban sobre el chico, pero afortunadamente nada le pasó. Harriet ya no podía deshacerse más en disculpas, y el chico la tranquilizó y llevó del brazo hasta las gradas para que se dejara de hablar. Observaron desde sus asientos a Cho Chang aplastar a Heaven Catherwood con unos cuantos hechizos para vomitar babosas, y se asombraron al ver la facilidad con la que Ernie Macmillan confundía y derrotaba a Amelie Beauvais. La Ravenclaw se retiró furiosa, lanzando miradas de odio hacia Harriet. Seguramente había tenido la esperanza de enfrentarse con ella en algún momento, pero fue eliminada antes.

El último combate de cuartos fue entre dos Gryffindors, Baz Ives y Hermione Granger. Los chicos vitorearon con ganas a su compañera de curso cuando derrotó al chico con un _petrificus totalus_. Luego tuvieron una pausa de veinte minutos, para estirar las piernas e ir al baño. Los combates de semifinales y finales eran los más importantes, y Dumbledore quería verlos todos, en todas las categorías.

Harriet regresó de lavarse la cara con una nueva actitud. Si ganaba los siguientes dos combates se llevaría el primer lugar, lo que sería por su propio mérito, algo que la emocionaba mucho. Esperó pacientemente hasta que Dumbledore junto con los oficiales del ministerio estaban listos, y aguardó la señal para atacar a Ernie Macmillan. En medio del silencio expectante, Dudley Dursley gritó "¡Tú puedes, Ernie, pero prefiero que gane mi prima!" lo que los hizo reír a todos.

Los chicos se lanzaron varios hechizos, saltaron hacia los lados, esquivaron otros y bloquearon unos cuantos, hasta que Ernie fue más lento y recibió un impacto en el pecho que lo botó de la plataforma, granjeándole una nueva victoria a la morena. Fue tanto el relajo que le vino a Harriet que ni si quiera se dió cuenta de cómo llegó hasta las gradas a sentarse.

El segundo y último combate de semifinales fue entre Cho Chang y Hermione Granger. La mayor parte de los presentes creía que la Ravenclaw ganaría, por la fiereza con la que derrotara a los anteriores. Pero la Gryffindor les probó a todos lo equivocados que estaban, cuando con un simple _expelliarmus_ le quitó la varita a la oriental. Los leones se pararon, rugieron y saltaron como si ya hubieran ganado, y Hermione no sabía dónde meterse, porque todos la abrazaban y felicitaban.

Después vinieron las semi finales de los niveles medio y avanzado, en que pasaron a la final por el primer lugar tanto Cedric Diggory, como Alicia Spinnet, Percy Weasley y Audrey Gilchrist.

La final por el tercer lugar del nivel inicial quedó entre Ernie Macmillan y Cho Chang. La cual, con tal de ganar algo, atacó con un exactitud y astucia inesperada, derrotando al chico con cuatro hechizos bien lanzados. El tercer lugar del nivel medio quedó para Lucian Amherst de Ravenclaw. Y del nivel avanzado para Maeve McDougal, la hermana mal genio de Morag.

Volvieron a hacer una pequeña pausa, y Harriet se empezó a poner terriblemente nerviosa. Morag la trataba de tranquilizar diciendo "pero si es sólo un torneo, no tiene nota", y Blaise le decía "no te preocupes, el honor de toda la casa **no** está en tus manos", y gente equis a su alrededor le decía cosas como "vamos, tú eres la Reina de Slytherin, es imposible que pierdas". Claramente ninguno de esos comentarios servía para tranquilizarla, y a punto estuvo de no presentarse por la tensión.

Sabiendo que le sacarían esto en cara por el resto de su vida, Draco la tomó del brazo y la sacó del salón a la fuerza. La metió a la primera sala vacía que encontró, y la obligó a sentarse en una silla. La chica se quedó como petrificada y lo miraba fijo sin pestañear.

-- Harriet, todo va a salir bien -nada-. Relájate -pestañeo-, respira tranquila, vamos, inhala , y exhala -Harriet botó el aire que no sabía que estaba guardando, y se relajó.  
-- Gracias Draco, me estaban poniendo muy nerviosa.  
-- Lo sé, y no tienes por qué preocuparte. Este torneo es sólo por el placer de hacerlo, ya estás en la final, lo peor que puede pasar es que salgas segunda.  
-- Pero todos quieren que yo gane.  
-- Olvídalos. Tú eres la que va a enfrentarse con Granger, no ellos. Ahora tenemos que regresar, dame la mano.

La chica le dió la mano y se levantó del asiento. Cuando Draco iba a abrir la puerta, Harriet lo detuvo y lo abrazó. Draco le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, y le empezó a acariciar el pelo. Se quedaron unos segundos así, hasta que Harriet relajó el abrazo para mirar al chico a los ojos.

-- Gracias, tú siempre sabes qué es lo que necesito -y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando regresaron al gran salón, Harriet estaba visiblemente más tranquila, pero Draco parecía linterna. Al verlos llegar, el Profesor Flitwick se acercó corriendo y la empujó a la plataforma, diciendo que ya creían que no se iba a presentar. Hermione la esperaba con una actitud mezcla de suficiencia con comprensión. Harriet le dedicó una sonrisa para disculparse, y estuvieron listas para empezar. Se miraron fijo unos segundos, hasta que les dieron la orden para empezar.

Harriet mandó un _expelliarmus_, que se chocó en el aire con un _tarantallegra_. Lanzó otro hechizo y usó un _protego_, que alcanzó justo a detener un embrujo. Hermione era muy rápida, aunque algo esquemática. Harriet decidió empujarla para que se cayera de la plataforma: le lanzó tres hechizos inofensivos hacia los pies, y la chica se vió obligada a correrse. Harriet esquivó otro que casi le dió, y mandó un fuerte _expelliarmus_, que para rabia de Hermione la lanzó al suelo y le granjeó la victoria a Harriet.

Las serpientes empezaron a aullar de la emoción, y los demás aplaudían educados. Harriet corrió para ayudar a Hermione a levantarse, pero Ron y Ginny Weasley llegaron antes. El Profesor Flitwick la felicitó por su victoria, y le pidió que se sentara mientras se realizaran las dos finales que faltaban. Harriet se sentó junto a sus amigos, y fue felicitada por todos los cercanos. Lucius le dijo que estaba muy orgulloso que pusiera el nombre de la casa en alto, y Narcisa le prometió que le daría un regalo para celebrar.

El siguiente fue el duelo por el primer lugar del nivel medio, entre Cedric Diggory y Alicia Spinnet. Los dos chicos utilizaron una gran cantidad de hechizos defensivos y de desgaste, pero finalmente fue el Hufflepuff quien le arrebató la varita a la chica, con lo que todos los tejones se pusieron a saltar, chillar y gritar de la alegría. Los amigos aplaudieron educados, y se rieron con ganas cuando Cedric Diggory saltó de la plataforma, abrazó a la Profesora McGonagall y le dió dos besos, antes de ser acorralado por la multitud.

Cuando la muchedumbre se dispersó, el Profesor Snape dió inicio al último duelo por el nivel avanzado, entre Percy Weasley y Audrey Gilchrist. Ambos prefectos mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos, hasta que con la señal empezaron a lanzarse una gran variedad de hechizos, todos no verbales. Los dos eran muy rápidos y ágiles, haciendo gala de muchas horas de práctica. El combate se alargó por lo menos quince minutos, antes que Percy empezara a mostrar signos de cansancio. Audrey lo aprovechó, y lanzándole un rayo de luz logró encandilarlo, y robarle su varita.

**000**

Las serpientes gritaron y saltaron todo lo que pudieron, y los Gryffindors se pusieron de pie para ovacionar la excelente _performance_ de Percy. Audrey también lo aplaudió, y cuando el chico bajó de la plataforma, hizo señas para que Cedric y Harriet se acercaran.

Los chicos llegaron lo más rápido que la marea humana les permitió, y entre los tres hicieron varias reverencias sobre la plataforma. Harriet felicitó a su prefecta favorita por la victoria, y ella los dejó solos unos momentos, porque se le ocurrió bajar de la plataforma. La gente que estaba más cerca la miró con curiosidad, hasta que la chica llegó junto al Profesor Snape. El mago al notar su presencia le dijo "Felicitaciones por su victoria, señorita Gilchrist", y la chica le dijo _gracias_ antes de darle un gran abrazo.

Draco y Morag intercambiaron miradas conocedoras, y luego se corrieron -como todos- a los costados del salón, para que Dumbledore hiciera aparecer las cuatro mesas de siempre. La gente se repartió por las mesas, y cuando el caos llegó a su fin, el Profesor Lockhart pidió silencio.

-- Estamos muy orgullosos del enorme entusiasmo que han tenido con la competencia, y los felicitamos a todos por su participación. Todos los participantes están recibiendo en estos momentos una placa por su participación -se escuchó un suave _plop_-, y ahora vamos a premiar a los ganadores. Por favor, los nueve ganadores, vengan aquí.

Los chicos se acercaron a Lockhart, y cada uno recibió su medalla y una bolsa con regalos. A Harriet le entregó su premio la bruja del ministerio que vestía de rosado, y le dió la horrible sensación de que ella la odiaba. Conversaron y disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena, antes de retirarse agotados a dormir.

**000**

-- Harriet, Harriet, despierta, si no te levantas ahora no vas a alcanzar a desayunar -la morena se incorporó pestañeando despistada, y cuando se puso los lentes pudo enfocar a Morag, que estaba parada a su lado-. No me voy a quedar todo el día esperando a que te levantes. Te guste o no hoy hay clases, y si no te apuras no te vas a poder duchar.  
-- Ya entendí, ya me levanto -le contestó.

Sacó ropa de su armario más su toalla y partió al baño. Lo encontró vacío y aprovechó de darse una ducha un poquito más larga de lo normal. Se vistió ahí mismo y se trató de peinar, sin lograr mucho éxito. Cuando llegó al comedor, se encontró a Morag hablando con Draco, y se sentó junto al chico. Se sirvió leche y frutas, y comenzó a comer casi por inercia.

-- Harriet. ¿ya pusiste los posters de Lockhart en tu cuarto? -le preguntó el chico, y Morag sonrió de lado.  
-- ¿Qué? Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo. De hecho no, pero acá los tengo -dijo y abrió su mochila, de la que sacó el bolso con los regalos.

Sacó tres posters que venían sellados aún, y se los regaló a Pansy, Millicent y Dafne, que acababan de llegar. Las chicas no entendían que pasaba, pero cuando vieron lo que les dió les encantó, y se sentaron de lo más amistosas a su lado. Blaise llegó justo para ver a Harriet repartiendo unas libretas con _todo_ de Lockhart, y a él también le tocó una, aunque más pequeña y _varonil_. A Draco, que se reía hasta las lágrimas, le tocó un calendario (lo que no le gustó nada) y a Morag un set de pergaminos con dibujos rosados en los bordes. Iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero se dió cuenta de que le gustaba, y se calló. Harriet conservó unos con diseños celestes y naranjas, y a las chicas les regaló los dos perfumes que traía el set. Finalmente les regaló a Nott, Crabbe y Goyle unas plumas de pavo real, y ella se quedó las de quetzal y pavo real blanco.

Justo antes de abandonar el salón para ir a clase de herbología, el Profesor Flitwick la detuvo y le pidió que fuera a su despacho a las ocho. Estuvo todo el día ansiosa, preguntándose para qué quería que la fuera a ver, y llegó puntual a la oficina del Profesor. Golpeó dos veces la puerta, y el Profesor la hizo pasar.

-- Me alegra que haya llegado puntual. Ya tengo listo lo que me pidió.  
-- ¿Lo que le pedí? -la chica estaba algo despistada.  
-- Sí, la radio que quería embrujar. Logré que funcione con magia, lamentablemente no había otra opción, así que no la va a poder usar en un área _muggle_.  
-- Eso no es ningún problema, Profesor. Muchísimas gracias, no sabe todo lo que significa para mi.  
-- Ya, no se preocupe tanto. Tómelo por un premio por su victoria -la chica sonrió-, y no olvide que nuestras _clases_ van a continuar el próximo sábado.  
-- Ahí estáre, señor. Muchas gracias.

Harriet estuvo probando su radio hasta la medianoche, cuando ya se caía de sueño sola, y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

**000**

Unos días más tarde, Lucius se encontró nuevamente en la presencia del viejo director. El anciano le entregó un sobre para que revisara su contenido, y mientras el rubio leía los papeles, tomaba una taza de té con manzanilla. Se rió en su mente al ver los cambio en el rostro del brujo, hasta que Lucius lo miró directamente con preocupación.

-- Albus. ¿está seguro que Crouch va a estar a salvo en Francia? No queremos que _de verdad_ muera en esta farsa.  
-- No te preocupes, el jefe del departamento de seguridad interior del ministerio francés es nuestro aliado, y personalmente dirigirá la investigación. Ahora que Crouch está en el seminario, se auto impuso como su guardia oficial, con lo cual todo lo que se refiera a él debe pasar por su vista antes de ser aprobado. Él cubrirá los cabos sueltos y lo cuidará mientras esté fuera de nuestro alcancé.  
-- Me parece que somos muy pocos para una tarea que necesita muchas más manos.  
-- En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero eso no nos puede impedir hacer lo que debemos.  
-- ¿No hay alguna otra forma de que yo pueda ayudar? Quizás si viajo como compañía...  
-- Eso nos pondría en el radar público, y mientras menos lazos encuentren entre su _deceso_ y nosotros, mejor. Sé que es algo complicado, pero tendremos que confiar.

Lucius aceptó la última palabra del mago, y se sentó junto al viejo a probar de su propio té. Un elfo doméstico les trajo más galletas, y le entregó a Lucius una nota en una bandeja. El mago la leyó, y sonrió.

-- Creo que la providencia está de nuestro lado -Albus lo miró interrogante-, tenemos visita. Del señor ministro, nada menos. ¿Le importaría si lo dejo solo para atender a mi otro visitante?  
-- Ningún problema. Cuando termine mi té regresaré al colegio, hay muchas cosas que necesito arreglar allí.

Lucius se encontró a Fudge esperándolo en el living formal (estrategia que utilizaba para intimidar), algo tenso y dando vueltas a su sombrero.

-- Señor ministro, que honor tenerlo en mi casa. Disculpe el atraso, estaba en los jardines.  
-- No se preocupe, Malfoy, es mi culpa por venir sin avisar.  
-- Por favor, señor ministro, tome asiento -lo guió hacia las sillas más duras del lugar y le ofreció un trago, que rechazó-. Diga qué es lo que necesita y haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para ayudarlo.  
-- Me alegra escuchar eso. La verdad, tengo un terrible problema _doméstico_, y usted es el más indicado para colaborar.  
-- Soy todo oídos.  
-- Supongo que conoce a la señorita Dolores Umbridge -Lucius asintió, pensando "desgraciadamente"-. Que bien. En el último tiempo ha estado insinuando que está buscando un marido... _adecuado_, pero que no hay ningún mago de suficiente _pureza_ para ella. Ya me está agotando con el asunto, y me gustaría saber si usted conoce a lgún mago soltero que esté dentro de la categoría que ella busca.  
-- Comprendo su preocupación -le contestó, y se puso en actitud pensativa. Se le ocurrió una idea retorcida, y pidió en su mente que Dumbledore estuviera de acuerdo, porque no tenía tiempo de contársela-. Si no me equivoco, Bartemius Crouch enviudó hace unos años. No es un mago joven, pero tiene una estirpe ideal y una fortuna personal respetable, además de la mejor fama del ministerio.  
-- ¿Barty Crouch? No es mala idea. Hace años que le vengo diciendo que rehaga su vida, y esta sería una muy buena oportunidad. Gracias por la sugerencia.  
-- De nada, señor ministro. Aunque las presentaciones tendrán que ser pospuestas, porque según el Profeta el señor Crouch se encuentra ahora en Francia.  
-- Es verdad, está en un congreso, si no me equivoco. Pero en unos días debería estar de vuelta. Arreglaré una cena para presentarlos.

Los magos se pusieron de pie y Lucius acompañó al ministro hasta la salida, rogando que la pequeña _jugarreta sicológica_ que le haría a la desagradable mujer fuera más que suficiente castigo por acosarlo cada vez que se veían.

**000**

El primer jueves de febrero, mientras Harriet tenía clases de encantamientos, Morag y Blaise se instalaron junto al lago a terminar sus deberes de transformaciones, en el camino a los invernaderos. Draco había rehusado acompañarlos, prefiriendo dormir un poco más. Blaise había insistido en que salieran del castillo, porque la falta de aire fresco les podía hacer mal, decía. Pero Morag sospechaba que esa no era la verdadera razón. Y su sospecha se vió confirmada cuando el chico le quitó la pluma y el pergamino en el que escribía.

-- ¡Oye, pero que estás haciendo!  
-- Morag, hay un asunto que me preocupa desde hace tiempo, y necesito conversarlo contigo.  
-- Si es una crítica velada en mi contra, no la quiero oír.  
-- Es sobre Draco. O mejor dicho, sobre Pansy.  
-- Ok, ok, dime lo que te preocupa.

Blaise dejó a un lado sus propias cosas, y se sentó pegado al lado de Morag, para que los alumnos que pasaban cerca no los pudieran escuchar.

-- Nott estaba comentando anoche que la familia de Pansy quiere recuperar su fortuna -"eso ya lo sabíamos"-. Lo sé, pero lo que no sabíamos era que los padres de Pansy estuvieron en Askaban.  
-- ¿En serio?  
-- Sí, y hay una cláusula en una vieja ley que sigue vigente, que prohibe que ex presidiarios manejen más de cierta cantidad de dinero.  
-- ¿O sea que aunque recuperen todo no lo podrían administrar?  
-- Exacto, lo que es igual a no tener nada. Los hermanos mayores de Pansy trabajan en el ministerio y están casados, por lo tanto legalmente están emancipados y sus padres no pueden hacerles transferencias de fondos sin tener que pagar impuestos.  
-- Lo que deja sólo a Pansy.  
-- Exacto, pero ella es chica, y las mujeres no pueden recibir esas donaciones antes de los quince.  
-- Lógico, es muy pequeña aún.  
-- Sí, pero cuando los cumpla, todavía faltaría una cosa. No basta con dejar el dinero en manos de Pansy, porque entonces es ella la responsable, y si quiere puede hacer y deshacer con él, algo que no le conviene a sus padres.  
-- ¿Y como lo pueden solucionar?  
-- A eso voy. Hay dos formas de esquivar la ley sobre los presos. Una es solicitando al Wizengamot que les limpien los papeles, pero no lo van a lograr por esa vía, se metieron demasiado profundo con la causa de Voldemort como para que gente con Dumbledore los perdone. O pueden casar a Pansy con un mago menor de edad, y solicitar la tuición momentánea de los bienes de la pareja.  
-- ¿Pero cuando ellos sean mayores de edad?  
-- Ahí Draco tendría que firmar un papel para que sus suegros sean los legales custodios de la fortuna, lo que al fin les permitiría hacer todo lo que quisieran.  
-- ¿Y qué pasaría con el patrimonio propio de Draco y de Pansy?  
-- Ese es el problema. No hay forma de diferenciar entre el dinero que la novia recibe por esta transferencia fraudulenta del patrimonio de ellos como pareja, con lo que los Parkinson se quedarían con todo el dinero de Draco.  
-- ¡Pero eso los dejaría prácticamente en la calle!  
-- Exacto. La única forma de arreglarlo sería que Lucius les volviera a dar dinero, pero ya no sería su patrimonio como pareja, sino una transferencia susceptible de impuestos.  
-- ¿Y si Draco se negara a firmar esos documentos?  
-- ¿Tu crees que el padre de Pansy se lo permitiría? No me asombraría que encontraran a Draco muerto por ahí unos días más tarde.

Morag se quedó profundamente preocupada. Y se devolvieron al castillo en silencio, cada uno meditando las distintas opciones que les quedaban. Morag creía que Pansy nunca desconfiaría de sus propios padres, porque era una niña consentida que creía que ellos _nunca_ harían algo para perjudicarla. Así que contarle no sería útil, al contrario, se lo podría tomar como un comentario malintencionado y cerrarse a cualquier entendimiento con ellos. Decírselo a Draco tampoco colaboraría, porque el chico estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para satisfacer los deseos de su padre. Y Lucius no tenía un pelo de tonto, por lo que probablemente ya estuviera al tanto de la posibilidad.

Llegaron al aula de transformaciones con la horrible sensación de que no podrían hacer nada para ayudar a su amigo.

**000**

La mañana del catorce de febrero los pilló a todos desprevenidos. Harriet se levantó, como todos los domingos, un poco tarde y subió al salón a desayunar con sus compañeros. Pero cuando entró al lugar se quedó estampada en el umbral, por que la cantidad de adornos rosas y de corazones era agotadora. Se acercó algo desconcertada a la mesa de Slytherin, y se sentó junto a Pucey y Colvin, que conversaban de Quidditch. Los chicos se empezaron a reír con ganas cuando vieron la cara de la chica, y no encontraron nada mejor que comenzar a cantarle canciones románticas. La chica trató de ignorarlos, pero no fue muy exitosa. Cada vez que los chicos hacían un coro a dos voces le daba ataque de risa.

Poco después sus demás amigos llegaron al lugar, y tanto Draco como Blaise se sentaron con rostros disgustados. Morag estaba encantada, por supuesto. No mucho más tarde, el Profesor Lockhart hizo una entrada triunfal y les contó sobre los duendes que recorrerían el castillo mandando mensajes y cantando. Harriet tuvo la horrible impresión de que algo le pasaría a ella ese día si se quedaba ahí, por lo que terminó su desayuno apuradísima, y huyo de vuelta a su dormitorio. Se quedó encerrada ahí haciendo deberes, hasta que sus tripas le pidieron ir a almorzar.

A regañadientes entró al gran salón a almorzar, y se encontró con que ahora la decoración era aún más grotesca, porque las ventanas estaban llenas de muérdago y unos enormes floreros tenían flores carnívoras gigantes de color lila y rosa. Se sentó entre medio de Draco y Blaise, donde creía que estaría segura. Al frente se sentaron Morag, Milly Bulstrode y Pansy, que la miraba con rabia contenida. Todo iba normal, hasta que a la mitad de la comida un duende con tutú blanco y alitas rosas se acercó a ellos, y le anunció a Harriet que tenía una canción para ella.

La chica consideró seriamente la opción de meterse bajo la mesa, pero Draco y Blaise le sujetaron los brazos y la obligaron a escuchar.

-- Su pelo como la noche, su rostro como el marfil; sus ojos como jade y su aroma como el jazmín. Ni lunas ni estrellas pueden / con su belleza competir, la niña que en mis sueños reina, y que mis días alegra.

Muerta de la vergüenza le dió las gracias al duende, que se fue a cantarle a alguien más. Morag no lo pudo evitar y aplaudió con ganas la canción, mientras se quejaba porque a ella nadie le hubiera compuesto una canción. Harriet trató de ignorarlos a todos y de seguir comiendo, pero su rostro rojo la delataba. Blaise empezó a molestar a Morag, diciéndole que si ella quería, él mismo podía cantarle algo, pero la chica le dijo que no gracias, porque "sin tutú no tiene gracia". Pansy empezó a criticar el mal gusto de quien fuera que hubiera inventado la canción, y Milly le encontraba la razón en todo. Y Draco comía callado, pensando que la canción estaba mal hecha, porque el aroma de Harriet no era de jazmín, sino de manzanilla. Y unos momentos más tarde, cuando se dió cuenta del calibre de su descubrimiento, se ruborizó y retiró discretamente de la mesa.

**000**

Si Harriet creía que el partido contra Gryffindor había sido estresante, y que la derrota con Ravenclaw había sido humillante, la _presión_ de saber que TODO dependía del partido contra Hufflepuff, era casi insoportable. Flint los exigía hasta los límites y no les permitiría errores. Pucey tenía terminantemente prohibido no jugar en el siguiente partido, así que debía volar con mucho más cuidado del acostumbrado. Lo bueno era que aún les quedaban unos meses hasta ese partido, y tenían tiempo suficiente para practicar.

Draco estaba decidido a ser el mejor jugador de la temporada, o esa era su intención. Volaba casi en los límites de su escoba, y aprovechaba cada oportunidad para explotarse al máximo. Pero hoy tenían entrenamiento físico, y Flint los tenía dando _cuatro_ vueltas alrededor del lago, y tenía que ser corriendo. Si se detenían, les mandaba una pequeña descarga eléctrica para que volvieran a correr. Harriet comenzaba su tercera vuelta y ya no podía más. Siempre había tenido un buen estado físico, pero _cuatro_ vueltas al lago era algo desproporcionado. Respiraba y corría de forma mecánica, sin pensar, porque si se concentraba en el dolor de sus músculos no podría seguir. Un rato más tarde, Burns la adelantó, y poco después Pucey y Colvin también. Los ignoró y siguió corriendo. Cuando le faltaba poco para terminar esta vuelta, Draco la alcanzó, pero se quedó corriendo a su lado.

Estaban demasiado cansados para hablar, y se acompañaron en silencio. Cuando llegaron al árbol que marcaba el fin de cada vuelta, Harriet siguió, comenzando su cuarta vuelta, pero Draco, que ya las había terminado todas, siguió corriendo. Harriet le preguntó de forma entrecortada por qué seguía corriendo, y él le dijo que quería practicar más, y que no la iba a dejar sola. Apenas podían moverse cuando terminaron esa vuelta, y se fueron volando en escoba a los vestidores para ducharse.

Los chicos encontraron el lugar oscuro, e insoportablemente frío, porque los demás ya se habían ido al castillo. Con un movimiento de varita prendieron las luces, y se desparramaron en las bancas. A Harriet poco y nada le importaba el pudor a estas alturas de su vida, y se desvistió sin mirar a Draco. Pero al chico lo incomodaba profundamente, y se desvistió dando la espalda a la chica. Cuando la escuchó entrar a la ducha se relajó, y se colocó frente a un espejo. Tenía todo el cuerpo congelado, y unos feos moretones en sus costillas eran los testigos de los golpes del entrenamiento anterior. Giró un poco y pudo ver que tenía toda la espalda rasguñada, pero con un poco de agua caliente el dolor pasaría, aunque al comienzo ardería bastante.

Esa noche después de cenar, Harriet se puso a estudiar en las mesas de la sala común. Avanzó un pie en su redacción de pociones, y cayó dormida sobre el pergamino. Así fue como la encontró Audrey al volver de su ronda de vigilancia. La prefecta le quitó la pluma de la mano, cerró el frasco de tinta, y la movió suavemente, pero no despertó. Decidió meter todo en la mochila, se la puso al hombro, y tomó a Harriet en brazo para llevarla a dormir. Apenas alcanzó a llegar al dormitorio de la niña, pero no despertó. La arropó, le sacó los zapatos, y le puso el despertador a una hora prudente.

**000**

El martes después de almorzar, Morag, Blaise y Harriet se dirigieron a la biblioteca, para hacer sus deberes de transformaciones. Se instalaron en una mesa para cuatro, y en pocos instantes reunieron todos los libros que necesitarían. No llevaban ni diez minutos trabajando cuando un ruidoso grupo de Hufflepuffs entró al lugar. Trataron de seguir trabajando, pero no podían por lo fuerte que hablan los tejones. Madam Pince no estaba a la vista.

-- Shh, bajen el volumen -_susurró_ Hannah Abbott-. ¿No ven que hay gente estudiando?  
-- Ya, busquemos una mesa rápido -susurró a su vez Zacharias Smith, guiando al grupo a la misma zona en que los Slytherins estudiaban.  
-- Zach, para, _detente_ -"¿Qué pasa?"-. No nos podemos sentar ahí, está Potter.  
-- No veo ningún problema, no nos vamos a sentar _con ella_.  
-- Mejor nos sentamos en otra parte de la biblioteca -intervino Justin Finch-Fletchley-. Todavía me siento incómodo con su presencia.  
-- Disculpa, lo olvidé.

El grupo pasó silencioso -pero haciéndose notar- junto a la mesa de los chicos, y Harriet prefirió mantener la vista en sus apuntes. Cuando hubieron pasado, levantó la mirada y se encontró a sus dos amigos mirándola fijo.

-- Creo que era demasiado pedir que _él_ olvidara el asunto de la serpiente -les comentó, como quitándole importancia.

Morag y Blaise no tenían nada interesante que decir al respecto, y continuaron estudiando en silencio por el resto de la tarde.

El miércoles comenzó con una desagradable clase de pociones con los Gryffindors. Snape los puso a hacer una poción para provocar aburrimiento, y al final de la clase los vapores de los calderos fueron más que suficientes para ponerlos a todos en estado de tedio. Se trasladaron hasta la sala de historia de la magia, pidiendo que por favor pasara _algo_, cualquier cosa, con tal de no tener que escuchar a Binns, pero fue en vano. El fantasma empezó a hablarles sobre las persecuciones de la edad media, un tema que sonaba muy prometedor, pero la enorme lista de personajes y fechas que el Profesor favorecía mataron de inmediato el poco interés de sus alumnos por el tema. Harriet sacó su libro de historia y ojeó los capítulos que hablaban sobre el tema, notando para su satisfacción que todo lo que el Profesor mencionaba estaba en el libro. Guardó sus cosas en su mochila, y se sentó de lado en la silla, para mirar a sus compañeros.

Morag, que estaba a su lado, le dirigió una mirada interrogante, pero siguió dibujando conejos saltando de nube en nube en los márgenes de su pergamino. Atrás de ellas Draco tomaba apuntes como autómata, con la vista fija en su pergamino, y junto a él Blaise se mordía las uñas, con mirada ausente. Más allá Nott, Crabbe, Goyle y Zacharias Smith trataban de tomar apuntes, pero sus ojos se cerraban solos. Pansy, Milly, Dafne y las cuatro chicas de Hufflepuff cuyos nombres siempre olvidaba ojeaban unas revistas bajo la mesa. Más allá Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones se pintaban las uñas, mientras Rivers, Terwilliger y Hopkins dormían descaradamente. Finalmente Dudley, Ernie y Justin jugaban al ahorcado.

¡Justin! Eso era. Lo acorralaría a la salida de clase para hacerlo entrar en razón, a ver si de una vez por todas el chico dejaba de mirarla como si tuviera ocho cabezas. Esperó pacientemente a que la hora se acabara, se puso su mochila en la espalda, y estaba lista para levantarse. Cuando sonó la campana, saltó de su silla y se escurrió fuera de la sala. Se escondió detrás de la puerta, de modo de no entorpecer la salida de nadie más que de Finch-Fletchley. Sus compañeros comenzaron a salir, y con un movimiento de la mano mandó a que Morag y Blaise se fueran sin esperarla. Draco le lanzó una mirada curiosa, pero el firme agarre de Pansy en su brazo lo guió lejos de la morena.

Tal y como suponía, su primo y sus amigos fueron los últimos en salir, y rápidamente se tomó del brazo de Justin y lo guió a una sala vacía. El chico trató de soltarse, pero Harriet le lanzó una sola mirada a su primo, y Dudley impidió que Ernie y Zach la siguieran. Entró con el chico a la fuerza a la sala que tenía más cerca, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El chico la miró preocupado, pero no dijo nada.

-- Disculpa que te haya sacado así de la sala, pero necesito hablar contigo. Es un asunto que no puedes seguir rehuyendo.  
-- Hasta donde yo sé, no tengo nada que hablar contigo -le contestó el chico de pelo risado, y se cruzó de brazos.  
-- Desde el accidente con la serpiente que no me hablas -el chico se tensó-. Sé que antes tampoco lo hacías, pero era porque no había necesidad.  
-- Prefiero que las cosas sigan tal y como están.  
-- Pero tú sabes que yo no tuve la culpa de lo que pasó. ¿Por que lo sabes, verdad?

Lo miró angustiada, y el chico se sintió incómodo, pero no cedió.

-- Lo único que sé es que esa serpiente trató de morderme, y que tú hablaste con ella.  
-- Pero yo sólo le dije que parara, nada más. Por favor, Justin, tienes que creerme -le dijo, y en un arrebato de debilidad se acercó al chico.

Justin trató de echarse para atrás, pero una mesa se lo impidió. Harriet le tomó las manos y lo miró suplicante.

--Por favor, Justin, _tienes_ que creerme. Te juro que yo nunca he querido hacerte daño, no tengo ningún motivo para hacerlo. Y si así fuera, tampoco lo haría. Tú eres amigo de Dudley, y tengo que respetarte por eso. Y como si eso fuera poco, también eres mi compañero de curso, no tengo motivos para querer hacerte daño.  
-- Es un poco difícil creer esas palabras cuando los gestos apuntan en el otro sentido -le contestó tenso, aunque en su interior se sentía conmovido por la fuerza de las palabras de la chica, pero más aún por la transparencia de sus ojos. Veía dolor ahí, pena y angustia. Al parecer a la chica la afectaba mucho el asunto.  
-- Lo sé, y no te culpo, estás en todo tu derecho de desconfiar. Pero sólo te pido que me creas, y si eso es mucho pedir, ponme a prueba. Lo que sea, pero por favor promete que vas a pensarlo.  
-- Está bien, lo voy a pensar. Pero hasta que no vea pruebas _concretas_ de que es verdad lo que dices, seguiré desconfiando de ti.  
-- Ok, me parece un trato justo -respondió aliviada. Algo avergonzada soltó las manos del chico y salió de la sala.

El chico se quedó mirando la puerta, algo descolocado por la inesperada conversación. Pero cuando salió encontró a sus amigos esperándolo, y en el camino al gran salón les contó todos los detalles de la extraña experiencia.

**000**

El sábado 20 de Febrero fue muy especial, porque era el cuarto partido del año: Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Los Slytherins no querían que ninguno de los dos equipos ganara por mucha diferencia, porque los perjudicaría para ganar el campeonato, por lo que gritarían y chiflarían en los dos sentidos. Hoy el clima estaba mucho más agradable, lo que beneficiaría a los jugadores y a los espectadores. Harriet y Morag se fueron temprano al estadio, y acapararon una excelente ubicación en la zona de serpientes, desde la que se veía bien todo el estadio.

Cuando las gradas estaban casi llenas llegaron los demás alumnos de segundo, y las chicas les hicieron señas para que se instalaran en esa parte. Crabbe y Goyle les dieron las gracias por reservar puestos, y Pansy se limitó a ignorar la cortesía. Blaise y Draco no se podían quedar quietos, y revoloteaban como niños con exceso de azúcar. Un poco más tarde llegó Nott con sus amigos de tercero, y en ese mismo momento Madam Hooch entró a la cancha. La bruja fue ovacionada por la muchedumbre, y con una mano hizo una seña a Lee Jordan, que empezó el relato del partido.

-- Bienvenidos al cuarto partido de la temporada, Gryffindor -gritos- contra Hufflepuff -más gritos-. En esta ocasión los leones se juegan la posibilidad de alcanzar la copa, ya que en el partido anterior sólo sacaron 100 puntos -abucheos de los Slytherins-. Por eso éste es un partido muy importante para ellos, y damos la bienvenida a su guardián y capitán, ¡Oliver Wood! -gritos de los leones y de Harriet.

Sus amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta mirándola, y ella impasible comentó:

-- Es el más guapo del equipo. ¿Qué querían, que lo abucheara? Yo _feliz_ me iría a Gryffindor si con eso lo pudiera ver todos los días.

Morag dió un grito y la abrazó, y los demás negaron dándolas por perdidas. Mientras el público ovacionaba la entrada de Ginny Weasley, Blaise notó a Draco apretar su bufanda con fiereza, y se preguntó cuánto se demoraría el chico en abrir los ojos. Lee Jordan continuó presentan al equipo de Hufflepuff, y cuando presentó al capitán y buscador, Cedric Diggory, tanto Morag como Harriet gritaron, muertas de la risa.

El partido se inició con un tanto para los leones, y a los pocos minutos la cosa se veía claramente desequilibrada. Por más que los cazadores tejones llegaban a los postes de los leones, Wood les tapaba casi todos los tiros. Rápidamente el marcador quedó 180 a 90 a favor de Gryffindor, pero Fred Weasley cometió una falta, que le dió un penal a Hufflepuff. Pero se lo perdieron, y los leones chillaron felices y con más fuerza aún cuando Katie Bell los dejó 190 a 90. Pero en ese momento, Harriet la vió, y Cedric también. La snitch volaba abajo, al medio de la cancha, y el chico se lanzó en picada para atraparla. Ginny lo siguió veloz por su menor tamaño, y rápidamente le ganaba distancia, pero el chico atrapó la snitch sin ninguna falla.

Los tejones gritaron emocionadísimos, y los leones se quejaban, mientras Lee Jordan anunciaba triste pero con voz firme que Hufflepuff ganaba el partido 240 a 190, y que el campeonato se decidiría el siguiente trimestre con los dos partidos que faltaban. Las serpientes abandonaron las graderías cuando los equipos entraron a los vestidores, y Harriet escuchó que alguien la llamaba justo después de salir del estadio.

-- ¡Potter, Potter, espera! -gritaba un león de primer año, que traía una camara en sus manos-. Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero necesito pedirte un favor.  
-- Sí, claro.  
-- ¿Podría tomarte una foto junto con los demás buscadores? -la chica lo miró sorprendida, y vió de reojo a Morag (que se encogió de hombros) y a los chicos que esperaban callados-. Le sugerí a la Profesora McGonagall tomar una foto como muestra de unidad entre las casas a través del deporte, y me autorizó.  
-- No veo ningún problema. ¿Tiene que ser ahora?  
-- Bueno, había pensado que este era un buen momento, porque el día está agradable, ninguno está enfermo ni nada.  
-- Ok, por mi perfecto.  
-- Excelente, muchas gracias. A todo esto, mi nombre es Colin Creevey -dijo y estrecharon las manos.

Los cuatro amigos siguieron al chico hasta la zona de los vestidores, y encontraron a Ginny Weasley recién duchada junto a los gemelos y Ron, y a Cho con su amiga Marietta. A los pocos momentos salieron los tejones celebrando, y Cedric fue el último. Cerró con un hechizo la puerta, y les sugirió tomar la foto en la cancha, por lo que entraron al lugar por una puerta de mantención. Colin buscó con la cámara un ángulo en que el sol no molestara y que se vieran las gradas, y cuando lo encontró les pidió que se colocaron juntos para ver la distancia.

Se pusieron en fila algo incómodos, pero al rato estaban más relajados. Invocaron unas sillas desde las graderías, y probaron todo tipo de poses. Todos en el suelo, sobre las sillas, en trencito, actuando, con pose intelectual, hasta que finalmente encontraron una adecuada. Sentaron a Cedric al medio y Ginny a su lado. El chico le pasó el brazo derecho por los hombros, y los hermanos de la chica aprobaron la posición, porque Ginny se veía como una señorita. Cho se apoyó en el hombro izquierdo del chico y puso su mejor pose de _femme fatale_. Harriet se colocó en cuclillas delante de Cho, con las manos en las rodillas de Cedric, la rodilla izquierda al suelo y una sonrisa que estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Colin sacó rápido la foto, y luego Harriet no se podía parar de la risa, porque según ella así parecían los "ángeles de Cedric". Sólo Colin y Morag entendieron el chiste y se rieron, pero los demás se miraron sin entender la gracia.

Colin les dió las gracias y les comentó que ésa sería la definitiva, porque era la mejor. Todos los presentes le compraron y reservaron un copia, que el chico prometió enviar a la mañana siguiente. Se fueron todos juntos a almorzar al castillo, y Harriet todavía estaba con ataque de risa cuando llegaron ahí.

A la mañana siguiente, Morag entró con un portazo en el cuarto de Harriet, que saltó por el ruido y la retó mientras buscaba sus lentes. La chica le entregó un sobre que sólo decía su nombre, y esperó. La morena miró intrigada, y ahogó un grito cuando lo abrió y sacó la foto del día anterior. Mientras miraba la foto, Morag le contó que había una copia más grande en la sala común, con los datos de Colin para todos los que quisieran una foto, y la chica se murió de vergüenza. Se levantó y la puso en la pared con una aguja especial, junto con sus demás fotos.

-- Y dejame decirte que todos los chicos están contentísimos con tu pose -los ojos de Harriet se habrieron como platos-. Sí, porque se te ven muy bien las piernas.  
-- ¡Las piernas! -la chica se miró, y vió que como tenía puesta una falda, la mitad del muslo izquierdo quedaba a la vista. Aunque debía admitir que era la que se veía mejor de las tres, y que Cedric se veía _muy bien_.

Durante la semana, el partido y la foto eran los temas predilectos. Harriet se cansó de recibir silbidos y piropos de chicos que nunca antes le habían hablado, y avioncitos de papel con piropos de todo calibre. Blaise le dijo que tendría que acostumbrarse, porque de ahora en adelante todos estarían pendientes de ella. Y Draco agregó que con lo de ser la Reina de Slytherin, ya no tenía por donde evitar llamar la atención. La chica deseó con toda el alma poder volver a ese estado "ideal" en el que sólo era la-niña-que-vivió.

-- Pero sigo sin entender por qué tanto escándalo. Sólo tengo doce años, aún.  
-- Si, y esa es la gracia -le contestó Blaise otra vez, y la chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido-. Siempre has estado en buen estado físico, y el Quidditch te va a dar una linda silueta, de modo que lo que los chicos ven es que con los años te vas a ver cada vez mejor.

La chica gimió y se tapó la cara con las manos, y Morag le dió palmaditas en la espalda.

**000**

El viernes a las cinco de la mañana Harriet se despertó, y se duchó en quince minutos. Se vistió rápido y fue a despertar a Morag, que corrió al baño. Luego llegó a la sala común, que estaba completamente oscura, y con un _lumos_ avanzó hasta el corredor de los chicos de segundo, y los despertó a todos menos a Blaise. Los chicos se fueron a duchar tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Harriet se fué entonces a la cocina, y encontró a unos pocos elfos domésticos que ya empezaban a preparar el desayuno, y les pidió que le prepararan un set de cumpleaños. Los elfos estuvieron encantados y le prometieron llevarlo a la sala común en diez minutos. Cuando la chica regresó, Morag ya había levantado a Pansy, Milly y Dafne, que aunque algo somnolientas estaban muy emocionadas.

Justo cuando llegaban los elfos con dos bandeas llenas de tortas, dulces, leche y jugo, los chicos entraron a la sala, y entre todos se repartieron las bandejas y los regalos. Avanzaron lo más silenciosos que pudieron, y con un encantamiento silenciaron la puerta de Blaise para abrirla. Entraron despacio y se apretujaron en el cuarto. Los dormitorios no eran enanos, pero no estaban pensados para tener a diez personas adentro al mismo tiempo. Una vez que todos estaban adentro, Morag se acercó a la cama para despertarlo, y los demás retrocedieron todo lo que pudieron, muertos de la risa pero mudos.

-- Blaise, Blaise, despierta -comenzó a canturrear suave, pero el chico no reaccionó-. Blaise, Blaise, despierta, hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Nada. El chico siguió durmiendo como si nada, y movió la cabeza al otro lado. Eso le dió una idea a Morag, que se sentó en la orilla de la cama y con los dedos le hizo suaves cosquillas en el cuello, al mismo tiempo que seguía canturreando. El chico se removió incómodo, y derrepente abrió los ojos y los miró desconcertado.

Casi le dió un ataque cuando todos gritaron "¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Blaise!" y tiraron serpentinas y papeles, al mismo tiempo que Draco y Nott tocaban unas trompetas de cumpleaños. El chico se quedó paralizado y sólo pestañeaba, hasta que Morag lo abrazó y le deseó un feliz cumpleaños de una forma algo más normal. Alguien prendió la luz, y todos comenzaron a saludarlo, aunque con algo de dificultad por los regalos, las bandejas y el poco espacio.

Se instalaron en la cama del chico y en el suelo a desayunar, mientras el cumpleañero habría sus regalos, y conversaron y rieron como si todos se llevaran excelente. Cuando fue la hora de dejar que Blaise se preparara para las clases, les agradeció la sorpresa y les prometió recordar los cumpleaños de todos.

El resto del día tuvieron que ir a clases, pero aprovecharon de compartir con el chico un rato más en la tarde, antes que su madre lo pasara a buscar para llevarlo a un elegante restorán a celebrar el cumpleaños con su familia.

**000**

Al día siguiente Harriet asistió a su ya obligatoria clase con Flitwick, y el mago la puso a practicar hechizos de camuflaje. Eran un poco difíciles, pero le aseguró que si leía unos cuantos libros al respecto se iba a hacer más fácil. La chica llegó muy contenta a almorzar, y se encontró a Blaise con unas ojeras de antología, pero bastante risueño. El chico se puso a contarle todas las cosas que habían pasado en su cena familiar, y para el momento en que Morag, Pansy y Draco llegaron a comer los chicos no podían parar de reír. La rubia les lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, pero se sentó junto a otras chicas a conversar. Draco aprovechó la inesperada libertad sentándose junto a Harriet, que le sonrió de forma instintiva.

Cuando terminaron de comer, los cuatro se dirigieron al lago, y ahí se pusieron a hacer deberes y a tomar sol. Rápidamente Draco se quedó dormido, y no mucho después Blaise siguió su camino. Las chicas siguieron trabajando hasta que la luz no las dejaba trabajar tranquilas, y los despertaron. Los chicos bostezaron y se estiraron, quejándose porque no los hubieran despertado más temprano. Entraron todos juntos al castillo, y en un pasillo camino de la sala común de Slytherin se toparon con Amelie Beauvais. No tenían la más mínima idea de por qué la chica estaba en los calabozos, pero cuando los vió los ojos le brillaron con ira, y pasó entre ellos, dándole un empujón con el hombro a Harriet, que la tiró contra la pared. Los chicos se quedaron viendo como se iba, y luego murmuraron unos cuantos insultos antes de entrar a la sala común.

El domingo por la tarde, Harriet estudió un rato en la biblioteca, y cuando regresaba a la sala común, fue empujada por alguien dentro de una sala oscura. Una mano le tapó la boca para que no pudiera gritar, y otra le sujetó las manos detrás de la espalda. La chica no podía ver nada, pero un extraño presentimiento la hizo relajarse. Si hubieran querido hacerle daño, no estaría aquí. Esto sólo era un intento de intimidación.

-- Señorita Harriet, tanto tiempo que no nos vemos -le dijo una voz _muy_ conocida-. Creo que la última vez que tuvimos el placer de vernos fue ... ayer por la tarde.

Harriet trató de morder la mano que le tapaba la boca, pero sólo logró identificar la mano como la de una chica. "Así que Amelie tiene una cómplice. Me pregunto si será también de Ravenclaw o si será de otra casa".

-- Lamento que tengamos que hablar en un lugar tan incómodo, y que no podamos vernos cara a cara. Pero no necesitas ver para entender lo que te voy a decir.

La morena se revolvió por última vez, pero la chica que la sujetaba le clavó la varita en una costilla y el dolor la inmovilizó por el momento. O quizás había otra persona más, porque era imposible sujetarle las manos, taparle la boca _y_ clavarle la varita sólo con dos manos. Interesante. ¿O esa fue Amelie?

-- Estoy cansada de tus muestras de superioridad. Tu enfermante complejo de superdotada es una burla para todos nosotros. Eres la mascota del Profesor, y te escudas en ese beneficio y lo explotas para tu propio beneficio -comenzó la chica en un arranque de irracionalidad que luego controló-. Los de tu casa te han instituido como su "Reina" por un asunto que sin MI intervención habría pasado sin pena ni gloria. La gente te teme y de venera por cosas que no son méritos, sino coincidencias. Cuando derrotaste al Señor Oscuro no eras más que un bebé, sin poderes mágicos excepcionales. El Pársel no tiene nada que ver con el poder de la persona que lo maneja, y cualquiera puede aprender encantamientos bien con un Profesor como Flitwick.

La chica escuchó a Amelie moverse por la sala, a un ritmo acompasado pero furioso, como si apenas pudiera contener las ganas de hechizarla.

-- Eres mediocre en grado sumo y no estás a la altura de los beneficios de una fama que no te mereces. Cualquiera podría pensar que tú nos salvarás de todo el mal en el mundo, cuando la verdad es que nadie es capaz de hacerlo por si mismo, y menos tú. Te preguntarás quizás para qué me di el trabajo de enumerar todas las cosas que están mal contigo, y es por una razón muy simple. Quiero que dejes de intentar ser alguien que no te corresponde. Podrías empezar por volver al nivel de encantamientos que te corresponder por _edad_ y _nivel mágico_. Y podrías también continuar con el quidditch, dejándole tu lugar a alguien que realmente lo merezca. ¿O realmente crees que Flint te eligió porque volabas _bien_? El equipo de Slytherin llevaba AÑOS siendo criticado por no tener chicas, y tú fuiste un útil distractor. Abre los ojos, Potter. La gente no apoya a chicas comunes como tú si no sacan un beneficio de ello. ¿O a ti te parece que Colvin y Pucey te siguen a todos lados porque _les importas_? Están esperando a que les tengas total confianza para meterse en tu cama en unos años más. No voy a seguir enumerando la cantidad de razones por las cuales vives en una constante mentira. Aunque quizás sea bueno mencionar que tu amistad con Draco Malfoy le es muy útil a su familia para limpiar su nombre públicamente. Te dejo ahora con tu conciencia, y espero ver los primeros frutos esta misma semana. Adiós, y no olvides cuidar tu espalda.

Harriet trató de soltarse, pero un inesperado rayo de luz roja le dio de lleno en el pecho y todo se fue a negro.

**000**

-- Harriet, Harriet, despierta -sintió unas palmaditas en la cara, y un trapo húmedo pasándole por la frente-. Vamos, chica, despierta.

La morena abrió los ojos, y se encontró enfocando el rostro de Audrey, la prefecta. La chica suspiró al verla reaccionar, y le pasó un vaso con agua, que bebió de un trago. Estaba recostada en un sillón de la sala común, y todos sus amigos la rodeaban preocupados. Morag se mordía los dedos, Blaise se mordía el labio inferior de la boca, y Draco la miraba con el rostro pálido y las pupilas dilatadas por la preocupación. A su lado, Adrian y Ralf esperaban angustiados, y más atrás un grupo de curiosos aguardaba manteniendo una distancia prudente.

-- ¿Te sientes bien? -movimiento afirmativo-. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?  
-- Sí. Creo que tengo que ir a hablar inmediatamente con el Profesor Snape.  
-- Entiendo. Te acompaño. Después que arregles este asunto con él podrás contarle los detalles a tus amigos. ¿Te parece?  
-- Sí, está bien. Vamos.

La chica se levantó temblorosa, pero los firmes brazos de Blaise la ayudaron a recuperar el equilibrio. Con una sonrisa les prometió contarles todo lo que recordaba cuando regresara, y salió hacia el despacho del Profesor. Caminaron en silencio todo el trayecto, Harriet repitiendo las palabras de Amelie en su mente, y Audrey preguntándose quién sería capaz de acorralar a una compañera y dejarla tirada en un pasillo de alto tránsito con un _desmaius_.

Cuando llegaron frente al despacho de Snape, Audrey golpeó la puerta dos veces, e inmediatamente el Profesor les abrió para que entraran. Les ofreció asiento frente a su escritorio, y se sentó en un ademán de tranquilidad.

-- Señorita Gilchrist, me pregunto si sería tan amable de explicarme qué pasa aquí.  
-- Por supuesto, Profesor. Encontré hace unos minutos a Potter en un pasillo, inconsciente a causa de un _desmaius_, sin duda.  
-- ¿Es eso cierto, señorita Potter?  
-- Sí, Profesor. Lo último que recuerdo es un rayo rojo, que calza con un hechizo como ese.  
-- Bien. Pero eso no resuelve el problema de _por qué_ le lanzaron ese hechizo.

Harriet tomó aire y le contó a Snape todo lo que recordaba, desde el momento en que salió de la biblioteca, pasando por la mano de chica que la aprisionaba, el enorme monólogo de Amelie, hasta despertar en la sala común. Snape la escuchó con una expresión neutra, que con cada palabra se iba haciendo más dura, pero no la interrumpió en ningún momento. Cuando Harriet terminó, el Profesor se sujetó las sienes con los dedos y cerró los ojos unos momentos.

-- Lo que usted dice es muy grave. Me temo que tendremos que informar al director, y mandar a buscar a la señorita Beauvais. También tendré que informar de esto a Filius, y mandar una carta a los padres de la chica. Por ahora, regresen a la sala común y descansen. Mañana las llamaremos si fuera necesario. Me parece que al Consejo Escolar le parecerá muy interesante este suceso.

**000**

Lucius regresó agotado de la sesión extraordinaria del Consejo Escolar, del cual formaba parte. Dumbledore los puso al tanto de un intento de intimidación que Harriet Potter había sufrido el día anterior, por parte de una compañera de encantamientos de Ravenclaw. La chica de Ravenclaw, sus padres, Potter, Flitwick y Snape como jefes de sus casas, el director y todo el consejo habían asistido a la reunión. Amelie, si no se equivocaba de nombre, había negado todo lo que Harriet dijo, y la acusó de querer perjudicarla. Sus padres la respaldaron totalmente, y Flitwick tuvo que hacer de abogado del diablo, y pedir que se mostraran pruebas que demostraran que la acusada era realmente culpable. Un leve temblor en la voz lo delataban: se veía a lo lejos que le creía más a Harriet que a su propia alumna. El consejo decidió que hasta que no se dieran pruebas, nada se podía hacer. Pero Snape argumentó que como se trataba de un caso de amenazas, podía ser solicitada al ministerio una autorización para usar _Veritaserum_, y en eso quedaron. Al día siguiente tendrían la respuesta y habría una nueva sesión extraordinaria, en la que se sometería a las dos chicas a la poción de la verdad. A regañadientes los padres de la chica aceptaron, y ella se mostró muy molesta. Cuando se iba del colegio, su hijo lo detuvo y le pasó una carta, que pretendía mandarle con una lechuza.

Ahora se instaló en su escritorio, pidió a un elfo que le trajera una taza de té, y abrió la carta de su hijo.

_Padre:  
Los grandes sucesos que han pasado en el colegio ya los conoces, y desde el torneo que nada extraordinario me ha sucedido. Harriet se tomó una foto con los demás buscadores del colegio, que te adjunto. Blaise estuvo de cumpleaños el viernes, y le encantó la sorpresa que le preparamos. Morag está de cumpleaños el miércoles, así que le estamos preparando una pequeña sorpresa a ella también.  
Mis notas siguen siendo excelentes, aunque Granger sigue superándome en transformaciones y herbología, pero en lo demás estamos empatados. Te prometo que me seguiré esforzando al máximo para demostrarte que soy un digno Malfoy.  
Sin embargo, hay un asunto que me preocupa, y tiene que ver con eso. Pansy es una buena chica, no lo dudo, que respeta mucho a su familia y que tiene un comportamiente impecable, pero no me agrada. Sé que podríamos llevarnos muy bien en el futuro y todo eso, pero algo en ella me hace sentir muy incómodo. Quizás sea inmadurez, o que su personalidad no es tan amistosa como me gustaría, pero se empeña en hacerle la vida imposible a mis amigos. Y ya sabes a qué me refiero con eso.  
No estoy dispuesto a seguir soportando sus muestras de celos son sentido. Que estemos comprometidos debería bastarle y sobrarle para sentirse tranquila, yo no voy a faltar a mi palabra, pero me cela como si en cualquier momento la fuera a traicionar. Esa falta de confianza es un insulto para el honor de nuestra familia.  
Como ya te habrás imaginado, he intentado hablar de esto con ella en múltiples ocasiones, pero no escucha. Cada vez que intento tener una conversación seria y razonable con ella me ignora, o se las ingenia para desviar el tema.  
Me gustaría pedirte que reconsideres el compromiso. Ella no es la chica que necesito a mi lado. Sé que es joven aún, que llegará a ser una buena esposa en algún momento. No me parece justo para ninguno que la confianza que debería cimentar nuestro matrimonio esté quebrada desde ahora. Voy a tener un colapso nervioso algún día a causa de sus celos.  
Te pido como un favor personal que, en caso que desees mantener nuestro compromiso, al menos intervengas frente a sus padres para que hablen con ella respecto de su comportamiento. Te pido que, si llega a ser necesario, les muestres el contenido de esta carta y de todo lo que estimes conveniente, porque estoy desesperado.  
No voy a tratarla mal en público si es lo que te preocupa, la ropa sucia se lava en casa. Pero Madre me dijo que tengo todo el derecho de exigir de su parte el mismo respeto que yo le muestro, y es algo que no está cumpliendo. Como no me escucha, me veo obligado a pedir tu ayuda.  
Lamento que estas líneas sean sólo quejas, pero es necesario.  
Con cariño,  
Draco. _

Lucius suspiró derrotado tras leer la carta, la dejó sobre la mesa, y se llevó la mano a la cara, en un gesto de agotamiento. Ya sabía que su hijo lo estaba pasando mal, pero que a pesar del paso de los meses el problema continuara, era frustrante. El negocio que había originado el compromiso estaba en sus etapas finales, y en Junio estaría en condiciones de empezar a operar. No podía romper la confianza que establecieron mutuamente ambas familias estando tan cerca de alcanzar su meta. Después podrían hacer lo que quisieran, aunque se vería muy feo en los medios. Tomó su té, que ya estaba frío, y se levantó. Guardó la carta en un bolsillo y subió hasta el dormitorio de su esposa.

La encontró tarareando una vieja canción de cuna, y bordando un sombrero tradicional para niñas. Al verlo Narcisa sonrió, pero no detuvo ni su canción ni su bordado. Se acercó hasta la cuna de su hija, y se alegró al comprobar que dormía. Apartó de sus ojos un pequeño rizo dorado, y se sentó junto a su esposa. Narcisa dejó el bordado en la mesa y puso toda su atención en su esposo.

-- ¿Todo bien en Hogwarts? -preguntó y tomó una mano de Lucius entre las suyas.  
-- Bien, aunque a Harriet Potter la está amenazando una compañera.  
-- ¡No! -dijo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa-. ¿Quien querría hacerle algo así a una niña tan dulce?  
-- Una compañera envidiosa, al parecer. Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa. Draco me entregó una carta. Toma, léela.

Lucius observó cómo el rostro de Narcisa se acongojaba con cada línea que leía, y al final sus manos le devolvieron la carta algo temblorosas.

-- Habían pasado tantos días sin que se quejara por este tema, que me permití pensar que todo se había solucionado.  
-- Eso mismo me pareció a mi -le respondió Narcisa-, pero se ve que nos equivocamos. Draco se guarda su dolor, y deja que ella haga y deshaga. Al parecer crée que con eso protege a la familia.  
-- Nunca me había sentido tan culpable por nuestra decisión -confesó su esposo y le dió una sonrisa triste-. Estoy pensando seriamente romper ese compromiso. Lo único que ha traído son problemas para Draco. Y los galeons los podemos sacar de cualquier otro lado.  
-- Yo no creo que el problema de Draco se vaya a solucionar cancelando el compromiso -Lucius la miró extrañado-. Con cualquier chica que lo comprometamos va a ser lo mismo, porque en el fondo le gustaría tener él la opción de elegir.  
-- Que más quisiera yo que poder hacer eso, pero su futuro está en peligro si no lo protegemos de esta forma.  
-- Cierto. El Señor tenebroso está regresando, aunque no lo podamos ver, y prometerlo con una familia "oscura" lo va a hacer menos llamativo que si estuviera disponible para cualquiera.  
-- No podemos correr el riesgo de que inicie una relación con alguna Gryffindor -Narcisa asintió-, lo pondría dentro de la lista de rebeldes.  
-- Cierto. Por eso creo que debemos encontrarle alguna chica adecuada para él, para su estatus, pero principalmente para su protección. En eso te apoyo totalmente. Como él mismo dice, los problemas que tiene con Pansy Parkinson son sólo consecuencia de la inmadurez. Habla con su padre y plantéale el problema. Esperemos que con eso sea suficiente. Buscarle otra chica no solucionará el problema para él, porque si mi instinto de madre no me falla, inconscientemente ya sabe cuál es la mujer que quiere como esposa.

Se miraron un momento, y asintieron con la cabeza, porque los dos sabían quién era esa chica.

-- Lamentablemente esa es la peor opción, al menos mientras esta guerra no se termine -respondió Lucius, y se retiró a su estudio a trabajar.

**000**

Morag no podía parar de dar vueltas en círculos. Blaise y Draco trataban de jugar ajedrez, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía si estaba ganando o perdiendo. Un poco más allá Pansy con otras chicas leían unas revistas, y un ruidoso grupo de sexto bailaba más allá. Unos pocos estudiaban en las mesas, pero uno a uno se retiraban a estudiar a otro lugar, porque el ruido era infernal.

-- ¡Ahhhh! -gritó Morag, y se tiró en un sofá-. Esto es desesperante. No entiendo por qué no nos permitieron entrar como público. Amelie debe estar contando millones de mentiras sobre Harriet.  
-- Imposible -contestó Draco mientras hacía una movida ilegal con su alfil-, van a usar _veritaserum_.  
-- ¡Pero igual! Estas cosas nunca terminan bien.

Aguardaron en silencio durante media hora, hasta que la puerta a la sala común se abrió, y Audrey entró junto con Harriet. Los chicos se quedaron mirándola alertas, como si esperaran que le salieran tres cabezas, pero la chica sólo les sonrió y se acercó lentamente. Tomó asiento junto a Morag, le agradeció a Audrey por acompañarla, y esperó a que la gente dejara de mirarla.

-- ¿Todo bien? -preguntó Morag, tratando de sonar relajada.  
-- Todo bien. Amelie tuvo que confesar todo con el _veritaserum_. Ahora el consejo debe estar decidiendo su castigo. A mi me mandaron a descansar. Si pasa cualquier cosa, el Profesor Snape me va a avisar.

Sus tres amigos suspiraron aliviados, y juntos emprendieron una visita fugaz a la cocina, porque Harriet se había perdido el almuerzo con el asunto de la audiencia. Por su parte Pansy, que había escuchado todo, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, disgustada. Ella había estado conversando últimamente con Amelie, tratando de avivar el odio que la chica sentía por la morena, pero nunca se imaginó que con eso la pondría en una situación tan comprometedora. Su idea era quebrarla, no quedarse sin aliados. No le sorprendería si la expulsaban después de esto. "Estúpida chica" pensó, "nadie te mandó a hacer una jugada tan tonta. Te mereces cualquier castigo que te den".

**000**

Draco despertó muy temprano el miércoles, se arregló, duchó, y juntó con Blaise y Harriet en la sala común. Se repartieron los regalos para Morag, y enfilaron al cuarto de la castaña. Morag dormía profundamente cuando entraron, lo que les permitió instalar una decoración especial. Pusieron serpentinas de colores brillantes colgando del armario y los postes de la cama, y pegaron unos adornos de papel con forma de corazones, peces, estrellas y _leprechauns_ en las paredes. Luego pegaron unos cuadros falsos en las paredes y el techo, que en conjunto asemejaban un paisaje tropical, y por último se colocaron unos sombreros de cangrejo (Draco), panda (Blaise) y abeja (Harriet). Blaise puso un hechizo insonorizador a la puerta, y prendieron la luz.

Morag se retorció por la luz, y escondió el rostro en la almohada. Pero no la dejaron dormir, porque gritaron con todas sus fuerzas: "¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Morag!". La chica dió un pequeño grito y saltó en la cama. Los miró con los ojos como platos y al verlos con los sombreros de animales, con corazones y estrellas atrás, y regalos en las manos, también gritó.

-- ¡Ahh!. ¡Que _tiernos_!. ¿Todo esto lo hicieron por mi?. Me encanta. ¡Ay, ése es un paisaje tropical!. Y ése un _leprechaun_, y una estrella y ... ¿Blaise, _qué es eso_ que tienes en la cabeza?  
-- Un sombrero de panda -contestó sonrrojándose.  
-- Ah, parecían unas orejas de ratón.

Harriet y Draco estallaron en carcajadas y Blaise les dió un empujón. Los chicos procedieron a pasarle sus regalos a la cumpleañera, y conversaron un ratos más, hasta que tuvieron que prepararse para las clases. A la hora de almuerzo, Maeve y Reilly fueron a saludar a su hermana menor y le pasaron sus regalos, junto con los que mandaban sus padres y hermanos. La chica estuvo contentísima de poder abrirlos en frente de todos los curiosos, porque así se ahorraría el que después le preguntaran qué le regalaron. Pansy trató de no mostrar mucho interés, pero era evidente que le encantaba la ropa de Morag, por la cara de envidia que ponía con cada prenda nueva.

Cuando Harriet llegó a la sala común después de su clase de Encantamientos (en que Amelie estuvo totalmente muda), se encontró a Morag modelando su ropa nueva frente a sus compañeras en la sala de segundo año. Dafne y Milly estaban encantadas con el _desfile_, y Pansy trataba de ser amable. Dejó su mochila sobre la mesa y también se sentó a mirar. Luego entró Morag con un vestido para el jardín, regalo de Desmond, que parecía sacado de la _belle époque_, y luego les mostró una capa de viaje primaveral regalo de su madrina, que se convirtió en la pieza más envidiada de todas.

Más tarde se juntaron con sus amigos en el cuarto de Morag a comer los dulces y chocolates que recibió, para terminar el día inflados como globos por la comida. Pero cuando se iban a retirar cada uno a su cuarto, Draco le preguntó a Harriet si había sabido cuál era el castigo para Amelie.

-- El profesor Flitwick me contó que le permitirán terminar este año en Hogwarts, pero para el próximo tendrá que irse a otro colegio. No estaba muy contenta que digamos.  
-- ¿Y supieron quien fue la chica que la ayudó?  
-- Sí, pero no me quizo contar. Dijo que estuviera tranquila, porque no me va a volver a molestar, y que su castigo le quitaría las ganas de seguir intimidando a las personas.

**000**

-- Vamos, señorita Potter, sé que puede, concéntrese.

Harriet cerró los ojos para no distraerse, y puso todo su empeño en lograr que la pera cantara. Lo deseó con todo su corazón, como si de ello dependiera su vida. Luego imaginó que ese deseo sólo se podía expresar en el movimiento de varita que iba a hacer, y sólo entonces la pera cantaría. Focalizó su intención y su magia en ello, y cuando abrió los ojos movió la varita en forma circular. Un rayo azul chocó con la pera, y para su enorme alegría la pera comenzó a cantar una canción de Las Brujas de Macbeth. El profesor Flitwick aplaudió muy emocionado y la felicitó por su logro.

-- Muy bien, ya le decía yo que podía si se concentraba. Lograr una canción es más fácil que hacerla bailar, pero si se concentra lo podría lograr. No, no se asuste, todavía nos falta para llegar a ese nivel. Ahora quiero que repace todo lo que hicimos hoy por última vez.

La chica asintió y se puso frente a la puerta. Se concentró en el hechizo, y con un _flic, flip, flic_ de la varita le dió con un rayo a la puerta. El profesor lanzó un lápiz, pero rebotó antes de llegar a la madera. Puerta impasibilizada 0 – Harriet 1. Luego apuntó a una torre de libros y en mucho menos tiempo logró hacerlos flotar. Después se concentró y logró hacer volar a todos los libros a sus manos. Siguió así con otros siete encantamientos (incluido el de la pera), y el profesor Flitwick la felicitó por su progreso.

-- Esto muy satisfecho con su avance. Siga practicando todos los hechizos que estudie de forma no verbal hasta que los maneje todos a la perfección. Sé que al comienzo va a ser lento, pero al fin de este curso ya va a poder hacer todo lo que quiera. Sí, no exagero. Si logra alcanzar la fortaleza y disciplina adecuada, a partir del próximo año podrá realizar todos los encantamientos nuevos que aprenda de formal no verbal.  
-- Pero siempre me cuesta tomarles el pulso al comienzo.  
-- Eso es normal, pero el paso de _hablado_ a _pensado_ va a ser natural una vez que domine los encantamientos. Esto es el nivel inmediatamente anterior a la magia sin varita, que sólo unos pocos logran.  
-- No creo que vaya a lograr eso luego.  
-- Tampoco lo creo yo, quizás en quinto o sexto podamos empezar a practicar con eso. Si es que lo consigue, tendríamos suerte si antes que egrese de Hogwarts pudiéramos comenzar a hacer magia con báculo.  
-- ¿Báculo?  
-- Sí, son raros, pero tremendamente poderosos e infinitamente mejores que las varitas. La magia con varita es controlada y obediente, sin ella es salvaje e indomable casi siempre, pero con un báculo se puede acceder al potencial total de la persona y manejarlo con mayor facilidad que una varita. Pero se debe ser bueno con la magia no verbal y sin varita antes de intentarlo. Creo que el mismo Dumbledore tuvo problemas con esta rama de la magia.  
-- ¿Pero la logró dominar?  
-- No, no lo logró. Merlín fue conocido por ser uno de los pocos que lo logró, pero el recuerdo de otros que como él lo lograron se ha perdido. Pero eso excede con crecer el nivel mágico que se pide en Hogwarts o en una maestría de Encantamientos. Yo me limito a informarle de las posiblidades que existen más allá de los ÉXTASIS. El mundo del conocimiento no se limita a la biblioteca del colegio.

El pequeño profesor se bajó del escritorio y la acompañó al gran salón para almorzar, y en el camino le contó anécdotas de su época de duelista. Cuando llegaron Harriet se sentó junto a sus amigos en la mesa de Slytherin, rió con las bromas sobre Quidditch de los chicos del equipo, y disfrutó con ganas su torta de melaza. Cuando estaban terminando, Flint les recordó que al día siguiente tendrían entrenamiento y que no faltaran. A propósito, Draco sugirió ir a dar unas vueltas a la cancha de Quidditch, para volar un rato. Pero Blaise le recordó que las tardes de los sábados estaban reservadas por el equipo de Hufflepuff, así que prefirieron ir al lago, ahora que el clima estaba ligeramente más agradable. Se entretuvieron tirando piedras para hacerlas saltar sobre la superficie del agua, compitiendo por ver quién la lanzaba más lejos y con más rebotes antes de que se hundiera. Cuando cayó la noche se entraron a la sala común, y ahí vieron a los alumnos de séptimo improvisar una fiesta, que rápidamente se puso demasiado pervertida para ellos y Aiden Bowne, el Head Boy, los mandó a dormir.

**000**

-- No sé si sea capaz de soportar otra hora más viendo la cara de tonto de Weasley.  
-- Draco, no deberías hablar así de las demás personas -lo retó Harriet mientras se dirigían a su hora doble de pociones con los Gryffindors.  
-- Lamentablemente él ha dado más que suficientes razones durante el día. En transformaciones se las ingenió para destruir el escritorio de McGonagall, y en Defensa logró que Lockhart nos hiciera una interrogación sorpresa. Perdóname si no está dentro de mis personas favoritas hoy.  
-- Yo creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer hoy es _rogar_ que éste no sea su día de mala suerte -intervino Blaise-, porque las pociones son siempre más peligrosas que unos cuantos movimientos de varita.  
-- Hacer los movimientos mal también es peligroso -empezó Harriet-, porque el más mínimo error puede llevar a que ...  
-- Sí, sí, ya sabemos que eres la mascota de Flitwick -la cortó Morag, y la morena la miró feo-. Pero ahí vienen los _valientes_ leones, aterrados de las serpientes y sus nidos en las mazmorras.

Justo en ese momento el profesor Snape abrió la puerta de la sala, mirando con desprecio a los chicos que aún venían caminando por el pasillo. Tal y como temía Draco, Ron Weasley estaba en uno de esos días en que era mejor quedarse en la cama, porque se las arregló para botar su caldero sobre la túnica de Longbottom. Tuvo que acompañar al chico a la enfermería y sentir la vegüenza de los 20 puntos que perdió para su casa. Los Slytherins se rieron felices de la desdicha ajena, y los Gryffindors se mordían la lengua para no perder más puntos. La salida de clase fue tensa e incómoda, pero como dijo Blaise más tarde, "eso les pasa por impulsivos".

Unas pocas horas más tarde Harriet y Draco se dirigieron a su entrenamiento, y cuando llegaron al vestidor se encontraron con que el equipo de Hufflepuff aún no desocupaba la cancha. Flint les dijo que se cambiaran, y que cuando todos estuvieran listos los correrían. En pocos minutos todo el equipo estuvo listo, y salieron a la cancha. Pero no fue necesaria ninguna escena, porque los tejones ya se dirigían a cambiarse de ropa. Diggory le agradeció a Flint el que los dejara terminar el entrenamiento, y él sólo movió la cabeza, algo tieso.

Volaron practicando posiciones de ataque durante el entrenamiento, de modo que Flint puso a Harriet a "aprovechar su tiempo", esquivando blodgers todo el entrenamiento. Lo que no era nada sencillo, considerando que la dejó practicando con _cuatro_ blodgers, según él, para mejorar sus reflejos. En algunos momentos de respiro, Harriet podría haber jurado que habían intrusos en las gradas, pero como el capitán nada dijo, lo atribuyó a su imaginación.

Al final de la práctica, vieron unas figuras correr hacia el castillo, y Flint los inmobilizó con unos _desmaius._ Al acercarse pudieron comprobar que eran unos chicos de primer año de Hufflepuff. Los levitaron al vestidor, se cambiaron, y después los llevaron al castillo. Cuando entraron al gran salón con los chicos inconscientes, los Hufflepuff hicieron ruidos de sorpresa, y la profesora Sprout se acercó corriendo junto con algunos prefectos de la casa.

-- ¿Pero se puede saber qué significa esto? -exigió a Flint, que había decidido hacerse cargo de la situación.  
-- Estaban espiando nuestro entrenamiento. Los vimos correr y los inmobilizamos.  
-- _Enervate_ -los chicos comenzaron a reaccionar, y se pusieron pálidos al ver la situación en la que se encontraban-. ¿Es verdad lo que dice el señor Flint?. ¿Espiaron el entrenamiento de su equipo?  
-- Eh... bueno, la verdad -se miraron nerviosos-, sí, fuimos a espiar su entrenamiento.  
-- Diggory, me decepciona que recurrieras a esto para ganarnos -le dijo Flint a Cedric al verlo llegar al lugar.  
-- ¡No, no, no! -dijo uno de los chicos-. Él no tiene nada que ver, a nosotros se nos ocurrió solos -sonrojo-, creíamos que sería bueno si pudiéramos darle información sobre ustedes.  
-- Me avergüenza que hayan creído que algo así beneficiaría a nuestra casa -les dijo decepcionada la profesora Sprout a los chicos-. Después de la cena los quiero en mi oficina, ahora tienen que comer.

El grupo de curiosos se disipó, y Diggory se quedó para pedirle disculpas a Flint. Draco y Harriet trataron de escuchar la conversación, pero hablan muy despacio y ya eran casi los únicos que quedaban cerca, así que a regañadientes se fueron a sentar junto a sus amigos. Conversaron sobre las clases, los deberes, y la extraña actitud de Pansy. Los últimos días estaba inusualmente simpática, respetuosa, y medida. Cuando sacaron la cuenta, pudieron calcular que desde el cumpleaños de Blaise que estaba más amable. Durante los postres, Pucey y Colvin se sentaron junto a ellos, y comentaron tácticas que podrían usar para el siguiente partido. Morag los dejó poco después, porque aún no terminaba una redacción para herbología, y Blaise la acompañó para terminar la suya también.

Cuando los platos desaparecieron de la mesa reaccionaron, y se levantaron para salir del salón, junto con los demás rezagados. Se creó un pequeño tumulto a la salida, y Harriet se sintió observada. Giró para ver quién era, y se topó con la mirada gris de Diggory. La chica dejó salir un "Oh" de sorpresa y el chico le sonrió. Se acercó a ellos y le preguntó si no le molestaría hablar con él un momento. Draco trató de quedarse para _vigilar_, pero Pucey lo tomó de un brazo y lo sacó del lugar.

-- A nombre del equipo, quiero pedirte perdón por el comportamiento de mis compañeros.  
-- No te preocupes, ya lo hablaste con Flint, no entiendo por qué me pides perdón a mi.  
-- Lo sé, pero yo además de ser el capitán, soy el buscador, y siento una especial responsabilidad por lo que pasó.  
-- Creo que hay algo que no sé.  
-- Disculpa, déjame explicar mejor lo que pasó. Los chicos me contaron después que habían ido a espiarte específicamente a ti, porque creían que era buena idea.  
-- ¿A mi? Pero si yo sólo esquivé blodgers todo el entrenamiento.  
-- Eso me contaron, y no fue hasta que te vieron en eso que no se dieron cuenta de lo ridícula de su idea. Al parecer creían que en los entrenamientos pasaba algo más espectacular, y se aterraron cuando creyeron que los iban a descubrir.  
-- A mi me pareció ver que algo se movía en las gradas.  
-- Sí, también se dieron cuenta que los viste, y decidieron esperar hasta que se acabara el entrenamiento. Por eso pido perdón, me encargaré que ningún Hufflepuff vuelva a creer que esa es una buena idea.  
-- Gracias por las disculpas, pero no eran necesarias.

Cedric sonrió aliviado, y la acompañó hasta la sala común de Slytherin. Cuando la chica entró, Morag y Draco pudieron ver al buscador de los tejones, y apenas la chica se sentó con ellos comenzaron el interrogatorio. Que qué quería, porqué te demoraste tanto, trató de hacerte algo malo, estás bien, segura que no te hechizó, y cuéntame de nuevo lo que dijo. Harriet respondió con paciencia todas las preguntas, y de a poco se empezaron a calmar.

Blaise miraba el interrogatorio poniendo más atención en los chicos que en Harriet. Morag se mostraba cada vez más relajada, pero Draco iba poniéndose de un color más rosado. El chico sabía distinguir cuando algo incomodaba al rubio, y pidiendo perdón a las chicas se llevó a Draco a su cuarto.

-- Estoy seguro que tenía malas intenciones -comenzó el rubio cuando Blaise cerró la puerta-. No puede ser que _sólo_ quisiera pedir disculpas. Seguramente quería confirmar la historia de sus espías, y así los dejó a ellos como los culpables y salió ganando él. No creo que sean tan difíciles de convencer.  
-- Draco, eso es un plan demasiado maligno para los Hufflepuffs, más digno de Slytherins que de tejones.  
-- Eso da lo mismo, que lo sean no quiere decir que sean santos. Si no te falla la memoria, fue _ésa_ casa la que le dió la espalda a Harriet con lo del Pársel, y ahora pretenden que se porte como si nada hubiera pasado.  
-- No dudo que muchos sean así, pero Diggory fue uno de los pocos que nunca culpó a Harriet de nada.  
-- Estoy seguro que quería tirarle la lengua para averiguar más. Y si sus intenciones eran tan santas: ¿por qué no nos dejó estar presentes?

Blaise negó con la cabeza y lo mandó a dormir. Draco estaba buscando la quinta pata al gato para justificar los celos que el buscador le provocaba. Sería bueno que lo notara luego, así dejaría de hacer el ridículo.

**000**

Albus Dumbledore era un hombre ocupado, sin duda. Entre sus funciones como Jefe del Wizengamot, director de Hogwarts, y miembro de innumerables organizaciones internacionales, casi no le quedaba tiempo para hacer otras cosas. Pero no tenía opción. Tomó el diario por quinta vez, y miró el nombre en la cubierta como si _por fin_ le fuera a revelar sus secretos. Agradeció el haber buscado testimonios sobre el alzamiento de Voldemort a tiempo, la memoria de Bob Ogden era elocuente, sin duda. Y la memoria truncada que hacía años le sacó a Horace Slughorn ahora revelaba más información que antes. El diario dijo que era el recuerdo del sexto curso de Riddle, el mismo año en que expulsaron a Hagrid. Y al año siguiente Riddle le preguntó a Slughorn sobre los horcruxes, cuando ya tenía el anillo de su abuelo.

"Eso quiere decir que antes de abandonar Hogwarts ya tenía a lo menos dos horcruxes. Quizás consiguió más objetos valiosos en esos meses. Tengo que averiguar cuáles fueron, quizás los fantasmas o los cuadros me puedan ayudar". Luego tendría que buscar los pasos de Riddle fuera de Hogwarts. Si la memoria no le fallaba, trabajó unos meses en Borgin & Burkes, y el recuerdo de Hokey, la elfina doméstica, podría serle útil ahora.

Se levantó y de un cofre sacó varias botellitas llenas de memorias, hasta que encontró la de Hokey. La descorchó y se sumergió en el pensadero para refrescar la memoria. Cuando regresó a la oficina, regresó la memoria a su botella, y la puso junto a la de Ogden y Slughorn. Al parecer tendría que revisar su propio recuerdo del encuentro con el niño de once años. Acercó su varita a su sien, y colocó un largo recuerdo en el pensadero. Se complació al comprobar que los detalles de ese recuerdo seguían intactos, y agradeció recordar que le gustaba juntar trofeos, "lo que tiene mucho sentido con los horcruxes que está juntando". Pero le llamó la atención la historia sobre los dos chicos a los cuales llevó a una cueva.

Volvió a acercarse a su cofre, y buscó hasta que encontró una segunda conversación con la directora del orfanato. En el recuerdo, la bruja le contaba sobre la cabaña en la cual habían alojado con los niños, el pueblo que visitaron, y la forma en que descubrieron a los chicos aterrados. Con eso fue más que suficiente. Regresó a su oficina, buscó en su pequeña biblioteca, y sacó un atlas _muggle_ de Inglaterra. Habrió una hoja al azar, y comenzó a buscar una zona en la costa que coincidiera con la descripción. Después de veinte minutos de minuciosa búsqueda encontró lo que buscaba. Anotó las coordenadas exactas en un pergamino que colocó en un lugar seguro, y regresó el atlas a su lugar.

"Bien, con eso llevo el diario, el anillo, el relicario, la copa. Cuatro horcruxes. Me parece poco probable que se conformara con cuatro. Si mi instinto no me falla, debe tener algún tipo de interés por una cantidad especial, o por trofeos importantes. El diario era suyo, el anillo de la familia, el relicario de Slytherin, y la copa de Hufflepuff. Quizás encontró en el colegio algún otro recuerdo de Ravenclaw o Gryffindor que pudo usar como horcruxes." Suspiró y se llevó una mano a los ojos. "Con calma, piensa. Las únicas dos reliquias conocidas de Gryffindor son el sombrero seleccionador, que está tan bien como siempre, y la espada, que hace siglos no se ve. Tendré que averiguar si sigue desaparecida, los fantasmas me pueden ayudar con eso, o los elfos domésticos. De Ravenclaw sólo hay una reliquia, la diadema, pero también está perdida, desde hace más siglos que la espada. No tiene sentido. Quizás él fue capaz de encontrar alguna de las dos, sería demasiado si las hubiera encontrado a ambas."

Se levantó y guardó en el armario el pensadero, cuidando de dejar la puerta bien sellada. Se colocó una capa en los hombros y descendió las escaleras, camino de la oficina de Snape. Mientras, pensaba. "El anillo, el diario, la copa, el relicario, la espada y la diadema, dan seis. Más la parte que debe conservar en su propio cuerpo, son siete. Siete es el número mágico perfecto, cómo no lo vi antes". Saludó a Nick casi decapitado y al fraile gordo, y continuó pensando. "También sé que la cueva de esa excursión tiene algún tipo de significado especial, tengo que revisarla, puede que ahí haya alguna clave. También tendría que revisar la casa de los Gaunt, quizás me den nuevas pistas. El orfanato también, aunque creo que fue demolido, quizás haya dejado algo ahí. Tendré que ir a habar con Borgin, puede que tenga algún artículo interesante que crea raro y que sea alguno de los horcruxes. También debería ir a revisar a la antigua mansión de Pequeño Hangleton, puede que encuentre otras pistas allí".

Cuando llegó a la oficina de Snape, lo encontró ordenando ensayos en su escritorio. El mago lo hizo pasar, y le ofreció té, que declinó. Se sentaron en el sofá, y Snape esperó paciente a que el viejo hablara primero.

-- Mi querido Severus, necesito ayuda en un asunto muy delicado -Snape asintió-. Como ya sabes, Voldemort, en el cuerpo de Quirrell, tiene en su poder el Elixir de la Vida.  
-- Eso lo sabemos desde el año pasad.  
-- Cierto, pero ahora estoy tratando de resolver otro pequeño misterio. Ya sé dónde se encuentra escondido -Snape lo miró con interés-, pero lamentablemente es una casa segura, y no podremos hacerle nada mientras siga ahí, ni saber cuando salga o se quede.  
-- Entonces tenemos que cortarle los recursos. Aún hay muchos mortífagos libres que lo pueden ayudar.  
-- Lo sé, y ay tomé medidas al respecto. Instalé una compleja red de espionaje en el ministerio. Sí, en las narices de Fudge, y ya lleva unas semanas funcionando a la perfección.  
-- Tenía entendido que el ministro está colaborando en secreto con la causa.  
-- Así es, pero como es un trabajo no oficial, no puede hacer tantas cosas sin ponerse en evidencia él mismo, de modo que su ayuda no es tan beneficiosa como me hubiera gustado en un primer momento.  
-- Lo que deja el tema del ministerio cubierto por ahora. Pero no todos los mortífagos trabajan ahí, ni tienen todas sus conversaciones importantes en esos lugares.  
-- Eso es algo que también tengo considerado, pero no tengo ni el tiempo ni los recursos para espiar en las casas de todos los empleados del ministerio -Snape asintió-. Lo más práctico es identificar a los mortífagos más exaltados primero, y poner métodos de espionaje específicos para ellos.  
-- Entiendo, pero aún queda algo pendiente, según me parece.  
-- Exacto. Voy a contarte una triste historia, y espero que me puedas ayudar.

Dumbledore procedió a contarle sobre la _providencial_ llegada del diario de Riddle a sus manos el año anterior, y de cómo durante estos meses había estado estudiándolo y sacándole información útil. Pero el diario era astuto, y no revelaba sus secretos con facilidad. Eso, y la innegable aura negra que lo envolvían, lo hicieron pensar en la posibilidad de que el diario fuera un Horcrux. Snape empalideció, y se quedó impactado por unos momentos, hasta que pudo hablar.

-- Eso es un problema mucho más grande que los otros. Si no puede morir, no importa cuánto sepamos sobre sus movimientos ni a cuantos de sus aliados destruyamos. Va a tener toda la eternidad para lograr sus planes.  
-- Me agrada que entiendas el peligro de la situación. Dime, mi querido Severus. ¿cuál crees tú que sea un buen número para dar potencia y estabilidad a un conjunto de horcruxes como los de Voldemort?  
-- ¿Conjunto?. ¿Quiere decir que hay más de uno? -Albus asintió, y Snape bufó desesperado-. El número siete es muy usado en los rituales oscuros, como una forma de dar vitalidad a los conjuros, o el seis para dar potencia. Si dividió su alma en más de un horcrux, lo más probable es que el total de partes sean siete, para el equilibrio, y seis horcruxes, para la potencia.  
-- Me agrada que hayamos llegado a la misma conclusión, pero es una desesperanzadora conclusión.

Snape se levantó y sirvió dos vasos de Whisky de fuego. Ambos magos los tomaron de un trago, y se quedaron sumergidos en sus pensamientos unos momentos.

-- ¿Tengo que inferir entonces que el diario es uno de ellos?  
-- Así es. Y tengo la sospecha de saber cuáles objetos pudo elegir para albergar las demás partes de su alma.

Le contó sobre cada una de sus sospechas, las razones por las cuales Voldemort las podría considerar importantes, y las pruebas con las que contaba. Con cada palabra que escuchaba, Snape se iba hundiendo en un pozo de desesperación. Sabían que era cosa de tiempo que Voldemort encontrara un ritual adecuado para traerlo de regreso, y entonces la única forma de pararlo sería matarlo. Pero si tenía seis horcruxes, como sospechaban, tendrían que eliminarlos primero. Y para eso no tenía que esperar a que regresara al poder. Eso les daba una ventaja relativa en esa área, aunque la parte del espionaje siguiera siendo débil. Se comprometió a ayudarlo a buscar información sobre el paradero de la espada de Gryffindor y sobre la diadema de Ravenclaw. Dumbledore decidió que averiguaría todo lo que pudiera sobre los otros horcruxes, y que cuando llegara el momento de tomarlos lo llamaría. Porque las protecciones que tendrían podrían ser demasiado peligrosas para una persona, incluso una como Dumbledore.

Cuando el director lo dejó solo, Snape sintió la horrible sensación de que esta guerra ya la estaban perdiendo.

**000**

La tercera semana de Marzo "se les apareció". Todos los profesores los llenaron de trabajos finales, para prepararlos para los exámenes de fin de trimestre. Harriet se encontró desagradablemente sorprendida por la enorme cantidad de horas que pasó en la biblioteca esa semana, y agradeció con todas sus fuerzas las pausas de los entrenamientos. Si no pudiera volar tres veces a la semana su cabeza explotaría. Se obligó a ir a la biblioteca la mañana del sábado (con permiso del profesor Flitwick, que pospuso su clase hasta el inicio del siguiente trimestre), y descubrió que estaba mucho más vacía que durante la semana. Buscó una mesa solitaria, pero todas tenían a lo menos a una persona. Se obligó a acercarse a Granger, que tenía acaparada la última mesa antes de la sección prohibida, y le pidió permiso para trabajar ahí también.

La chica se sorprendió, pero la dejó sin poner problemas. Trabajaron juntas unas dos horas, hasta que Hermione se decidió a romper el hielo.

-- Disculpa, Potter, pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta.  
-- ¿Si? -Harriet dejó la pluma en la mesa, y puso toda su atención en la chica de pelo de arbusto.  
-- ¿Es cierto que fuiste atacada por unas chicas de Ravenclaw?  
-- Sí, es verdad -respondió con voz apagada-. Pero ya se solucionó el problema, no me van a volver a molestar.

Hermione asintió aprobadoramente con la cabeza, y siguió:

-- Me parece bien, no se puede permitir que alumnos sean atacados por sus propios compañeros. Déjame decirte que es un tema que nos ha preocupado mucho en mi casa.  
-- Jajaja, gracias por el comentario, pero ya está en el pasado.  
-- Ok. Y también -se revolvió incómoda en su asiento, y la miró algo menos segura-, también vi la foto que te sacaste con los buscadores.  
-- Ah, esa foto -Harriet le sonrió-, todo el mundo la ha visto. No me sorprendería si luego alguien le pide a Colin los derechos para venderla en alguna revista o alguna cosa así.  
-- A mi tampoco me sorprendería. Ginny estaba muy contenta con la foto, y su madre estaba muy orgullosa por su hija.  
-- Me lo imagino, tres de sus hijos están en el equipo, lo menos que puede sentirse es orgullosa.

Hermione iba a decirle algo más, pero un par de voces las interrumpieron.

-- Pero mira a quienes tenemos aquí -comenzó Fred, sentándose junto a Hermione.  
-- La ratona de biblioteca y la reina de Slytherin -contestó George, sentándose junto a Harriet.  
-- Yo no sabía que la biblioteca era un lugar en el cuál se hacía vida social.  
-- Pero se ve que los lazos entre las casas se fortalecen aquí.  
-- Así es. No me asombraría que terminen haciéndose amigas por el estudio.  
-- Ah, sí, la sed de conocimiento, ese bien tan apetecido.  
-- Lástima que esos lazos no se puedan forjar ahora.  
-- Así es, hermano mío. Querida Hermione, te traemos noticias.  
-- Nuestro querido hermano desea hablar contigo, y te está buscando.  
-- No te preocupes por la señorita -sonrisa de George a Harriet-, nosotros la cuidamos.  
-- Nuestro hermano debe estar en la sala común ahora, ahí quedamos de juntarnos.

Hermione dió un fuerte suspiro, y se disculpó con Harriet. Recogió sus cosas y se fue a averiguar qué quería Ron ahora. Harriet se quedó sola con los gemelos, que se pusieron a leer su trabajo, y a hacerla sentir incómoda en general. Esperó cinco minutos, pero como seguían mudos, decidió ignorarlos. Le quitó su trabajo de las manos a Fred, y continuó escribiendo sobre las fases de las lunas de saturno. Los gemelos se miraron unos momentos, y con idénticas sonrisas asintieron entre ellos.

-- Querida señorita Potter -comenzó George, logrando que lo mirara a él y no a su trabajo-, creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente.  
-- Eso me parece.  
-- George Weasley, mucho gusto -estrecharon las manos.  
-- Harriet Potter, aunque eso ya lo sabías.  
-- Cierto. Permítame el honor, Fred Weasley, mi queridísimo hermano gemelo -la chica estrechó las manos con Fred, que tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos.  
-- Un honor, sin duda -comentó Fred, mirándola a los ojos-. Permítame decirle que tiene unos ojos mucho más lindos en persona que en la foto tan famosa.  
-- Gracias -contestó algo incómoda, porque _sabía_ que estaban planeando algo, sólo que no podía saber _qué_.  
-- Si me permite decirle algo más, creo que sería un gran favor si pudiera _no_ atrapar la snitch en el próximo partido -Harriet sonrió de lado-, porque así nosotros podríamos tener posibilidades de ganar.  
-- No lo creo. Si yo no la atrapo, Hufflepuff ganaría por una enorme diferencia, y ni tres snitchs bastarían para que Gryffindor gane este año. Lo siento. Y no voy a permitir romper mi impecable registro por algo así.  
-- La chica tiene principios -comentó George-, extraño para ser una serpiente, pero me agrada. Si me permite, me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos, creo que sería una relación muy beneficiosa para todos.  
-- Apoyo a mi hermano -agregó Fred-, en vista de que nuestro hermano menor no ha logrado ser su amigo, nos tendremos que ver en la obligación de actuar nosotros.  
-- Me parece una petición demasiado formal -es contestó Harriet, agüantándose las ganas de reir por lo estrambótico de sus discursos.  
-- Bueno, nuestro maestro, el profesor Lockhart nos inspira día a día.  
-- Quizás deberían seguir su ejemplo más seguido -agregó Harriet con un brillo de malicia-, y vestirse con túnicas color lavanda, malva, o _nomeolvides_.

Los gemelos se miraron, se imaginaron, y se largaron a reír. Luego le dieron palmadas en la espalda a la chica y la felicitaron por la ocurrencia, dejándola sola para que pudiera trabajar de una vez por todas.

**000**

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, encontraron a Hermione ayudando a Ron con los deberes de pociones, y avanzando con los propios de transformaciones. Los gemelos se instalaron junto a Lee Jordan, que jugaba ajedrez con Angelina. Mientras jugaban le contaron su encuentro de la biblioteca, y Angelina los retó por _confraternizar con el enemigo_. Los chicos le aseguraron que no había nada que temer, porque la chica tenía mucha mejor disposición de lo que se podría creer. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas se sumaron a la conversación, y se mostraron muy interesados por saber qué habían conseguido los gemelos. Pero cuando les contaron, se decepcionaron un poco, porque tenían el secreto deseo de conseguir nuevas fotos, o alguna cosa igual de irracional o improbable.

Un poco más allá, Hermione escuchaba lo que conversaban, y se preguntaba qué clase de persona sería Harriet Potter. Cuando Voldemort cayó, todos creían que era una gran bruja de la magia negra, pero con los años la gente empezó a verla sólo como la-niña-que-vivió. Ahora era como la estrella adolescente, o para allá iba, y el público sólo estaría interesado en conocer sus romances y ver fotos de la chica con poca ropa. Claro, aún no, pero en dos años más sería lo más probable. Con semejante exposición pública, lo único que quedaba era rogar, por el bien de la chica, que fuera más sensata. La fama hacía mucho daño a la gente de carácter débil, y no sabía a cuál correspondía ella.

Pero al parecer la chica era centrada, y no tenía ninguno de esos vicios que se le achacaban a los Slytherins. Nunca la habían visto confabulando contra otras casas, ni burlándose de nadie, ni nada de eso. "¿Quién es Harriet Potter" se preguntó mientras mordía la punta de la pluma. "¿Qué es lo que la hará ser miembro de esa casa?". Miró de reojo a Ron, que se revolvía desesperado el pelo, y pensó: "todos los chicos quieren ser sus amigos, cuando en realidad lo único que quieren es que más adelante ella los elija por novios". Se quedó pensando un momento, y sacudió su cabeza. "No seas tonta. Sólo es un interés y curiosidad natural. Yo también la sentí, y me leí todos los libros que pude sobre ella antes de entrar al colegio. Lógico que los chicos vayan a estar más emocionados con la posibilidad de que ella se fije en ellos. Ojala no vaya a convertirse en una _femme fatale_".

Miró de reojo a los gemelos, que conversaban con Lee, y más allá a Seamus, Dean, Neville, Colin y otros chicos, que hablaban de Quidditch. Miró su trabajo, le dió los últimos retoques, y lo subió a su dormitorio. Se sentó sobre su cama, y comenzó a escribir en su diario. "Ojala que no vaya a jugar con todos los chicos del colegio, terminaría haciendo más daño que bien, y la única perjudicada sería ella. Esperemos, de verdad, que no vaya a suceder nada así".

Escribió hasta que el sol estaba en lo más alto, y luego bajó a almorzar con sus compañeros. A lo lejos divisó a Harriet, que reía sobre algo con Morag y sus amigos del equipo, y se relajó. Al parecer no tenía tanto que temer.

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo (16): Segundo Curso, Parte V. Premios y Descubrimientos._**  
(Blaise está de cumpleaños el 26 de Febrero y Morag el 03 de Marzo)

**P.D.: Adoro los reviews largos xD** Ya sean "flames" o "flowers" todo se agradece, ojala tengan algo de crítica constructiva, y que digan qué les gustaría que pasara, para complacerles dentro de lo posible **;)**. _Au revoir!_


	17. 2, V, Premios y Descubrimientos

**Reviews** (anónimos)  
**Reymar:** tardé mucho, lo sé, pero así es la vida cuando la universidad se pone en el camino. No era un capítulo corto, así que por más que escribía nunca se acababa :D Y que bueno que te guste como escribo xD

**Advertencia: **hay unas escenas algo escandalosas, rayando con el **M**. Pero nada explícito, sólo un tema "delicado".  
Palabras en éste capítulo: **19200!** Es por _lejos_ el capítulo del que me siento más orgullosa, al menos hasta ahora. Muchas cosas se tocan en esta ocasión, espero que les guste, que les agrade lo luego que lo subí xD; gracias por sus reviews y espero sus comentarios! (con mucha ansiedad!! _sufro_ esperando los reviews, por favor no me hagan sufrir O.O _Necesito_ el feedback para saber cómo tengo que enmendar el rumbo). Y perdón por los errores ortográficos! espero que no hayan muchos.

* * *

_Miró de reojo a los gemelos, que conversaban con Lee, y más allá a Seamus, Dean, Neville, Colin y otros chicos, que hablaban de Quidditch. Miró su trabajo, le dio los últimos retoques, y lo subió a su dormitorio. Se sentó sobre su cama, y comenzó a escribir en su diario. "Ojala que no vaya a jugar con todos los chicos del colegio, terminaría haciendo más daño que bien, y la única perjudicada sería ella. Esperemos, de verdad, que no vaya a suceder nada así"._

_Escribió hasta que el sol estaba en lo más alto, y luego bajó a almorzar con sus compañeros. A lo lejos divisó a Harriet, que reía sobre algo con Morag y sus amigos del equipo, y se relajó. Al parecer no tenía tanto que temer.  
_  
**Capítulo 16: Segundo Curso, Parte V. Premios y Descubrimientos.**

Bartemius Crouch era un hombre estricto. Cuidaba su apariencia con el mayor rigor, dando siempre el ejemplo y siguiendo las reglas. Pero desde el montaje que armaron en Francia que debía esconderse detrás de hechizos y ropas con las que se sentía profundamente incómodo. Dumbledore había sido muy claro al respecto. Cualquier pista que lo uniera con su verdadera identidad arruinaría sus esfuerzos por protegerlo. Suspiró resignado y se dirigió a desayunar.

Lucius Malfoy había habilitado una _pequeña_ propiedad que tenía en Gales para su uso, y dispuesto dos elfos domésticos para acompañarlo. Mientras el ministerio resolvía todos los asuntos de la herencia, su elfina Winky seguiría sin saber la verdad, lo que lo hacía sentir algo culpable. Una vez que se cumplieran todos los trámites, podría ir al ministerio bajo su nueva identidad y recuperar todos sus bienes, dejados por si mismo como herencia para esta identidad ficticia. Como legalmente no tenía herederos, no había problema.

Se levantó tras desayunar y se dirigió a la chimenea. Usó los polvos flu y con un claro _Malfoy Manor_ aterrizó en una costosa alfombra. Salió algo incómodo de la chimenea, y se limpió la ceniza de su capa con la varita. Un elfo doméstico lo guió hasta el estudio de Lucius, en el que los dueños de casa junto con Dumbledore lo esperaban. El viejo le sonrió con uno de esos brillos característicos en los ojos, y lo invitó a tomar asiento. Los Malfoy le sonrieron y lo felicitaron por su nueva apariencia. Su aspecto ahora rayaba en lo excéntrico, pero su ropa era casi igual a la anterior, para no convertirlo en su completo opuesto ni llamar la atención por ello.

-- Mi querido Bartemius, mis amigos en Francia me informaron que todo salió tal como lo planeamos.  
-- Así es, aunque la parte del accidente falso fue algo... repugnante.  
-- Me lo imagino. Me informaron que los cadáveres los sacaron de la morgue.  
-- El olor los delataba, creo que tuvieron que cambiar varias memorias para hacer la historia creíble.  
-- Dumbledore, señor Crouch, creo que sería mejor si dejáramos esos detalles en el olvido -intervino Narcisa-. Ahora tenemos que agradecer que todo salió según el plan, y que nuestro invitado podrá aprovechar sus días con calma.  
-- Sabias palabras, Narcisa -respondió Dumbledore, y tomó un pequeño sorbo de té antes de continuar-. Lamento que debieras abandonar tu trabajo en el ministerio por nuestro plan, Bartemius, pero Lucius tiene una oferta que hacerle.

Lucius asintió e invitó a Bartemius a acompañarlo junto a la ventana, para poder conversar con él de una forma más íntima. Narcisa y Albus ya sabía lo que le ofrecería, de modo que aprovecharon su tiempo conversando sobre Charis, la pequeña hermana de Draco. Albus estaba convencido que la niña antes de entrar a Hogwarts sería terriblemente consentida, lo que lo hacía sentirse algo preocupado, pero a la vez le daba demasiada risa. Nada más interesante que pequeños de dos o tres años manejando a los adultos como si los tuvieran en la palma de la mano.

Cuando los dos hombres regresaron a tomar otro té y comer galletas, Lucius les informó que Barty había aceptado hacerse cargo de la red de espionaje que tenían montada en la mansión. Decidieron que los detalles los arreglarían más tarde, y que Barty en su nueva identidad sería contratado por Lucius como _asesor contable_, con horario de trabajo fijo y regalías mejores que las que tenía antes en el ministerio. Narcisa le agradeció con toda el alma que aceptara hacerse cargo de ese asunto, porque en los últimos días Fudge estaba actuando algo raro. Trataba de esquivar a Dumbledore, y cuando lograban conversar no se mostraba tan dispuesto a colaborar como antes.

Barty estaba algo sorprendido por lo arriesgado de la jugada de Albus, pero a la vez sentía admiración. Él mismo era consciente de la enorme cantidad de fallas del ministerio, y conocía a unos cuantos personajes que con gusto mandaría de por vida a Askaban, y que lamentablemente seguían libres e incluso, con cargos de mucho poder. Nunca se hubiera imaginado a sí mismo metido en una rebelión tan secreta y efectiva como esta, pero a la vez lo complacía. Sabía que su colaboración serviría en el largo plazo, por lo que estaba perfectamente agradecido.

Y como si fuera poco, la posibilidad de tener un trabajo honrado en su nueva identidad era impagable. Después de unas semanas sería capaz de recuperar su propia casa, con lo que su vida sería mucho más tranquila que antes. Se levantaron tras una agradable charla sobre política internacional, y se dirigieron al recibidor. Allí se despidieron de los Malfoy, pero antes de irse Narcisa le pidió que se quedara un momento.

-- Disculpe mi pregunta, señor Crouch, pero quisiera saber cuál es su _nuevo _nombre.  
-- Desde el accidente me llamo Brice Knox, pero es libre de decirme como guste en privado.  
-- Lo tendré en cuenta, señor Knox.

**000** ADVERTENCIA: para los espíritus pudorosos, recomiendo no leer la parte que viene a continuación ni la siguiente. Gracias.

A pocos días del inicio del tercer trimestre, Harriet se encontró desayunando con sus amigos, esperando que lo que les quedaba de clases fuera más fácil que hasta entonces. McGonagall les había comentado que la parte más dura del temario se solía ver a mitad de curso, y que al final se pasaban menos cosas y se repasaba lo ya visto. Se sirvió huevos en sus tostadas, y jugo de frambuesa. A su lado Morag sólo había comido una galleta, y no quitaba la mirada de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-- Morag, deja de mirar a los Gryffindors, van a creer que tienes un interés especial en alguno de ellos.  
-- Sht, no es lo que crees -le dijo sin dejar de mirar.

De pronto la chica se relajó, y Harriet vio entrar al lugar a Reilly, el hermano de la chica. Se quedó pensando unos momentos, y preguntó:

-- ¿Morag, no que hoy es el cumpleaños de Reilly?  
-- Sí, es hoy, pero estoy esperando que llegue mi regalo.

Justo en ese momento, el lugar se llenó de lechuzas, de cartas, periódicos y paquetes. Morag trataba de ver entre tanta ala y plumas, y se tapó la boca para no reírse. Harriet decidió que la curiosidad era mucha, y también miró. Reilly estaba rodeado de lechuzas, y les quitaba los paquetes como podía. Un rato después tenía un montón de regalos, y comenzó a abrirlos ahí mismo. Sus amigos esperaban ansiosos, y vitoreaban cada vez que abría un regalo interesante. De pronto soltó un grito ahogado, y todos sus amigos se largaron a reír. Oliver Wood incluso lloraba de la risa.

Morag saltó como un resorte de su asiento y le dijo a Harriet que la acompañara. Las chicas corrieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, y se encontraron a Reilly muerto de vergüenza.

-- Parece que te gustó mi regalo -le comentó con aire inocente, y le dio un gran beso y un abrazo.  
-- Creo que es algo inesperado -le respondió el chico, y la miró de forma reprobadora.  
-- Vamos, no me mires así, apuesto que le vas a dar un muy buen uso.

Sus amigos comenzaron a reír con más fuerza, y felicitaron a Morag por su ocurrencia. Harriet supo que era algo vergonzoso por la cara del chico, pero no se imaginaba qué podía ser.

-- Morag -le preguntó al oído- ¿qué le regalaste?  
-- Un surtido de condones mágicos. Con distintos sabores, hasta auto-lubricantes y ultra sensibles.

Harriet se quedó con la boca abierta, y Oliver Wood se rió con más ganas aún. Reilly guardó la caja de Morag en el fondo de su mochila, y trató de desayunar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no lo logró. Suspiró resignado y le pidió a Morag que lo fuera a ver en la tarde a la sala común de Gryffindor. Las chicas regresaron a terminar de comer, pero Harriet estaba en estado de _shock_. Blaise las miró con una ceja levantada, pero no dijo nada. Draco tardó un momento en notar que algo raro pasaba, y miró con curiosidad a sus amigas. Morag tenía una sonrisa culpable, y Harriet jugaba con su tostada, sin comer.

-- Creo que no quiero saber qué pasó aquí -le comentó el rubio a Blaise, que asintió su acuerdo.

**000**

-- Morag, podrías haberme _advertido_ lo que planeabas hacer. ¡¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir hacerle un regalo así?! Eres muy desubicada.  
-- ¿Desubicada? -la miró como diciéndole _traidora_-. Si no le puedo hacer un regalo así _a mi hermano_, a quien le tengo total confianza, ¿entonces a quién?  
-- A nadie. Morag, ese tipo de cosas no se regalan para el cumpleaños -la morena se revolvió el pelo desesperada-, creo que a tía Petunia le daría un ataque si lo supiera.  
-- Bueno, si tú no le dices nada, no tiene por qué enterarse.

Harriet suspiró derrotada, y llegaron frente al cuadro de la señora gorda. Se miraron unos segundos, y Morag golpeó suavemente el cuadro. La señora gorda las miró feo, pero no les abrió. Unos segundos más tarde, alguien abrió desde adentro, y Alicia Spinnet apareció por el orificio.

-- Ah, son ustedes. Reilly dijo que las lleváramos a su cuarto. Pasen.

Las chicas siguieron a la cazadora hasta el cuarto de chicos de sexto año. El hermano de Morag estaba reunido con sus amigos, y cuando las vio las invitó a sentarse junto a él en su cama. Morag corrió y se sentó en la cabecera, así que Harriet se sentó a los pies de la cama, algo incómoda.

-- Creo que a Wood ya lo conocen -Harriet movió algo tiesa la cabeza, y el chico le sonrió de lado-, éste es Janeway -un chico rubio las miró con risa-, y ella son Scarlett y Liza -dos chicas castañas las saludaron con las manos.  
-- Mucho gusto -dijo en general para todos Morag, y giró para mirar a su hermano-. Bien, hermano mío, qué querías hablar conmigo.  
-- Morag, ¿estuviste revisando catálogos para hacerme mi regalo? -la miró serio, y la chica sólo sonrió.  
-- Sí, y déjame decirte que habían muchas otras cosas interesantes, pero no cabían en la caja.  
-- ¿Y se puede saber cómo conseguiste esos catálogos? -la miró tratando de jugar el rol de _hermano mayor que te va a retar_.  
-- Muy fácil, me los pasó Desmond.

Reilly articuló sin sonido _¿Desmond?_ Y sus amigos se largaron a reír con más ganas que antes. Harriet miró a Morag, que le dijo "mi hermano mayor" y la chica entendió el punto. O eso creía ella.

-- Desmond, ¡Desmond! De entre todas las personas, tenía que ser _Desmond_ -Reilly se tapó la cara con la mano, como si fuera el peor insulto del mundo.  
-- No entiendo cuál es el problema -comentó Harriet, con toda la inocencia de quien _de verdad_ no sabe qué está pasando.  
-- Lo que pasa -Reilly miró feo a Morag, que se tapó la boca para no reír-, es que nuestro _queridísimo_ hermano mayor es _gay_.  
-- Entonces -intervino Oliver Wood, tomando la caja con los regalos de Morag- es _obvio_ que tiene buenos catálogos para comprar condones auto-lubricantes y condones con sabor a ... -miró algunos de los que tenía en la caja- ¿moras silvestres y frutos secos?  
-- Sin olvidar los que brillan en la oscuridad -comentó Morag.

Reilly gritó escandalizado, sus amigas saltaron de la cama para revisar el surtido, y Janeway y Wood aullaron de la risa. Harriet se sentía como en la dimensión desconocida.

-- ¡Morag! -gritó Scarlett y miró a la chica- compraste con diseños _animales_.  
-- Sí, de tigre, vaca y cebra. Ah! Y uno de esqueleto que brilla en la oscuridad.  
-- ¡Oh, no, Reilly, ése me lo voy a quedar yo! -le dijo Janeway mientras buscaba el que quería quedarse.  
-- Yo quiero el de cebra -dijo Wood, y luego las chicas también empezaron a sacar los que querían.  
-- ¡¿Morag, cuántos compraste?! -le preguntó escandalizado Reilly, aunque se notaba que el asunto lo divertía mucho.  
-- El surtido básico trae cien, y yo además elegí treinta especiales.

Los chicos y chicas siguieron riéndose con el asunto y comentando los que encontraban. Morag se reía sola al ver la cara de incredulidad de su hermano, pero sabía que _en el fondo_ se lo agradecía, porque él nunca se hubiera atrevido a comprar algo así. Reilly pareció notar que el asunto tenía inmovilizada a Harriet, y tomándola de la mano la hizo reaccionar.

-- ¿Estás bien?  
-- Sí, gracias, eso creo. Sólo que esta situación es un poco...  
-- ¿Extraña? Me lo imagino. Morag tiene la mala suerte de ser la menor de una familia bastante... _ardiente_, de modo que estos temas los conoce mucho mejor que la misma McGonagall.  
-- Así puedo ver -comentó la morena, y miró feo a Morag, que le hizo señas con una sonrisa culpable.  
-- Bueno, aprovechando la ocasión, creo que podrías aprender algunas cosas.

Harriet lo miró seria, pero con curiosidad. Madam Pomfrey ya había tocado el tema en una ocasión, pero siempre era interesante escuchar una segunda opinión.

-- Supongo que tu sabes para qué son los condones -Harriet asintió, pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse-. Bien, eso simplifica las cosas. Creo que sería bueno que te contara la historia de mis hermanos, para que entiendas por qué _ésa _-apuntó a Morag acusadoramente- cree adecuado hacer este tipo de regalos.  
-- ¡Oye! Yo no fui la que pidió saber todo eso.  
-- Como sea. Primero que nada, partiré por mi.  
-- Ah, no, esto lo tengo que escuchar -comentó Wood, y dejó de lado la caja para poner toda su atención en la historia de Reilly. Los otros tres también se instalaron para escuchar, como si Reilly fuera _Beedle el bardo_.

Reilly suspiró y siguió su relato.

-- Como decía. Por aquellos años, en que yo era joven e inocente -risas-. Sí, inocente, aunque no lo crean. Bien, era joven, estaba solo en mi casa, en el verano entre cuarto y quinto, o sea, hace casi dos años -Harriet rodó los ojos, como diciendo "sí claro, _joven e inocente_ a los quince"-, tuve la _brillante_ idea de invitar a mi novia de turno a la casa -silbidos y gritos de emoción-, y como podrás imaginar, estábamos solos, y una cosa llevó a la otra -Harriet sonrió de lado, imaginándose la situación claramente-. Pero el destino quiso ponernos en aprietos, y mi madre nos descubrió desnudos en mi cama, tratando de taparnos con las sábanas.  
-- ¡No! -se le escapó a Harriet-. ¿Y qué les pasó?  
-- Lo peor que le puede pasar a un adolescente. Mi madre nos sentó a los dos en el comedor y nos dio una charla sobre sexualidad y auto cuidado. Finalmente no pasó nada grave, sólo que no pude salir de la casa por el resto del verano.  
-- Ni te imaginas lo entretenido que fue molestarlo por eso -comentó Morag entre risas.  
-- En fin. _El punto_, es que esa no fue mi primera vez, sino que esa fue a los catorce, en una sala vacía cerca del despacho de Snape. Y fue un desastre.

Los presentes pusieron cara de desagrado, y el chico de resignación.

-- Así es la vida. Bien. Supongo que recuerdas a Maeve -Harriet asintió, recordando a la chica que este año terminaba Hogwarts, y que tenía un pésimo carácter-. Bien, por más cara de mojigata que ponga, no le creas. Ella debutó a los quince, y fue una horrible experiencia, peor que la mía incluso, porque a ella la pilló el profesor de Defensa de la época, lo que fue muy vergonzoso. Desde entonces que está en un celibato auto impuesto y así como va, llegará a vieja llena de telarañas.  
-- ¡Reilly, Harriet sólo tiene doce años! -lo retó Liza, y el chico puso cara de culpa.  
-- Perdón por lo franco, pero mi hermana no es lo más simpática que se podría pedir. Aunque creo que se puso así justamente después de este incidente. Bien, pero falta nuestra querida Glenn. ¿La recuerdas?  
-- Sí, es tu hermana mayor, la que se va a casar este verano.  
-- Exacto. Ella es y será la excepción de la familia, porque aún es virgen. Ella quiere llegar _pura_ al matrimonio, y su futuro esposo la apoya en esa decisión.  
-- No veo por qué lo dices como si fuera algo malo -comentó Liza-, encuentro muy tierno que él haya decidido esperarla todos estos años.  
-- Como sea, eso sirve con ciertas personas, no con todos. Y finalmente, nuestro _queridísimo_ Desmond -silbidos y gritos de la _audiencia_-. Mi querido hermano mayor, que nunca ha sabido captar las señales, llegó a sus dieciséis años de edad _jurando_ que era heterosexual, aunque nunca había sentido especial atracción por ninguna chica específica. Lo que no tiene nada de malo, sólo que era un antecedente a considerar en esta situación. Mi querido hermano tenía un muy buen amigo, el cuál tenía tan mala suerte en el amor como él, lo que los hacía el par más _desafortunado_ de Slytherin. Todos sus compañeros estaban o habían tenido alguna relación a esas alturas y ellos seguían solos, tristes y... bueno, solos.

El chico se levantó y cerró la ventana, porque ya estaba haciendo frío, y luego regresó a la cama para seguir la historia.

-- Bien, cuando llegaron las vacaciones antes de entrar a sexto, mi querido hermano salió una noche con sus amigos y amigas a una discoteca para jóvenes, y allí comenzó a tomar y tomar. Bailó con varias chicas, pero a los pocos momentos lo dejaban solo. Llegó desconsolado a quejarse a la mesa en que su amigo tomaba y tomaba Whisky de fuego. Desmond trató de conversar con su amigo, pero el chico estaba mudo y no parecía ponerle atención. Aburrido de su mala disposición, mi hermano quiso levantarse, pero una mano se lo impidió. Giró para decirle a su amigo que lo soltara, pero fue sorprendido por el beso más _ardiente_ de su vida -gritos de emoción de la audiencia, y suspiros de las chicas-. Mi hermano se quedó impactado, y sólo reaccionó cuando sintió una mano de su amigo desabotonándole la camisa, y la otra dirigiéndose a la cremallera de su pantalón.  
-- Gracias Reilly por la confianza, pero creo que son suficientes detalles -lo cortó Harriet, roja como farol.  
-- Bueno, ahí se acababa lo incómodo, porque Desmond lo detuvo y se lo llevó a la zona más oscura, donde pudieron dejarse llevar con mayor libertad. Desde entonces están juntos. Y nuestro querido hermano debutó con su _novio_ pocos meses después, y desde entonces es el rey del sexo, o eso dice _él_.

Cuando una hora más tarde las dos amigas se dirigían a cenar, Morag se empezó a preocupar. Harriet apenas si había hablado lo indispensable, y sospechaba que no reaccionaría pronto. Se instalaron a cenar junto a sus amigos, que miraban a Harriet con algo de preocupación, pero no dijeron nada.

Horas más tarde, en la soledad de su dormitorio, Harriet daba vueltas y vueltas a todo lo que había aprendido ese día, y trataba de conciliar el sueño, sin lograrlo. Ahora ya entendía a lo que se refería su tía Petunia cuando hablaba de "ésos jóvenes pervertidos que sólo piensan con la entrepierna". Aunque siendo sincera, no le encontraba nada de malo. Finalmente logró dormir, aunque sus sueños estaban plagados de extractos de ese día, como los condones luminosos, whisky de fuego, o unas manos que desabotonaban la camisa. Lo último que soñó fueron unos ojos que la miraban fijo, dilatados por el deseo.

**000**

Harriet despertó sintiéndose incómoda, y fue a ducharse algo confundida. Mientras se lavaba el pelo recordó su sueño, y sintió que toda su cara ardía por la vergüenza. Agradeció que nadie pudiera saber lo que pensaba. Cuando llegó a la sala común, encontró a Draco esperando, y partieron juntos a desayunar. Cuando llegaron al gran salón, un grupo de Hufflepuffs les impidió pasar, y esperaron hasta que se movieron. De pronto Harriet sintió que alguien la empujaba, y Draco giró para decir algo hiriente, pero se quedó mudo. Porque _Oliver Wood_ estaba ayudando a la chica a levantarse, y ella le agradecía _como si se conocieran_.

Al girarse, Harriet vio la cara de asombro e incredulidad de su amigo, y lo tomó de un brazo, llevándolo a la mesa de las serpientes. Lo sentó cerca de la esquina, le puso un vaso de leche al frente, y le hizo unas tostadas con mermelada. Luego procedió a servirse lo mismo. El chico la miró con asombro, y cuando su cerebro volvió a reaccionar, habló.

-- ¿Harriet, desde cuando conoces a Wood?  
-- Desde ayer. Es amigo de Reilly McDougal.  
-- Ah -respondió el chico, y volvió a su leche.

En su mente, no podía dejar de recordar el comentario de la chica respecto del guardián. "_Yo _feliz _me iría a Gryffindor si con eso lo pudiera ver todos los días_". Definitivamente había mucho que el chico debía pensar al respecto.

Harriet, por su parte, miraba hacia la puerta, esperando que llegaran sus demás amigos. Y se sorprendió al ver entrar al grupo de Dudley como si fueran los dueños del lugar. Vio a su primo sonriendo satisfecho, y se levantó a conversar con él.

-- ¡Dudley! ¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó la chica al llegar junto a su primo, y le lanzó una mirada ansiosa a Justin, que la miró serio.  
-- Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? -le respondió el chico, sonriendo más de lo normal.  
-- Igual. Tienes cara de culpable, ¿qué pasó?  
-- ¿Culpable yo? -la miró con cara de inocencia-. Yo no he hecho nada malo.  
-- Pero algo hiciste.  
-- Ja ja ja, me conoces demasiado bien. Fui aceptado como golpeador reserva en el equipo.  
-- ¡Ahh! ¿En serio? Felicitaciones -y abrazó a su primo, que la abrazó de vuelta.

A su lado Justin ponía cara de incredulidad, y los demás tampoco se creían mucho la _escena_.

-- ¿Ya le contaste a tía Petunia? -el chico asintió-. Va a estar muy contenta. Aunque si te toca jugar en el próximo partido, no creas que te la vamos a hacer fácil.  
-- No te preocupes, ustedes son los que se tienen que asustar.

La chica se despidió de su primo y regresó a su mesa, donde ya estaban sus amigos. Cuando se sentó junto a Draco, y escuchó a Morag decir _condones_, supo de inmediato lo que se venía, y trató de no reír anticipadamente. Como se lo imaginaba, Blaise y Draco se escandalizaron con el regalo, y aún más con los detalles. Si Draco era un sangre pura de tomo y lomo en esos temas, Blaise era _peor_. El chico negro llegó a sugerir que no le permitieran a Morag seguirse juntando con Harriet, porque la iba a pervertir. La morena se rió abiertamente de ellos, y les aseguró que no había nada que temer. Dejó a los chicos discutiendo, y se dirigió a su clase de encantamientos.

El día fue largo y agotador, pero cuando finalmente llegó el momento de volar, la chica recuperó todas las energías. Voló, zumbó y giró como si fuera una con la escoba. Sus compañeros de equipo no dijeron nada, pero todos se sorprendieron por su inesperado ímpetu. Draco no podía dejar de lanzarle miradas acusadoras, como si Harriet hubiera pedido que Morag hiciera ese escándalo.

Al final de la práctica Flint los felicitó, les recordó que estaban a menos de dos meses del partido definitivo, y que debían dar todo de sí para aplastar a los tejones. Todos gritaron su acuerdo, y se dirigieron con la moral en alto a los vestidores. Allí Harriet le contó al capitán que su primo era un nuevo reserva en el equipo contrario, y el joven le agradeció la información. La chica se desvistió mientras se dirigía a su bolso, y cuando se sacó la polera escuchó un grito.

-- ¡Potter! Está bien que no te avergüences de tu físico, pero podrías tener un poco de consideración por nosotros.

La chica giró para mirar a Adrian Pucey, y vio que todos los chicos o se tapan los ojos, o evitaban mirar en su dirección. La chica suspiró y puso sus brazos en jarra.

-- Adrian mírame -"no"-, no seas cobarde, no estoy desnuda.

El chico giró lentamente y abrió apenas un ojo, y cuando la vio dejó salir un gruñido de rabia.

-- ¡Harriet! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes que usabas un bikini para entrenar?  
-- Creí que ya se habían dado cuenta.  
-- ¡Aj! Ya, niña desagradable, dúchate luego -le dijo el chico y la empujó con su toalla a la ducha más cercana. Harriet se iba a quejar, pero lo escuchó murmurar _y uno que trata de ser un caballero con ella. ¡Bah!_.

Unos pies más allá, Draco se vestía lo más rápido que podía, tratando de esconder el profundo sonrojo que delataba su nerviosismo.

**000**

La llegada de la primavera se hizo notar. Los jardines estaban llenos de hojas tiernas, el pasto brillaba con un verdor que duraría poco, y los pajaritos nacían en sus nidos. Todo idílico, si no fuera por la chica rubia que avanzaba _furiosa_ hacia los invernaderos. Pansy murmuraba con rabia, mientras intimidaba a todos los alumnos que se cruzaban en su camino. Balanceaba su pelo de un lado hacia el otro mientras apretaba en su mano una carta de su padre. No sabía si enojarse más con Draco, o con sus padres. Sólo recordarla la ponía mal genio.

_Querida hija:  
Ha llegado a nuestros oídos que estás portándote de una forma que no es la que te enseñamos. Te pedimos que controles tu temperamento, y que recuerdes que eres una señorita. No queremos que sigas haciendo escenas de celos al joven Malfoy, porque no ha hecho nada para merecer tu enojo. Si no eres capaz de portarte como la sangre pura que eres, tendremos que romper el compromiso y buscarte un candidato menos digno, pero que pueda soportar tu mal carácter.  
Un consejo, hija: piensa dos veces antes de hablar, y lleva siempre en tus labios una sonrisa, sin importar las circunstancias. Ganarte enemigos a estas alturas de tu vida no es buena idea. Trata a Draco de la misma forma que tú le pides, y dale su espacio. Él tiene tanto derecho como tú de disfrutar sus días en Hogwarts.  
Con cariño, papá._

-- Papá, _papá_ -murmuró despectivamente-, ahora te haces llamar mi padre. Pero cuando te pido apoyo lo olvidas.

La chica llegó a la entrada del invernadero dos, en el que algunos Ravenclaws y sus amigas de Slytherin esperaban. Se paró junto a Milly Bulstrode, que le lanzó una mirada curiosa, pero negó con la cabeza, y la chica volvió su atención a Dafne Greengrass. Poco después llegaron todos los alumnos que faltaban, y Pansy se relajó internamente al ver que Draco conversaba con Nott, y no con Potter, que venía más atrás riendo con Zabini y McDougal. La chica nunca lo admitiría, pero tenía más que motivos egoístas para envidiar a la niña-que-vivió. La chica era carismática, tenía un carácter más amistoso que el suyo, tenía talentos extracurriculares, y no estaba desesperada por conseguir un buen esposo. Todos esos eran méritos propios, y además estaba el asunto del Señor Oscuro, que llevara a su familia a una gran crisis. Y por último, como si con eso no fuera suficiente, era amiga de _Draco_, el chico del que siempre había estado enamorada.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que vio al rubio. Tenía cinco años, y sus hermanos estaban de visita en la casa de unos tíos. Sus padres debían ir por la tarde a una aburrida gala en beneficio del Hospital San Mungo, y decidieron llevarla con ellos, en vez de dejarla con los elfos domésticos. La chica gritó, lloró, pataleó y golpeó todo lo que pudo, pero igual la llevaron. El lugar en el que se realizó el evento era muy lindo, y tenía un gran jardín con hermosas plantas y lugares ideales para jugar. Unos cuantos niños y niñas de su edad corrían y jugaban en el jardín, y al verlos se le pasó todo el enojo. Pidió permiso a sus padres y salió a jugar ella también. Se sumó a un grupo de niñas que jugaban a esconderse, pero sólo en el jardín. Pansy corrió todo lo que pudo, y cuando dejó de escuchar a la niña que llevaba la cuenta, se metió debajo de unos crespones. Esperó con el corazón en la mano, y a los pocos minutos escuchó los gritos de las niñas cerca suyo. Se asomó, y divisó a la chica que buscaba persiguiendo a otra niña. Corrió y se escondió en un arbusto que estaba más cerca, pero cuando iba a salir otra vez, escuchó unos pasos que venían desde atrás. Giró asustada y se encontró con un chico de enormes ojos grises, y cara de angelito asustado. El chico al verla se detuvo en seco, y le pidió perdón por esconderse ahí también. Pansy asintió y se quedó muda, olvidando totalmente el juego. El chico miraba en la otra dirección, y esperaba tenso. Se quedó estática mirando a Draco, y reaccionó cuando la encontraron las demás chicas. Desde entonces iba a todas las actividades aburridas, con la esperanza de ver al chico otra vez, lo que se dio en varias ocasiones. Cuando supo que tenía su misma edad y que _tía Narcisa_ había convencido a _tío Lucius_ de enviar al chico a Hogwarts en vez de Durmstrang, la chica no cabía en si de felicidad. Pero el primer día de clases, y al ver a _SU_ Draco entablando amistad con esa ... _esa Harriet_, los celos la consumieron. Y todavía seguía sin explicarse _por qué_ se sentía así.

La profesora Sprout les abrió la puerta para que entraran, y se instaló junto a _su_ Draco, para marcar territorio. Recordó la carta de sus padres, y trató de sonreír toda la clase, lo que surtió efecto, porque el chico dejó de estar tenso y se relajó un poco. De vez en cuando lanzaba miradas venenosas a Potter, pero la chica no se dio cuenta. Se las arregló para mantener la atención del chico en ella en encantamientos y también en transformaciones, aunque la tentación de molestar a Longbottom era mucha.

El resto del fin de semana lo pasó encerrada en la biblioteca, terminando y adelantando deberes. No era una actividad que le gustara, pero mientras antes los terminara, mejor. Además, eso le dio la oportunidad de molestar a Granger varias veces, lo que era impagable. El lunes fue un día totalmente aburrido, a excepción de la clase de Defensa, en que el profesor Lockhart los deleitó hablando sobre su experiencia como rostro de la revista Corazón de Bruja en 1988. Y sobre los enormes desafíos que tuvo que sortear al defender a la editora de un fan enfurecido.

El martes en la mañana se despertó temprano, y se dio el lujo de tomar un baño de tina con una gran variedad de espumas y burbujas. Luego se lavó el pelo con varios productos fortalecedores, y se puso una crema hidratante en todo el cuerpo. Salió de su cuarto con una sonrisa orgullosa, y recibió con falsa humildad y sorpresa los regalos de sus amigas por su cumpleaños. Fingió unas lágrimas al recibir el regalo de Draco, diciéndole que no tendría porqué haberse molestado, pero que se sentiría muy agradecida si la acompañaba a desayunar. En la hora de transformaciones se dedicó a lucir sus nuevos anillos, y a escuchar satisfecha los comentarios de Patil y Brown. En la hora de herbología conversó muy contenta con las chicas de Ravenclaw, que querían saber _dónde_ había encargado sus aros, y en historia de la magia presumió de su excelente novio frente a las tímidas chicas de Hufflepuff.

Y como si con eso no fuera suficiente, en la cena recibió un enorme paquete de sus padres, que traía una túnica nueva y todos los accesorios correspondientes. Trató de sonreír para presumir frente a McDougal, pero para su fastidio la chica se limitó a comentar que los diseños de Larry Waterdream no eran sus favoritos, y que prefería los de su madrina y los de Jean Paul Lecreaux. Fingiendo que no le importaba la opinión de la chica, trató de molestar a Potter, al pedirle a Draco que la acompañara de vuelta a la sala común, cortando la charla que los chicos mantenían sobre Quidditch. Y al retirarse le lanzó una mirada petulante a la morena, que esta vez sí vio.

**000**

El miércoles por la mañana, Harriet amaneció sintiendo que le dolía toda la espalda, por culpa del entrenamiento de la noche anterior. Llegó a desayunar con desgano, y se encontró a Pansy enfrascada en una discusión sobre alta costura con Morag. Se sentó lejos de las chicas, junto a Audrey, que charlaba con otros alumnos de séptimo. La prefecta le preguntó si había algún problema, pero Harriet le contestó que el único problema eran sus compañeras. La castaña asintió y la integró a la conversación.

Cuando Harriet llegó al aula de pociones, la mayor parte de los Gryffindors ya estaban esperando para entrar. Weasley y Granger le sonrieron algo inseguros, pero los demás la miraron sin interés. Poco después llegaron los alumnos que faltaban y el profesor Snape los hizo entrar. Harriet se instaló en el asiento frente al escritorio del profesor, y a su lado se sentó Seamus Finnigan. El irlandés le pidió perdón por sentarse ahí, y le contó que estaba peleado con los demás chicos de Gryffindor, porque no podían ponerse de acuerdo sobre cuál era el mejor equipo de Quidditch de la liga local. Harriet prefirió no darle su opinión al respecto, y comenzaron a hacer sus pociones para la tos.

A los pocos minutos todo el lugar se llenó de vapores de distintos colores, y se hizo difícil ver las instrucciones de la pizarra. Granger discutía con Weasley sobre la mejor forma de cortar las raíces de mandrágora, y más allá Pansy se quejaba del horrible olor que sus uñas tomarían si llegaba a tocar con sus dedos los tentáculos de calamar lacustre. El profesor Snape empezó su recorrido de observación por la mesa de Ron y Hermione, y se las ingenió para criticar la forma de tomar el cuchillo de Ron. Luego criticó a Lavander por tener el fuego muy bajo, y después a Dean Thomas por revolver con demasiada fuerza. Harriet empezó a tensarse, nerviosa por las posibles críticas del profesor, pero tenía confianza en que estaba siguiendo las instrucciones al pie de la letra. El pobre de Neville Longbottom tuvo que empezar de nuevo la poción, pero al menos el profesor le dio la oportunidad de re intentarlo. Felicitó a Draco y Pansy por su excelente cocción, e ignoró el trabajo de Blaise y Morag. Criticó el trabajo de Crabbe y Goyle, pero les dio unos consejos, y después comentó lo bien logrado del color azul cobalto de la poción de Dafne y Milly. Olió con desagrado el trabajo de Nott, pero no dijo nada, y finalmente llegó a la mesa de Harriet. Miró unos momentos a los chicos trabajar, y con un seco movimiento de cabeza dio su aprobación. Harriet sintió que la tensión la abandonaba, y continuó trabajando, tratando de concentrarse en la charla de Seamus, que le hablaba sobre las vacaciones de invierno, y en seguir los pasos a la perfección.

Unos minutos más tarde Snape les ordenó parar, y comenzó a recorrer el lugar, desapareciendo los trabajos mal hechos, y aceptando sólo los útiles. Harriet se puso nerviosa otra vez, pero Snape aprobó su trabajo y pudieron entregarle un frasco con el contenido. Salió de la sala sintiendo que podría lograr cualquier cosa, y se sorprendió cuando Seamus corrió a despedirse de ella. Unos metros más allá, Blaise y Morag trataban de no reírse, y cuando la morena los alcanzó, comenzaron a molestarla.

La hora de historia la usaron para dormir, y el resto del día lo invirtieron en hacer deberes. Por la noche, Harriet se encerró en su cuarto, huyendo de la discusión entre Morag y Pansy sobre marcas de zapatos, y de la mirada acusadora de Blaise. El chico no había parado de molestarla durante toda la tarde, diciendo que Finnigan bien podría ser su próximo novio si seguía mostrando tanto interés. La chica trató de callarlo diciendo que el irlandés sólo estaba siendo amable, pero los demás chicos y chicas que los escuchaban se rieron de ella. Muerta de la vergüenza se fue a dormir, y no pudo sacarse el asunto de la cabeza en toda la noche.

**000**

Durante la semana, Harriet se logró acomodar a un ciclo de trabajo constante, y pudo aprovechar su tiempo libre para practicar todo lo que Lockhart _no_ les enseñaba en clases, y que les mandaba leer. Claro que no lo leía de sus libros, sino de adecuadas fuentes en la biblioteca. La información que encontró sobre las Banshees y los hombres lobo fue muy interesante, pero sin duda los datos sobre demonios que encontró eran fascinantes. Había de tales variedades y de tan distintas peligrosidades, que después de revisar cinco libros aún le queda mucho por aprender. A muchos el nombre de _demonio_ les quedaba grande, pero a unos cuantos chico. Algunos sonaban tan terroríficos, que Harriet se preguntaba si de verdad algún mago se los había encontrado para sobrevivir al encuentro. Encontró un libro horrible, que quizás correspondería mejor a la sección prohibida, que hablaba sobre la famosa _Matanza de los 45_.

En plena edad media, y con la caza de brujas y la inquisición haciendo de las suyas, un grupo de magos decidió poner fin a la tiranía y el abuso al que estaban siendo sometidos por los _muggles_. Buscaron en todos los lugares que pudieron, se contactaron con los mayores sabios y los asesinos más temidos, y lograron armar un pequeño plan, que tardaron tres décadas en dejar listo. Se reunieron una noche de San Juan, y sacrificando las vidas de trece _muggles_, siete doncellas, y seis carneros, iniciaron un rito espantoso, que no era descrito con lujo de detalles, sino de forma general. Prepararon cinco calderos sobre un pentagrama, y colocaron al medio siete catalizadores mágicos. Uniendo la magia de todos los presentes, y siguiendo una serie de ritos muy estrictos, abrieron un portal en el aire, tres metros sobre los catalizadores. El portal succionó el contenido de los cinco calderos, y chupó la vida de todos los sacrificados. Finalmente, se abrió, y de sus profundidades salió un demonio. Pero no cualquier demonio, sino uno tan poderoso y terrible, que su sola presencia mató a todos los brujos que participaban del ritual. Los demás asistentes se dividieron. Algunos se aparecieron inmediatamente a cualquier otro lugar, y los restantes se echaron al suelo. El libro no especificaba qué fue del demonio que liberaron esas personas, pero la leyenda cuenta que aún vaga por la tierra, tomando distintas formas. Se le atribuyen una serie de sucesos espantosos, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo la humanidad lo olvida y cada vez son más los magos que dudan que aún siga en la tierra.

Cuando Harriet leyó ese pedazo de información, se sumió en un profundo estado de reflexión. Si este demonio nunca fue devuelto al lugar del cual venía, era _obvio_ que aún seguía dando vueltas en la tierra. Y pensando en el escepticismo que hoy en día reinaba en el mundo _muggle_, no se sentía nada asombrada que la comunidad mágica hubiera preferido olvidar este episodio. Se preguntó dónde estaría, y si habría alguna forma de rastrearlo. No podía ser que un ser tan ajeno a este mundo vagara con tanta libertad, haciendo y deshaciendo a su antojo.

Comenzó a revisar la lista de sucesos que se le atribuían, y comprobó que seguían un patrón muy simple. Cada _avistamiento_ era en un lugar relativamente montañoso, de noche, y en una noche sin luna, ya fuera por su ausencia en el cielo, o por las nubes. Sacó de su bolso un pedazo de pergamino, y anotó todos los datos sobre los avistamientos. Luego devolvió el asqueroso libro al lugar en que lo encontró, tomando nota de su título, autor y características físicas. Luego salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a cenar.

Pero a primera hora del domingo se levantó e instaló en las mesas de segundo año a revisar sus papeles. Hizo una tabla con varios criterios: lugar, hora del día, brujos involucrados, y consecuencias. Después de reordenarlos de esta forma más esquemática, pudo notar algo muy extraño. Los avistamientos venían en grupos de a tres. Los tres primeros fueron tres noches consecutivas, en tres lugares distintos de Gales, pero muy cercanos, que no distaban más de tres kilómetros entre si. Los siguientes tres cumplían el mismo patrón temporal, pero en Escocia. Luego pasó a Islandia, Suecia, Rusia, Alemania y finalmente Suiza, donde o se le perdió el rastro, o ya no hubieron más sobrevivientes que contaran la historia. Cada grupo de avistamientos distaba unos meses entre unos y otros, aumentando como un mes cada vez. El último que se registraba era mucho más reciente, al ser de 1712. La chica pasó toda la mañana y el resto de la tarde antes de la práctica de Quidditch sumando y sumando.

Sus compañeros se extrañaron por su falta de atención en el entrenamiento, pero la dejaron ser, porque aún así la chica no cometió ninguna falta. Harriet tenía la cabeza llena de números, y al regresar al castillo fue directo a la biblioteca, y le pidió a Madam Pince si podía copiarle un mapa de Europa. La bruja le hizo el favor, y la chica regresó a su cuarto con su nuevo material de apoyo. Siguió trabajando una hora más, hasta que llevó su cálculo al año 1990. Marcó unas cuantas cosas en sus apuntes, y se entregó al sueño.

Durante la clase de herbología del lunes sus amigos la notaron ausente, pero en la hora de pociones se hizo peligroso. A punto estuvo de arruinar su poción, pero Finnigan la salvó a tiempo. La chica apenas si reaccionó a la llamada de atención de Snape, y se retiró del aula con aire pensativo. Durante el almuerzo rió con sus amigos y se relajó un poco, pero en la hora de defensa decidió avergonzar a Lockhart.

El profesor comenzó su clase hablando sobre los vampiros, pero Harriet levantó la mano antes que el profesor pudiera adentrarse en el tema.

-- Diga, señorita Potter.  
-- Disculpe profesor, pero estuve leyendo su libro _Callejeando con Demonios_ con atención, y decidí estudiar un poco más el tema. Y tengo algunas dudas.  
-- Pregunte, pregunte.  
-- ¿Es cierto que el demonio que se liberó en la _Matanza de los 45_ sigue suelto?  
-- Tonterías, eso es sólo una leyenda para asustar a los niños pequeños y obligarlos a comer sus vegetales.

Harriet no volvió a insistir, pero notó que todos los alumnos de cultura mágica la miraban despectivamente por tomar en serio ese cuento, pero los de origen _muggle_ como ella estaban algo desconcertados. A excepción de Hermione Granger, por supuesto, que la miraba muy seria. Harriet entendió su mensaje, y asintió con la mirada. Al final de la clase, las dos chicas se dirigieron a uno de los patios del colegio, y se sentaron en un rincón íntimo. Harriet sacó de su mochila sus apuntes y se los pasó a Hermione, que no dijo nada por un rato, mientras miraba sus cálculos y notas. Cuando la chica vio lo que había dibujado en el mapa de Europa dejó escapar un grito ahogado y la miró atónita.

-- ¿Horrible, cierto? Ha paseado por toda Europa, y esos sólo son los que controlaba el libro. No me asombraría si ya recorrió toda Asia o África.  
-- Yo también revisé ese libro cuando estudié el tema hace unas semanas, pero no se me ocurrió poner los puntos en el mapa.  
-- Según mis cálculos, el próximo "avistamiento" no sería hasta unos cuantos años más, pero eso no significa nada. Que no se deje ver no quiere decir que no esté ahí.  
-- Claro, si es cierto eso de que toma distintas formas, puede que sólo abandone sus disfraces en estas ocasiones.  
-- Me parece que es un asunto demasiado peligroso como para que lo hayan olvidado. No me asombraría si el Departamento de Misterios u otros siguen sus pasos.  
-- Esperemos que así sea -le respondió la castaña, y de pronto levantó la mirada, pálida-. Pero sería espantoso si nadie lo hiciera.

Harriet la miró seria unos momentos, y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

-- Creo que somos muy niñas aún para preocuparnos de este tema. Me parece sumamente interesante, pero me aterra pensar que ese monstruo está libre, contaminando la mente de las personas y haciendo vaya a saber uno qué más. Me encantaría poder descubrir qué fue de él, pero creo que valoro mi vida más.

Hermione y Harriet se despidieron algo tensas. Pero cuando Harriet le dio la espalda a la chica para dirigirse a su sala común, Hermione la tomó del hombro y la dio vuelta.

-- Sería bueno si escribieras un informe sobre este tema, como una investigación personal. No creo que el profesor Lockhart vaya a darle importancia después de la respuesta que te dio, pero puede que otro profesor sí te escuche.

Harriet asintió, porque era justamente lo que pensaba hacer.

**000**

Trabajó toda la noche en su informe, y a primera hora de la mañana se dirigió a la oficina del profesor Snape. El hombre la recibió de inmediato, y se extrañó de ver a la chica a esa hora ahí, pero en vez de preguntarle qué quería la invitó a pasar y tomar asiento. La chica se sentó como le ordenó, y sacó su _pequeño_ informe de su mochila. Snape tomó asiento y la miró expectante, hasta que Harriet rompió el silencio.

-- Profesor, estos últimos días estuve haciendo una pequeña investigación en la biblioteca. Uno de los libros del profesor Lockhart -Snape resistió el impulso de soltar un gruñido despectivo- hablaba sobre demonios, y al buscar más datos en la biblioteca, encontré un caso muy interesante. Lo estudié más a fondo, y me gustaría que usted lo pudiera leer y evaluar, si no le parece mal. El profesor de Defensa ya dejó en claro lo que piensa sobre el tema, y me temo que no tomará en serio mi esfuerzo.

Snape asintió y tomó el grueso informe de manos de la chica. Sólo con leer el título se le heló la sangre, y un escalofríos recorrió su espalda de arriba abajo. El hombre miró con sus penetrantes ojos a la chica, que apenas pestañeó bajo el escrutinio. Soltando un pequeño suspiro colocó el informe sobre unos ensayos de quinto año y le habló a la chica.

-- Me parece muy bien que haya tomado tan en serio un tema así de delicado, y le prometo que pondré a mucha atención a su informe. Los galleons que paga por estudiar aquí no serán en vano.  
-- ¿Ga-galleons? -Harriet articuló algo confundida, y al ver la mirada del profesor, se sonrojó-. Disculpe mi ignorancia, profesor, pero no tengo idea cuánto cuesta ni cómo se paga este colegio.  
-- No me extraña. En su caso, sus padres establecieron en su testamento que el dinero para pagar su colegiatura en cualquier colegio de magia, academia, instituto o universidad debía ser entregado directamente por los duendes de Gringotts a quien correspondiera. O eso es lo que informó el Profeta cuando sus padres murieron.  
-- Gracias profesor por la respuesta -la chica se quedó pensando un poco más, y volvió a preguntar-. Disculpe profesor por insistir con el tema, ¿pero, cómo lo hacen aquellos alumnos que no pueden pagar?  
-- Un pequeño grupo recibe becas, administradas por el consejo escolar, de un monto variable según el aporte del ministerio y de almas generosas. Por eso no todos los chicos y chicas con suficiente talento pueden estudiar aquí, porque el dinero de este fondo no alcanza para cubrirlos a todos. Es lamentable, pero así es y será mientras las familias más adineradas sigan sin sensibilizarse con el tema.  
-- Ahh, gracias profesor otra vez. Disculpe que lo molestara tan temprano, ahora tengo que ir a desayunar.

Durante el desayuno, la chica se distrajo de la charla sobre deberes escribiendo una carta a sus representantes legales en Gringotts. Les pidió que hicieran una donación a su nombre para el fondo de ayuda a los alumnos con becas del colegio, y que ellos calcularan el monto, pero que alcanzara para pagar el arancel anual de cinco alumnos. Pidió también que la donación fuera hecha de forma anónima, y les envió su firma para que no hubiera problemas con la transacción. Corrió a la lechuceria, y mandó a Hedwig con la carta. Apenas alcanzó a entrar después de McGonagall, pero la bruja sólo le indicó que tomara asiento en silencio.

**000**

-- Bien, Potter, ahora vamos a repasar ese encantamiento que le ha traído tantos problemas.

La chica suspiró resignada, y se colocó frente a un espejo que el profesor conjuró. Apuntó la varita a su rostro, y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en hacerse una con el fondo. Después de unos momentos que parecieron eternos, escuchó al profesor Flitwick hacer un ruidito de satisfacción, y al abrir los ojos, se encontró con que le faltaba la cabeza. Pero a los pocos momentos la recuperó.

-- Muy bien, muy bien, el hechizo desilucionador le está saliendo muy bien, sólo tiene que practicarlo más. Sé que es muy difícil conjurarlo sin decir el encantamiento, pero le aseguro que los beneficios de dominarlo de la forma difícil serán impagables. Ahora, por favor, el encantamiento escudo.

Harriet se colocó al medio del aula, y apuntó al profesor con su varita. Gritó "_Protego!_" y un pequeño escudo se colocó entre ella y Flitwick. El profesor le envió un hechizo suave, que apenas pudo detener. Probaron tres veces más, pero el escudo de Harriet seguía débil. El profesor le aseguró que si seguía practicando lo lograría dominar antes de salir de clases, y que no se preocupara, porque era un encantamiento muy avanzado para su edad, y que incluso lo que había logrado era un gran mérito.

Después se pusieron a practicar un embrujo obstaculizador, que detenía al atacante, pero la chica tuvo problemas con la pronunciación, y terminó tiñendo el cabello del profesor de un color verde pálido. Con un movimiento de la varita lo corrigió, y la tuvo practicando la frase hasta que le salió perfecta. Estuvieron las dos horas restantes repitiendo y repitiendo el encantamiento, hasta que la chica lo consiguió hacer cinco veces seguidas. El mago la felicitó, y le aseguró que el siguiente sábado volverían a tocar ese encantamiento, pero no verbal. Harriet se dirigió a almorzar sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a explotar, pero con una extraña sensación de satisfacción.

Sus amigos estaban enfrascados en una discusión a propósito de un artículo del Profeta, que hablaba sobre las mejores escobas de todos los tiempos. La chica decidió dejarlos discutir, y se entretuvo viendo las caras de rabia y frustración de Blaise y Draco cuando no se ponían de acuerdo en algo. De pronto Harriet se sintió observada, y al levantar la mirada se topó con Amelie, que la miraba con todo el odio del mundo. Le devolvió una mirada despectiva y siguió comiendo, sabiendo que la Ravenclaw estaba a punto de explotar de la ira. A su lado Morag notó todo el intercambio de miradas, y decidió intervenir.

-- Harriet, ten cuidado. Tengo entendido que en una ocasión un mago mató a otro sólo con mirarlo feo.  
-- Exagerada.  
-- No, es en serio -Harriet la miró incrédula-. Me lo contó Maeve, cuando todavía creía que podría entrar a Ravenclaw. Es un caso famoso, del año 934, en el País Vasco. Un brujo que trabajaba como lechero en su pueblo encontró a su esposa siéndole infiel con el hijo del juez. Trató de matar al mocoso, pero lo tomaron detenido y lo sometieron a juicio público. Cuando el mocoso compareció frente a su padre y el marido cornudo, le dirigió una mirada de autosuficiencia y declaró puras mentiras. Mientras lo escuchaba hablar, el mago se fue dejando consumir por la rabia, y era tanto su enojo y su descontrol mágico, que rompió las cadenas que lo sujetaban, sin darse cuenta. También hizo levitar al juez y a los presentes, que se comenzaron a aterrar. Pero el mocoso mentiroso no se dio cuenta y siguió mintiendo. Cuando terminó su historia falsa, miró con prepotencia al mago, y él perdió el control. Miró al mocoso con todo el odio que sentía, y en su mente no paraba de repetir que lo único que quería era verlo muerto. El mocoso empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, y cuando la gente empezó a gritar, se asfixió y murió ahí mismo.  
-- ¿En serio pasó eso, no me estás molestando?  
-- ¡No, cómo se te ocurre que jugaría con algo así! Desde ese momento se hizo obligatorio el uso de varitas en la región, porque al canalizar la magia se evitan este tipo de explosiones mágicas. Cuando la historia se hizo conocida en el resto de Europa, la gente se empezó a preocupar. Y poco después Hogwarts fue fundada bajo el principio de enseñar a usar la varita. Entre otras cosas, claro.  
-- La verdad, es algo que cuesta creer.  
-- Duda todo lo que quieras, pero estoy segura que el profesor Flitwick estaría más que contento de analizar el tema si le preguntas.

La morena se quedó pensando el asunto, preguntándose si esa era la razón por la cual Flitwick le dedicaba tres horas extras a enseñarle esa magia personalmente. Quizás intentaba lograr que controlara totalmente su magia, para que nunca le pasara lo que a ese mago. Pero no tenía sentido. Se suponía que los magos adultos no tenían ese tipo de explosiones no controladas, o eso era ahora. Cuando terminó su postre corrió a la biblioteca, y le pidió ayuda a Madam Pince, que le entregó el libro en que se contaba toda la historia.

Tal y como lo sospechaba, el mago en cuestión no era cualquiera. Era cierto que trabajaba de lechero, pero antes de eso había recorrido todo el continente como caza recompensas, especializándose en magos tenebrosos, maleficios y magia negra. En sus viajes se lo conoció como un mago peligroso, que siempre anteponía sus propios problemas a los de los demás, y que sólo aceptaba un trabajo cuando la persona que se lo pidiera fuera incapaz de resolver el problema por si sola. El libro decía que en Francia llegó a recibir un premio al mérito, al salvar a un famoso noble de una emboscada, y en España se hizo famoso por colaborar en una batalla contra los Moros.

El mago no era cualquier persona, de eso no había duda, y quizás esa era la razón por la que no se preocupaban tanto que se volviera a repetir. Quizás gente como Dumbledore pudiera ser peligrosa sin un entrenamiento mágico adecuado, pero el resto era inofensivo. Muchos estaban tan acostumbrados con sus varitas, que sin ellas estaban aún más indefensos que los niños _muggles_. Esperaba que a ella nunca le fuera a pasar nada tan terrible como para perder así el control.

**000**

-- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!. Draco, tú sabes que hoy _nada_ te puede pasar, hoy tu eres INVENCIBLE, y los vas a aplastar a todos.  
-- Ya, cállate Nott, no ves que lo estás poniendo más nervioso.  
-- Tú eres el que no sabe cómo hay que incentivar a los jugadores de Quidditch, Zabini. Decirles que se relajen y que todo va a salir bien nunca sirve.  
-- ¿Y tú con qué autoridad moral dices eso?  
-- Lo que necesita ahora es tener energía, ánimo, confianza, y la certeza de que hoy va a ser el mejor día de su vida.  
-- ¡Ya, silencio los dos! Váyanse y déjenme solo -gritó Draco, y los dos chicos se miraron con rabia, pero lo dejaron en paz.

Unos asientos más allá, Morag ponía cereales en el plato de Harriet, y le llenaba el vaso con leche chocolatada. La morena apenas pestañeaba, y no reaccionó hasta que Morag le puso una cuchara en la mano. Comenzó a comer de forma mecánica pero con mirada ausente, y su amiga se encargó de espantar a todos los posibles distractores. Un rato después la tomó del brazo y la llevó al estadio. A mitad de camino Harriet recuperó la capacidad de reaccionar, y empezó a ponerse terriblemente nerviosa. Llegaron a los vestidores de Slytherin, y Morag la acompañó para asegurarse que se cambiara.

En pocos minutos la chica estuvo lista, y tras darle un gran abrazo Morag la dejó con los chicos, que terminaban de arreglarse. Flint los reunió a su alrededor, y definió que el guardián en esta ocasión volvería a ser Miles, porque Kevin se había puesto muy nervioso el partido anterior. Todos asintieron, y ratificó a los titulares para las demás posiciones. Crabbe, Goyle, Colvin y Burns les dieron abrazos de apoyo y salieron del vestidor, a sentarse junto a las demás serpientes. Flint decidió que por ser el último partido del año para ellos, saldrían solos. Harriet se puso pálida, pero Pucey le dio unas palmadas en la espalda que la relajaron _un poco_.

Draco estaba nervioso, no lo podía negar, pero a la vez se sentía muy emocionado. En este partido se jugaban la posibilidad de ganar la copa, y quería hacer la mayor cantidad de anotaciones posible. El clima estaba agradable y unas pocas nubes tapaban el cielo. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, y al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harriet. Sin darse cuenta avanzó hasta la chica, y su cerebro sólo reaccionó cuando su amiga lo abrazó. Devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, y se tuvieron que separar cuando una tos a sus espaldas les llamó la atención. Se miraron a los ojos una vez más, y se tomaron las manos.

-- No estuvimos días enteros practicando en el verano para perder ahora -le dijo Harriet, con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-- Vamos a aplastarlos como cucarachas.

Se alinearon y comenzaron a salir, sintiendo la adrenalina aumentar. Los gritos y pifias del público delataban que ellos salían después que los leones. Harriet relajó el cuello por última vez, y salió un segundo después que Derrick. Escuchó a Lee Jordan anunciar su salida, pero sólo se concentró en colocarse en su puesto al medio de la cancha. Para su enorme vergüenza y nerviosismo, a unos pocos pies de distancia estaba Cedric Diggory, confiado y seguro. Todo lo que ella no se sentía. Flint y Diggory se adelantaron unos pasos y estrecharon las manos. Luego Madam Hooch liberó la snitch, y tras dar un silbido se inició el juego.

Morag, Blaise y los demás chicos de Slytherin gritaron por inercia cuando se inició el partido. Miraron con nerviosismo a las cazadoras de Hufflepuff tomar la quaffle, y ahogaron un grito cuando lograron anotar, a menos de un minuto de iniciado el juego. Para su alivio, poco después Draco y Pucey lograron meter dos goles cada uno. Pero vino el contra ataque y la cuenta se emparejó. Sufrieron y disfrutaron todos los goles. Se emocionaron cuando Harriet pareció ver la snitch, y se preocuparon cuando Cedric hizo una efectiva finta. Gritaron de rabia cuando los golpeadores de Hufflepuff casi le pegaron en la cabeza a Harriet, y se taparon la cara de vergüenza cuando Flint hizo una horrible falta, que les dio tres tantos de ventaja a los tejones. La cosa se fue emparejando, pero el juego se ponía sucio de forma imparable. Las cazadoras de Hufflepuff eran veloces y ágiles, pero las bludgers las desequilibraban muy fácil. Vieron a Draco meter unos tantos más, y chillaron de emoción cuando el marcador quedó 130-110 a favor de los tejones, porque faltaba poco para recuperar la injusta ventaja que les sacaban.

Los espectadores estaban entretenidos viendo a los cazadores, pero Harriet estaba histérica buscando la snitch. Cada cierto rato le parecía verla, pero no eran más que destellos en el público. De pronto, escuchó un ruido a su espalda, y al voltear la vio. La snitch revoloteaba unos pocos metros tras de ella, y dio un peligrosísimo giro en U, que casi la hizo chocar en el aire con O'Flaherty, de Hufflepuff. Para su espanto, Diggory venía como flecha en dirección de la snitch, y temió que la aceleración de su escoba no fuera suficientemente buena. Los segundos pasaban lento, el corazón le latía con fuerza, Cedric estaba alcanzándola, se acercaba, cada vez más, pero estiró el brazo y atrapó la pelota casi en las narices del chico.

El estadio se vino abajo, y sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Bajó como una mosca muerta, y aterrizó muy mal. Apenas se puso de pie sintió que se le movía todo el suelo, pero unas manos en sus hombros la sujetaron. Cuando la cabeza le dejó de dar vueltas, levantó la vista y vio al otro buscador, mirándola con preocupación.

-- ¿Potter, estás bien? ¿Me oyes?  
-- S-sí, estoy bien -logró decir, y se dejó llevar hasta un costado, en el que la señora Pomfrey la esperaba. Los demás chicos del equipo se acercaron para ver cómo estaba, pero la enfermera los mandó a celebrar, para que la dejaran trabajar tranquila. Cedric se quedó acompañándola hasta que Morag y Blaise llegaron al lugar, y los dejó a cargo antes de retirarse. Harriet siguió con la mirada al chico, y su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, pero no por la adrenalina.

-- Señorita Potter, segura que se siente bien, está ardiendo -le preguntó la enfermera, mientras le tocaba la frente y la obligaba a tomar una poción.  
-- Sí, estoy bien. Creo que estaba demasiado nerviosa, eso es todo.  
-- No debería dejar que un simple partido la afecte tanto. La próxima vez que sienta que los nervios la consumen, vaya a la enfermería y yo con gusto le daré una poción tranquilizante.

Los chicos le agradecieron la atención a la bruja, y acompañaron a su amiga al vestidor, donde los demás chicos aún cantaban y celebraban. Draco preguntó si se sentía bien, y poco después partió con Blaise al castillo, para celebrar después del almuerzo. Morag esperó a Harriet, y cuando se dirigían al castillo le confesó que la verdadera razón por la cual se quedó, fue para ver a los chicos con poca ropa. Llegaron riendo a comer, y la morena fue recibida con abrazos y felicitaciones por parte de sus compañeros.

Estaba a punto de salir del comedor para seguir la fiesta en la sala común, cuando fue interceptada por el profesor Snape. El mago le entregó su informe sobre la _Matanza_ y de forma escueta la felicitó por su 10. Le prometió que pondría la nota como una investigación personal para pociones. La chica le agradeció con una gran sonrisa, y acompañó a Draco y Colvin a celebrar.

**000**

Una semana después, cuando la adrenalina del partido bajó, los deberes volvieron a ser el centro de atención. El domingo por la mañana Morag y Harriet llegaron temprano a desayunar, y se encontraron a sus amigos en pleno debate sobre Quidditch. Las chicas prefirieron sentarse un poco más allá, para poder conversar de otras cosas, porque Harriet _no podía_ evitar opinar con ese tema. Era superior a ella.

Un ruidoso grupo de distintas casas entró al lugar justo después, coincidiendo con la llegada del correo. Harriet iba a dar una mordida a su pan con palta cuando una lechuza gorda aterrizó al lado de su plato. Le desató un elegante sobre y la lechuza se fue, como si no le gustara el lugar. La chica vio de reojo que Morag había recibido la misma carta, y que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Miró con detención el sobre, y reconoció el escudo de armas de los McDougal. Abrió los ojos reconociendo lo que significaba, y miró a su amiga.

-- Morag, estas son las invitaciones para el matrimonio.  
-- Sí, ábrela, son totalmente personalizadas. Quiero saber qué dice la tuya.

La chica abrió con cuidado el sobre, cuidando de no romper el sello de lacre, y sacó del interior un delicado pergamino de papel de arroz, con bordados de colores en los márgenes, y tinta color oro.

_Balfour y Natalia McDougal, junto con François y Abigail LeClaire  
tienen el agrado de invitarla a Ud.  
al matrimonio de sus hijos  
Glenn Natalia McDougal y Beaufort François LeClaire  
a realizarse el próximo 10 de Julio del presente año  
en Le Petit Chateaux, Francia.  
Los arreglos de transporte que sean necesarios serán negociados  
directamente con Ud. en las próximas semanas.  
La ceremonia está fijada para las 11:00 hora local, y puede llevar  
un acompañante si lo desea, pero no es obligatorio._

-- Wow, y yo que pensaba que esto... no puede ser. ¡Morag! El matrimonio es en _Francia_.  
-- ¿Cuál es el problema con eso? -la miró con curiosidad.  
-- ¿Cómo voy a llegar ahí? No creo que a tía Petunia le guste la idea.  
-- Pásame tu invitación, quiero ver que te pusieron -Harriet se la pasó, y siguió comiendo mientras Morag leía-. Ah, esto es muy simple. Lo más probable es que papá quisiera decir que nosotros te vamos a ir a buscar y te devolveremos a tu casa.  
-- ¿Segura? -la chica asintió-. Que bien, eso arregla las cosas. ¿Y qué es eso del Petit Chateaux?  
-- Es la casa que tenemos en Francia. Es preciosa, te va a encantar.  
-- ¡Morag! ¿Tengo que enviar un regalo?  
-- Relájate, mujer, no es necesario. Tienen más que suficientes cosas para llenar tres casas. Además, no tienes edad para que se espere de ti un regalo.

Las chicas siguieron comiendo, y de pronto vieron a Blaise acercarse con un sobre como el suyo.

-- ¿Tú interviniste para que me invitaran? -le preguntó a Morag, y se sentó junto a la chica.  
-- Sí -tragó su pedazo de pan y se limpió la boca con una servilleta-, sí, yo les pedí que me dejaran invitar a mis amigos. Reilly y Maeve también invitaron a los suyos.  
-- Y esto de llevar un acompañante, ¿quiere decir que tengo que llevar _una chica_?  
-- No -rodó los ojos-, si quieres llevar a un amigo, puedes. El punto es que no te sientas solo ni incómodo. Si quieres que tu acompañante sea tu padre, puedes llevarlo. Dice explícitamente que no es obligatorio.  
-- Bien, eso simplifica las cosas. Morag, ¿quieres ser mi acompañante?

Las chicas se quedaron mirándolo con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de asombro. A los pocos segundos el gajo de naranja que Harriet iba a comer se le cayó de las manos, y reaccionaron.

-- ¿Quieres que _yo _sea tu acompañante? -el chico asintió-. ¿No es un chiste?  
-- En serio. Estoy seguro que Harriet va a encontrar con facilidad a alguien para que la acompañe, y yo quiero ir contigo.

La morena se sonrojó y escondió el rostro sobre su fuente con frutas, y a su lado Morag le decía a Blaise que con gusto lo acompañaría, pero que debía recordar que ella sería una dama de honor en la ceremonia. Harriet trató de concentrarse en comer, y de olvidar el sonido de la sangre que retumbaba en sus orejas. Blaise daba por sentado que ella encontraría una pareja, pero lo más seguro es que no lo fuera a lograr. Estaba segura que cualquier chico pensaría que era una cita, y no era algo que ella quisiera. Para nada. Miró a su izquierda, y vio a Pansy hablando emocionada con Draco, mientras movía de un lado para otro el sobre del chico. "Claro, _obviamente_ Draco va a llevar a su novia" pensó con rabia. "Chica odiosa, ni en Francia nos vamos a librar de su presencia". Y volvió a meterse un trozo de manzana en la boca.

**000**

Después del almuerzo, Morag los llevó (incluida Pansy) a uno de los patios interiores del colegio, donde había instalado un gramófono e improvisado una pequeña pista de baile. Invitó a todos los chicos y chicas que irían a la fiesta, para practicar uno de los bailes que Glenn y Beaufort querían tocar en la fiesta. Era antiquísimo, largo, y por eso era muy necesario ensayarlo bastante. Las serpientes llegaron al patio y encontraron que Maeve, Reilly y los amigos de ambos ya habían llegado. Para su sorpresa, Justin Finch-Fletchley y Susan Bones también estaban presentes. Morag fue a hablar con ellos, y al regresar les contó que a Justin lo invitaron los abuelos maternos de Beaufort, porque eran muggles y amigos de los padres de Justin.

Harriet se dio cuenta de inmediato que todos ya tenían pareja, y se sintió pésimo. Se sentó junto al gramófono, se enrolló bien en su capa para protegerse de la brisa helada, y observó con atención a Reilly y Maeve enseñar el baile. Cuando terminaron se soltaron como si tuvieran la peste, y todos comenzaron a practicar. La _reina de Slytherin_ los miró durante un rato, aprendiendo la secuencia, pero no hizo ningún intento por practicar sola. En algún punto dejó de fijarse en los bailarines y se perdió en sus pensamientos, mientras el suave viento se hacía cada vez más frío.

De pronto, una mano la sacó de su ensimismamiento y la hizo levantar la mirada. Era Justin, que le sonreía algo tímido.

-- ¿Quieres practicar conmigo? -le preguntó mientras mantenía la mano extendida, y con la otra metía uno de sus rizos tras su oreja.  
-- ¿Pero Susan, no que estabas practicando con ella? ¿Y no que tú aún me odias?  
-- Susan ya sabía el baile y se fue a hacer sus deberes. Y he decidido que ya no tengo por qué estar enojado contigo.  
-- ¿En serio? -le preguntó con una sonrisa radiante, y el chico asintió con otra sonrisa.

El resto de la tarde el chico la ayudó a aprender el baile, y cuando llegó el momento de ir a cenar la felicitó por lo rápido que lo aprendió. Morag la tomó del brazo con rapidez, y se la llevó al baño de Myrtle la llorona.

-- Bien, confiesa. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? -le dijo y puso los brazos en jarras.  
-- ¿Cómo hice qué? -la miró atónita.  
-- Cómo lograste que Justin dejara a Susan y se fuera a bailar contigo.  
-- ¡Yo no hice eso! Él se acercó solo.  
-- ¿Segura? ¿No le hiciste señas, ni miraste con odio a Susan?  
-- Morag, tú eres mi amiga, se supone que me tienes que creer. Yo.No.Hice.Nada.

Morag soltó un grito de frustración y se apoyó en un lavatorio. Harriet se quedó viéndola sin entender nada, y Myrtle hizo su aparición. Se empezó a quejar por el ruido que las chicas hacían, pero Morag la mandó a que se fuera por el retrete hasta el lago. La fantasma se ofendió y se metió en un inodoro. Las chicas se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Harriet se aclaró la garganta, y le preguntó a su amiga cuál era el problema.

-- El problema, querida Harriet, es que tú ni siquiera te das cuenta del efecto que tienes sobre los chicos.  
-- ¿Cómo así? -le preguntó, sintiéndose aún más desconcertada.  
-- Tú aún tienes doce años -Harriet asintió-, hace años que iniciaste tu pubertad -volvió a asentir-, y luego entrarás a la adolescencia.  
-- ¿Y?  
-- Y en la adolescencia los chicos y las chicas empiezan a mirarse con otros ojos, pero no lo hacen todos al mismo tiempo. Algunos empiezan antes, y otros después. Y últimamente, digamos, las últimas semanas, la cantidad de chicos que te han empezado a mirar más que antes ha aumentado.  
-- Sigo sin entender tu problema. Yo no he cambiado en nada mi comportamiento.  
-- _Ése_ es justamente el punto. Tú no haces nada, y ya los estás atrayendo como abejas a la miel -"¡Mentira!"-. No es mentira, es verdad.  
-- Pe-pero, son puros _niños_ -le contestó, como si con eso bastara para invalidar su argumento.  
-- Duda todo lo que quieras, yo sólo te digo que las chicas te van a empezar a _odiar_ cuando la _temporada de cacería_ se inicie. Es una especie de advertencia-amistosa.  
-- Pero si yo no hago nada, ¿por qué me tendrían que odiar?  
-- ¿Recuerdas a Pansy? -Harriet bufó-. Sí, ella. ¿Recuerdas cuál es la razón por la que te empezó a _odiar_?  
-- ¿Porque por mi culpa su familia perdió mucho dinero?  
-- No, esa es la excusa. El problema es que te hiciste amiga de Draco mucho antes que ella pudiera intervenir. Y salta a la vista que a ella le ha gustado Draco desde siempre.

Harriet se quedó impactada, porque nunca se le había ocurrido que la razón fuera tan simple y _evidente_. Se retó mentalmente por haber sido tan ciega, y acompañó a su amiga a cenar, con la cabeza llena de nuevas conjeturas y revelaciones.

**000**

El siguiente viernes, Harriet se dirigía con Blaise y Morag a los invernaderos, cuando fueron adelantados por un ruidoso grupo de Ravenclaws, entre los cuales se encontraba Duncan. Pero no les dirigieron ni siquiera una mirada y los ignoraron totalmente. Los tres chicos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Las águilas de su generación eran muy extrañas. Pasaban todo el día estudiando, y cuando se dignaban a levantar el rostro de los libros era para hacerse preguntas sobre la materia. En secreto Harriet se había llegado a preguntar si su primo no sentiría vergüenza de ser su pariente, porque las cosas feas que se dijo sobre ella con lo del Pársel aún flotaban en el aire. Y no era posible negarlas, porque las más fuertes hacían relación a que ella era una Slytherin, y por ello _supuestamente_ tendría una lista de características negativas. Que no eran ciertas, pero las águilas solían creerle más a los libros que a la observación.

Cuando llegaron al invernadero la puerta ya estaba abierta, y al pasar junto a los Ravenclaws Harriet le sonrió a su primo, que le devolvió una sonrisa algo forzada. La clase tuvo que cambiar por última vez de maceta a las mandrágoras, y luego pasarían a la última unidad del año. Las espantosas plantas ya no tenían granos, pero eran tan gordas que casi no podían levantarlas. Todos se retiraron llenos de tierra y rezongando, pero Harriet aprovechó que tenía la hora libre y se dio una grata ducha.

Después del almuerzo, McGonagall los puso a transformar palitos de helados en tazas, pero no tuvieron mucho éxito, porque los leones no paraban de hablar sobre el partido del día siguiente contra las águilas. Harriet recordó de pronto que con ese encuentro se definía la copa, y ya no pudo concentrarse. Al final de la clase la profesora los reprendió por distraerse con tanta facilidad, y luego les recordó que no faltaran al partido.

Salieron de la sala haciendo tanto ruido como un panal, y Harriet se sorprendió al ser saludada de forma muy amistosa por Weasley y Granger. Les devolvió el saludo algo cohibida, y se encerró en su cuarto a hacer deberes, para no pensar _tanto _en el Quidditch.

El estadio estaba repleto. Todos los estudiantes del colegio, todos los profesores y muchas visitas llenaban las gradas del estadio, y una serie de pancartas adornaban los costados. Los leones ensayaban cantos de victoria, y lo mismo las águilas. El aire estaba fresco, el sol agradable, y el cielo despejado. Harriet se revolvía en su asiento, totalmente ansiosa y preocupada. Si Ravenclaw ganaba por 290 o más se llevarían la copa, pero los leones necesitarían sacar a lo menos 370 si querían alcanzar la copa. Flint les había dicho que se vistieran elegantes, para que se vieran presentables cuando les pasaran la copa. El chico estaba muy confiado, sin duda.

La multitud rugió cuando Lee Jordan les dio la bienvenida al último partido del año, y los leones y águilas chillaron y golpearon unos tambores. El primer equipo en hacer su aparición fue el de Ravenclaw. Davies, Burrow, Chambers, Inglebee, Samuels, Page y Chang. La buscadora hizo un loop en el aire, y sacó más aplausos aún. Luego el equipo de Gryffindor. Johnson, Bell, Spinnet, Weasley y Weasley, Wood (gritos de Harriet y Morag) y Weasley.

-- Harriet, deja de gritar cada vez que sale Wood -le gritó Blaise, para hacerse oír entre tanto escándalo.  
-- Voy a gritar todo lo que quiera, y nos conviene que juegue muy bien, para que los Ravenclaws no ganen.  
-- Si te gusta tanto -dijo con tono malicioso Draco-, deberías pedirle que te acompañe al matrimonio.  
-- Él va a ir con Scarlett Bowne -le dijo la morena, y Draco se rió.  
-- ¿Bowne, la hermana del Heady Boy? Dios, esta gente se reproduce como conejos.  
-- Lo que pasa es que en tu familia son muy poco _fogosos_ -empezó Morag, pero Harriet y Blaise les taparon la boca para que se callaran y dejaran ver el partido.

Los gemelos Weasley parecían unas manchas que cruzaban el cielo de un lado para otro. El partido avanzaba veloz, y tal como predijo Harriet, Wood jugó muy bien y tapó muchos goles, pero otros tantos se le pasaron. Los cazadores de Ravenclaw estaban decididos a ganar, y empezaron a jugar _casi_ tan sucio como los Slytherins. Las buscadoras recorrían la cancha desde las alturas, sin resultados. La cuenta empezó a subir casi pareja, pero tras una hora de juego el marcador daba dos tantos de ventaja a las águilas. Harriet mordía el palito de un helado que hace mucho se terminara, y a su lado Draco y Blaise gritaban todo tipo de cosas. Pero en un momento inesperado, Ginny Weasley se lanzó en picada al suelo, y Cho Chang no alcanzó a reaccionar. Antes que nadie reaccionara, la menor de los Weasleys atrapó la snitch, y con ello las serpientes se ganaron la copa.

Harriet se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras a su lado sus compañeros chillaban y saltaban. Poco después Draco la empujó a la salida, y con los demás chicos del equipo subieron al podio de los profesores, donde Dumbledore le entregó la copa a Flint.

**000**

La sala común de Slytherin era un desastre. Desde el almuerzo que nadie salía de ahí. Todos los alumnos estaban desparramados entre los sillones y las mesas de estudio, riendo y compartiendo con sus amigos, incluyendo a varios de otras casas. Un ruidoso grupo bailaba al medio de la sala, y en el rincón unos cuantos chicos y chicas repartían alcohol y comida a todos los que lo pidieran. Draco estaba recostado en un sillón, escuchando a Blaise hablar pura basura, vaya a saber uno sobre qué, ni él se entendía de lo ebrio que estaba. A su otro lado Morag reía y reía, y los ojos se le cerraban solos por el sueño. Pansy bailaba con sus amigas, y Harriet también pero con Pucey y Colvin.

Draco miró con mal disimulado disgusto a los dos chicos. Desde que se habían auto proclamado sus esclavos-lame botas no la dejaban sola. Claro, así habían auyentado a varios chicos y chicas en esos días en que todos la odiaban, pero ahora al rubio le parecía que tanta atención estaba de más. Los chicos eran normales, sin ninguna otra gracia más que unos buenos músculos, pero nada más. NADA MÁS. Para el chico era más que evidente que no paraban de coquetearle, pero ellos y la chica estaban tan ebrios que al día siguiente no recordarían nada. El rubio tomó otro trago de su _aliento de dragón_ y volvió a escuchar a Blaise decir quizás qué en clave, y a Morag reír y reír.

Harriet bailaba al ritmo de una pegajosa canción de Las Brujas de Macbeth, y Adrian y Ralf le seguían el ritmo. Ya llevaban casi una hora bailando juntos, y la gente empezaba a mirarlos con curiosidad. Pero a la chica le daba lo mismo, sólo se dejaba llevar por el momento, y cuando conocía la canción, cantaba en los coros. Pero en un momento indeterminado sintió que se le despejó la cabeza, y miró sin podérselo creer hacia la entrada de la sala común. Sus amigos también pararon de bailar, y al girar dejaron salir unos silbidos de asombro.

El profesor Snape acababa de entrar, para mandarlos a cenar seguro, pero había sido entretenido en la puerta por Audrey Gilchrist, que le hablaba y le hablaba. La música estaba demasiado fuerte para oír sus palabras, pero no costaba mucho adivinar la intención de la chica. Estaba tratando de convencerlo de ir a bailar con ella. _Bailar. _SNAPE _bailando_. Harriet dejó salir una risita y se acercó para ver mejor la negociación.

Se acercó algo zigzagueante, pero no alcanzó a escuchar nada. Audrey le tomaba una mano a Snape y ponía su mejor puchero, pero de pronto el profesor vio a Harriet acercarse y frunció el ceño.

-- Señorita Audrey, ¿están permitiendo que los menores de edad tomen alcohol?  
-- ¡Pero profesor, cómo se le ocurre! -mintió con descaro, y fingió sentirse ofendida.  
-- No me parece. Señorita Potter, acérquese por favor.

Harriet caminó hasta su profesor con una sonrisa tonta y le sonrió como si no tuviera nada que esconder. Snape le indicó que se parara frente a él, y eso hizo, luego le indicó que abriera la boca y que lo dejara oler su aliento. El hombro no necesitó acercarse para sentir un golpe de alcohol en su cara, y la mandó a sentarse con sus amigos. La chica se encogió de hombros y se retiró. Pucey y Colvin se quedaron un poco más viendo la negociación de Audrey, pero tras unas palabras el profesor se fue. La chica suspiró, y se dirigió a la multitud, que seguía bailando e ignorante de lo que se acercaba.

-- Querido compañeros -dijo con el hechizo para hablar fuerte-, el profesor Snape ordenó que la fiesta se acabe, y que aquellos que están en condiciones de caminar sin ayuda vayan a cenar. Los demás deben ir a dormir, de inmediato. Sin embargo, nos permitió tener quince minutos más de baile. Disfrútenlos.

Harriet, que acababa de llegar junto a sus amigos, saltó y vitoreó, y se fue a la mitad de la sala a seguir bailando. Draco rodó sus ojos y se fue a dormir, aburrido de todo el ambiente. Blaise y Morag trataron de levantarse, pero no pudieron, y se quedaron riendo y riendo en el lugar. Eventualmente se quedaron dormidos y pasaron toda la noche en los sillones. Cuando despertaron, les dolían todos los músculos del cuello, los brazos y las piernas, y la cabeza les dolía como nunca. Para su satisfacción, Audrey ya tenía el caldero con poción listo, y fueron los primeros en tomar el antídoto para la resaca. Les encantaban las celebraciones, pero más aún que el jefe de su casa fuera el profesor de pociones.

**000**

Unos días más tarde, Snape subió hasta la oficina del director, donde el viejo mago lo esperaba con una taza de té caliente, y el pensadero a punto. El profesor se sentó frente al escritorio, y tomó un pequeño sorbo de té, mientras el director terminaba de alimentar a Fawkes. El fénix todavía era un polluelo, pero en dos días volvería a su tamaño adulto. Tomando asiento, Dumbledore sacó dos botellitas con recuerdos de su túnica, y las colocó sobre el escritorio.

-- Veo que ha hecho progresos, Albus.  
-- Así es, mi querido Severus. Mientras nuestros alumnos lloraban o celebraban el resultado del campeonato de Quidditch, me dirigí a resolver unos cuantos asuntos sobre los horcruxes.  
-- Lo veo en perfecto estado de salud. ¿Asumo que todo salió bien?  
-- Más que bien, de hecho. Muy bien. Quiero que veas las dos memorias, cualquier cosa que yo te diga no les haría justicia.

Snape terminó de un trago su té, y se sumergió en la primera memoria. Siguió a Dumbledore por un camino rural, hasta llegar a las ruinas de una casa. Habían rastros de magia en el lugar, pero nada más. Siguió al viejo mago, y tras unos minutos de búsqueda, logró encontrar un viejo anillo, con un piedra negra engarzada. Luego pasó al siguiente recuerdo, y se encontró en el jardín de una enorme casa señorial, que le pareció recordar del recuerdo anterior. Dumbledore salía de la casa, como si ya la hubiera revisado por dentro, y se dirigió a los jardines. En la parte trasera encontró un viejo cementerio, y en el medio, la tumba más importante, la de los dueños de casa. El mago escuchó la voz de un viejo _muggle_ que se dirigía hacia él y la memoria llegó a su fin.

-- Esa era la mansión Riddle -afirmó Snape, y Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza-, y la otra era la casa de los Gaunt. ¿Por qué estaba en ruinas?  
-- En su juventud, Tom logró que sus parientes por lado materno murieran, y al robarle el anillo a su abuelo lo convirtió en su horcrux. Luego lo dejó en las ruinas, pensando que nadie lo iría a buscar ahí. Y es cierto, yo no estaba buscando un horcrux, sólo buscaba pistas. Hizo mal en confiarse, pero no creo que cometiera el mismo error con los otros.  
-- Y la casa estaba limpia. Ahora tenemos dos, y el problema de su eliminación sigue presente.  
-- No creo que sea buena idea eliminarlos tan luego. Los voy a guardar en uno de los lugares más seguros de Hogwarts mientras buscamos la mejor forma de destruirlos.  
-- ¿Y cuál sería ese lugar? -le preguntó Snape, alzando una ceja.  
-- El cajón con mis calcetines remendados.

Snape pestañeó unos segundos, y luego negó con la cabeza.

-- Estuve revisando todos los libros de la biblioteca sobre el tema, y sólo hay tres con información _valiosa_. Uno cuenta en parte el ritual, pero sólo hasta que se tenga que hacer un sacrificio, los otros dos son descripciones generales. Sin embargo, en uno de ellos se menciona el libro en que la información está completa.  
-- ¿Es un libro que tengamos?  
-- No, pero lo vi esta semana en Borgin & Burkes. Lo puedo conseguir con facilidad, después de todo su tema principal son las pociones, pero me falta dinero para comprarlo.  
-- Eso no es problema. Yo te paso lo que necesites, todo sea por el bien de nuestro plan.

Snape asintió y preguntó.

-- Respecto del plan, ¿cuáles son los pasos a seguir? Yo voy a conseguir el libro, pero qué más se puede hacer, o qué más puedo hacer yo.  
-- Por ahora, nada. Termina el año escolar con calma, que la siguiente fase tendrá que esperar hasta las vacaciones. Tengo demasiado trabajo ahora. Entonces voy a volver al lugar en que estuvo el orfanato, aunque creo que fue demolido, y voy a darle una cortés visita al señor Borgin.  
-- Estoy seguro que se asombrará mucho de ver a Albus Dumbledore en su tienda -dijo el mago, y sonrió de lado.  
-- Concuerdo totalmente, pero no es a mi a quien verá -le respondió, y los dos magos se rieron en sus mentes, imaginando el disfraz que el viejo utilizaría para su misión.

**000**

Draco dormía pacíficamente, cuando un ruido infernal lo hizo saltar de su cama y caerse al suelo. Escuchó las risas de sus amigos, y desconcertado miró a su alrededor. Los tres chicos tenían unos sombreros de papel en la cabeza, que pretendían ser cabezas de dragones. En sus cuellos tenían collares de flores, y en sus manos varios regalos. Morag le ordenó que se sentara en su cama, y que se tapara bien para no enfermar. El chico los miró con resentimiento, pero sabiendo que de ellos no se podía esperar nada más _civilizado_.

El primero en acercarse fue Blaise, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo y le colocó un collar con flores amarillas. Luego Morag le dio dos besos en la cara y le colocó un sombrero de Dragón. Draco no pudo evitar reírse, y se sonrojó cuando Harriet lo abrazó. Trató de mirar sus manos, pero la chica le pasó todos los regalos para que los abriera. Sus amigos se sentaron con él en la cama, y vitorearon cada regalo. Rápidamente el chico se vio rodeado de plumas, pergaminos, sombreros, guantes, y capas. Y una carta de cada uno de ellos, que en resumen decían todo lo que lo querían y lo mucho que lo extrañarían si llegara a faltarles. El chico trató de ser más parco, pero a punto estuvo de echarse a llorar.

Afortunadamente para él, Blaise les informó que ya era hora de ducharse y arreglarse, porque luego se levantaría _Pansy_, con todo lo que ello implicaba. Los chicos lo dejaron solo, y Draco guardó los regalos y los accesorios en su baúl. Trató de dormir un poco, pero a los quince minutos, y tal como lo supuso Blaise, su novia entró a "despertarlo". Venía acompañada de Milly y Dafne, y entre las tres chicas le traían un delicioso desayuno. El chico conversó con ellas con calma, como si fuera un día más en el comedor. Cuando lo dejaron solo para descansar, vio que el reloj marcaba las 9:30, y decidió alargar su descanso un poco más. No por nada era sábado.

Mientras, en la sala común, un águila entró por la apertura para lechuzas, llevando entre sus patas un gran paquete. Los chicos reconocieron de inmediato el regalo de los Malfoy para Draco, y le quitaron el paquete de las patas. El águila se dejó acariciar las plumas unos momentos, antes de regresar a la mansión. Morag resistió el impulso de abrir el regalo del chico, y decidieron entregárselo en el almuerzo, o cuando se dignara salir de su cuarto.

Cuando se levantaban para dirigirse al gran salón, Draco apareció en la sala común, perfectamente compuesto pero con cara de sueño. Lo molestaron por su aspecto, pero el chico los ignoró y abrió el regalo de sus padres ahí mismo. Era un variado surtido de todo tipo de cosas, pero la que más les gustó fue un marco de foto, en la que aparecían Draco y Charis el día en que la niña nació. Rápidamente fueron rodeados por un grupo de chicas de distintos cursos, todas comentando lo linda que era la hermana del chico. Unos pasos más allá, los amigos del chico se reían, y Draco los miraba algo desesperado. Blaise intervino quitando la foto de las manos de una chica de quinto, y guardándola junto a las demás cosas en la caja.

Morag molestó todo el camino hasta el gran salón, diciendo que la única forma que tenía Draco de llamar la atención era a través de una bebé. Lo que era mentira, pero el chico se ofendió de todas maneras y sus amigos se rieron un buen rato a costa suya.

**000**

Una tarde de mediados de Junio, cuando los exámenes se les venían encima, Harriet se instaló junto al lago para repasar la materia de Historia sin los molestos comentarios de sus amigos. La enorme lista que tenía con nombres de duendes y monstruos era agotadora, pero si no la memorizaba nunca sacaría las notas que esperaba. A su alrededor las hojas de los árboles se movían con calma, y en la puerta del castillo un grupo de chicas estudiaba en silencio. El sol bajaba lentamente, pero aún proyectaba una firme luz sobre el lago.

La chica se distrajo mirando al calamar gigante tomar sol, y se sorprendió al escuchar unos pasos cerca suyo.

-- Disculpa, ¿te molesto si me siento contigo?  
-- N-no, claro que no, siéntate si quieres -le respondió Harriet, y se quedó con la boca abierta mientras Cedric se sentaba a su lado.  
-- Te veías pensativa. ¿Estabas estudiando?  
-- Sí, bueno, eso trataba. Estoy estudiando para Historia -le comentó y movió la lista de nombres que tenía en su mano-, pero me distraje mirando al calamar.  
-- Ah, si, eso suele pasar. A veces es útil inventar una canción para aprenderse los nombres. Eso he hecho todos estos años, y ahora es mucho más fácil para repasar.  
-- ¿Tú tienes que dar los TIMOs este año, cierto?  
-- Sí, pero no me preocupan tanto. He trabajado mucho y estoy seguro que me va a ir bien. Tú vas a tener que elegir tus cursos electivos, si no me equivoco.  
-- Sí. He estado considerando tomar Aritmancia y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, aunque también me gustaría tomar Runas, pero si lo hago serían demasiados cursos teóricos y creo que me daría un ataque.  
-- Jajaja, sí, te entiendo. Yo tomé Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas por esa misma razón, y no me arrepiento de tomar Runas. Pero creo que esa combinación no se va a poder repetir, porque van a cambiar el horario.  
-- Ah, bueno saberlo.

Siguieron estudiando en silencio unos minutos más, pero Harriet ya no se podía concentrar. Cedric se dio cuenta rápidamente, y dejó sus cosas a un lado.

-- Potter, te ves distraída. ¿Tienes algún problema?

La chica consideró el asunto, y decidió que quizás él la pudiera ayudar a encontrar una solución.

-- Sí, aunque no es un problema muy grande. La hermana de una amiga se va a casar, y me invitó. Se supone que puedo llevar una pareja, si quiero, pero todos mis amigos ya tienen a alguien con quien ir. Y yo me siento pésimo porque no sé qué hacer. No sé con quién ir, y si no encuentro a nadie antes de los exámenes, voy a tener que ir con alguno de mis _primos_. Y así como voy, ésa va a ser la situación, y creo que me voy a morir de la vergüenza.  
-- Mh, sí, complicado, pero no tanto -el chico inclinó la cabeza a un lado y se quedó pensando-. Aunque se me ocurre una solución. ¿No hay ningún chico en tu curso con quien te lleves bien y que te pueda acompañar?  
-- Eso había pensado, pero ahora todo el mundo cree que éstas invitaciones son _citas_, y yo no quiero que se hagan una idea equivocada.  
-- Eso es un problema.

El chico se quedó pensando otro momento, y Harriet sintió tanta vergüenza por haberle contado su problema a _Cedric Diggory,_ que no despegaba los ojos de sus zapatos. Sentía que el rostro le ardía y las orejas le latían con fuerza, y se preguntó si se vería muy ridícula.

-- Tengo una propuesta que hacerte -dijo el chico y la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
-- ¿Una propuesta? -le preguntó algo desconcertada, sin imaginarse qué podía ser.  
-- Si te parece bien, yo te puedo acompañar, así no vas a ser la única sin pareja. ¿Qué te parece?

Harriet se quedó con la boca abierta y cara de asombro, y el chico esperó su respuesta con una sonrisa tranquila. Cuando el cerebro de Harriet logró procesar la información, sintió que el corazón se le quería salir para afuera.

-- Bueno, eso... sí, sería muy agradable.  
-- ¿Entonces te parece bien?  
-- Sí, creo que es una buena idea. Muchas gracias por ofrecerte, no tendrías por qué molestarte.  
-- No es ninguna molestia. ¿A quién le podría molestar acompañarte a una ceremonia así?  
-- Bueno, hay una serie de personas con las que no estoy en los mejores términos.

Siguieron conversando un rato más, y decidieron ponerse de acuerdo sobre los detalles durante las vacaciones. El chico aprovechó de enseñarle la canción que él mismo había inventado para los nombres que Harriet debía memorizar, y la chica se rió de la canción durante varios minutos. Finalmente pudo aprenderla, y le agradeció la ayuda. La chica se despidió del tejón y entró al castillo sintiendo que flotaba como una nube. Cuando llegó a la sala común, _todos_ supieron _de inmediato_ que algo le había pasado. Se sentó junto a Morag como si flotara, y los miró con una sonrisa muy relajada.

-- Vaya, Harriet, parece como si te hubieran sacado un peso de los hombros. ¿Qué pasó? -le preguntó Morag, y los dos chicos dejaron de estudiar para mirar a la morena.  
-- Ya tengo un acompañante para el matrimonio -le respondió, como si ni ella se lo pudiera creer aún (que así era, pero ellos no lo sabían... todavía).  
-- ¿Y quién es?  
-- No lo vas a creer -dijo con una sonrisa de lado, esperando la reacción de Morag con ganas-. Voy a ir con Cedric Diggory.

Sus amigos la miraron durante tres segundos con la boca abierta, y durante ese tiempo no se escuchó ningún sonido en toda la sala común, que estaba repleta de estudiantes. De pronto, Morag gritó y la abrazó, Blaise gritó "¡¿Qué?!" y Draco rompió la pluma que tenía en la mano. Más allá los intrusos comenzaron a comentar la noticia con ganas, y Pansy dirigió a la morena la mirada más venenosa que tenía, pero Harriet ni se enteró.

-- ¿En serio? ¡Cómo lo lograste! Quiero que me lo cuentes _todo –_ le dijo Morag y tomándola de un brazo se la llevó al cuarto de la chica.

Blaise se quedó desconcertado unos momentos, pensando "¿No que Diggory es un _Hufflepuff_? ¿No debería ir con un _Slytherin_? ¿Y no que Diggory está en _QUINTO_?". Pero fue rudamente sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el rubio tomó las mochilas de los dos chicos y le indicó que lo siguiera. Draco los llevó al dormitorio de Blaise, y tras cerrar la puerta con un hechizo silenciador, explotó.

-- ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Cómo puede ser que se deje embaucar por ese buscador de segunda! ¿Que no se da cuenta de que la está utilizando?  
-- A mi me parece que está siendo un caballero con ella.  
-- ¿Un caballero? ¿UN CABALLERO? ¿Blaise, te volviste loco?  
-- No, él fue muy respetuoso con Harriet, y no veo cuál es el problema de que un chico mayor la acompañe. Su tía se va a sentir mucho más segura sabiendo que alguien que sabe cómo defenderse va a hacerse cargo de su sobrina.  
-- ¿Pero es que no lo ves? Esto tiene que ser una trampa. ¿Cuándo había mostrado algún interés por ella, ah, dime: cuándo?  
-- Bueno, si no me confundo, el último partido con Hufflepuff la ayudó para que no se matara después de atrapar la snitch, y antes de eso le pidió disculpas por el comportamiento de sus compañeros de casa.  
-- Puras excusas, ninguna prueba -le gritó Draco, con la mirada desesperada de quien ve que ya no le quedan argumentos.  
-- A mi me parece bien -le contestó el chico negro, y se miró las uñas de la mano-. Lo que no me parece bien, es que tú, estando comprometido, montes estas escenas de celos por una chica que no es tu prometida.  
-- YO NO ESTOY CELOSO.  
-- ¿Ah no? Creo que todo esto -movió la mano de forma vaga- es la _definición_ de 'un ataque de celos'.  
-- Ridículo. No tiene sentido -murmuró el rubio, y apoyando la espalda en la puerta se dejó caer al suelo.

Blaise lo dejó pensar un momento, y se entretuvo limpiando su varita con un paño especial. De vez en cuando miraba a Draco, que se veía cada vez más desesperado, hasta que lo vio tomarse la cabeza con las dos manos, y supo que luego le volvería a hablar.

-- Blaise -"mh?"-, esto es horrible -"me lo imagino" risa-. No te rías de mí, es serio. Es lo peor que me podría haber pasado.  
-- ¿Si? ¿Y qué puede merecer esa descripción?  
-- Creo -tragó saliva-, creo que me gusta Harriet.  
-- Vaya, vaya, _nunca_ me lo hubiera imaginado.  
-- ¿Qué se supone que significa ese comentario? -le contestó brusco, y lo miró con su mejor cara de odio.  
-- Que ya era hora que te vinieras dando cuenta. Con Morag llevamos _medio año_ intentando que lo notes. Ya era hora, la verdad.  
-- Mentiroso, eso lo dices para hacerme sentir mal.  
-- No, lo digo para que te preguntes qué vas a hacer al respecto. ¿Vas a pedirle a tus padres que anulen tu compromiso con Pansy, o vas a hacer como si nada?

Antes que el rubio pudiera contestar, Blaise tomó su mochila, abrió la puerta, y los echó a los dos al pasillo. Draco tomó su bolso y se encerró en su cuarto. Dejó la mochila sobre el baúl y se acostó en su cama. Trató de dormir, pero lo único que se le vino a la mente fueron todas las ocasiones en que sintió celos por Harriet, y ya no lo pudo seguir negado. La chica le gustaba, y mucho. Aunque no pudiera hacer nada al respecto. De solo imaginar a Cedric cerca de Harriet sintió que se le revolvían las entrañas y le entraron unas ganas asesinas de pegarle al buscador hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Al menos ahora ya lo sabía, y podía tomar cartas en el asunto. Dejaría a la chica tranquila y no le montaría ninguna escena más, aunque le doliera en el alma. Y si eso significaba guardarse sus comentarios sobre Diggory, que así fuera.

A la mañana siguiente, el estresado ambiente pre exámenes que envolvía a los estudiantes se puso aún más tenso, cuando en el Profeta se anunció la extraña desaparición de cinco magos, y la muerte de dos ancianas por un Avada Kedabra. Los rumores apuntaban en la dirección de una venganza, en el caso de las brujas, pero todos sus enemigos públicamente conocidos tenían buenas coartadas. Respecto de los otros magos nada se sabía, pero el periodista especuló en torno a la posibilidad de una venganza de los mortífagos, al ser esos magos veteranos de la guerra. El pánico que siguió a esa posibilidad no logró ser sofocado, y todos los estudiantes empezaron a temer verse envueltos en un ataque al volver a sus casas. Los hijos de _muggles_ se asustaron más, y algunos solicitaron ayuda a los profesores. Dumbledore tuvo que organizar un pequeño equipo de apoyo, para asegurar a los estudiantes que sus familias serían protegidas, y debió enviar de inmediato una carta a Fudge pidiéndole su colaboración en el asunto. Harriet volvió a ser el centro de las miradas, pero por dos razones opuestas. Algunos la miraban como si fuera la reencarnación de Voldemort, y otros como si fuera su única esperanza. La chica sólo quería que la dejaran en paz, pero al parecer su deseo no podría ser concedido.

**000**

-- Amor, tengo que retirarme. Mañana a primera hora te visitaré, ¿te parece?  
-- Claro, amor. Te voy a preparar tu desayuno favorito.  
-- Gracias, eres muy amable. Que descanses -le respondió el mago, y tras hacer una seña con la mano se desapareció.

Barty apareció a pocos metros de la cabaña, y golpeando con cuidado entró al lugar. Su Señor estaba preparando una peligrosa poción, y le indicó con la mano que se sentara sin hacer ruido. El joven mago esperó durante una hora, hasta que su amo pudo dejar la poción en reposo. Quirrell-Voldemort se limpió el rostro, y tomó un vaso de agua antes de sentarse junto a su fiel vasallo.

-- ¿Todo bien?  
-- Todo bien. Hoy la acompañé a ver al sanador. El niño ya tiene dieciséis semanas, y está dentro de todos los parámetros normales. Absolutamente sano.  
-- Excelente. Ocúpate que siga así, que no se enferme, y que no lo ponga en peligro haciendo cosas irresponsables. Nada de esquiar bajo la luna ni bajo el sol, ni ninguna de esas otras ridiculeces que los _enamorados_ hacen a veces.  
-- Mi Señor no tiene por qué temer. La tengo totalmente convencida que una vez que el niño nazca, la voy a llevar conmigo a mi casa en Suiza. Está ansiosa dejando todos sus papeles en regla, de modo que cuando el niño llegue no tendremos ningún problema para reclamar su herencia.  
-- Bien. Muy bien. Esa bruja resultó ser mucho más fácil de convencer de lo que esperaba. Esperemos que no nos ponga problemas inesperados.  
-- Mi Señor, si me permite una pregunta, ¿las pociones están bien? ¿Necesita algún tipo de ayuda?  
-- Las pociones están perfectas, todo como debe ser. No necesito nada por ahora, pero si consiguieras que el viejo venga a verme antes de fin de mes, sería excelente.  
-- Aún sigo sin entender por qué le permite tanta libertad a ese brujo.  
-- Él es un hombre muy útil, no lo olvides Bartemius. Tiene muchos más años de vida que yo, es muy anciano, pero sus conocimientos son casi ilimitados. Una fuente viva de tanta sabiduría es algo que no se debe poseer. Es algo que debe venir voluntariamente. Nunca obtendríamos tantas cosas de él si lo obligáramos. Con su cooperación voluntaria nos ayuda mucho más de lo que podríamos esperar. ¿O haz visto alguna vez un mejor servidor que aquel que se ofrece por su propia cuenta?  
-- Nunca, mi Señor.  
-- Así es, Barty, así es. Y tú eres uno de esos servidores. Tu colaboración es mucho más valiosa que la de los otros. Mucho más. Cuando los convoque, ya verás, muchos besarán mi túnica y se postraran a mis pies, pero otros tantos planearan mi caída e intentarán traicionarme. Pero los descubriré, y los haré arrepentirse cada día del resto de sus días. Oh sí, mi querido Barty, del resto de sus vidas. Ya se acabaron los días en que el castigo de Lord Voldemort era la muerte. Ahora sólo el sufrimiento en vida podrá demostrarles el nivel de su traición. Pero con gente como tú a mi lado, esa tarea será mucho más simple.  
-- Mi Señor, si usted lo desea, podemos empezar ahora mismo a destruir a quienes lo traicionaron. El público aún no sospecha de nosotros, excepto por esos idiotas del Profeta, que nos culpan de unos asesinatos en los que no tuvimos nada que ver.  
-- ¿El Profeta? Tráemelo.

Barty se inclinó ante su Señor, y corrió a su dormitorio. Regresó a los pocos segundos con el periódico, y se lo entregó a su Señor con un gesto de humildad. Voldemort leyó el artículo sobre los asesinatos y las desapariciones con atención, y al terminar se largó a reír. Barty esperó con paciencia, y al terminar de reír su Señor le pidió un vaso de agua.

-- Ah, mi querido Barty, esta gente está tendiendo una alfombra roja para esperarme. Los únicos puntos que unen estos casos con mi persona son sus identidades. A tres los recuerdo vagamente, si no me equivoco eran medimagos de guerra. No fueron nunca adversarios importantes. Y por las brujas, nunca oí sus nombres. Ahora van a empezar a decir que cada asesinato o cosa extraña es por mi causa, y la comunidad mágica se llenará de terror. ¡Y yo no he hecho nada aún!

El mago volvió a reír con ganas, y mandó a Barty a dormir. Luego se quedó el resto de la noche vigilando la poción, cuidando de dar un giro contra reloj cada cincuenta minutos, durante doce turnos.

**000**

-- ¡Al fin, no más exámenes! -gritó Morag, y corrió hacia el lago.  
-- Al fin, no más Morag estudiando para los exámenes -se burló Draco, y rió con Blaise, mientras caminaban lentamente hacia el lago.

Al llegar a la orilla, encontraron a la chica sumergida en el agua, mojando a Harriet, que leía en la orilla. La morena se quejó y finalmente se cambió de lugar, donde la castaña no la pudiera molestar. Los chicos se sentaron a su lado, y vieron a Morag nadar y sumergirse, con ropa y todo. Blaise comentó que no era mala idea nadar un rato, y los terminó convenciendo. Dejaron todas sus cosas en un montón, y se metieron al agua con todo menos las túnicas y los zapatos.

Estaban de lo más entretenidos nadando y tirándose agua, cuando un par de cabezas pelirrojas se acercó al lugar. Al verlos llegar, Harriet los invitó a nadar, a pesar de las protestas de Draco y Blaise. Y así se sumaron los gemelos Weasley. Poco después empezaron a llegar más personas, que salían del castillo a tomar sol. Unos cuantos se reclinaron en el pasto para broncearse, y otros se metieron al agua también. Cuando el profesor Lockhart salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco, se encontró a un gran grupo de alumnos mojados y felices, que reían y nadaban en el lago. A punto estuvo de sumarse, pero la oportuna aparición del profesor Snape se lo impidió.

Caminaron juntos hasta los estudiantes, y Lockhart apoyó todo lo que el profesor Snape les dijo a los chicos para que salieran del agua. Pero cuando la figura del profesor de pociones se alejaba, les guiñó un ojo y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguieran nadando.

Los chicos regresaron al castillo algo cansados, pero secos gracias a la magia. El resto de la semana lo invirtieron en dormir, comer, hablar, hablar y hablar, y nadar. Harriet aprovechó de encerrarse de vez en cuando en su cuarto a escuchar música, y a remendar algunos calcetines que se rompieron durante el curso.

Pero la última tarde antes de regresar a sus casas, Morag organizó un último ensayo para el matrimonio, y en esta ocasión Harriet pudo invitar a Cedric al ensayo. Llegaron un poco atrasados, pero apenas aparecieron en el patio, todas las cabezas giraron para mirarlos. En los costados del lugar se habían acumulado unos cuantos curiosos, y de a poco el fan club de Cedric Diggory se hizo presente en pleno, y miraron a Harriet con odio durante todo el ensayo. La chica trató de ignorarlos, pero se ponía nerviosa por su culpa.

Antes de empezar, tanto Maeve, como Reilly _y _Oliver Wood se acercaron al buscador. Dejaron en claro que lo tendrían vigilado todo el tiempo, para que se portara bien. Pero el chico ya había considerado esta reacción antes de hacer su oferta, y les aseguró que no les daría ninguna razón para preocuparse. El resto del ensayo salió perfecto, y al llegar al gran salón para cenar, Cedric la sorprendió al besarle la mano y llevarla personalmente hasta la mesa de las serpientes. Harriet se quedó inmóvil viendo al chico alejarse, y sólo dejó de escuchar los latidos de su corazón cuando Morag la tomó de un brazo y la sacudió.

-- Harriet, reacciona.  
-- ¿Ah, decías?  
-- Uff, ya era hora. Mujer, tienes que controlarte, está bien que sea guapo, pero no puedes dejarte llevar _tanto_.  
-- Pero Morag, ¿viste lo que hizo?  
-- Sí, lo vi -masculló entre dientes la chica, y le lanzó una mirada fea a Blaise, que le devolvió una mirada petulante-. Afortunada tú que tienes una pareja que te trata como una Reina. Y una que aceptó al primer tonto que le ofreció acompañarla...  
-- No veo que te quejes, linda. Sabes que te vas a ver muy bien en las fotos si me tienes a tu lado -le contestó el chico con arrogancia, y Morag se puso roja tratando de encontrar algo agudo para responderle, pero no se le ocurrió nada y se enfocó en su comida.

Unos asientos más allá, Pansy no paraba de criticar a Harriet y Cedric, porque sí y porque no, por sus edades, sus casas, por ser los dos buscadores, y por sus notas. Todo lo ponía de la forma más negativa, intentando desesperadamente justificar su odio, pero fallando irremediablemente. A su lado, sus amigas le seguían la corriente y le encontraban la razón en todo, aunque cada vez que la chica mencionaba al buscador sus ojos se desenfocaban en una mirada soñadora, que enfurecía aún más a Pansy. Draco intentaba no escucharlas, y comer. Nada más, pero no podía dejar de repetir en su mente toda la escena, y sentía que se le retorcían todas las tripas. Miró a Harriet y se permitió un momento de debilidad. Se imaginó, sólo por un momento, que él era la causa de esa reacción, y de inmediato su rostro se empezó a acalorar. Apuró su jugo con desesperación, y terminó su sopa con rapidez, tratando de disfrazar la causa de su incomodidad.

Como si Dumbledore supiera cuándo intervenir para salvar al rubio, se levantó y los platos desaparecieron para ser reemplazado por los postres, pero antes les pidió un minuto de su atención.

-- Queridos alumnos, espero que hayan disfrutado su último banquete del curso. Como cuerpo docente estamos muy orgullosos de todos ustedes, y queremos felicitarlos por su entusiasta participación en los eventos de este año. Tanto en el Torneo de Duelo -aplausos de los alumnos -, como en la copa de Quidditch -chillidos de las serpientes-. Hace muchos años que no se veía a los estudiantes tan involucrados en este tipo de actividades. Lamentablemente, no todo son noticias buenas. El profesor Lockhart no podrá acompañarnos el próximo año, ya que ha sido contratado por la revista Corazón de Bruja como rostro publicitario y representante mediático. Es por ello, y por la enorme cantidad de viajes que deberá realizar que le resulta imposible acompañarnos por un segundo año como profesor de Defensa. Quiero que todos le demos un gran aplauso de despedida.

Todo el lugar estalló en aplausos, especialmente las chicas, y los chicos lo hicieron para que se fuera luego. Después Dumbledore les deseó felices vacaciones, y el lugar se llenó de pendones color rojo, porque ese año los leones ganaron la copa de las casas.

La locomotora roja del expreso de Hogwarts humeaba en la estación de Hogsmeade, y los alumnos se arremolinaban a su alrededor, subiendo sus baúles y buscando compartimentos para ocupar con sus amigos. Los cuatro Slytherins se instalaron en un compartimento cerca del de los prefectos, y tuvieron que aceptar que Pansy, Milly y Dafne se sentaran con ellos. Discutieron un buen rato, hasta que encontraron una organización en la que todos se sentían cómodos.

En la estación, los últimos alumnos se subían al tren, y los profesores se aseguraban que nada se quedara atrás. Audrey ayudó a subir a unos chicos de primer año, y después se encontró al maquinista conversando con el profesor Lockhart. Un poco más allá divisó al profesor Snape, y corrió en su dirección. El mago alzó una ceja preocupado al verla acercarse, pero la chica conjuró un hechizo de privacidad a su alrededor. El mago iba a preguntarle qué quería, cuando fue sorprendido por un ardiente beso. Su mente entró en pánico, pero al recordar que los alumnos no los podrían ver, se relajó y correspondió el beso. Después de lo que pareció un segundo se separaron, y la chica le prometió que volverían a verse en la graduación, y que después lo visitaría con frecuencia. Snape mostró sus dudas, pero la chica le aseguró que incluso en el fin del mundo sería capaz de encontrarlo. El mago se río y aceptó el desafío, antes de verla subir al tren.

Se quedó mirando el tren perderse en el horizonte, y se preguntó si estaría cometiendo un error al dejar entrar a alguien en su vida de esa forma. Pero sacudió la duda de su cabeza antes de regresar al colegio. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, partiendo por una visita a Borgin & Burkes.

En el tren, los ex alumnos de segundo año, y pronto de tercero, reían y discutían sobre los peores y los mejores profesores del colegio. Las chicas, a excepción de Harriet, defendían a Lockhart, y los chicos alegaban que no servía para nada. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que McGonagall necesitaba relajarse un poco, y se rieron con ganas al imaginarse a Filch y Madam Pince en una cita. Las horas pasaron volando, y se sorprendieron al sentir que el tren llegaba a la estación de King's Cross.

Era un año más el que se iba, y unas nuevas vacaciones las que se iniciaban.

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo (Tercer Curso, Parte I): Verano de 1993._**

Por favor, reviews!


End file.
